Quidditch inter école et échange d'élèves
by Lem0nelle
Summary: un programme d'échange entre école,un tournoi de quidditch. Griffondor et serpentard mélangé et voldemort en rajoute une couche HPDM
1. prologue

**Titre** : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Auteur** : LaShinegami

**Couple** : Harry/Drago et un peu de Hermione/Ron

**Genre** : humour/romance

**Rating** :

**Disclamer** : Ben personne est a moi sinon ça se saurait !

**_Gras plus italique : _**mot accentuer

_Italique:_ pensé

Encore une nouvelle année à Poudlard, la 6ème pour Harry et ses amis. La cérémonie de répartition venait de se terminer et Dumbledore prit la parole :

-" Bien maintenant que tout le monde est installé, je vais vous parler du programme qui aura lieu pour les 6ème années, les 7éme année devant se concentrer sur leur ASPIC. "

Des chuchotements parcoururent la salle.

-"Nous allons recevoir ici six élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbatons. Trois élèves de Gryffondors et trois de Serpentards iront à Beauxbatons. Trois élèves de Serdaigle et trois de Poufsoufle iront à Dumstrang".

Plusieurs protestations s'élevèrent pour manifester leur non envie d'être avec la maison adverse, mais Dumbledore n'en tint pas compte.

-"Une fois là-bas les six élèves devront former une équipe de Quidditch de 6 personnes, il n'y aura que deux poursuiveurs. Toutes les équipes s'affronteront en vue de la final qui aura lieu à Poudlard" Dumbledore pris une pause le temps que les élèves réalise et repris" pour la sélection des élèves nous allons passer quelques examens médicaux mais aussi scolaire auquel il faudra avoir des notes suffisantes et dans chaque équipes il y aura 2 joueurs de Quidditch. "

Les joueurs de Quidditch se relaxèrent l'accès à l'échange d'élèves serrait un peu plus simple pour eux.

-"Les épreuves commenceront jeudi comme nous sommes dimanche soir cela nous laisse 3 jours, les cours du mercredi des 6ème année seront annulés. Une fois les sélectionnés arrivés dans l'école, il faudra suivre les cours enseignez là-bas. Sur ce, bon appétit !"

Les plats se remplirent de mets succulents.

-"Woua ! Ca serait cool d'y aller" dit Ron tout en se servant du poulet.

-"C'est sur j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un cour d'illusion sensorielle !" dit Hermione

-"Hermy arrête de penser qu' au cours on vient a peine de rentrer de vacances, Harry tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as, tu es le meilleur en Quidditch et comme tu as a peu près toujours des bonnes notes tu vas aller à Beauxbatons !"

-"Je…", mais Harry se fit couper par Hermione.

-"Peut-être qu'Harry est un bon joueur mais Rogue va s'y opposé, tu vas devoir faire des efforts dans cette matière Ryry si tu veux partir, même si tu a déjà augmenter."

-"Donc dans ce cas la tu es sur de partir Hermy, tu es la meilleur."

-"Merci Harry mais je suis aux coudes à coudes avec Malfoy !"

-"Donc lui aussi part et comme en plus il joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch…"

-"Je plains les Gryffondors qui vont être avec lui, mais ce qui est bien a Beauxbatons c'est qu'il y Fleur Delacour, vous vous souvenez, la demi-vélane". Sur les mots de Neville Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron.

-"T'inquiète pas ma chérie, je ne suis plus attiré par elle, j'ai beaucoup mieux en face de moi."

Hermione concurrença les tomates au compliment de son petit ami. Après le repas les élèves de l'école se dirigèrent vers leur maison respective rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain les cours recommencèrent. Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdant pas, Harry eu comme punition de potion 70 cm sur les pierres de bézoards pour le lendemain, pour avoir dit à Pavarti de ne pas mettre tout de suite son gingembre. A la pause de midi après avoir mangé Hermione traîna Harry et Ron à la bibliothèque pour réviser en vu des examens pour le programme d'échange, et pour Harry faire son devoir de potion.

-"Hermy ça fait une heure qu'on bosse et il nous reste que 10 min avant le cour de métamorphose !"

-"Justement, il nous reste QUE 10 minutes."

-"Mais Herm' Ron à raison on à déjà les neurones en surchauffe si tu leur laissent pas le temps de refroidirent avant demain on devient fou !"

-"Bon d'accord aller y mais moi je reste là."

-"Merci Hermy a tout à l'heure" les deux garçons en se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Les trois jours passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, leur routine avais été : dodo, cour manger, bibliothèque bécotage, cour , bibliothèque , dodo. Le jeudi les épreuves commencèrent par potion. Hermione avait poussé Harry à ne faire quasiment que réviser cette matière pendant les trois jours, donc Hermione et lui la réussi parfaitement, Ron obtenue un très bon résultat sauf qu'au lieu d'être liquide, la potion été complètement opaque. L'épreuve de métamorphose se passa très bien sauf pour Neville qui transforma son coussin en chocogrenouille au lieu de le transformer en grenouille. L'épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal resterait en tête longtemps chez les Gryffondors et chez Remus Lupin leur professeur, en effet, l'épouvantard de Draco se transforma en fouine et l'attaqua sans que celui-ci ne bouge de peur, Il avait quitté le cour en claquant la porte ce qu'il lui valut un retrait de 5 points pour Serpentards. La dernière épreuve de la journée était la divination, ils quittèrent Hermione pour s'y rendre.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on fait on invente ou on essaie vraiment ?"

-"T'as déjà **_réellement_ **vu quelque chose Ron ?"

-"Euh… non donc on fait comme d'hab' alors". Dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Harry passa le premier il vit sa mort, Voldemort le tuait de ses propres mains après qu'il est a nouveau repoussé le sortilège impardonnable, il se voyais agonisé et pour finir vu la fin de la paix en Angleterre et le début d'une dictature avec pour chef Voldemort. Pour cela Trilawey le félicita mais le consola pendant cinq minutes en lui disant qu'elle était désolée qu'il est vu sa mort. Ron vit une chute de sa mère dans les escaliers pendant qu'elle redescendait du grenier. Ce qui lui valu aussi la note maximal. En sortant il leur fallu bien 10 minutes pour arrêter de rire bêtement. Ils rejoignirent Hermione dans leur salle commune, prirent leurs balais et partirent vers le stade pour voler un peu maintenant qu'ils en avaient le temps. Quand ils descendirent de leurs balais se fut pour prendre une douche vite fait avant le repas du soir.

Les trois amis s'assirent à côté de Neville, Dean et Seamus, dont ces deux derniers était en train de se papouiller. Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence pour pouvoir parler.

-"Bien les épreuves se sont enfin fini pour les 6èmes années, les résultats seront affichés dans vos salles communes respectives sur le tableau des annonces. Maintenant nous allons annoncer les sélectionnés".Une vague d'anticipation s'éleva des élèves de 6èmes années.

-"Pour Serdaigle Malicia Claudia», Malicia sauta au cou de son petit ami qui la serra dans ses bras, "Mark Siply et Coline Verines", Coline en eu les larmes au yeux, des applaudissements jaillir dans la salle.

-"Pour Poufsoufle Jimmy Clariso, Peter Peterson et July Anglif", les élèves non sélectionné les félicitèrent un peu amère de leur défaite personnel.

-"Pour Serpentard : Blaise Zabini», celui-ci snoba les non sélectionnés, "Pansy Parkinson," elle eu un sourire qui fit peur a plusieurs premières année, "et Draco Malfoy", celui-ci n'était pas étonné du tout de toute façon il était indispensable à cette échange selon lui. Tous les Serpentard se levèrent pour vanter les mérites de leur prince et le féliciter.

-"Et enfin pour Gryffondor : Hermione Granger", celle-ci eu un énorme sourire sur le visage," Ronald Weasley", Ron sauta au cou d'Hermione et l'embrassa devant toute l'école. La tension monta, il ne rester plus qu'une personne à sélectionner." Et Harry Potter", Tout le monde se leva et acclama Harry. Hermione et Ron lui sautèrent de joie en leur disant qu'ils lui avaient bien dit qu'il serrait sélectionné.

Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur malgré les nombreuses personnes déçues. A la table des Gryffondors un grand débat avait était ouvert, sur qui de Draco ou de Harry serait l'attrapeur, évidemment tout le monde était pour Harry mais Draco avait de quoi se défendre.

A la sortie de la grande salle Harry, Ron et Hermione tombèrent sur Draco, Pansy et Blaise.

-" Tiens la belette, ça m'étonne que tu es été sélectionné, la sang de bourbe doit y être pour quelque chose."

- "Tais-toi espèce de fouine" Répliqua Harry.

-"Attention le valeureux chevalier Potter rentre en action." S'exclama Pansy

-" Oh faite Potter j'espère que tu n'envisage même pas d'être attrapeur?"

-" Si blondinette, ou en faite non je ne l'envisage pas je le serrais."Se moqua le survivant.

-" Et pourquoi ça serrait toi et pas Draky?" le défendit Pansy.

-"Si tu tiens à gagner vaudrait mieux que se soit moi, tu as déjà vu Malfoy gagner un match contre moi?"

-"Non c'est vrai mais tu n'es pas contre nous mais avec nous crétin!" rétorqua Blaise.

-"Oui mais tu oublies un détail dans une des équipes il y aura sûrement Victor Krum, donc ce serra Harry qui aura le plus de chance". Déclara Hermione

-" Toi la sang de bourbe on t'as pas sonné!" S'énerva Pansy.

Ron sortit sa baguette ainsi qu'Harry.

-"Nous c'es toi qu'on a pas sonné face de pékinois" cracha Ron.

Blaise, Draco et Pansy sortirent à leur tour leur baguettes, se qui força à Hermione à sortir la sienne pas sécurité.

-"Comment as-tu appeler Pansy je n'ai pas bien entendu?"Dit Blaise

-"Je vais répéter si tu es sourd, j'ai dit face de PEKINOIS" S'égosilla le roux.

-"Rictusampra!" le sort de Pansy se dirigea droit sur Ron mais Harry invoqua un bouclier qui repoussa sans problème le sort de la Serpentard.

-"Expeliarmus" le sort d'Harry frappa de plein fouet la brune qui alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.

-" Tu n'as aucune chance contre Harry, Parkinson, même moi je n'arrive pas à le battre". Avoua Hermione.

-"Peut être pas Pansy mais moi je suis capable de rivaliser avec Potter."

-"Je n'en serrai pas si sûr que ça Malfoy, je pari que tu ne peux ne serais-ce que me toucher". Harry prit position pour faire un combat et Draco aussi.

-"MESSIEURS, veuillez vous arrêter IMMÉDIATEMENT." La voix de McGonagall résonna dans le hall. A ce moment là les trois Serpentards et les trois Gryffondors remarquèrent qu'ils avaient ameuté pas mal de monde autour d'eux.

-"Vous aurez deux heures de retenue quand vous serez à Beauxbatons demain matin.»La voix de McGonagall ne permettait aucunes réprobations, les fautifs repartirent donc en direction de leur dortoir respectif pour préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain.

_Le vif d'or ça y est je le voie, ma main est plus qu'a deux centimètres, une cape verte passe à côté mais je suis plus près, allé plus qu'un petit effort._

-"Réveille-toi Harry l'est sept heure !" _ahhhh je hais Ron tout à coup, j'allais l'avoir! _

-"Harry dépêch', Hermy nous attend déjà en bas et on n'a même pas pris notre douche!"

-"Ron c'est bon j'ai compris pas la peine de sauter sur mon lit!" Ron descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Harry se leva et s'y dirigea aussi. _Quand faut y aller faut y aller. _Harry était sous la douche depuis quelques minutes quand il repensa à son rêve.

_Qu'est ce que c'était déjà? en tout cas je sais que j'ai bien aimé... Ah oui un match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards! ahh si Ron n'avait pas était là pour me réveiller j'aurai eu le vif d'or et aurai gagné une fois de plus contre Malfoy et sa paire de jolies petites fesses d'enfant pourri gâté... sa paire de jolies petites fesses? Non mais à quoi je pense moi Malfoy joli ? Non c'est pas possible et de toute façon je suis pas mal non plus j'ai pas à l'envier. Bon d'accord l'année dernière j'avais toujours les affaires de Dudley mais bon j'ai changé ma garde robe cet été, elle est beaucoup mieux maintenant! Et puis il parait que je suis mieux maintenant que j'ai des lentilles. Ginny ma dit que pas mal de garçon se tourner sur mon passage. Et bien oui je suis gai, j'ai remarqué ça à cause de Cho. Biens sur j'avais le béguin pour elle mais elle m'a pas mal dégoûté des filles et puis son baiser ne ma pas plus du tout, par contre celui du petit fils de Mrs Figgs était génial, Peter était fantastique même s'il commence à devenir chiant avec ces crises de jalousie._

-"Et vieux qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?"

-"C'est bon j'arrive, j'ai plus qu'à me rincer."

-"Oki je t'attends en bas alors" Ron sortit rejoindre sa petite amie dans la salle commune.

_Toujours collés ensemble ces deux-là, c'est dur de les séparer le soir, faudrait presque y aller au pied de biche! Mais bon, tant qu'il n'oublie pas que leur meilleur ami est dans le coin ce n'est pas dérangeant. Me souvient de la fois où ils se dévoraient tellement des yeux qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendus Rogue les réprimander. Maintenant ils n'ont jamais été aussi attentifs en cours de potion. C'est vrai que 2 heures de retenu pendant 3 semaines avec Rogue tous les soirs ça ne s'oublie pas. En parlant de Rogue il ne pourra plus me mettre en retenue pour ne pas avoir appris ma leçon. A vrai dire j'en avais tellement mare des retenues que je me suis mit à bosser et ben finalement c'est mieux comme ça j'aurai mes week-end de libre pour le Quidditch, et les professeurs n'auront plus rien à me reprocher, bon quand même un peu en potion, mais c'est pas ma faute dès que j'étudie la potion je revoie Rogue et la c'est l'écœurement, donc en général j'abandonne vite mais je me suis quand même amélioré, j'ai mes méthodes comme la meilleur: imaginer que si je ne rends pas mon devoir à la date prévu ou que je n'ai pas une note suffisante, Fin j'ai commencé cette méthode pour les BUSES l'année dernière et je peux dire que ça à marché j'ai eu E, Rogue a fait une de ses têtes! Malfoy aussi a été pas mal surpris. Pourquoi ce matin je pense à eux? Je veux me ruiner ma journée ou quoi? Bon aller oust hors de la douche Ryry._

Harry se sécha et choisit de mettre un jean bleu cobalt avec un sweet vert clair brodé d'un dragon oriental qui se balader sur le côté droit vert foncé. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione et le trio descendit jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

-" Oh faite Harry que comptes-tu faire alors pour Peter?" demanda Hermione.

-"Moi à ta place je le jetterai, t'as vu comme il agit on dirait que c'est ton père à te surveiller comme ça, puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se vante pas mal de sortir avec le survivant".

-"Ron tu sais bien que c'est faux puisqu'il est pareil en privé comme en public."

-"Ouais, d'accord mais il est chiant se mec, il est jaloux comme pas possible ta vu comment il agit dès que quelqu'un s'approche!"S'indigna Ron. Harry réfléchis aux paroles de son meilleur ami puis dit:

-" C'est vrai qu'il m'étouffe, c'est tout juste si je peux faire trois pas sans qu'il me réprimande parce qu'il à l'impression que je fait du charme à telle ou telle personne".

-"Mais Harry, rien que ta démarche est sensuelle normalement alors si en plus tu t'habille comme depuis le début de l'année on a vraiment l'impression que tu fais du charme à tout le monde!" c'était Ginny qui avait parlé, quand elle avait appris qu'Harry était gay, elle avait déprimé toute une semaine mais, elle s'était résigner. Elle et Harry était devenu de très bon ami confident l'un pour l'autre et toujours de bon conseil.

-"Mais c'est pas ma faute Gin', c'est lui qui ce fait des idées."

-"Encore heureux sinon je crois qu'il t'aurait enterré vivant ou alors il t'aurait caché dans son placard pour que tu sois rien qu'a lui." Le groupe de Gryffondor rigola de bon coeur.

-"Harry je crois que tu devrais quand même faire attention, Peter est quand même en septième année et j'ai peur qu'il s'accroche à toi comme une sangsue ou qu'il devienne violent."

-"T'inquiète pas Neville je sais quand même me défendre."

-"Surtout que 'Ry fait de la magie sans baguette maintenant!" dit Ron d'un air fière pour Harry

-" Ah ça y est Dumbledore à enfin accepté de développer ton aptitude, c'était pas trop tôt.

-"Oui, on a commencé cette été quand je suis partit de chez les Dursley pour rejoindre Ron et Hermy à l'ordre."

-"Tu verrais comme il se débrouille bien en plus, il a réussi à soulevait Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, ma mère, mon père, Fred, George,Bill, Charly et moi quand on était assis sur le canapé" Harry rougis au compliment de Ginny.

-" Mon poussin à fait ça? Tu me l'avait pas dit Rychou!" Harry sursauta au son de la voix de son petit ami.

-"Peter! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu m'as fait peur"

-"Désolé poussin, mais je n'ai pas le droit de manger à ma table avec **_mon_** petit ami?" Dit le brun aux yeux noisette tout en regardant Colin qui bavait devant Harry. Celui-ci soupira. Ron Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus et Dean éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent la jalousie de Peter et le début d'une nouvelle colère du prince de Gryffondor.

_-_ "Quelque chose ne va pas poussin pourquoi tu souffle?"

-" Rien, après manger tu viendras me rejoindre au lac avant que je parte j'aimerai te parler."

-"Bien sur mon chou" dit Peter on donnant un bisous sur la joue à son petit ami avant que celui-ci ne sorte de table suivit de Ginny.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le lac, et Harry s'assit au pied d'un sol pleureur, son arbre préférer.

-"Alors que vas-tu faire Harry?" Demanda Ginny en s'asseyant en face d'Harry.

-" Je vais lui dire qu'on se sépare, je ne me suis jamais autant énervé en deux mois, j'en ai mare de sa jalousie et de ses poussins, mon chou, mon caramel, Harychou, chouchou et j'en passe. Surtout qu'il fait ça qu'en publique encore en privé j'aime bien, mais là il dépasse les bornes, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche les surnoms les plus débiles possible, et on est sortit ensemble que pendant les vacances et j'ai l'impression qu'à Poudlard ça va être pire" S'énerva le brun.

-"Je pense que tu as raison."

-"Ca te gênera pas de changer de sujet j'ai pas envie de m'énerver tout de suite"

-" Pourquoi tout de suite?"

-"Tu pense qu'il va accepter comme ça que je le quitte?"

-"Eu oui tu a raison, je crois que même à Beauxbatons tu va entendre parler de lui" Ginny rigola en imaginant Harry craquant devant la tonne de lettre qu'aurai envoyé Peter pour essayer de le résonner.

-" Pas la peine de rire!" Dit Harry en imaginant la même chose.

-" Au faite tu as vu Draco_, décidément encore lui,_ il a cassé avec Malcolm Baddock, il l'a ridiculisé en public. Il a dit que c'était un connard qui ne le méritait pas." Harry et Ginny rire de bon coeur.

-" De toute façon personne ne serrait à sa hauteur selon lui"

-" Hum... non moi je pense qu'il y a bien une personne qui aille bien avec lui, je ne pense pas qu'il dirait d'elle qu'elle n'est pas à ça hauteur."Dit Ginny plutôt sérieuse.

-" Qui Parkinson, ça c'est sur avec ça face de pékinois et son caractère de chatte en chaleur, ils iraient bien ensemble." Harry continua a rire en disant ça.

-" Non je suis sérieuse en y réfléchissant y a bien une personne qui l'égaliserait niveau beauté et intelligence, même qu'il lui serait supérieur grâce à sa gentillesse." Ginny resta plongé dans ses pensées toujours avec son air sérieux se qui fit arrêter de rire Harry, elle continua:

-" Même qu'il serrait capable de le rendre moins orgueilleux et plus docile."

-" Il ? A qui tu pense?" Demanda Harry innocemment.

-" Toi." Ginny regarda son ami dans les yeux quand elle dit la réponse. Harry s'étouffa:

-" Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement folle! Moi avec Malfoy manquerais plus que ça. Si ça devait arriver je suis sûr que l'apocalypse aurait pris rendez-vous pas trop longtemps après."

-" Bon je sais que c'est impossible de vous mettre ensemble, c'est ta nemesis et tu es la sienne, mais je pense que sans ça vous formeriez un beau couple, tu arriverais à le radoucir."

-" Ouais ben il est bien à sa place de nemesis et il va le rester."

-" En tout cas ne vous entre tuer pas à Beauxbatons, je veux te voir entier à ton retour!" Sortie Ginny en arrêtant le sujet "couple".

-" T'inquiète si y en a un de défigurée ça serra lui."

-" Ah dans ca cas là, ça ne me gène pas" Ginny et Harry rigolèrent à nouveau mais furent coupé par Peter.

-" Ben alors mon poussin qu'est ce qu'a bien pu te raconter ta prétendante pour te faire rire?"

-"T'es lourd Peter tu sais que je n'aime plus Harry." Et elle partit laissant un Harry assez mal à l'aise .Peter s'assit à côté d'Harry et tenta de le faire s'appuyer sur lui, mais Harry se dégagea et se leva.

-"Ben alors choupinet, qu'est ce qui va pas ? Et que voulais tu me dire?"

-" Peter, je voudrais qu'on se sépare." Dit Harry de but en blanc.

-" Quoi? ... Mais pourquoi?" Peter commença à paniquer et se leva pour faire face à Harry.

-" Tu m'étouffes, tu es tout le temps jaloux même de Ginny alors que tu sais que je suis **_Gay_**!C'est tout juste si tu me laisse voir mes amis!"

-"Mais Harry j'y peut rien si je suis un peu jaloux, je ne cherche qu'a te protéger tout le monde fantasme sur toi! Et tu disais que t'aimais bien quand j'étais jaloux."

-"Tu est UN PEU JALOUX ? Laisse moi rire combien de crise de jalousie tu m'as faite parce que je restais trop longtemps avec Ron et Hermione?" S'énerva Harry " Et tout le monde ne fantasme pas sur moi c'est toi qui te fait des idées, et si je te disais au début que je trouvais que c'étais mignon que tu sois jaloux, c'est parce que c'était rare et c'était envers les personnes qui en pincé réellement pour moi !"

-"Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas me quitter, je t'aime!" Peter laissa glisser quelques larmes qu'ils essayaient de retenir depuis quelques minutes.

-"Désolé Peter mais je ne t'aime pas, tu m'étouffes." Dit Harry en se calment et en essuyant les larmes de Peter.

-" On peux essayer de reprendre au début je te laisserais plus de liberté je ne serais plus jaloux je t'assure." Peter pris Harry dans ses bras sans problème vu qu'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'Harry malgré ses 1m80.

-"Ne dit pas de bêtises tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible." Dit Harry en essayer tant bien que mal de se dégager.

-"Ma grand mère n'aurait jamais du me présenter à toi en début de vacances, si elle savait que tu m'as brisé le coeur."

-"Ne dit pas ça Pet', je suis désolé mais je n'en peut plus." Harry arriva enfin à se libérer, Peter le regarda et partit en courant vers l'intérieur des bâtiments en criant:

-" Tu verras Harry je te prouverais que je peux être bien, je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça." Harry se rassit au pied de son arbre et regarda le paysage.

-" Pas mal ta façon de caser Potter.C'est net mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire la sangsue." Dit une voix traînante.

-"Tait-toi Malfoy, et il parait que ta rupture avec Baddock était pas mal aussi." Dit Harry sans se retourner.

-"Mais tu sais que je fais toujours dans la finesse, au faite pour le poste d'attrapeur j'espère que tu es près a faire une épreuve contre moi, car je ne te laisserais pas le poste comme ça."

-" T'inquiète pas pour ça. Et je peux te dire que je gagnerai ton test au la main comme à chaque match de Quidditch." Dit le Gryffondor en regardant Draco dans les yeux. _Tien_ _j'avais pas vu que ce crétin avait des yeux comme ça. C'est rare une couleur acier comme ça, fin c'est pas de l'acier c'est mélanger à un bleu comme l'eau sur les photos des iles des caraïbes. Non mais à quoi je pense moi? Décidément depuis ce matin, j'ai mangé quoi hier soir moi?_

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le château, il ne restait plus que 10 minutes avant le départ. Il alla chercher ses affaires dans son dortoir et rejoignit Ron Hermione et Ginny dans le Hall.

-" Ah te voilà on t'attendait plus il ne reste plus que 2 minutes avant le départ."

-"Désolé Hermy j'étais avec Peter" Harry ne mentionna pas le moment avec Draco cela ne servait à rien.

-"Dit tu n'oublieras pas de m'écrire Harry hein? Et vous aussi !" Dit Ginny en regardant le trio de Gryffondor.

-"T'inquiète pas et tu va pas mourir si tu n'as pas de nos nouvelles toutes les deux heures" Dit Harry, le trio rigola et Ginny rougit.

-" Les sélectionnés pour Bauxbatons veuillez approchez s'il vous plais." Les trois Gryffondors et les trois Serpentards se mirent devant MacGonagall.

-"Bien prenez le portoloin il part dans 30 secondes. Et n'oubliez pas en arrivant vous aurez votre retenue. Au revoir." Et les élèves disparurent direction Beauxbatons, dans le sud de la France près de la méditerranée.

A suivre

Ca y est, j'ai fini mon prologue! Ca me donne de sauter partout. Laisser moi plein de gentilles reviews ( bon j'accepte même les mauvaises puisqu'on dit que l'on apprend de nos erreurs.) Mon bêta et ma meilleur amie m'on dit que c'était pas mal , vous avez le même avis?

Question sur la suite de la fic: Je compte faire une sortie Feria et peut être interville, mais je me demande si interville ne serait pas en trop, vous en dîtes quoi ?

kisu

la-shinegami


	2. insomnie et cour d'illusion sensorielle

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : LaShinegami

Couple : Harry/Drago et un peu de Hermione/Ron

Genre : humour/romance

Rating :

Disclamer : Ben personne est a moi sinon ça se saurait !

_Italique pensée Harry_

°encadrer de ronds° pensé de Draco+ italique

souligner en français

**Information. Une fois cette fic fini, il y aura une suite avec ce cou si Voldemort dans les parages. SI vous voulez un truc spécial qui se déroule dedans dîtes le, je verrai ce que je peux faire, 'fin j'le mettrai dans un coin pour la suite :) Kisu à tous, J'vous adore tous!**

**RARS**

**Drylana: ** Merci beaucoup, je les gronderai lol. j'vais leur apprendre a par dire la vérité alors. Kisu, on verra si la suite te plaie toujours. O faite mon bêta à dit que demain t'étais pu là à toi de voir si tu t'en inquiète mais il est ceinture noir en king boxing lol. J'pourrais toujours le retenir mais je fais pas le poids lol. Mais si t'es plus la tu serra venger t'inquiète on m'enlève pas une revieweuse comme ça mdr.

**Yuki koshiba:** Merci, j'suis contente. C'est vrai tu trouve que c'est un nouveau style, alors j'ai eu une bonne idée?yeux larmoyants remplie d'étoiles MERCI! Oui il y aura plus d'action entre eux deux mais sincèrement c'est pas pour tout de suite faux déjà enlever quelque peut la haine et faire naître un début d'amitié car les hormone c'est bien mais ça fait pas tout. Ben pour le chapitre il est là lol, mais je vais voir pour fixé une date fixe par rapport à la vitesse ou j'écrit et la vitesse de correction de mon bêta. kisu

**Cassie:** Merci , je tiens compte de ton choix et finalement oui interville y serra. Attention au taureaux, ils vont se déchaîner!

**Slydawn:** De toute façon la Feria c'est l'idée à l'origine de ma fic même avant le Quidditch donc pas de raison qu'elle y soit pas, par contre la sortie interville va avoir lieu, mais je vais tout faire pour que ça te plaise tu me diras le résultat, il y aura même une sortie fête de la musique tu comprendra dans le chapitre 3.

**Patmol Potter**: Merci c'est gentil, je pense que le chapitre deux va te plaire personnellement je me suis amusé à l'écrire, et on peut dénicher le début d'autre chose que de la haine entre Harry et Draco, par contre pour la réponse ben comme on dit, qui va à la chasse perd sa place .

**Yogane:** Merci! Et ce n'est que le prologue j'espère que je vais tenir le rhythm mais ca devrait pas poser problème Et les chapitre long c'est parce que j'ai sainte horreur des chapitre cour des autres fics c'est trop injuste!

**Nephtys**: Merci mais j'te rappel que je suis plus vielle que toi! Et non je compte pas abandonné, vu qu'il y aura même une suite a cette fic mais avec ce cou si Voldy! Ben la suite la voilà. Ci tu veux que ca aille plus vite faut le dire à ton petit ami, c'est lui qui corrige. Moi je peut pas faire mieux, mais je trouve qu'il est assez rapide.kisu, et puisque j'y suis j'te dédie ce chapitre vu que tu m'as un peu aider pour Le moment.

**Edelweiz:** Je vais tout faire pour continuer sur cette longueur et faire même mieux si possible, mais si je me ramollie fait le savoir avec une bonne remontrance, la machine se remet en marche toute seule ;)

**Dark yoru:** Merci en tout cas je suis toute contente, j'ai reçu dix reviews qui me disent que c'est génial ca encourage! Et pour Ryry et Dray ben en faite ca va se faire un peu tout seul, mais bien sur y a des éléments qui vont aider, comme l'alcool ou action/Vérité...

**Meca**: Merci, tu es la première review que j'ai reçu, tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai étais contente, j'ai pas arrêter de sauter partout.J'espère que la suite confirmera tes dires pour que tu me laisses encore pleins de reviews .

**Petite clad: Merci ! Ben elle est déjà fini lol puisqu'elle est la franchement je vois pas ce que tu attends mdr, sinon si tu veux que ca aille plus vite faut presser mon bêta mdr. Kisu Et ton " dommage que se soit fini ' et compréhensible, mais mon prologue était assez long quand même non?**

**Lovely A: Promis je vais m'engueuler moi et mon bêta, merci de l'avoir lu lol. J'espère que la suite va pas te décevoir. **

**INSOMNIE ET COUR D'ILLUSION SENSORIELLE**

Un tourbillon de couleurs absorba les 6 élèves en les tirant par le nombril. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sentirent le sol sous leurs pieds et enfin perçurent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Un hall dont les murs étaient fait de verre pour donner vu sur l'extérieur. Une dame plutôt forte s'approcha d'eux.

-"Bonjours et bienvenue à Beauxbatons. Je suis Madame Maxime, la directrice de cette école. Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous parle français?" Les Poudlariens regardèrent Madame Maxime comme si elle venait d'une autre planette, ils n'avaient absolument rien compris de ce qu'elle avait dit. Sauf Hermione et Draco qui s'avancèrent. Hermione parla la première, ayant souvent voyagé en France, elle connaissait bien la langue.

-"Bonjours Madame Maxime, moi, je parle français."

-"Moi aussi"  Dit Draco, étant dans une famille de noble, il devait apprendre pas mal de langues étrangères et comme l'un de ses oncles éloignés habitais Aix-en-Provence, il avait appris le français.

-"Bien suivez moi dans mon bureau." Madame Maxime se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les Poudlariens la suivirent.

-" Euh... Hermy, Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit en clair?" Demanda Ron.

-" Elle nous a souhaité la bienvenue et demander de la suivre."

-"Merci."

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, la directrice les mena dans un couloir recouvert de portraits magiques, la plupart représentés des personnes près d'un lac d'or dans des costumes du moyen âge. La directrice s'arrêta devant un deuxième escalier, ce coup-ci en colimaçon. Elle prononça un mot de passe que personne ne pu entendre et l'escalier changea de destination. Au lieu de se rendre au dessus d'eux, il se tordit pour atteindre la droite. Ils prirent l'escalier et rentrèrent dans une salle faite aussi dans le verre comme dans le hall.La directrice les invita à s'asseoir.

-"Bien, quels sont vos noms?" demanda-t-elle à Hermione est Draco.

-"Hermione Granger."

-"Draco Malfoy."

-"Merci donc vous ferait une traduction de ce que je vous dirai pour vos amis." Hermione se pinça les lèvres en entendant le mot ami et Draco eut un air méprisant en pensant à la maison adverse, mais ils acquièrent.

-"Les élèves de Dumstrang sont déjà arrivés, je leurs aient déjà tout expliqué, ils seront dans le dortoir voisin du votre." Hermione traduit, Draco ne voulant rien faire pour aider les Gryffondors.

-"Je vous donnerez un sort pour que vous puissiez tous comprendre le français demain midi, en attendant Draco et Hermione vous irez en cour pour prendre des notes, et les autres formeront l'équipe de Quidditch dans le stade. Hermione traduisit et Harry sourit en sachant que Draco ne serrai pas là pour la formation de Quidditch et comme on dit _les absents on toujours tord_, donc ça serrai lui l'attrapeur même pas la peine de faire de test, quand Draco compris pourquoi Harry souriait comme ça, celui-ci se renferma sur lui même.

- "OK Potter tu auras peut être la place d'attrapeur mais si je n'ai pas une bonne place je t'assure que tu vas le regretter." Dit Draco sur un air menaçant, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Harry.

-"Un problème Mr Malfoy?"

-" Non ce n'est rien."

-"Bien, sur-ce je vais vous conduire à votre dortoir." Madame Maxime se leva et les conduisit au deuxième étage derrière une tapisserie d'un hippogriffe volant au dessus de collines.

-" Tiens Malfoy sa devrait te rappeler quelques chose ça!" Dit Ron en montrant la tapisserie à Draco.

-" La ferme Weasley" Dit celui-ci en se rappelant sa gaffe avec Buck. Madame Maxime se retourna et regarda les adolescents soucieuse de savoir que ces six là ne s'entendait pas du tout.

-Le mot de passe est: Aingingein. Dans une heure la capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de notre école viendra vous chercher.

-" La directrice à dit que le mot de passe était Stichstock et que dans une heure on viendra nous chercher." S'empressa de traduire Draco en espérant qu'Hermione n'aie pas remarqué son changement de mot de passe pour tromper les Gryffondors, mais Hermione qui n'était pas la première des sixièmes années pour rien et le corrigea. Tout le monde rentra dans le salon. Pansy et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la porte de Droite et les Garçon vers celle de gauche. Harry ouvrit la porte et tombât sur une chambre de deux lits.

-" Hermy je crois que c'est la votre chambre, a moins que quatre garçons s'entassent dans deux lits."

-" Effectivement" Dit Hermione en regardant les quatre lits dans la chambre de droite. Ils échangèrent de chambre et prirent chacun un lit. Ron et Harry prirent ceux à côté des fenêtres tandis que Draco et Blaise prirent ceux près de la salle de bain. Après avoir installé leur affaire. Ils allèrent tous au salon, Ron et Blaise décidèrent d'écrire une lettre à leurs parents, Draco sortie un livre sur les potions que sont parrain Severus lui avait offert pour la rentrée. Pansy regarda un magazine de mode, alors que Hermione et Harry commencèrent une partit de carte.

-"Dit Herm' qu'est-ce que ça veut dire: Aingingein?"

-"Tu ne sais pas ça Potter? Ah oui! J'oublier tu vis chez des moldus." Se moqua Draco.

-"Tai-toi Malfoy, l'aingingein est un jeu de sorcier je t'explique la règle: L'un après l'autre, les joueurs prenaient le Dom, c'est-à-dire la balle, il s'agissait en fait d'une vessie de chèvre, et fonce sur leurs balais à travers une suite de tonneaux enflammés, fixés à bonne hauteur sur de longs pieux. Chaque joueurs doit lancer le Dom à travers le dernier tonneau. Celui qui parvenait à le faire dans le temps le plus court, et sans avoir pris feu en chemin, était déclaré vainqueur."

-"Ouais, je crois que je préfèrent quand même le Quidditch."

-" Ce jeu n'est pas très connu, il était jouer en France au temps du moyen âge."

-" Merci 'Mione."

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir.

-"Bonjours Harry" Dit Fleur dans un anglais parfait." Tu me reconnais? Fleur au tournois des trois Sorciers, ou plutôt des quatre sorciers" lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-"Bien sur que je me souviens de toi" Déclara Harry avec un sourire." rentre vas-y." Il se décala pour faire rentrer Fleur. Celle-ci l'admira, il avait beaucoup changé depuis la 4ème année. Il mesurait maintenant dans les 1m80, il ne portait plus ces petites lunettes qui lui donnait un air d'enfant, le Quidditch l'avait bien arrangé, il était musclé mais pas trop, ses lèvres était pleines, sa peau halé. Il donnait une impression de sécurité, on avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras, il était devenu tout simplement magnifique, et ses vêtements lui allait particulièrement bien.

-" Je te présente Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson"

-" Bonjours, je me présente je suis Fleur Delacourt capitaine de l'équipe de Beauxbatons qui reste à Beauxbatons." Ron, Hermione et Blaise répondirent poliment, Pansy la regarda de travers elle pourrait lui faire de l'ombre pour séduire Draco et Draco se contenta de la snober.

-" Bien maintenant on va rejoindra Clara, une amie à moi attrapeuse dans mon équipe. Elle est allée chercher les élèves de Dumstrang."Elle sortit et fut suivit du petit groupe. Une fois dans le hall elle rejoignit son amis et fit les présentations. Une fois les présentations passés, Clara emmena les deux élèves de Poudlard et les deux élèves de Dumstrang parlant français en cour de métamorphose. Et Fleur emmena les personnes restantes au stade.

Ils traversèrent le parc en direction des collines en face du collège. Le parc était magnifique. De grande étendu d'herbe bien vertes entouraient le chemin. Il y avait des parterres de fleurs un peu partout, Harry n'avait jamais vu ce style de fleur et demanda à Ron se que c'était, pourtant il en connaissait pas mal sur les fleur avec la tante Petunia.

-" J'en sais absolument rien Harry moi et les fleurs on a toujours fait deux voir trois des fois." Dit Ron en rigolant.

-" Ce sont des fleurs de soleil Potter." répondit Blaise. Voyant un sujet de conversation qu'elle pouvait aborder avec le beau Gryffondor Fleur s'approcha d'Harry et l'emmena près d'une de ses fleurs.

-"Regarde" Elle pris la fleur dans ses mains et la renversa, quelques grains de pollens se posèrent sur la paume de sa main. Elle l'étala sur sa main et sa main pris une couleur bronzé."Elles font le même effet que de s'exposer trois heures au soleil, mais l'effet de bronzage part après deux heures donc elle n'est pas utilisée souvent."

-" Si elles le sont" répliqua Pansy " Pour les potions d'invisibilité."

-" Oui mais cette potion est interdite donc elle n'est pas utilisée souvent, voir pas du tout." Pansy non contente d'avoir était corrigé par une blonde se tourna et repris sa route. Fleur se releva et pris la tête du groupe avec Harry a qui elle ne lâchait plus le bras, ce qui ne gênait pas Harry puisque pour lui les filles n'étaient que de bonnes amies.

Ils passèrent près d'un lac d'or translucide, Fleur leur expliqua qu'il était unique au monde que le fondateur de son école l'avait fabriqué pour ne pas à avoir à emmener de l'or pour décorer le château. Mais finalement il avait du se résoudre à le faire car cet or avait la même consistance que l'eau donc impossible de le transformer, mais il l'a quand même laissé car ça faisait joli." Le groupe continua à marcher et arrivèrent au stade. Le stade donnait l'impression d'être construit dans de la glace, il était construit sur le même modèle que Poudlard.

-"Tiens, Delacourt, puisque tu sais tout, raconte nous l'histoire da la fondation de cette école et de la sélection des élèves." Dit Pansy dans l'intension de la rabaisser. C'est qu'elle était rancunière.

-" Bien sur Parkinson" Dit Fleur vu que le courant ne passait pas entre elles."Notre fondateur Napoléon, est surtout connu pour avoir était un grand général et roi pour les moldus, mais en fait, c'était un sorcier, un très grand sorcier, il voulait que les personnes comme lui puisse être découverte pour qu'il puise apprendre à se servir de leur magie. Car il venait d'une descendance moldu et seul ce qu'il venait de famille sorcière apprenait à se servir de la magie correctement de père en fils."

-"Un sang-de-bourbe fondateur? Je me demande se que vaut cette école!"

-"Tais-toi Pansy"Répliqua Harry.

"Merci Harry. Donc je reprends. Il cherchait depuis trois ans une solution quand il surpris son 1er consul faire de la magie. Ils eurent une longue conversation, son consul Philippe lui dit qu'il venait d'une famille de sorcier depuis des décennies. Ces deux là sont tombés amoureux et comme deux hommes sorciers peuvent avoir un enfant, ils en eurent un. C'est de là que vient l'idée de Napoléon. Toutes les sages-femmes devaient être sorcières. Alors il a posé des repousse-moldus pour ce métier. Et à chaque naissances la sage femme passait un examen à l'enfant et le répertoriait." Fleur pris une pause pour ouvrir la porte des vestiaires et s'assit avant de reprendre."Quand Napoléon à trouvé ce moyen, il a commencé à construite l'école, c'est à ce moment là qu'il a fait croire à sa mort pour les moldus.Il voulait quelque chose de surnaturelle, de magique de toute par; donc c'est pour ça qu'il a laissé le lac d'or et le stade qui est fait de glace. Bien sur il y a un sort de conservation mais aussi de chauffe pour pas que quand on s'assoit on ai trop froid. Phillipe lui appris le Quidditch dans le nouveau stade, peut de temps après il mourût d'un cancer du chakril, c'est l'endroit ou se trouve la source de magie on a jamais vraiment su où elle était." rajouta Fleur devant le regard interrogatif de Harry et des autres face au cancer du chakril. " Napoléon était effondré, et l'âge de sa fille avançait il avait remarqué chez les autres sorciers enfants que c'est à l'age de 11 ans que les pouvoirs commençaient à se développer correctement. Donc décida de fixer cet age comme limite d'age d'entrer. Pour la sélection des élèves il a fait que deux groupes, ceux qui reviendrait à mélanger Serpentard et Gryffondor pour une groupe et Serdaigle et Poufsouflu pour l'autre."

-"C'est Poufsoufle et non Poufsouflu" Corrigea Ron

-"Désole. Donc ensuite il a ouvert l'école qui a eu un grand succès et il est mort trois ans plus tard dans un accident de transplanage."

-" Eh ben ! C'est pas moi qui te dirai l'histoire de Poudlard comme ça sur le bout des doigts."

-"C'est normal tu n'as jamais lu l'histoire de Poudlard Ron !" Les deux Gryffondor se mirent à rire suivit de Fleur et Blaise.

-"Bien maintenant je vous laisse je vous donne la clé du vestiaire, je viendrais ce soir récupérer la clé. La directrice vous a réservé le terrain le lundi de 18 à 19h, le mercredi de13h à 15h et le samedi de 14h à 16h. Si vous avez besoin de feuille, plume, encre, ou balais si vous voulais vous défier pour savoir de qui aura le poste vous trouverais tout dans la remise là" Dit Fleur en montrant une porte." "A tout à l'heure." Et elle partit en faisant un petit signe à Harry.

-" J'crois que t'as une touche mon vieux."

-"C'est vrai que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil" Dit Blaise en rigolant.

-"Eh Blaise depuis quand t'es gentil avec des Gryffondors toi ?" Demanda Pansy.

-" Depuis qu'on va devoir cohabiter, j'ai pas envie qu'il y est de mort alors je vais des efforts MOI." Dit le Serpentard en regardant Pansy dans les yeux, celle-ci détourna les siens.

-"Bon alors qui voudrait faire quoi, ça serrait une bonne base. Blaise?" Demanda Harry pour faire aussi un effort et commencer.

-"Batteur, j'adore ce poste tu peux te défouler sur les cognards sans rien risquer."

-"Pansy?"

-"Je sais pas, j'ai jamais fait de Quidditch" Dit elle en rougissant.

-"Tien j'ai une idée on va tous faire un test pour tous les postes comme ça on verra la où on est le meilleur."

-"Bonne idée Weasley" dit Blaise en prenant un balai dans la remise et en se dirigeant sur le terrain. Les autres le suivirent.

Une fois les tests fait il retournèrent dans les vestiaires.

-"Bon alors moi je propose que Ron et Blaise soit les batteurs qu'est ce que vous en penser?" Demanda Harry.

-" C'est bon pour moi"

-"Moi aussi"

-"Moi aussi"

-" adjugé vendu, Ron et Blaise au poste de batteurs."

-"Je pense que Pansy devrait aller au poste de poursuiveuse elle se débrouille très bien" Dit Blaise.

-"Effectivement, tu es d'accord Ron?"

-"Oui, mais je pense que ça devrait être Hermione qui devrait avoir le deuxième poste de poursuiveuse tu te souviens cette été Harry? Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter quand elle avait le souaffle."

-"est-ce que ça vous va ?" ajouta Harry en regardant Blaise et Pansy, ceux ci hochèrent la tête.

-"Donc maintenant il reste plus que gardien et attrapeur."

-"Je pense que tu devrais être attrapeur Harry, Hermione avait raison hier, Quand Draco a été mit dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il est allé au poste d'attrapeur pour te faire chier mais aussi parce que c'était le dernier poste sinon il serait aller à celui de gardien : il était deux fois mieux." Dit Pansy.

-"Bon ben tout est réglé alors."

-"Les cours vont finir, si nous allons chercher Hermione et Draco ils sortent de soins aux créatures magiques" Le groupe se dirigea vers le bâtiment juxtaposant le château, où se déroulait le dernier cours de Draco et Hermione.

Le groupe de Poudlard accompagné de Fleur et Clara se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent à la table des filles, la table des Couradors qui était face à la table des Liésoufles. Les élèves de Dumstarng s'assirent avec eux. Après le repas chacun se dirigea vers sa maison Fleur raccompagna les Poudlariens et Clara les Dumstrangiens. Hermione invita Fleur à rentrer ce qu'elle fit avec joie.

Chacun s'installa dans sur un des canapés ou fauteuils. Fleur s'assit à côté d'Harry dans le plus petit des canapés, en faite c'était plutôt un grand fauteuil.

-"Ah au faite Madame Maxime m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle vous donnera le sort de traduction demain à dix heures au lieux de midi, mais que vous assisterez quand même au cours de 8à 10h"

-"D'accord tu veux boire quelque chose Fleur? " Demanda Harry en se levant il n'avait rien contre Fleur, mais celle-ci violait un peu trop son espace personnel.

-" Non, c'est bon merci." répondit-elle poliment.

-"Par contre moi je veux bien une bière au beurre Potter." Dit Draco. ° _Déjà qu'elle lui tourne autour, si en plus il fait le chevalier galant même pour pouvoir se lever, il va plus s'en sortir le Ryry._ ° Harry surpris se tourna vers Draco et pus voir du reproche dans son regard il ne se demanda pas pourquoi comme Draco ne se demandait pas pourquoi cela l'énervait.

-"Quelqu'un veux autre chose?" Chacun fit non de la tête.Donc Harry se dirigea vers le mini bar et en sortit deux bière-au beurre, il en donna une à Draco et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil **_seul_**.Après quelque temps de parlotte Fleur partit non sans avoir fait la bise à Harry. Ensuite vint le moment des douches il fallu bien 1h20 pour que tout le monde passe. Le groupe se dit bonne nuit et partit se coucher.

Ca Faisait bien deux heures que tout le monde était couché mais Harry et Draco n'arriver pas a fermer l'oeil, ayant l'habitude de ses manies à Poudlard, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda le décor de la salle auquel il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusque là. Les couleurs principales étaient bleu et blanc se qui apaisait. Les murs étaient blancs avec des tableaux représentants des paysages tropicaux aux mers turquoises, le feu avait était ensorcelé pour être bleu, une moquette blanche recouvrait le sol ce qui donnait envie de marcher pied nu. Les fauteuils étaient en cuir dans les tons de bleu clair. Les tables étaient faites dans un bois blanc. Du bruit se fit entendre derrière lui et Harry se tourna.

-" Toi aussi tu fais de l'insomnie Potter ?" Demanda Draco qui l'avait très bien vu se lever.

-"J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à m'endormir en fait." Draco s'assit sur un fauteuil pas loin d'Harry et regarda les flammes.

-"Jolie non ?"

-" De quoi ?"

-"Les flammes"

-"Oui tu as raison"

-"Pourquoi n'as tu pas demandé des potions du sommeil à Mrs Pomfresh ?"

-"Parce que si on en prend trop on en devient dépendant donc elle m'interdit d'en prendre pour mes insomnies."

-"Pas de chance, moi je n'ai jamais d'insomnies d'habitude."Dit Draco en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse.

-"Et tu sais pourquoi tu fais de l'insomnie ce soir ?"

-"Hm"

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Ca ne te regarde pas Potter." S'énerva Draco

-"Puisque tu le dis j'essayais juste de faire un effort puisqu'on va cohabiter un moment sa pourra éviter les meurtres, c'est Blaise qui à fait le premier pas."

-"Depuis quand tu l'appel Blaise toi ?" Dit le Serpentard en se calmant.

-"Je viens de te le dire ça fait partit des efforts."

-"En tout cas tu peux rêver pour que je t'appel par ton prénom Potter"

-"ça je le savais va ! Et je peux te dire que c'est pareil de mon côté." Dit Harry en se levant pour aller chercher un parchemin et écrire à Ginny.Au bout de quelques minutes Draco pris la parole:

-"Tu as tapé dans l'oeil de Fleur."

-"Je sais."

-"Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?" _°Pourquoi j'ai un nœud au ventre moi? °_

-"Rien, elle est gentille mais je suis Gay donc elle ne me plaît pas, 'fin je ne veux pas sortir avec elle quoi."

-"Tu devrais lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autres, c'est soûlant de la voir accrochée à ton bras." _°Pourquoi j'dit ça moi ?°_

-"En quoi ça te dérange ? Tu veux qu'elle fasse partie de tes fans "?

-" Si tu n'avait pas remarqué je suis gay aussi donc non, mais elle fait pitié à tout faire pour attirer ton attention." Dit Draco en regardant à nouveau les flammes bleues.

-"Hm" Harry se leva, alla chercher Edwige et accrocha la lettre pour Ginny à sa patte. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, Edwige s'envola et il n'eu pas le temps de la refermer qu'un hibou entra et se posa sur la table. Harry lui enleva la lettre et l'ouvrit.

**_Mon poussin _**

_**Alors l'école de Beauxbatons est bien ? J'espère que tu es l'attrapeur de l'équipe sinon ce Malfoy va entendre parler de moi.**_

_**Tu as réfléchis pour nous ? Tu me manques énormément, j'attends ta lettre avec impatience, et surtout ton prochain passage à Poudlard.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas je te pardonne d'avoir dit tout ce que tu m'a dit. **_

_**Je t'embrasse Pet'**_

Harry chiffonna la lettre et la fit brûler. _Pratique la magie sans baguette finalement. _

-"Un problème Potter?" Dit Draco encore impressionné qu'Harry puisse faire de la magie sans baguette.

Harry sursauta._ J'avais oublié qu'il était la lui._

-"Non, c'est bon." Harry pris un autre parchemin pour répondre à Peter puisque l'autre n'était plus en état.

-"Je t'avais dit qu'il ne te lâcherait pas."

-"Comment tu sais que c'est une lettre de Peter?" Demanda le Gryffondor surpris.

-"Tu ne reçois pas beaucoup de courrier en général et pour que sa te mette en colère, il ne reste plus beaucoup de personne, et comme je t'ai vu casser et qu'il a l'air d'une sangsue je me suis douté que c'était lui."

-"Hm."

-"Si tu veux qu'il te lâche dit lui que maintenant tu sors avec un mec de Beauxbatons."

-"Il serait bien capable de venir vérifier par lui même."

-"Il y a des mecs qui veulent sortir avec toi ici, depuis que tu ne porte plus tes guenilles tu t'es bien arranger."

-"Déjà je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens, mais en plus je crains que Pet' lui envoie son poing dans la figure. Déjà que rien que pour le poste d'attrapeur il était prêt à te frapper."

-"Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu la fin là !" Dit un Draco énervé.

-"Non, tu as très bien entendu."

-"Avant qu'il me touche il aura le temps d'atteindre les enfers." Harry rigola et Draco le suivit_. ° Potter à un jolie rire... Cristallin très agréable, non mais à quoi je pense moi? °_

-"Bon j'vais me coucher bonne nuit."

-"Bonne nuit". Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Harry répondit donc à la lettre de Peter.

Harry voulu aller chercher Edwige mais se rappela qu'il l'avait déjà envoyé pour la lettre à Ginny._ Bon ben pas grave je l'enverrais quand Edwige reviendra._ Le Gryffondor posa la lettre sur une des commodes et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin Draco se leva le premier, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand il tomba sur la lettres qu'Harry avait du laisser hier puique sa chouette était déjà partit. _° Je l'ouvre ou pas? Aller ouais personnes ne le saura. °_

**_Peter,_**

_**Je ne suis pas ton poussin, l'école est bien, je suis bien attrapeur et même si je ne l'étais pas, je crois que tu n'aurais rien pu faire à Malfoy, il est bien plus doué que toi.**_

_**Pour nous il n'y a pas à réfléchir. Je ne regrette rien de ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir.** _

_**Désolé de te dire ça mais maintenant je sors avec un élève de Beauxbatons.**_

_**Harry**_

_**Ps: ce n'est plus la peine de m'écrire pour me faire changer d'avis ça ne servira à rien.**_

_**° **Finalement il a fait ce que je lui avait conseillé, en tout cas il ne me sous-estime pas c'est déjà bien. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes capable de rivaliser avec moi mais à mon grand malheur je crois que Potter s'il le voulait serrait même capable de me battre. Au moins ce n'est pas le survivant pour rien. ° _

Draco reposa l'enveloppe et alla se doucher, quand il ressortie de la salle de bain, tout le monde était levé. Ils se relayèrent à la douche et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, le groupe prit place. Hermione décida de partir à la recherche de la bibliothèque et à sa surprise elle fut suivit de Blaise. Clara s'assit à leur table, et Harry voulu lui demander par quoi on commencer mais se souvenu qu'il ne parlait pas français.

-"Malfoy voudrais tu demander à Clara par quoi on commence."

-"Mais bien sur Potter" Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

-"Clara, Potter te demandes quel est ta taille de poitrine, il l'a trouve vraiment petite ?" Clara dirigea son regard vers Harry et vit qu'il la regarde donc elle se leva et lui mit une gifle.

-"Putain, Malfoy qu'est ce que t'as dit encore?"S'énerva Harry. Une des élèves qui les entourait et qui comprenait l'anglais dit:

-"Il a dit exactement : Clara, Potter te demandes quelle est ta taille de poitrine, il l'a trouve vraiment petite ?"

-"QUOI ? Mais t'es malade Malfoy ?" L'élève qui avait traduit à Harry les paroles de Malfoy, traduisit la question originale du Gryffondor à Clara, celle-ci répondit Botanique et gifla Malfoy sur les deux joues.

-"Ben alors Malfoy ton tour se retourne contre toi ? Tu n'as pas de chance l'anglais est une langue pas mal connu." Dit le Gryffondor moqueur.

-"La ferme maintenant je vais avoir la joue rouge."

-"LES joues rouges Malfoy, et c'est bien fait pour toi." Dit Ron. Les professeurs assistèrent à la scène d'un oeil amusé mais ne firent rien. Pansy se jeta sur Draco pour voir s'il n'avait pas trop mal, mais le Serpentard l'envoya bouler. Après le petit-déjeuner, le groupe suivit Clara direction les serres. Les deux heures qui suivirent permirent aux élèves de Poudlard de s'améliorer au morpion. On leur aurait parlé russe ça leur auraient fait le même effet, sauf pour Hermione qui buvait les paroles du professeur, Draco avait laisser Hermione prendre les notes pour discuter avec Blaise. Dix minutes avant la fin du cour, Madame Maxime entra et tout le monde se leva.

-"Bonjours, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Les élèves de Poudlard veuillez me suivre." Hermione fit la traduction et tout le monde suivit la directrice qui les mena dans son bureau, les élèves de Dumstrang étaient déjà installés avec un professeur que madame Maxime congédia.

-"languispoken" Le sort entoura les élèves et rentra en eux.

-"Tout le monde me comprend bien ?" Les élèves acquièrent de la tête.

-"Bien voici une copie de votre emploie du temps, vous serrez avec les élèves de votre école ainsi que des élèves de cette école mais pas avec la deuxième école à être ici.Si vous avez un problème vous savez ou se trouve mon bureau vous n'aurez qu'a demander à un professeur le mot de passe, vous pouvez sortir." Les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent.

-"Ah non attendez ! Ceux de Poudlard restez ici nous devons parler de vos heures de retenues." Ceux-ci se rassir sous le regard surpris d'avoir déjà était mit en retenue de l'équipe de Dumstrang. Quand ceux-ci furent sortit ils entendirent un " Déjà arriver qu'il faut qu'il se fasse remarqué sa promet." Ils entendirent l'escalier grincer pour se remettre en place et madame Maxime commença.

-"Je ne sais pas se que vous avez fait, même si je m'en doute et je vous préviens tout de suite je ne veux aucun duel ici. Et je sais que certain d'entre vous pour pas dire tous on un certain goût pour enfreindre les règles que ça ne se produise pas ici, les règlements sont noté sur une feuilles dans vos dortoir vous avez intérêt a les lire. Votre retenue aura lieu se soir à 8h00 tapante ne soyez pas en retard, vous vous rendrez au sous sol dans le cachot numéro 2, le professeur de potion Mr Martri vous attendra. Maintenant sortez." Ils sortirent et se rendirent sur le bord du lac pour leur pause. Pansy intriguer par le lac plongea sa main dedans, elle ressortit couverte d'eau dorée. Harry amusé fit la même chose mais forma avec une petite masse d'or le Gryffondor de l'emblème de Gryffondor, celui-se balada sur le lac et se rapprocha du bord pour rencontrer un serpent. Draco venait de faire la même chose qu'Harry.

-" Tu fais aussi de la magie sans baguette ?" Demanda Harry et Draco en même temps. Tout le monde rigola, ils furent rejoins par Fleur, Clara étant rester avec les élèves de Dumstrang.

-"Tu en fait depuis quand Draky, tu me l'avais pas dit ?" Demanda Pansy. Draco exaspéré de son surnom débile répondit:

-"Cette été, mon parrain m'a offert des pierres d'entraînement, elle absorbe la fatigue c'est pratique. Et toi Potter ?"

-"J'ai un peu forcé la main à Dumbledore."

-"Ca m'étonnait aussi que le vieux t'ai proposé de le faire de lui même."

-"Un peu de respect Malfoy!"

-"Calme toi Granger, et on peut pas dire qu'il est tout jeune."

-"C'est vrai que sur ce point là Malfoy a raison."

-"RON !"

Harry, Pansy et Blaise éclatèrent de rire suivit assez vite par Draco, Ron et Hermione. Ils regardèrent a nouveau le lac pour tomber sur le griffon et le serpent couché à la surface de l'or enlacé. Le griffon avait pris une position de sphinx et le serpent était venu s'enrouler autour de son cou en posant gentiment sa tête sur la nuque du griffon. Tout le monde fit des yeux rond et Draco et Harry enlevèrent la magie qu'ils avaient placé dans leurs animaux qui tombèrent en poussière. La sonnerie résonna dans le parc, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle du professeur d'illusion sensorielle, Harry et Draco un peu à la traîne pour se remettre de leur surprise face à leur animal enlacer à l'autre, ils se regardèrent discrètement du coin de l'oeil mais détournèrent immédiatement leur regard face à la même initiative qu'avait eu l'autre. Une fois dans la salle de cour ils s'assirent au font de la classe. Le professeur entra et intima le silence.

-"Bien sortez vos livre nous allons commencer." Le professeur distribua des livres pour les élèves de Poudlard."Prenez la page 254, nous allons étudier la translucidité et la fusion."

Hermione toute excité d'apprendre une nouvelle matière prenait déjà des notes sur quoi ? Seule elle le savait.

-"Nous allons commencer par étudier la partie théorique de la translucidité ensuite nous passerons à la théorie de la fusion puis a la pratique de la fusion, nous n'exercerons pas la translucidité qui demande beaucoup de concentration et elle fatigue beaucoup trop quand on est pas habitué. Maintenant au travail".

Après une heure et quart sur les théories le professeur commença à parler de la pratique, il fit une démonstration en fusionnant avec le mur, et il expliqua comment on pouvait voir au travers de l'illusion, les yeux se voyaient mais aussi certains plis de vêtement. Ensuite il invita les élèves à faire de même, en leur indiquant qu'il devait être dos à ce quoi il voulait fusionnait, pour cette fois si le mur sinon ils pourraient y avoir des surprises. Hermione sur d'elle lança le sort et fusionna avec le mur mais, elle avait gardé toutes ces couleur et n'avais pas pris celle du mur ! La plupart de la classe partit dans un fou rire, Hermione furieuse annula le sortilège.

-"J'y crois pas! Je n'ai pas réussi à lancer correctement mon sortilège, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive!"

-"Calme Hermy, ça va pas te tué de ratée pour une fois."Dit Harry toujours mort de rire.

-"En tout cas si toi tu n'y arrive pas moi c'est même pas la peine."

-"Ne dîtes pas ça vous pouvez très bien y arriver, Mr Weasley…C'est bien ça non?"

-"Oui monsieur" Ron rougi de honte d'avoir était pris par le professeur.

-"Au moins Hermione, ça prouve que Mrs-je-sais-tout ne sais pas tout."Dit Pansy en faisant un effort pour par s'étouffer tellement elle riait.

Un élève dans la classe réussit son sortilège parfaitement.

-" 10 points pour la maison Liésoufle, bravo Mr Stekins votre sort est parfait."Alex Stekins se tourna vers son ami et lui fit un sourire, celui ci lui sourit et lança sont sort qui fut aussi parfait. Le professeur mit donc 10 points pour la maison de Courador.

-"Pffu c'est deux la sont pareil, meilleurs amis et aussi doué l'un que l'autre, j'me demande pourquoi ils ne sont pas dans la même maison?" Demanda une fille à sa voisine.

-"Si lui peut y arriver je dois y arriver aussi." Dirent Draco et Harry en même temps et ils lancèrent leur sort.Sauf qu'ils oublièrent un détail très important. Au lieu d'être dos au mur, ils étaient dos à dos. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux, fin plutôt ce qu'ils étaient devenu la où se trouver quelques secondes auparavant Draco et Harry se trouvait une lumière blanche. Billogue s'approcha.

-"Parfait, vraiment parfait." Il annula le sortilège sur les deux étudiant." Ce que vous venez de réaliser et beaucoup plus complexe que de fusionner au mur, qu'avez vous ressenti?"

-"De la joie " Dit Draco

-"Et de la planitude" Compléta Harry

-"Hum..."Dit Billogue en jouant avec son bouc." Intéressant."

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'intéressant professeur?" Demanda Hermione

-"Fusionner avec une personne et très rare, il faut remplirent un critères strictes, et vous avez fusionner totalement, je n'avais jamais vu ça j'avoue." Le professeur regarda les deux élèves dans la lune qui se regarder dans les yeux étonnés, ils auraient tellement voulu rester fusionnés, ils se sentaient si bien, ils avaient ressenti le calme, le rapport mais aussi du d... En pensant cela Harry et Draco prirent une teinte cramoisie.

-"Je demanderai a votre directeur de rajouter 50 points à votre maison, a laquelle êtes vous?"

-"Gryffondor"

-"Serpentard"

-"Vraiment intéressant deux maisons adverses, étiez vous ami à Poudlard?"

-"Euh...non pas du tout" Répondirent les deux élèves un peu surpris que le professeur s'intéresse autant à ça.

-"Hum...encore mieux, il faudra que j'en face par à votre directeur" Et le professeur se réinstalla à son bureau et les exercice reprirent et ce cou si Harry et Draco Fusionnèrent au mur. Deux cris de rage fusèrent dans la classe. Le professeur se leva et alla vers la fumée noire.

-"Finite incantatem." Les deux élèves reprirent leur apparence et se regardèrent avec une haine qui surpris la classe."Si deux personnes on réussi à fusionner, ça ne veux pas dire que tout le monde peut y arriver j'ai dit que c'était très rare moi même je n'avais jamais vu ça. Qu'avez vous ressenti?"

-"De la haine et de la colère." Dit une fille Blonde

-"Du dégoût et une envie de sang." Ajouta un petit brun.

-"Voilà se qui se passe quand deux personne ne peuvent pas fusionner, ce n'est pas un jeu, il y a déjà eu des incident très grave à cause de ça, la pire fois à était le carange d'Oslop, il y a eu des centaines de mort à cause de ça! Je vous enlève 20 points chacun pour avoir voulu faire vos intéressant." Le reste du cour se passa calmement, il y eu bien sur quelques incidents comme une brune réussi à rendre tous les murs de la salle complètement mou, ou un autre élève s'était encastrer dans le mur mais n'avais pas du tout fusionné. Une fois les élèves sortit, le professeur sortit un parchemin.

**_Cher Dumbledore,_**

_**Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas écrit, mais je voudrais vous faire part d'un évènement très intéressant qui est intervenu pendant mon cour. Nous étudions la fusion, quand Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy ont oublié de se mettre dos au mur et ils ont fusionné ensemble. La fusion a était parfaite. **_

_**Quand j'ai annulé le sortilège, ils étaient complètement dans la lune ou plutôt dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils ont séparés leurs regards après êtres devenu complètement cramoisi, je crois qu'ils avaient compris TOUTES les émotions que provoque une fusion parfaite.**_

_**Ce qui m'étonne c'est que ces jeunes hommes m'ont dit être de maison différentes et ne pas s'entendre du tout. Pourtant il me semble bien que nous avons trouvé la deux …**_

Une personne frappa à la porte, le professeur rangea la lettres dans un des tiroirs pour la finir plus tard, et se leva ouvrir.

-"Je viens faire ma punition monsieur." Dit un élève de 3 ème année la tête basse.

-"Ah oui, celui qui s'est amusé à mettre un drap avec une femme nue au lieu des détails du mur pour se dissimuler, oui entre." Le garçon rentra rouge de honte.

A SUIVRE

**Voilà mon chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Laissez moi une review même toute Petite please. C'est le bouton en bas à gauche le petit "go". Dans le chapitre trois s'appellera : punition et groupe de musique. J'vous laisse Cogiter là dessus. Vous croyez que Peter va lâcher Harry avec cette lettre? a+ Gros bisous**

**la-shinegami**


	3. Punition et groupe de musique

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : LaShinegami

Couple : Harry/Drago et un peu de Hermione/Ron

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est a moi sinon ça se saurait !

**_RARs_**:

**Hjfghjhfiuy:** Je me dépêche mais je peux pas faire plus vite! Il y aura un chapitre toutes les semaines c'est déjà bien non?

**Tama :** Décidément tout le monde la veux la suite, c'est que finalement mon histoire à l'air bien. Puis tu verras je suis sur que la relation Harry/Draco va te plaire mais on peut pas dire que le premier baiser serra par sentiments lol. Mais tu comprendra pourquoi. Mais je pense que ca va te plaire, mais ca c'est pas dans ce chapitre. Et fait moi savoir si l'histoire te plaît toujours.

**Drylana:** Je suis conte si ma fic te plaît de plus en plus, et c'est encore mieux si tu crains rien lol. Et mon bêta ne c'est pris pas une mais deux engueulade. Pour m'avoir mentit et pour prendre du retard je lui donne une semaine et pendant la semaine qu'est ce qu il fou? Rien il a juste lu le texte! Et il m'a corrigé mon texte 2 jour après à minuit donc il est encore bourré de fautes! Mais maintenant j'ai une deuxième bêta qui elle est sérieuse et rapide. Surtout que mon bêta ne peut toujours pas respecter le temps pour ce chapitre vive ma deuxième bêta sinon il y aura eu encore du retard et je n'aurai pas pu continuer à publier toutes les fin de semaines! (Ce qui est bien c'est que mes deux bêtas sont en faite deux de mes amis et en couple donc je peux plus les engueuler que si je les connaissait pas qui a dit que j'étais sadique?)

**Nephtys:** Bah heureusement que t'es là lol. Parce que je n'ai pas le temps de regarder mon texte une fois qu'il est sortit de correction, mais maintenant tu vas pouvoir me corriger et engueuler ton petit ami de ma part!

**E****delweiz****** S'il se raccourcissent c'est vraiment pas de beaucoup, mais il a aussi de grande chance qu'il s'allonge un peu aussi, mais je m'arrangerai pour que ça ne se réalise pas sinon ça serrait vraiment trop long. Et merci lol.

**Zaika:** Rapide et clair, mais en tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira et si elle te plaît pas fait le moi savoir! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic.

**Rossignol-chan: ** Merci Ben pourquoi tu demandes la suite elle est juste dessous lol. Puis je pense pas être trop lente je vais publier toute les fins de semaine, le vendredi ou samedi sa dépendra lol. En tout cas pour qu'il remarque qu'il s'aime c'est pas toute suite mais il y aura une évolution même si c'est pas à cause d'eux. Tu as une idée de qui pourrait être cette personne? Et le Quidditch bah il va y en avoir il y aura un 40ène de match donc c'est pas ça qui va manquer, j'essayerai d'innové pour pas que le match se ressemble mais bon avec 40 il y en aura quand même 1 ou 2 qui se ressembleront un peu.

**Petite Clad :** C'est vrai que le passage de la traduction de Draco pour la taille de poitrine ma bien fait rire aussi. Pour la jalousie du blond j'en mettrai évidement mais je pense pas qu'il y en aura énormément, par contre faut pas croire que ce serra le parfaite amour entre eux! On enterre pas 5 ans de haines comme ça! Pour le parfait petit couple faudra attendre la fin/milieu de l'histoire. Ou encore mieux pour qu'il n'y ai aucune accroche ( ou presque lol) il faut attendre la deuxième fic qui se passera ce cou si en 7ème année. Et même si tu es hâte de lire la suite tu l'as toujours en avance donc bon!

**Yuki koshiba :** J'ai fixé une date se serra toutes les fins de semaines le vendredi ou samedi. Donc on peut dire que tu m'as quasiment manqué sur ce cou là lol. Mais sinon il y a un moyen simple, tu sais quand tu envoie une review. En bas il y a quatre option, coche la dernière ( la 4ème) comme ça tu recevra un mail qui te prévient de la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre. Et pour les fautes je le sais, fin disons que je l'ai su après la purification. Je laisse une semaine à mon bêta et pendant cette semaine il a juste lu le texte donc je l'ai engueulé et il a commencé avec deux jours de retard par rapport au temps 'autorisé' et il a fait ca à minuit. Donc comme il était pas très frais c'est encore bourré de fautes, et comme je lui faisait confiance j'ai pas relu. Donc j'ai pris une deuxième bêta ( sa petite amie, en l'occurrence ma meilleur amie, comme ça ca le réveillera peut être , fin faut dire que pour le chapitre trois il ne pouvais pas non plus tenir le date heureusement que Nephtys était là!) Et sache que tu ne m'as pas vexé, au contraire. On dit qu'on apprend de nos erreurs et j'ai toujours respecter ce proverbe lol, donc au contraire si tu as des remarques fait les moi savoir! Kisu, j'espère que la suite va continué à te plaire.

**Lovely A:** Pour Peter tu as raison, mais ça serra surtout dans le chapitre 4 ou il y aura une rencontre lol, c'est la que la relation Harry/Draco va un peu accéléré mais pas volontairement lol tu comprendras. Pour les fautes je sais et j'ai pris une deuxième bêta, surtout que la il a fait la correction deux jours après la semaine que je lui donne pour corrigé et à minuit! Donc il était pas très frais non plus., et comme je lui faisait confiance j'ai pas relu ( et moi et le français on est pas trop ami). Mais maintenant ça devrait aller mieux. Si, c'est mieux de couper la lettre, comme ca ça laisse du suspense. Et nom le mot n'est pas amoureux, mais tu trouveras sûrement par la suite, c'est en faîte deux petits mots lol. Mais d'un côté tu as raison c'est pas loin d'amoureux, mais c'est pas ça, c'est plus fort encore lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu

**Daiya:** Bien sur que je me souviens de toi. Merci, heureuse que ma fic te plaise. C'est vrai que la fusion m'a beaucoup plus à écrire. Et pour Napoleon il fallait un personnage connu et c'était mieux si nous on le connaissait donc ben napoléon est arrivé au bon moment sinon c'était charlemagne. Ben pour la suite elle est déjà publier lol, mais tu m'as envoyé la review pendant le temps que demande le site avant de publier donc il faut que remplace le chap 3 pour y rajouter ta review. Pour les fautes je ferrais gaffe et mon bêta c'est pris une engueulade et j'en ai pris une deuxième surtout qu'il respecter pas les dates.

Kisu

**PUNITION ET GROUPE DE MUSIQUE**

_Italique pensée Harry_

°encadrer de ronds ° pensé de Draco+ italique

souligner en français

Le soir à la fin des cours, les Poudlariens et Fleur rejoignirent Clara et les élèves de Dumstrang au lac, les garçons discutèrent Quidditch, Blaise avait bien essayé de parler du cour d'illusions sensorielles mais il se prit deux regards noirs de la part des concernés. Quand aux filles elles parlaient surtout cheveux et accessoires, ce qui bassinait un peu Hermione, mais celle-ci s'entendait très bien avec Palvina et Tsvetana, les deux filles de Dumstrang. La troupe d'élèves fut rejoint quelques temps après par Alex et Mark.

-"Bon vous connaissent déjà Alex et Mark, vu qu'ils sont dans notre classe." Dit Fleur au élèves de Poudlard " Et pour ceux qui le connaissent pas voici Alex mon cousin, et Mark son meilleur ami… faites gaffe ils sont un peu têtes brûlées."

-"Ah ben ça tombe bien ,venez." Dit le roux aux deux nouveaux arrivant. Alex est Mark étaient d'une taille normale d'environ 1m75 par rapport à Harry et Draco qui les dépassaient sans problème, Draco faisait bien dans les 1m85 et Harry 5 cm de moins. Alex était châtain coiffé en catogan et avait les même yeux que sa cousine bleus mers tropiques. Il avait une musculature impressionnante mais très jolie, valait mieux être de son côté, car pour un musclé il était musclé, il en ferrait pâlir Crabbe et Goyle. Mark était lui un peu plus petit ,avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux ,des yeux couleur nutella tirant sous le rouge selon d'où venait le soleil. Mark alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco et Alex à côté de Harry.

-"Bon j'présente tout le monde, le brun foncé c'est Harry, le blond toujours en colère c'est Draco" ce qui valu un regard noir à Ron" A côté, le brun aux yeux bleus c'est Blaise, ensuite ben moi Ron" Ron prit un pause et réfléchis"Si j'me trompe dîtes moi le, alors celui au pull noir c'est Boulat **1**, en blanc et noir Feliks **2 **à côté encore en noir Gouri **3 **et le dernier au pull bleu c'est Mefodi **4**"

-"Vous êtes de quelle maison?" Demanda Feliks

-" De Liésoufle et Mark de Couradors" répondit Alex

-"C'était impressionnant en I.S (Illusion sensorielle) vous avez réussi à fusionner avec le mur du premier coup!"S'exclama Ron.

-"Personnellement, je trouve que ce qu'on fait Harry et Draco etait encore mieux." Objecta Mark

-" C'est vrai, il faudra que je me renseigne pourquoi la plupart des personnes ne peuvent pas fusionner" Dit Alex

Hermione, Pansy et Fleur se retournèrent pour participer à la conversation qu'essayer de fuir Harry et Draco.

-"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé en I.S?" Demanda Palvina.

-"Ils ont fusionné ensemble."

-"Outch, vous avez du souffrir" Dit Tsvetana en regardant Harry et Draco.

-"Même pas, c'était une fusion blanche parfaite." S'exclama Alex

-"Mais ils ne veulent pas en parler ."Fit Blaise

Le prince des Gryffondors et celui des Serpentards se regardèrent en chien de faïence pour voir si l'autre commencé à parler, qu'il lui saute dessus pour l'arrêter.

-"Pourquoi vous n'en parler pas? Il paraît que c'est extraordinaire" S'écria Clara.

Palvina regarda les deux personnes concernées et aperçu leurs regards, elle s'y connaissait bien en fusion, son oncle avait eu une fusion parfaite avec sa tenta._ Donc ça veut dire que c'est deux là… Ouais ben en tout cas sont pas sortient de l'auberge s'ils continuent à agir comme ça avec l'autre. _Pensa t'elle.

-"Pas envie" Dirent en même temps Harry et sa Némesis.** ennemi**

-"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi, on va manger?" Demanda Ron en se levant, tout le monde acquis.

-"Harry tu m'aides à me lever?"Demanda Alex. Le Gryffondor tandis sa main au Liésoufle, celui-ci le remercie et garda sa main encore quelques secondes avant de la relâcher, ce que remarqua Harry, Draco et Hermione.

Assis à table, les sujets volaient dans tous les sens. Pour Palvina, Hermione et Fleur c'était la révolution des coiffeuses en 1742, pour Clara, Tsevetana, Ron et Draco c'était le Quidditch en l'occurrence quel serait le premier match. Quand à Alex, Blaise, Mark et Harry, ils parlaient musique.

-"Moi j'fais de la guitare électrique principalement, mais je préfère la basse et Mark fait du synthé , en faite je fais de la guitare car souvent on s'fait des morceau à deux, et c'est plus jolie avec une guitare que avec une basse."

-"C'est génial! J'ai toujours voulu apprendre la guitare électrique, j'adore entendre le solo que joue les Brizards Sisters dans la 4ème chanson du dernièr album."

-"Tu aimes les Brizards Sisters?"

-"J'adore tu veux dire j'en suis fan" S'exclama Harry pour rependre à Alex

-"Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne la guitare comme ça si tu es doué on se ferra des morceaux avec Mark?"

-"Tu ferrais ça ? J't'adore!" Harry sauta de joie sur sa chaise.

-" Tu fais d'un instrument Blaise?" Demanda Mark

-"Ouais, j'ai quelques notions de batterie, c'est mon instrument préféré." Alex tout existé imita le Gryffondor et sauta sur sa chaise.

-"Je sais quand j'aurai donné quelques cours à Harry, on se ferra un groupe, vous rester un an là, ça va être cool!"

-"Hum… Moi j'veux bien mais je n'ai jamais touché une guitare de ma vie alors c'est pas tout de suite que je pourrais jouer même avec tes cours."Dit Harry un peu gêné.

-"T'inquiète on va te bourrer le crâne de leçons et tu va en avoir tellement marre que tu vas le faire à la perfection pour que je te laisse tranquille" Rigola Alex avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Harry

-"Tu n'as qu'a lui faire faire un essaie après le repas peut être qu'il n'aura pas besoin que tu lui bornes l'esprit, il n'est peut être pas si nul que ça." Dit le meilleur ami d'Alex espérant qu'Harry soit doué, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il voulait formé un groupe.

-"Hum…Non c'est pas possible, on a une retenu ce soir."

-"Quoi vous arrivez et vous avez déjà une retenue!" S'écria Mark

-"Ben en faite c'est à Poudlard, on s'est un battus et on nous a mit deux heures de retenues avec le professeur de potion." Dit Blaise à son tour gêné. Harry soupira quand il échappe à Rogue pour l'année il avait le droit à des heures de potions en plus, il devait être maudit.

-"Bah si c'est avec Mr Martri vous risquer rien, c'est un des meilleurs professeurs et si vous bosser bien, il vous libérera la deuxième heure." Dit Mark

-" Non ? C'est vrai?" Dirent les deux élèves de Poudlard en même temps avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-"Oui, il est trop génial ce prof! A quelle heure est votre retenue ? Et au faite pourquoi vous vous êtes battiez tous les deux z'avez pas l'air trop ennemies, encore vous m'aurez dit Harry et Draco j'aurai compris mais vous?" Avoua un Mark étonné.

-" Elle est à 20h00. Et..Hum, on a tous été collés, mais c'est vrai qu'a l'origine c'est à cause de moi et Malfoy." Harry les joues rouges de honte regarda Mark et Alex qui était en train de se marrer

-"Vous étonnez pas, c'est deux là sont toujours en train de s'affronter, c'est pour ça qu'entre nous tous se sont Harry et Draco les plus fort."Blaise rigola"Mais là c'était pour la place d'attrapeur vu qu'ils le sont tous les deux."

-"Et qui a gagné?"Demanda Mark

-"Ben Mc Gonagall nous a arrêter avant, mais c'est moi qui ai eu le poste d'attrapeur."

-"Je savais bien que t'étais un bon joueur de Quidditch Harry" Dit Alex avec un grand sourire charmeur qui fit apparaître des petites rougeurs sur les joues de l'attrapeur.

-"Comment tu sais ça?"S'étonna le Gryffondor.

-"Fleur, c'est elle qui me l'a dit, elle nous a raconter je sais plus combien de fois tes prouesses sur ton balais face au dragon, un éclair de feux! Le meilleur ballais au monde tu as bien de la chance!"

-" Hey, il faut qu'on y aille" S'écria Hermione" On à cinq minutes pour aller voir Mr Martri."

Alex et Mark se levèrent.

-"On vous accompagne, vous perdrez moins de temps." Et le groupe sortit de la grande salle.Alex se rapprocha d'Harry et Blaise qui était côte à côte.

-"Si vous n'avez pas la deuxième heure de retenue ,allez dans le hall, on vous y attendra pour voir vos capacités pour la musique." Chuchota t'il." Mais ne le dîtes à personne, ça serrait bien de leur faire la surprise quand on se débrouillera bien." Blaise et Harry hochèrent la tête.

Mark parla de la possibilité pour la suppression de la deuxième heure, ce qui fit plaisir à tout le monde, arriver devant la salle, Pansy toqua et le professeur les invita à entrer. Les deux accompagnateurs rejoignirent la salle des rêves pour préparer une salle convenable pour faire de la musique.

Le professeur de potions leur demanda de trier les yeux de grenouille des yeux de chauve souris, le professeur aurait voulu quelque chose de plus embêtant, il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux. Les élèves dégoûtés et ennuyés d'avance se mirent à trier les yeux avec un masque enjoué et travailleur sur le visage, ils décidèrent de se mettre par deux pour plus de facilité, mais pour cela le professeur fit lui-même les groupes,il ne faut pas espérer qu'une punition tourne à l'amusement entre ami. Pansy finit donc avec Ron, Blaise avec Hermione et Draco avec Harry.

Au bout de 10 minutes Harry était déjà perdu, ce n'était pas facile, les deux animaux pouvaient avoir des yeux de toutes les couleurs passant du blanc légèrement jaune au noir à points rouge, comment voulez-vous vous y retrouver avec ça. Il soupira pour l'énième fois. Draco voyant son air dépité lui donna plusieurs conseils pour qu'il y arrive plus facilement. Blaise regarda Draco,_ Draco donner un conseil à Harry de lui-même! Mais c'est un exploit, j'me demande si la fusion ne lui a pas enlever certains préjugés face à Harry. Évidemment ça arrange tout le monde, mais j'me demande pourquoi ils veulent pas parler de la fusion c'est bizarre, et pour que Draco aide Harry jusqu'à lui expliquer trois fois! _Pensa le Serpentard. Après une heure à comparer les yeux jaunes à pois bleu et les yeux bleu à pois jaune, le professeur les libera, mais leur dit que si jamais un incident se reproduit ils auront le nombre d'heures fixées plus cette heure là. Ce que Mark n'avait pas dit.

-" Moi je propose qu'on rentre à la tour et qu'on commence à réfléchir aux équipes qu'on va devoir affronter et aux stratégies."

-"Hum 'Mione"

-"Quoi Ron?"

-"On ne connaît aucune des équipes adverses."

-"Mais si elles sont toutes affichées sur le tableau d'annonce dans notre suite." Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard.

-"Oh non j'ai pas la tête à ça, j'vais à la tour d'observation regarder les étoiles." Dit Harry en s'éloignant

-"Moi j'vais à la volière envoyer plusieurs lettres."

-"Vous êtes des lâcheurs."S'exclama Ron.

Harry et Blaise allèrent en direction du hall. Pendant que les autres se relayèrent aux douches puis entamèrent la dissection des équipes adverse.

Mark et Alex étaient déjà là.

-"Alors vous avez réussi à vous libérer à ce que je vois, c'est bien suivez nous, on vous emmène à la salle des rêves."

-"La salle des rêves?" Demanda Blaise.

-"Ouais, on rentre avec une combinaison et elle se transforme en tout ce qu'on lui demande, c'est super pratique." Dit Alex fière de la découverte qu'il avait fait avec Mark lors de leur première année.

-"C'est comme la salle sur demande alors."

-"Hein? Quelle salle sur demande?" Demanda Blaise.

-"Tu ne la connais pas ? En cinquième année Malfoy nous y a piégé, on est tous sortis de la salle et il en coffré bon nombre, il était à l'autre bout du couloir mais savait à peu près ou elle était."

-"Ah oui il en a parler, il a voulu y retourner pour voir qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans cette salle pour que la plupart des Gryffondors si intéressent mais il l'a jamais retrouvé." Harry partit dans un éclat de rire.

-"Bah pourtant ce n'est pas compliquer il a pas du assez chercher ou faire les cents pas." Dit Harry en se disant que s'il l'avait vraiment cherché il serrait bien passer devant trois fois quand même.

-'Nous y voilà" Dit Mark en sortant sa baguette, il la mit sur le nez de la dame sur la toile puis sur la bouche et enfin sur le front. Le rideau s'écartât et laissa rentré les quatre personnes .Harry était ébahit devant lui une pièce blanche remplie d'amplies et instruments.

-"Bon on va commencer par toi Blaise puisque tu as quelques notions." Dit Alex en se dirigeant vers la basse qu'il passa, Mark s'installa au synthé."Tu vas à la batterie et tu nous suis sur l'air, ça serra de l'impro totale pour nous trois."

Blaise s'installa à la batterie et Mark commença un air rythmé, suivit d'Alex. Et il commença. Harry était émerveillé Mark et Alex se débrouillaient comme des pros et Blaise suivait parfaitement. _Quelques notions, tu parles, il s'y connaît très bien oui!_ Après dix minutes il arrêtèrent de jouer. Et s'assirent sur les fauteuils à côté de celui d'Harry.

-" Tu t'y connais très bien Blaise !C'était parfait!"

-"Merci Mark." Dit le Serpentard avec un sourire.

-"Bon alors Harry, est ce que tu sais au moins déchiffrer une partition?" Demanda le châtain en sortant une partition qu'il tendit à Harry.

Harry regarda la partition.

-"Oui j'ai appris à le faire en primaire."

-"Bien ben déjà ça nous avance."Dit le Liésoufle.

-"Tu connais les cordes?" Demanda Mark, Harry dit non de la tête." Bon viens je vais te montrer, tu connais le sort de mémoire?"

-"Oui mais pourquoi?' Demanda Harry intrigué.

-"Tu vas le faire sur toi et je vais te montrer comment on joue tous les accords, comme ça tu n'auras qu'a te concentrer sur ton doigté, ce qui est assez compliqué selon le rythme."

-"Mais ce n'est pas un peu de la triche d'utiliser le sortilège?"

-"Hum? Non tout le monde l'utilise pour la musique,c'est le professeur qui le lance pour ne pas que les élèves puisse l'utiliser seuls, sinon ils ne chercheraient plus a apprendre d'eux même et si on utilise pas la mémoire on devient petit à petit fou, donc imagine les dégâts si tout le monde le connaissait, les écoles deviendraient des asiles."

-"Alors pourquoi as-tu pensé que je le connaissais?"

-"Tu es tout de même Harry Potter, je suppose que tu as des cours en plus et d'un niveau supérieur donc bon." Harry acquiesça et se lança le sort et Alex lui appris tous les accords. Une fois ceci fait, ils se rassirent et fit apparaître quatre bières au beurre.

-"Pourquoi ne pas tester de suite le doigter de Harry s'il connaît maintenant tous les accords?"Questionna Blaise.

-"Il faut dix minutes pour que cela se grave dans l'esprit." Expliqua Harry en buvant une autre gorger de sa bière."Vous jouez plutôt quoi comme musique d'habitude?"

-"Un peu de tout, mais on aime surtout jouer les morceaux de groupes moldus comme Superbus, Linkin Park ou des truc comme ça."

-"Connaît pas."Dit Harry, Blaise consenti aux paroles du Gryffondor. Alex se leva et alla mettre un album dans la chaine-hifi. La musique "Into the Groove" de Superbus retentit dans la salle. Harry blanchit un peu.

-"Euh…Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais jouer ça!"

-"Mais t'en sais rien 'ry t'as même pas essayer" Dit Alex en tendant la guitare à Harry.

Celui ci se leva et se plaça devant le pupitre.

-"Bon on va commencer par un truc simple "Sunshine" de Superbus." Le châtain pris une autre guitare et joua le morceau à Harry" A toi maintenant." Harry commença pas très sur de lui et quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fausses notes, il prit plus d'assurance et se mit complètement dans la musique. Blaise, Mark et Alex étaient scotchés. Quand Harry vit leur tête, il se dit qu'il s'était complètement raté, pourtant ça lui avait semblé plutôt réussi.

-"Harry, tu es sur que tu n'as jamais touché une guitare?" Demanda Blaise.

-"Euh ben oui, sinon j'aurai pas eu besoin d'apprendre les cordes."

-" Mais tu as fait seulement six fausses notes dans le morceau! Tu n'as fait aucun décalage de temps, normalement pour arriver à ton niveau il faut 3 mois!"

-"Donc ça veut dire que c'était pas si mal que ça?"Demanda le Gryffondor joyeux

-"C'était excellent tu veux dire, refais le si tu ne fais aucunes fausses notes, je peux te dire que dans une semaine, tu joues ce que tu veux!" Harry rejoua le morceau, sans aucunes accroches. Alex, Blaise et Mark étaient complètement bouche bée, quand Harry jouait, on était littéralement transporté par le morceau, cella donner envie de se trémousser toute la nuit. Mark se leva et alla chercher une autre partition. Il la plaça sur le pupitre et demanda à Harry de la jouer. Le guitariste lit le nom du morceau:' A place for my head' et il commença à jouer. Mark se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et regarda Harry jouer. Ses doigts dansaient sur les cordes, son pied droit bâtait la mesure, ses yeux pétillaient de joie un sourire barrait son visage, il était tout simplement magnifique, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il jouer comme ça pour son troisième essaie, c'était tout simplement impossible, Harry était né pour faire de la guitare électrique. Les accords se succédèrent avec harmonie, c'était parfait ,Harry était parfait. Quand les dernières notes s'échappèrent de la guitare, il n'y avait eu aucune fausses notes pas un décalage de temps, rien. Alex et Mark se jetèrent comme un même homme sur l'étagèrent qui contenait les partitions. Ils prirent la partition' La mort n'est qu'une grande boite de nuit ' des Brizards Sisters. C'était selon les classements de 'zic perfect'une musique qui ne pouvait se jouer qu'après plus de trois années d'expériences. Et demandèrent à Harry de la jouer. Celui-ci fit des yeux ronds en voyant la difficulté de la partition, mais se lança sous le regard insistant de ses trois camarades. Les notes s'élevèrent dans la salle, il y eut à peines quelques fausses notes.

-"J'crois que j'ai un peu foiré sur ce cou là." Lâcha Harry.

-"Harry tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de jouer? Cette chanson n'a jamais était réussi par un novice, tu touches pour la première fois de ta vie une guitare et tu fais a peine quelques fautes!"S'exclama Blaise

-"Je n'en reviens pas, on à dénicher un dieu de la guitare"Cria Mark.

Harry rougit gêner par l'attention portée sur lui.

-"Bon ben je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller se coucher, on se revoie dans une semaine pour continuer, vu qu'il n'y a pas besoin de cours intensifs pour Harry." Dit le châtain en fixant toujours le 'dieu de la guitare'.

-"Hum, oui tu as raison" Dit son meilleur ami en se giflant mentalement pour revenir à la réalité." Il est déjà 22h30." Ils sortirent de la salle se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent.

Leur suite avait était déserté, apparemment tout le monde était allé se coucher, Blaise les imita. Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminé sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir et pris un livre qui traînait par-là.

La fin de la semaine se passa très bien. Harry retournait à la salle des rêves chaque soir quand tout le monde dormait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer, il trouvait ça si agréable, maintenant il arrivait à jouer un peu tout, il avait bien quelques petits problèmes sur des musiques comme 'Les anges ne sont que luxures' des Bizards Sisters, cette musique était réputée pour être particulièrement dure, mais elle était tellement entraînante!

Le soleil se leva sur leur premier week-end qu'ils passaient à Beauxbatons. Une fois les douches prises, ils rejoignirent Alex, Mark, Fleur , Clara et les élèves de Dumstrang pour le petit-déjeuner, une fois celui-ci finit ils prirent tous la direction du lac.

-"Vous savez en France à cette période de l'année, il y a pleins de fêtes faudrai qu'on s'en face quelques-unes." Dit Clara

-"Y a quoi." Demanda Palvina.

-"Ben la Feria qui est aussi bien connue du côté moldu que du côté Sorcier, mais elle est mieux côté moldu, il y a la fête de la musique où des groupes amateurs se produisent dans les rues." Blaise, Harry, Alex et Mark se regardèrent est se mirent d'accord pour y faire un tour par l'entrée des acteurs." Et il y a un jeu moldu trop marrant 'interville', faudrait voir si on peut le faire." Dit la Courador pensivement.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est 'interville'?"Questionna Gouri.

-"C'est des jeux contre la montre avec des vachettes pour certains jeux."Répondit Fleur.

-"Des vachettes mais ils sont inconscients les moldus! Et si elle leur fonçait dessus!" S'exclama Draco. Tout le monde s'écroula de rire sauf lui que ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-"C'est fait exprès Malfoy, pour déstabiliser les joueurs." Dit Harry entre deux rires. Draco se blâma d'avoir était aussi bête.

-"Et ils ont des protections pour ne pas se faire mal."Fini Mark.

-"Et c'est quoi la 1ere fête ? Et quand ? " Demanda Hermione.

-"Après le premier match qui à lieu en fin de semaine entre l'équipe de Poudlard à Poudlard et Beauxbatons à Beauxbatons, le match serra ici, et se serra la Feria, suivit de la fête de la musique et ensuite interville."Dit Alex.

-"Mais, on a le droit dans votre école de sortir comme ça pour aller faire la fête avec des moldus?"Demanda Ron les yeux ronds.

-"Bien sur que non, faut être bête pour penser avoir cette autorisation, mais ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça de sortir en douce, okay on est 16 mais bon ça doit pouvoir se faire."Dit Mark assez froidement pour répondre au roux, il faut dire que ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

-"Hum moi je peux aider, j'ai une cape d'invisibilité si on l'agrandit d'un sort on pourra sortir sans être vu." Dit Harry en rougissant.

-"Tu as une cape d'invisibilité! Comment te l'es-tu procurer c'est rare ces trucs !"

-"Elle vient de son père, Draco." Expliqua Hermione.

Et la conversation dériva sur le prochain match, Fleur et Clara était sures de gagner vu qu'elles étaient de l'équipe de Beauxbatons. Ils trouvèrent des noms pour leur équipe car dire l'école et ou elle est, était un peu trop long. L'équipe de Fleur se nomma: La rose noir, celle de, Mefodi fut : Les vents glacés et celle d'Harry eut le nom de : La puissance des étoiles. Bientôt l'heure du repas et de l'entraînement de l'équipe de Draco arriva, une fois que les tenues furent mises, ils entrèrent sur le terrain. Tout le monde se débrouillait très bien, et Hermione eu une idée qu'elle proposa aux autres.

-"Et si on mettait sur le stade des conditions climatiques autre qu'un beau soleil?"

-" Je serrai partant pour un vent fort."Dit Ron" Ca nous entraînera a modifier nos gestes par rapport au vent."

-"Bonne idée mais ça serrait encore mieux avec de la pluie pour diminuer le champ de vision." Ajouta Pansy

Et tout le monde acquis Hermione se chargea du vent, Harry de la pluie et Draco rajouta une pointe de foudre. Ils prirent leurs ballais et s'envolèrent, le souafle était dur a maitriser surtout qu'il attirait pas mal la foudre donc il fallait souvent le lâcher pour éviter la foudre. Les batteurs s'amusaient follement quand ils arrivaient à renvoyer le cognard car avec le temps, le voir relevait du défis, et ils se le prenaient les trois quart du temps. Draco s'ennuyait ferme puisque les poursuiveurs avaient un mal fou avec la balle, alors il regardait Harry qui était complètement perdu, impossible pour lui de voir le vif d'or. Vu qu'apparemment les poursuiveurs ne se décidait pas à attaquer en sa direction, Draco se dirigea vers Harry. pour lui donner quelques conseils, faudrait pas qu'ils perdent un match si par temps de pluie il est incapable de repérer le vif d'or! Il s'approcha de lui.

-" Ben alors Potter tu n'arrive pas à voir à travers la pluie? Tu as besoin de conseil?" _°Faut pas croire non plus que je vais lui donner comme ça, après c'est ma réputation qui va baisser.°_

-"Si c'est pour dire ça Malfoy tu peux t'en aller, mais si tu as un conseil je veux bien, mais ça m'étonne que tu veuilles m'aider."

-"Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un match à cause de toi, et oui j'ai un conseil." Draco mit son balai en face de celui d'Harry pour mieux lui parler." Quand il pleut tu peux entendre le vif d'or. Ces ailles coupent les goûtes de pluies et c'est comme le son d'une lame, grâce à ça tu peux le repérer sur le terrain, mais il faut que tu sois à 10 mètre maximum." Harry fixa Draco mais vu qu'il était sérieux.

-"Je ne vois pas comment je vais entendre le vif avec le bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre!"

-"La pluie et le tonnerre sont des bruits sourds, le vif d'or est un bruit clair, aigu tu dois pouvoir l'entendre, je peux te dire qu'il est entre 3 à 4 mettre, essayes d'écouter et dit moi s'il est devant derrière à droite ou à gauche."

Harry se concentra ._ Une lame ?comment je sais exactement quel bruit fait une lame ? Ah je sais ça doit faire le même bruit que dans le manga de kyo que Pet m'a montré. Là ! Je l'ai entendu zut il a bougé, je le suis à l'oreille c'est qu'il va vite celui la! Ca y est j'tai eu saleté, bon voyons voir que je te regarde quand même._ Harry retourna près de Draco et lui fit un grand sourire.

-"Merci."

-"Quand tu t'es retourné tu l'as vu ou tu l'a suivit à l'oreille?"

-"Hum à l'oreille pourquoi?"

-"Alors dans ce cas bravo, ce n'est pas si facile que ça de le suivre à l'oreille." Draco fit un petit sourire à Harry._ Et bien c'est un début de paix, un sourire et un compliment je ne pense pas en avoir tous les jours mais ça fait plaisir._

-"Malfoy pourquoi, tu ne me bats pas quand on fait des matchs ensemble alors?"

-"Parce que ça ne marche qu'en temps de pluie Potter, et je ne suis pas si mauvais tu me bats juste de quelques dixièmes de secondes." S'énerva le Serpentard.

-"Et calme toi, je disais pas ça méchamment ! Ca m'étonne c'est tout et je n''ai jamais dit que je te trouvais mauvais."

-"Un compliment caché Potter?"

-"Il n'est pas caché, mais oui ça en est un, y a que contre toi que je m'amuse vraiment."Dit le Gryffondor avec un grand sourire.

Blaise qui était en dessous d'eux les regarda parle civilement et se sourirent . _J'aurai jamais pensé que Draco puisse donner des conseils et parler à Harry gentiment et surtout lui sourire gentiment, il aurait préféré faire perdre son équipe plutôt que ça, fin bon je vais pas m'en plaindre non plus, cette fusion à finalement de bons effets._

-"Et vous deux, ce n''est pas que ça me gène que vous parler sans vous battre pour une fois, mais nous on a besoin d'un gardien" Cria Hermione. Harry et Draco échangèrent un sourire amusé puis se séparèrent. _Peut être que le cas Harry/Draco n'est pas si bouché que ça, ils pourraient devenir bons amis avec un peu d'aide._ Pensa Blaise. A la fin de l'entraînement ils prirent la direction des douches chaudes.

-"La pluie et le vent c'est bien, mais si je n''ai pas chopé la crève j'ai du bol!" Se plaignit Ron en s'engouffrant sous une douche brûlante. Le reste du groupe ne dit rien mais n'en pensait guerre moins. Une fois rentré dans leur appartement, chacun pris une occupation calme, Ron et Pansy jouaient aux échec, Ron montrait à Pansy son tallent et celle-ci enrageait, Hermione t tBlaise parlaient littérature, Draco lisait un livre de potion et Harry écrivait une lettre à Ginny.

_**Salut Gyn'**_

_**Alors comment vas tu depuis ma dernière lettre? Nous on s'amuse bien, ton frère est en train de battre Pansy aux échec, je crois qu'elle va se rendre folle si elle continu à vouloir gagner contre lui, je crois que le seul qui puisse y arriver c'est bien Malfoy, en parlant de lui il m'a donner un conseil en entraînement, j'aurai jamais cru ça de lui. Peut être que la cohabitation avec des Gryffondors le rend plus gentil. J'ai reçu une lettre de Neville ce matin. Vous vous êtes encore engueuler! Ginny tu sais qu'il a pas de mémoire alors ne lui demande pas de te rappeler quelque chose d'important,il en est incapable. Je me suis mis à la guitare électrique je me débrouille pas mal. On va former un groupe avec Blaise, Alex et Mark ( les deux derniers sont de l'école de Beauxbatons.) On va sûrement se faire une sortie Feria bientôt, normalement ça serra peut de temps après le premier match. Bon je te laisse, j'attends de tes nouvelles. Passe le bonjour à Luna, elle m'a envoyé une lettre au sujet de l'AD, depuis que je lui ai passé 'les reines' elle se débrouille comme un chef, j'ai des comptes rendus de chaque séances, même si des fois elle divague un peu.**_

_**Gros bisous **_

_**Harry**_

Harry se leva et accrocha la lettre à la patte d'Edwige qui s'envola direction Poudlard mais avant qu'il est pu fermer la fenêtre un hiboux entra et tendit sa patte au Gryffondor.

**_Harry,_**

_**S'il y a bien à réfléchir à notre relation, tu me manques et se serrai une erreur de me rejeter et tu le sais, et je suis fière de toi poussin, je savais que tu serrais attrapeur, je sais , tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas mon poussin, mais pour moi tu le serras toujours. Malfoy ne fait pas le poids contre moi. Je suis bien meilleur que lui. Et je suis sur que si tu dit à l'autre de Bb, que c'est parce que tu étais désespéré il te laissera partir gentiment. Mais tu m'as très déçu quand tu m'as dit ça, mais tu as encore ma confiance poussin. Ne t'inquiète pas...**_

Harry ne finit même pas de lire la lettre, il alla chercher un parchemin et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-"Je t'avais dit de lui faire croire que tu sortais avec un élève d'ici." Dit Draco en se doutant que la lettre vienne de Peter.

-"Je l'ai fait."

-"Et il ne te croit pas?"

-"Il croit que j'ai fait ça en étant désespéré."

-"C'est qu'il est têtu, il faudrait que tu lui fasses croire que tu sors avec quelqu'un de plus fort et célèbre que lui, mais à Beauxbatons je ne vois pas qui il y à. Fais voir la lettre y a sûrement une faille." Dit Draco en tendant la main. Harry lui donna la lettre.

...**_Je vais sûrement venir à Beauxbatons pour voir le match, j'espère qu'on va se voir. Comme ça tu pourra me faire visiter l'école. On pourra même monter tout les deux sur un balai, je n'aime pas trop le Quidditch ou ne serai-ce que voler, mais je suis sur que toi ça te fera plaisir._**

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Pet**_

-"Je peux savoir pourquoi cette lettre parle de moi?"

-"Dans sa première lettre il disait que si je n'étais pas attrapeur tu aurais à faire à lui et je lui à dit que tu étais plus fort que lui."

-"Que c'est gentil Potter, mais si on compte qu'il est plus fort que toi tu m'as bien monté!"

-"Il n'est pas plus fort que moi, et je suis sur que je peux te battre." Dit Harry avec une pointe de défis dans les yeux.

-"Vous n'avez qu'a vous battre amicalement dans une salle vide comme ça vous verrez bien. Et puisqu'il te faut quelqu'un de puissant pour qu'il te lache, mentionne le nom de Draco, je suis sur qu'il va te lâcher après." Dit Ron en levant les yeux de l'échiquier. Draco et Harry rougirent.

-"Je pense que Ron a raison sur les deux points." Dit Hermione, Blaise acquiesça suivit de Pansy.

-"Ah non je ne veux pas qu'on mentionne mon nom, s'il me voit au prochain match il va me sauter au cou ce malade!" S'exclama Draco

-"Je croyais que tu étais plus fort que lui." Dit Harry un brin taquin.

-"Oui, mais il n'en est pas question. Il manquait plus que ça faire semblant que je sorte avec toi!"

-"Il n'y a pas à faire croire, puisqu'il est à Poudlard, c'est juste sur le papier." Dit Blaise, Draco réfléchit.

-"S'il y a le moindre problème j'abandonne je te préviens!" Dit le Serpentard en fixant le brun.

-"T'inquiètes pas tu n'aura pas de blèmes, Ron tu peux me passer coq', j'ai envoyé une lettre avec Edwige." Ron se leva et emmena Coq' à Harry. Le Gryffondor gribouilla quelques mots à son ex-petit ami et lui envoya.

-"Maintenant, je veux trouver une salle pour pouvoir me mesurer à toi." Dit le Gryffondor en se levant, les yeux pétillant de défis et d'amusement.

-"Suis-moi on va trouver ça tout de suite." Dit Draco avec la même lueur. Tous deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Blaise, Pansy, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et les suivirent, Hermione n'était pas trop d'accord mais au moins elle se dit qu'elle serait là en cas de problème.

**1-non mais quel boulet mdr**

**2-quoi vous connaissez pas le chat felix noir et blanc?**

**3-Zut j'me suis gouré mdr**

**4-Mefodire qu'il on tous des noms pourris et bien russe XPTDR**

**A suivre**

**Voilà fin du chapitre 3, ça vous à plu ? Faite exploser les reviews! C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura du Quidditch même si ce n'est pas l'équipe de Ryry. Le titre serra euh en faite j'ai toujours pas de titre lol. J'ai enfin établi le rhythm de publication pour les chapitre se serra toutes les fin de semaines : le vendredi ou samedi sa dépendra. Kisouilles à toutes**


	4. serpent d'eau et match de quidditch

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : LaShinegami

Couple : Harry/Draco et un peu de Hermione/Ron

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est a moi sinon ça se saurait ! Si Peter est à moi! J'l'avais oublié celui-là!

**Lovely A:** Bah pour le corps à corps c'est sur mais pas tout de suite tu vas voir.Et pour le dieu de la guitare je me voyais mal le foutre sur scène après deux mois d'apprentissage si c'est pas un pro, parce que même menacer par les foudre de shinegami il aurait pas joué correctement.En tout cas ton image j'aimerai trop la voir .Pour Pet tu te trompe de cible et oui ils vont faire semblant 'fin c'est a voir ou tu met la barre du semblant Kisu.

**Ptite clad:** Vi merci . Et bien sur que je continu je vais pas m'arrêter alors que je reçois pleins de gentilles reviews! Et Harry en dieux de la guitare j'étais un peu obliger sinon j'aurai eu un peu de mal à le faire monter sur scène après seulement deux mois de cour lol. Même sous la menace de coup de pied au fesse ben ca aurai était pareil. ET oui ils vont faire semblant de sortir ensemble lol.

**Edelweiz**: Bah c'est pas grave tu les liras à ton retour et comme ça tu aura 2 chapitre au lieu d'un! Par contre j'espère que tu vas continuer à me suivre après deux semaine de vacances oublie pas ma fic !

**Jessy:** Ben je dirais que Peter et dur de la feuille, il veut pas l'admettre la célébrité Harry Potter vient tout de même de le larguer. Et puis à quoi tu t'attendais avec le petit fils de Mrs Figgs la femme au 3 000 de chats lol. Et effectivement tu n'as jamais vu plus gavant mais peut être lu plus gavant comme type lol.

**Nephtys: **Merci . ET par contre tu peux rien me dire de ma vitesse, tu as les texte une semaine avant tout le monde ! En tout cas tu es rapide lol donc bon tu la mérites ta semaines d'avance. J 'hésiterai pas mais si je viens,c'est juste pour des minis détails sinon c'est plus mon histoire ;) kisouille

**Nicolas Potter:** Merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. A+ kisouille

**Crystal d'avalon** : Merci J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

**Amy Keira:** Déjà merci d'avoir lu les 3 premiers chapitres, et ce chapitre tu as pas du attendre longtemps lol. Je l'avait déjà stoqué sur le compte pour l'envoyer le lendemain ( je met une date c'est plus simple pour tout le monde) Donc je sais pas si tu la lu dans mes notes mais je sort les chapitres toutes les semaines le vendredi ou le samedi. J'espère que tu vas continué à me lire gros bisous a+

**

* * *

**

**SERPENT D'EAU ET MATCH DE QUIDDITCH **

La troupe se dirigea en direction de l'étage pour trouver une salle libre. En chemin, ils croisèrent Alex et Clara qui partaient en direction de la bibliothèque.

-« Tiens, vous êtes là ? Vous venez avec nous on va à la bibliothèque faire nos devoirs. » Dit Alex.

-« Il y a déjà Mark, Clara et ceux de Dumstrang. » Rajouta Clara les bras chargés de parchemin.

-« Oh par Merlin ! J'avais complètement oublié ! » S'écria la Gryffondor. » Vous pouvez pas vous battre maintenant vous deux, sinon on aura jamais le temps de finir les devoirs à temps, et on va prendre du retard ... »

-« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda Draco au survivant.

-« Oui, mais on s'habitue à force. »

-« Pourquoi vous voulez vous battre vous deux ? Il me semblait que la tension était descendue non? » Demanda le châtain .

-« ... Et si c'est comme ça on va plus avoir le temps de s'entraîner et ... » Dit Hermione toujours sur sa lancée.

-« En fait ils veulent savoir qui est plus fort que l'autre, c'est un combat amical on va dire. » Dit Blaise

-« Hum, dans ce cas-là il vaut mieux que ça se fasse rapidement, Madame Maxime m'a chargé de te dire Harry que ton entraînement aura lieu le mardi et le vendredi soir à 18h30 avec le professeur de DCFM et il ne te restera pas beaucoup de temps libre. »

-« ...Et après ils vont nous demander de rentrer parce qu'on aura pris trop de retard sur le programme... »

-« Elle s'arrête jamais? » Demanda Blaise en regardant Hermione qui continuer à parler.

-« Non, quand elle est lancée comme ça faut attendre la fin. » Dit Ron.

-« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER OUI? » S'écria Hermione

-« Mais Hermione calme-toi c'est pas parce qu'on prend un peu de retard qu'on va se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. »

-« Mais enfin Harry c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu vas avoir encore moins de temps que nous pour faire tes devoirs, il est hors de question que tu te battes maintenant, tu me suis immédiatement à la bibliothèque. » Trancha Hermione en le tirant vers la bibliothèque.

-« Mais Hermy.. »

-« Pas de mais! »

Puisque sans Harry il ne pouvait pas y avoir de combat tout le monde prit la direction de la bibliothèque en passant par le dortoir pour prendre ses affaires.

Après plusieurs heures à finir les devoirs et prendre de l'avance, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et prirent la direction du réfectoire, au menu : tomates à la provençale.

Une fois rentrés au dortoir, Blaise et Harry partirent incognito direction la salle des rêves pour une répétition du groupe. Très vite arriva le moment du match, tout le monde prit place dans les gradins.

-« Au fait Potter t'as toujours pas reçu de lettre de ton petit ami ? »

-« C'est plus mon petit ami Malfoy, et non je n'ai toujours pas reçu de lettre, et je dois dire que ça m'étonne. »

-« Je le sens mal ce coup là. » Dit Draco. Harry se mit à rire.

-« On voit bien là le manque de courage des Serpentards. »

-« Je te rappelle que les Serpentards n'ont jamais été connus pour leur courage. »

-« Et dire que j'ai failli y être envoyé. » Murmura Harry pour lui même.

-« Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? » Demanda le Serpentard pas sûr du tout de ses oreilles.

-« Hum…oh, non rien. »

-« Si, si j'ai très bien entendu tu as failli être envoyé à Serpentard ! Comment ça se fait t'es un pur Gryffondor ? » Dit le Serpentard surpris et avide d'en savoir plus.

-« Ben, je suis pas si Gryffondor que ça alors. » Dit Harry. « Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard il disait que je serais mieux là-bas mais j'ai pas voulu donc il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas y aller ? »

-« Disons que tu m'avais fait trop mauvaise impression. »

-« Tu n'avais qu'a serrer ma main. » Dit Draco rancunier.

-« Il ne fallait pas insulter Ron. » Réplique Harry avec un sourire amusé. Draco grogna et se tourna vers le stade où les joueurs commençaient à entrer.

-« L'équipe de Beauxbâtons s'est trouvé un nom : la Rose Noire, entre sur le terrain le capitaine, Fleur Delacourt au poste de gardien suivie de Clara Mangostri une des deux poursuiveurs , Julien Pirex le premier batteur, Maxime Grispis le deuxième batteur., Michel Brandul le deuxième poursuiveur et Malicia Ferofo l'attrapeur de cette équipe. L'équipe de Poudlard entre sur le terrain elle est composée de Joan Depilo capitaine de l'équipe et attrapeur, Juliette Cristy batteuse, Crabbe Vincent batteur aussi, aux postes de poursuiveurs Brown Lavande et Macmillan Émilie et enfin au poste de gardien Flint-Fletchet Justin. »

Les joueurs prirent place sur le terrain et s'envolèrent au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, qui lâcha en même temps les balles. La Rose Noire prit rapidement l'avantage.

-« Non mais t'as vu cette feinte c'est évident que Brown se fasse arrêter son tir ! »

-« C'est vrai que là elle s'est raté, mais regarde la descente en piqué de Malicia, elle se débrouille pas mal. » Dit Harry

-« Elle est nulle oui, regarde comme son balai tremble, elle sait même pas le tenir et si elle redresse pas elle va s'écraser au sol. Ben voilà c'est ce que j'avais dit. » S'écria Malfoy

-« Si elle aurait forcé un peu elle ne se serait pas écrasé. »

-« Tu parles bien sûr qu'elle se serait écrasé avec cette vitesse ! »

-« Moi je suis sûr que non, en allant plus bas et plus vite j'arrive à remonter en chandelle sans problème. »

-« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Draco surpris.

-« Bien sûr c'est pas compliqué, il suffit de mettre ses mains plus près de soi sur le balai et de placer les cheville sur le balai derrière soi et puis ça se fait tout seul. »

-« Faudra que j'essaie ça. »

-« Ça m'étonne que tu n'y es pas pensé. Regarde ce Sloth Grip Roll ! » **1 Mouvement d'esquive qui consiste à rouler soudain vers le bas pour éviter un cognard, en restant suspendu à son balai par les pieds et les mains. Le Quidditch à travers les âges de Kennilworthy Whisp**

-« Oui c'est vrai qu'il est très bien réussi mais ça serait mieux qu'il arrive à remonter sur son balai. » L'arbitre s'approcha du joueur qui avait besoin d'aide et le remit sur son balai.

-« Ah là tu peux rien dire sur ce Dopplebeater Defence ! »**2 Les deux batteurs frappent le cognard en même temps pour lui imprimer un surcroît de puissance. Le cognard lance alors sur l'équipe adverse une attaque vigoureuse. Le Quidditch à travers les âges de Kennilworthy Whisp**

-« Sur ce coup là tu as raison, mais s'il aurait tapé plus fort ils auraient réussi à faire tomber Brandul aussi. » Harry regarda Draco en coin.

-« Tu vas me contredire à chaque fois ? » Draco se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

-« Je ne fais pas ça pour te contredire même si ça m'amuse beaucoup mais je dis la vérité. »

-« Ben j'aimerais t'y voir à leur place tiens ! »

-« Je te montrerai si tu veux à un entraînement. Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu serais capable de faire mieux qu'eux. »

-« Mouais quand je te verrai le faire je dirai que tu avais raison, mais pas avant. » Répondit Harry.

-« Malicia Ferofo a repéré le vif d'or ! Elle fonce droit dessus; Joan Depilo se lance à sa poursuite. Depilo la rattrape mais Ferofo accélère et attrape le vif d'or ! Elle fait gagner 150 points à la Rose Noire. La Rose Noire gagne avec 340 à 230 ! » Lavande, énervée d'avoir perdu se jeta sur Joan pour le frapper mais Juliette s'interposa et se prit la gifle destinée à Joan, ce qui l'énerva : elle se jeta sur Pavarti et Émilie essaya de les séparer mais elle donna un coup a Joan qui s'énerva à son tour. L'arbitre dut intervenir. Draco explosa de rire.

-« Brown n'aime pas les défaites. Elle aurait dû être à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor celle-là, au moins là-bas elle aurait appris à frapper. »

-« C'est vrai qu'elle s'est énervé, mais de là à l'envoyer à Serpentard, y'a des limites ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu reproche à Serpentard ? »

-« J'suis jaloux c'est vert la couleur de Serpentard, et c'est ma couleur préférée, mais comme je suis Gryffondor ben j'évite de le dire. » Dit Harry en plaisantant.

-« Non sérieusement. »

-« Bah, c'est la maison ennemie à Gryffondor alors bon je suis sûr qu'elle préférerait aller dans les deux autres plutôt que Serpentard. Et puis sans vouloir te vexer si on veux mal finir c'est là-bas qu'il faut aller, et puis j'était sérieux le vert c'est ma couleur préférée ! »

-« Tu dis ça alors que tu a failli y être envoyé ? »

-« Ben ouais, mais j'y suis pas allé et si j'y serais allé j'en aurai eu des coups fourrés, t'imagine le survivant entouré des enfants de Mangemorts. »

-« Sympa pour ma maison, mais on est pas tous fils de Mangemorts ! »

-« Sans vouloir te vexer en 4ème année, j'ai vu plus d'un mangemort ayant un fils ou une fille à Serpentard. »

-« Bon okay, là je peux pas démentir mais ça t'es pas venu à l'idée qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes comme Rogue ? » Harry se retourna immédiatement vers Draco et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tout en se levant et en suivant les autres en dehors du stade.

-« Comment sais-tu pour lui ? »

-« Et calme toi mon père va pas le balancer alors qu'il fait pareil ! »

-« Quoi mais comment ça se fait… attends tu crois que je vais te croire alors qu'il m'a attaqué en deuxième année ? »

-« Non là c'est pas pareil, tu l'avais énervé tu avais libéré Dobby son elfe préféré ! Et il est très susceptible. »

-« Tu te fiche de moi c'est obligé, et pour le journal de Tom Jedusor qu'il a mis dans le chaudron de Ginny ? »

-« Il était obligé à ce moment là, sa couverture était faible et puis tu as tout arrangé. »

-« Mouais je m'en serais bien passer quand même, mais j'ai quand même du mal à te croire. Pourquoi tu as été envoyé à Serpentard alors ? »

-« Attend mais Serpentard a rien a voir avec Voldemort ou pas, c'est juste parce qu'on est plus rusé et qu'on aime pas le vieux fou c'est tout. »

-« Hum... Tu m'en voudras pas si je demande confirmation à Dumbledore, mais j'ai un peu de mal à te faire confiance, et le vieux fou s'appelle Dumbledore. » Le groupe s'arrêta à l'écart de la foule pour attendre Fleur et Clara.

Harry aperçut Ginny et l'appela. Celle-ci courut vers lui et lui sauta au cou ce qui fit tomber Harry par terre. Draco tiqua mais ne dit rien après tout ça ne le regardait pas.

-« Aïe, Ginny pousse-toi ! »

-« Désolée. » Dit celle-ci en se relevant.

-« Alors comment tu vas Gin' ? » Demanda son frère.

-« Bien… »

-« Alors Harry, ça va ? » Dit Peter en s'approchant.

-« Peter, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Tu n'as pas oublié que je venais quand même, mais après tout c'est vrai qu'avec ce sans cervelle tu as dû en perdre pas mal. » Dit le Gryffondor en désignant Draco.

-« Non mais le sans cervelle il t'emmerde, pour qui tu te prends ? » Dit Draco énervé d'être traité de la sorte.

-« Je me prends pour moi, tu crois que je vais laisser Harry à un débile comme toi qui se prend pour le roi du monde.» Cracha Peter

-« Euh... Calmez-vous.. »

-« Te mêle pas de ça Harry. »Dit le septième année.

-« Nan, mais je rêve, ça me regarde quand même ! »

-« Exactement ça le regarde » Dit Draco en souriant et en prenant Harry par la taille. « Et tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille. » Harry surpris ne dit rien mais se laissa faire. Il remercia mentalement Draco de jouer le jeu sans le lâcher comme il l'avait dit quand il avait écrit la lettre.

-« Et si je le fais pas qu'est ce que tu va faire ? »

-« Ben avec ma cervelle on va t'entraîner ailleurs te vider du poids inutile de tes entrailles et montrer ton corps au maître pour qu'il m'accepte dans ses rangs ». Dit Draco avec un sourire diabolique. Peter blanchit.

-« C'est un coup monté, vous sortez pas ensemble, Harry ne sortira jamais avec un fils de mangemort. » Harry se tendit mais Draco pas démoli pour autant sourit et embrassa Harry.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? …Ah oui il joue le jeu…Hum…Qu'est ce qu'il a les lèvres douces !… Les yeux à Peter sont en train de sortir de leurs orbites. Je crois que je vais en rajouter un peu en mettant mes bras autour du cou de Dr. Malfoy, et puis je vais en profiter un peu qui pourra faire la différence ? Il embrasse si bien._

Peter s'approcha et les sépara en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

-« Quel sort lui as-tu jeté ? » Dit-il à Draco le regard plein de haine.

-« Aucun, il ne m'a lancé aucun sort. » Dit Harry en se détachant de Peter pour aller au côté de Draco qui le prit à nouveau par la taille._ Je vais pas me gêner, il faut avouer Potter est très bien formé. Et en plus ce crétin m'énerve, j'embrasserai bien H…Potter une deuxième fois rien que pour le faire chier. En plus il embrasse très bien, et il a le goût des fruits des bois j'adore !_

-« Comment peux-tu te mettre avec un futur mangemort ? »

-« Bon t'as fini de parler ? Tu nous ennuie là. » Dit le blond exaspéré de se faire traité de futur mangemort.

-« Non, je n'ai pas fini, et je ne finirai pas tant que Harry ne sera pas avec moi. »

-« Le fait qu'il m'embrasse ne t'a pas suffit ? »

-« C'est toi qui l'as embrassé, il a sûrement rien dit pour que je le laisse. »

_-« Tu as une bonne hypothèse mais fausse, si j'ai rien dit c'est parce que ça me gène pas puisque je sors avec lui. » Répliqua Harry en embrassant Draco de lui même ce coup-ci. Faut que j'arrête de l'embrasser sinon je pourrai plus m'en passer, il a les lèvres si douces._

-« Je vous laisses mais ne croyez pas que j'ai fini, après tout je ne pars que demain matin. » Dit le septième année furieux en prenant la direction de l'école. Draco regarda Harry du coin de l'œil. _Il a un goût si fruité, j'ai envie de le manger !_

-« Vous…Vous…sortez ensemble ? » Demanda Ginny incrédule en regardant Harry et Draco. Dès que Pet' se fut éloigné ils se lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avec une pointe de regret dans les yeux que personne ne vit.

-« Non, c'est juste pour que Peter arrête de me harceler, au fait merci Malfoy, tu ne m'as finalement pas lâché. »

-« Il m'a gonflé l'autre merdeux, j'allais pas me laisser faire ! »

-« En tout cas, vous faisiez vraiment réalistes, je n'aurais pas été au courant j'aurais fait une syncope. » Dit Ron

-« Pourquoi ? Parce que Potter est avec un Serpentard, parce que c'est moi, ou que tu as toujours pas en tête qu'il est gay ? »

-« Oh ça va, je disais ça pour rire... »

-« Alors vous avez vu ? On a gagné ! » Cria Fleur en courant vers eux, suivie de Clara.

-« Ton équipe se débrouille très bien. » Fit remarquer Hermione.

-« Merci ! Je suis sûre qu'on va tous vous battre. » S'écria Fleur tout excitée en sautant au cou de son cousin.

Harry et Draco ricanèrent et répondirent en cœur : « Alors là tu peux toujours rêver. » Fleur les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-« Ben vous avez l'air sûr de vous, mais on verra bien quand le match aura lieu ! » Dit Fleur en suivant les autres vers le réfectoire.

-« Au fait Ginny comment ça se fait que Pet' aie dit qu'il partait que demain matin, vous partez pas cet après-midi ? »

-« Non, Dumbledore a dit que ça nous faisait un peu participer au programme d'échange, mais par contre ceux qui on été sélectionnés pour venir à ce match ne pourront pas aller à un autre match. »

-« Et vous dormez où ? » Demanda son frère.

-« Ils vont rajouter un étage magique. Au fait Harry dans ta dernière lettre … »

Le soir tout le monde se sépara. Ron et Harry décidèrent d'aller dans le parc, Blaise, Draco et Pansy sur la tour d'astronomie et Hermione à la bibliothèque.

Harry et Ron s'assirent aux pieds des collines d'où ils pouvaient voir le lac et discutèrent un bon moment.

-« Harry c'est pas Pet' qui arrive ? » Harry se retourna et regardant l'ombre qui s'approcha et reconnut son ex petit ami.

-« Si. » Dit-il en soufflant.

-« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Calme toi poussin, je veux juste m'asseoir. »

-« Harry n'est pas ton poussin, et non tu ne peux pas t'asseoir avec nous, tant que tu n'auras pas lâché Harry. »

-« Bon puisque je peux pas le faire dans la douceur…PETRIFICUS TOTALUS . » Ron se figea. Peter attrapa Harry par le bras et commença à le tirer.

-« Aïe ! Lâche moi Peter tu me fais mal. » Dit le Gryffondor en essayant de se débattre.

-« Je suis sûr que si c'était l'autre tapette de Malfoy, tu dirais pas ça hein ? » Peter regardait Harry avec du désir et une flamme de haine dans les yeux, Harry prit peur.

En haut de la tour d'astronomie, le vent commençait à se faire sentir un peu trop au goût de Draco qui proposa de descendre dans le parc, ce que les autres approuvèrent. Arrivés en bas il s'approchèrent de la colline et virent Ron couché par terre les yeux révulsés d'horreur. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui et Blaise lui enleva le sort. Pansy l'aida à s'asseoir.

-« Harry… Vite ! Harry! »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Harry? » Demanda Blaise.

-« Pet'…m'a jeté un sort…et il a emmené Harry… de force. » Ron s'évanouit.

-« Blaise emmène Weasley à l'infirmerie et Pansy et moi on se sépare pour retrouver Potter, avec l'autre dingue faut s'attendre à tout. » Dit Draco en se levant.

-« Mobilicorbus » Le corps de Ron se leva dans les airs et Blaise le dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Pansy et Draco se séparèrent. La Serpentard prit la direction du verger et son ami prit la direction du lac.

Draco cherchait bien depuis dix minutes quand il vit sous un arbre deux silhouettes très proches, donc une en train de se débattre. Draco courut et vit Harry coller contre un arbre en train de se faire déshabiller violement par le septième année. Draco furieux pour une raison inconnue accéléra son allure, une fois près des deux Gryffondors. Il sortit sa baguette mais Peter fut plus rapide vu que sa baguette était déjà sortie et lança un sort qui repoussa Draco d'une dizaine de mètres et celui-ci tomba sur sa cheville qui se mit à le lancer violement. Il ramena sa cheville près de lui, regarda Harry et se sentit impuissant il ne pouvait plus se lever et voir le Gryffondor les yeux plein d'horreur et de douleur lui fit mal au cœur. Une idée le frappa, il s'approcha comme il put du lac et plongea sa main dedans. L'eau commença à former la tête d'un serpent puis le corps se forma et ondula à la surface de l'eau, le serpent devait bien faire dans les trois mètres cinquante de longueur. Il se concentra pour mettre dans les crochets l'eau sous pression et le dirigea sur Harry et Peter en espérant que Harry comprenne et prenne le contrôle de l'animal, il était trop loin pour voir exactement ce qui se passait là-bas, et la nuit n'aidait pas.

Quand Harry vit le grand Serpent se diriger vers eux, il paniqua en pensant au basilic, mais ne voyant la couleur dorée il repensa au lion qu'il avait formé avec l'eau du lac et au serpent de Draco, il regarda le Serpentard et compris immédiatement. Il commença à parler fourchelangue, Pet' qui prit ça pour des gémissements sourit et accéléra. Harry pris conscience des crocs mit sous pression et dirigea le grand serpent sur son tortionnaire. Pet' entendit enfin le bruit de l'eau en mouvement et se retourna pour recevoir la pression de l'eau retenue dans les crocs sur son torse ce qui le projeta contre l'arbre derrière lui Harry eu juste le temps de se décaler, il renvoya le serpent dans le lac et s'éloigna de Peter même si celui-ci était assommé. Pansy arriva en courant au côté de Draco et s'affola, Harry la rejoignit et sortit sa baguette. _Je crois que je remercierai jamais assez Draco pour ce qu'il a fait, j'ai la tête qui tourne c'est horrible. Peter n'y est pas allé de main morte._

Le Gryffondor lança un sort et des bandelette entourèrent la cheville de Draco, il ne pouvait pas faire plus avec sa tête qui tournait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

-« Merci, Malfoy je crois que je te remercierai jamais assez. »

-« Emmène-moi à l'infirmerie ça suffira. » Dit Draco._ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu peur pour lui ? J'ai jamais eu peur pour personne. Peut-être parce que notre haine est en train de s'en aller à cause de la cohabitation ? Non pas possible j'ai jamais eu peur pour Pansy. Bon laisse tomber Draco t'as déjà assez mal à la cheville, cherche pas à avoir mal à la tête. _

Harry aida Draco à se lever et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher et Pansy les suivit gentiment. Au bout de quelques mètres Harry perdit l'équilibre, resta debout grâce à la rapidité de Pansy qui l'aida à ne pas tomber.

-« Je crois que tu t'es pris un bon coup toi aussi. » Dit Draco une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

-« Nan, c'est rien ça va passer. »

-« T'avoueras jamais que tu as mal n'est ce pas ? Tu as horreur de te révéler. » Dit Draco plus sur le ton de la conviction que d'une question, pour réponse il n'eut qu'un grognement.

-« Laisse je vais aider Draco à marcher tu as déjà du mal tout seul. » Dit la Serpentard en prenant la taille de son ami. Harry se détacha et frissonna au manque de la chaleur de Draco surtout qu'il n'avait plus de chemise et que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

-« Où est Ron ? Peter lui a lancé un sort ! »

-« Blaise l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, c'est lui qui nous a dit de te trouver. » Dit Pansy.

-« Hé bien ! C'est la soirée des blessés ou quoi ? » S'écria l'infirmière en voyant entrer Draco aidé par son ami. Elle guida Draco à nu lit et le coucha. Blaise les rejoint. « Bon qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

-« Il est tombé sur sa cheville, je crois qu'elle est foulée. »

-« Je lui ai posé la question à lui et non à vous » Répondit l'infirmière sur un ton hautain. « Et comment pouvez vous affirmer que c'est une cheville foulée, vous vous y connaissez peut-être ? »

-« Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu la soigner. »

-« Vous vous y connaissez ? » Demanda l 'infirmière avec un sourire sadique. « Hé bien vous devriez savoir qu'il suffit d'un seul sort pour soigner ça, et je vous rappelle qu'on ne se promène pas torse nu dans cette école !»

Draco à qui l'infirmière commençait à taper sur les nerfs répondit froidement : « Il s'est pris un coup sur la tête et a du mal à marcher droit à cause de l'autre crétin qui est encore dehors, et c'est lui qui a arraché sa chemise. »

L'infirmière ne dit plus rien honteuse d'avoir été rabaissée par deux étudiants, elle soigna la cheville du Serpentard et la tête du Gryffondor.

-« Bon vous Mr… » Dit l'infirmière en regardant Harry.

-« Potter...»

-« Monsieur Potter ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! Vous avez bien changé depuis la dernière photo de la gazette. Enfin bon vous aurez un bon mal de tête demain, je ne vous donne pas de potion, elle ne servirait à rien. » Dit l'infirmière d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. « Et vous monsieur... » Demanda la femme en reprenant sa voix hautaine.

-« Malfoy »

-« Donc vous monsieur Malfoy je vais vous donner une pommade que vous mettrez demain matin sur votre cheville et ça sera bon. Vous n'avez pas parlé d'une quatrième personne ? »

-« Si, il est dehors sous les platanes près du lac. » Dit le Gryffondor.

-« Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas emmené par un sortilège ? »

-« Il manquait plus que ça, l'aider ! » Dit Draco.

-« Bien vous pouvez y aller. » Dit l'infirmière en les regardant. Elle se dirigea vers Ron, lui donna une potion et lui dit qu'il pouvait également partir, puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils prirent la direction de leur suite.

-« Alors vieux ça va ? »Demanda Harry à Ron

-« Oui, j'ai juste été figé, par contre toi tu m'as l'air de t'être pris un bon cou à la tête et quelques morsures. » Draco n'ayant pas remarqué de morsure se tourna vers Harry et découvrit plusieurs suçons ainsi que de multiples morsures sur le cou et le torse du survivant qui, en passant, était magnifique.

-« C'est rien, heureusement que Dr…Malfoy était là. » Personne ne releva l'erreur d'Harry même si tout le monde l'avait remarqué et Ron enchaîna : « Comment tu t'es fait ça Draco? »

Le Serpentard tiqua, il n'arrivait pas a prendre l'habitude que Weasley l'appelle par son prénom et répondit : -'« Quand je me suis approché, Peter m'a expédié dix mètres plus loin et je suis tombée sur ma cheville. »

-« Mais alors comment tu as aidé Harry ? » Demanda le rouquin surpris.

-« J'ai fait créer un serpent avec l'eau du lac, mais ce coup-ci plus gros que la dernière fois, j'ai mis de l'eau sous pression dans les crocs et l'ai approché d'H…Potter qui a pris le contrôle du serpent grâce en fourchelangue de toute façon j'étais trop loin pour contrôler le serpent correctement. »

Blaise s'amusa à se dire que finalement Harry et Draco n'auraient pas besoin de lui pour devenir amis, ça viendrait tout seul. « Il a lancé le serpent sur l'autre crétin qui s'est retrouvé collé à l'arbre, dans les vapes. »

-« Comment t'as pu prendre le contrôle du serpent Harry, c'était pas un vrai ! »

-« Oui mais quand tu crées un serpent, tu penses à un vrai serpent donc tu lui mets la langue des serpents. »

-« Mouais. »

Une fois arrivés à leur suite il entrèrent dans le salon, où ils trouvèrent Hermione.

-« Ben qu'est ce que vous foutez tous ensemble, vous étiez pas partis séparément ? »

-« Si mais il y avait trop de vent en haut de la tour donc on est descendu dans le parc. » Commença Pansy.

-« Et là on a trouvé Ron avec le sortilège du petrificus totalus on lui a enlevé et il nous a dit de trouver Harry qui avait été emporté par Peter. » Seconda Blaise

-« J'ai trouvé Potter, mais le crétin congénital m'a viré plusieurs mètres plus. » Continua Draco.

-« Et Malfoy a créé un serpent avec l'eau du lac, j'en ai pris le contrôle et l'ai envoyé sur Peter. » Suivit Harry

-« Et on s'est tous retrouvé à l'infirmerie. » Finit Ron.

Hermione les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Tout ça s'était passé pendant qu'elle étudiait ? Et ils disaient ça chacun leur tour comme s'il savaient que c'était leur tour de parler.

-« Ben mince pour une fois que j'aurais pas dû étudier ! » Dit-elle. Harry et Ron se mirent à rirent bientôt suivis du reste du groupe. « Je crois que tu devrais aller mettre une autre chemise Harry car celle que tu as dans la main ne pourras plus servir je crois, elle peut aller directement à la poubelle. » Conseilla Ron.

-« Zut ! C'était ma préférée ! »

-« C'était pas la noire et verte ta préférée ? » Demanda Hermione.

-« Ben non, pas depuis qu'elle est à la poubelle grâce au bon soin à Ginny. »

-« Je crois que tout le monde aime tes chemises Potter. » Se moqua le blond.

-« C'est elle qui l'a abîmée ? Je savais pas. Comment elle a fait ça ? » Demanda le dernier des Weasley.

-« Elle trouvait que le vert serait mieux en rouge, et avant de lancer le sort, sans m'avertir évidement, c'était pour me faire une surprise, elle a tâché ma chemise elle a demandé à un elfe de la nettoyer. Et l'elfe a pas fait gaffe qu'elle était en soie. Ginny quand elle l'a récupérée a essayé de rattraper l'erreur puis elle a lancé son sort pour la couleur. Résultat la chemise a rétréci de trois taille la soie est dans un état lamentable et elle a fini rose. » Ron explosa de rire suivi d'Hermione et Blaise.

-« Tu portes des chemises en soie Potter ? » Demanda Draco impressionné depuis que Potter avait changé de look.

-« Je ne les portes pas souvent. »

-« Tu devrais, je suis sûr que la soie t'irait mieux que les autres matières. »

-« Je sais, mais je trouve que ça fait trop snob. » Dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Draco ne voyant pas la moquerie continua : « Il n'y a pas de mal à être snob. Regarde moi je porte des chemises en soie. »

-« Justement Draco, tu es snob ! C'est pour ça qu'Harry porte rarement de la soie. »

Draco vexé se tourna vers Harry aux paroles de Weasley : « Qu'est ce que t'as exactement contre les snobs ? »

-« Ah non vous commencez pas à vous disputer vous deux ! Tout le monde au lit. » Dit Hermione en s'éloignant vers son dortoir, imitée par les autres.

Une fois son pyjama mis Harry revint dans le salon se saisit de son livre et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait marquée le jour d'avant. Une heure plus tard Malfoy sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Une fois revenu dans le salon il posa son verre sur la table basse et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de Harry et le fixa.

Au bout de cinq minutes le Gryffondor en eut marre d'être fixé comme ça et releva la tête de son livre.

-«Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Qu'est ce que t'as contre les snobs ? »

-« T'as toujours pas lâché ? »

-« Non, je veux savoir. »

-« Rien. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je n'ai rien contre les snobs à part quand ils se la jouent prétentieux. »

-« C'est pas ce qu'a dit Weasley. »

-« Nan, c'est qu'un jour il était étonné que je mette pas une chemise en soie que je venais de m'acheter et je lui et dit que j'aimais pas, alors il a sorti que c'est parce que ça faisait trop snob et je n'ai rien dit contre. »

-« Alors explique pourquoi tu ne portes pas de chemise en soie, alors que tu en as. »

-« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne les mettais pas, j'ai dit que je ne les mettais pas souvent. C'est parce que je n'ai pas la prestance pour la porter, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme si on mettait un nœud papillon ou une cravate à un charognard. »

-« Pas mal ta comparaison, mais c'est faux. Tu l'as la prestance. Sûr que ce n'est pas la même que la mienne, la mienne et droite et froide… »

-« Glacé. » Le coupa Harry.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Droite et glacé. » Reprit le Gryffondor.

-« Oui 'fin bon c'est pareil, et toi elle est brute, chaude et sensuelle. Accueillante en fait. »

Harry regarda Draco assez surpris.

-« Serait-ce un compliment ? »

-« Je ne le cache pas mais je n'aime pas qu'une personne se rabaisse seule, car une fois qu'on veut la rabaisser elle se l'ai déjà dit elle-même donc ce n'est plus marrant. » Dit le Serpentard avec un sourire.

-« Donc tu avoues que tu ne prends pas forcément des choses juste pour rabaisser les gens. »

-« Non, je prends un détail que j'exagère un peu, c'est pas pareil. »

-« Ouais, pour moi ça l'est, mais bon là dessus on arrivera pas à s'entendre donc je dis rien. »

-« C'est bien Potter, tu comprends vite. » Dit Draco en se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Harry reprit sa lecture mais fut interrompu deux secondes plus tard par Draco à nouveau, il avait oublié de prendre son verre.

-« Bonne nuit Potter. »

Harry surpris ne répondit pas tout de suite : « Bonne nuit. »

Draco ayant remarqué la surprise du brun dit : « Je suis peut-être chiant quelques fois, mais je sais être poli et gentil. »

Et le blond referma la porte du dortoir.

A Suivre

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, le prochain arrive dans 7 jours avec la première sortie : la feria ! J'ai établis le nombre de match de Quidditch car si je mettais toutes les équipe les une contre les autre, il y en avait beaucoup trop! 36, donc j'ai fait des poules de 3 équipes .( je ne sais pas si c'est de 3 ou 4 équipes mais à 3 ça m'arrange bien donc on fait comme ça.)**

**Donc il y aura 9 matchs plus trois pour la finale ce qui donne 12 matchs, certain ne seront que survoler sinon après ça va donner des overdoses de Quidditch et c'est pas beau à voir lol . Bon ben voilà alors laisser moi plein de reviews même des toutes petites c'est toujours gentils, n'hésitez pas à dire si un détail va pas ou si vous voulez donner un conseil pour la suite de l'histoire. Kisouilles**

**A la prochaine **

**La-shinegami**


	5. sortie en douce et feria

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : LaShinegami

Couple : Harry/Draco et un peu de Hermione/Ron

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est a moi sinon ça se saurait ! Si Peter est à moi! J'l'avais oublié celui-là!

**Crystal d'avalon: **Tu es ma première review! Je m'attendais pas à en recevoir une aussi rapidement , merci je suis contente parce que toi auteur d'histoire que j'adore tu trouve ma fic bien youpi saute partout et je suis encore plus contente car plusieurs personnes m'on dit comme toi qu'il trouve mon thème original et bien . Euh pour les chapitres…. Sincèrement j'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas à l'avance ce qu'il va y avoir exactement dans le prochain chapitre!je peux toujours faire une estimation avec l'histoire comme je l'ai en tête. Mais je dirais en comptant même ce publié 19 chapitres, mais il y a de grandes chances que ce ne soit pas ce chiffre là. Peut être plus peut être moins, mais il faut savoir qu'après cette fic il y en aura une seconde ( la suite) avec Voldemort. kisu !.

**Jessy:** Tu as jamais lu plus chiant? Bon je suis d'accord qu'il est particulièrement chiant mais personnellement j'ai déjà lu beaucoup plus chiant ou la personne qui jouait le rôle de Peter en devenait fou et faisait de bêtises ( en général tentative de viol Draco est toujours dans le coin ) Et pour le baiser de Harry et Draco on peut pas dire que c'est volontaire mais c'est déjà ça surtout que je sais pas du tout quand le premier baiser va avoir lieu, j'ai bien une vague idée mais sinon niet nada.

**Ptite clad :** C'est vrai que dernière la question de Draco : Qu'est ce que t'as contre les snob, ce cachait :qu'est ce que tu as contre moi, que me reproches tu? Ce qui est prouvé aussi par le bonne nuit gentil de Draco Et pour le faite que tu avais pas encore reviewé c'était pas la mort, tu es la troisième pour ce chapitre et tu aurais pu être la dernière ca m'aurai pas gêné puisque en faite j'ai ton avis avant tout le monde mdr. A si peut être ma bêta est avant toi mais elle corrige sans lire donc quand elle a fini elle a pas trop fait gaffe à l'histoire donc bon c'est un peu dommage mais je peux rien lui reproché non plus lol. J'espère que la suit te plaît Gros bisous.

**Vicky-foxie :** Rapide et clair lol. J'espère que tu vas continuer ma fic lol comme c'est la première fois que tu me laisses une review je suppose que tu n'as pas lu les notes lol donc je te dis le rhythm de publication c'est tout les vendredi ou samedi si j'ai un peu de retard. Voilà kisu

**Slydawn:** Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite

**Sucubei:** Merci, contente que les 4 premiers chapitres te plaisent. Merci je ne sais pas non plus si charmante se dit pour une histoire mais c'est jolie à entendre lol, et pour moi ben pas sur des fois je peux être borné comme une mule doublé avec un caractère de cochon ( mais des fois )

Tu sais quoi j'avais même pas fait gaffe pour le rapport Peter / Peter Pettigrow.

Pas mal de personne m'on dit avoir eu des envie similaire au tienne , apparemment j'ai réussi à le faire paraître comme je le désiré! La toute première fois que j'ai pensé à cette fic, il n'y avait juste la Feria mais comme elle est qu'en France ben l'échange et venu puis la guitare et tout le reste lol.

Le Draco VS Vachette ,sera Draco VS Cristoune, ca serra plutôt des défis contre Harry Et si c un slash comme tu les aimes tout va pour le mieux. Pour le sadisme ben je peux pas te répondre on verra bien.

Pour le lemon je sais pas mais si je trouve un bon moment, il y en aura un mais faudra pas être dur ca serra mon premier publié. Le premier ne venant dans une one-shot publié en Septembre. Merci . Fière d'être dans tes favoris ( surtout dans les favoris d'auteur que j'adore!)

**Vicky-foxie : **Pour me presser je pense qu'un chapitre par semaine c'est déjà pas mal! Mais bon si un jour je traîne trop, ça me réveillera sûrement et non je ne bâclerait pas ma fic ! Surtout pas ma première Harry Potter ! Et non tu ne parle pas trop! Même si tu m'écrivais un roman je ne dirais rien, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews !Gros bisous.

**Nicolas Potter : **Pour la longueur des chapitre je sais pas en tout cas aussi long ca m'étonnerai 14 pages sans compté mes notes ni reviews ni rien! Mais je fait des efforts pour atteindre toujours les 10 pages à peut près. Pour Dray et Harry sa va venir petit à petit, pour pas qu'il y ai de gros trou ou y a rien pendant plusieurs chapitres. Pour Peter merci de me rappeler de la punition j'avais complètement oublié ! Le procès ma l'air pas mal, la prison avec sursis il est pas nageur! Le renvoie de Poudlard non c'est trop rude donc pas non plus de brisage de baguette, mais je pense qu'il sera sous « contra » à Poudlard. Pour Ron est Dray, il remarque qu'en faite ils non pas trop de différance si on ne compte pas argent et éducation ( qui compte beaucoup je sais) Mais je peux pas faire engueuler Ron avec tout le monde il est déjà en pas très bon terme avec Mark. Oui tu peux écrire beaucoup comme ça j'ai un avis approfondis du chapitre que je viens de publier, par contre la réponse et plus longue aussi. Pour histoire de sang, elle est excellente !

**Amy Keira :** Merci pour ta review et pour que je t'ai dit la date c'est mieux pour toi et pour moi Donc j'allais pas oublier. (Même si des fois ma mémoire ressemble à du gruyère.) Gros bisous

**Lovely A: **Pour les match de Quidditch sincèrement je ne sais pas du tout déjà que je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais mettre dans le prochain chapitre ! Même si j'ai une vague idée. Pour les chapitres je sais pas trop je pense 19 en tout cas mais peut être plus peut être moins. Et comme après dans un autre fic y aura apparition de Voldemort.. Et pour moi la curiosité n'est pas un défaut mais une qualité! Ben oui j'vais pas dire que c'est un défaut je suis pareille! Kiss a la prochaine.

**rossignol-chan:** Je t'ai répondu par mail sinon c'était beaucoup trop long et j'aurai pu me faire gronder lol.

**Camille-Miko: **Merci Et je me suis dit que je ne vais pas faire ce que j 'aime pas donc pas de chapitre ridiculement cour et pas 3 ans à attendre. Pour les maladresses je ferrai un plus gros effort promis! Pa contre pour mon style d'écriture je peux pas te répondre comment je saurais que j'ai trouvé celui me convenant le plus? J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Kisu

Ps: Ca fait bizarre que tu me dise puce, on m' a pas appelé comme ça depuis des année, surtout que maintenant je suis plus aussi petite qu'une puce lol, mais j'aime bien c'est mignon

**Aileenn :** Contente que ma fic à tout ce qui te plaît , et pour ryr guitariste ben maintenant tu peux et tu pourra encore mieux quand j aurai une image de ryry guitariste mais faut que je demande a quelqu un de me le faire je sais que faire des copie en dessin lol.Et si Draco aurait été dans le groupe Harry n'aurai pas était un «dieu de la guitare» Pour que Dray lui apprenne à jouer lol. Pour les match ben y en aura assez souvent mais je n'ai pas prévu quel match sa serra, et pour la chemise en soie …j'ai bien une petite idée. Lol bon ben bon appétit alors voilà la suite.

* * *

**SORTIE EN DOUCE ET FERIA**

Le lendemain tout le monde se leva de bonne humeur. Il fut convenu que la soirée féria aurait lieu ce soir et tout le monde devait se rejoindre aux appartements des Poudlariens, juste avant le couvre-feu. Sur le chemin du cour de métamorphose, Fleur abordait un sourire éclatant en vantant les talents de son équipe pendue au bras du brin.

-« Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est soûlante Fleur à jouer les sangsues au bras de Potter? » Demanda Draco à son meilleur ami.

-« Non, ça me gène pas, évidement je préférerai qu'elle agisse comme ça avec moi, parce que là c'est du gâchis. Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça? Le grand Draco Malfoy serrait jaloux? » Dit Blaise tout se moquant de son ami.

-« Moi jaloux? Tu m'as bien vu, certainement pas, si j'étais jaloux je ne réagirais pas comme ça. »

-« Et comment réagirais-tu? »

-« Je dirais à Fleur qu'elle fait tout son cinéma pour rien, parce que Potter et gay et bien sur en la présence de Potter. »

-« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de la présence de Harry pour ça? »

-« Pour lui montrer que c'est grâce à moi qu'il est débarrassé. »

-« Tu ne fais jamais rien sans rien, c'est bien digne d'un Serpentard, tu as exactement la bonne façon de penser. » Dit Blaise en relevant la tête. Draco se mit à rire mais Pansy leur dit de se dépêcher,ils étaient trop à la traîne.

La journée se déroula bien et quelques minutes avant le couvre feu tout le monde rejoint le lieu de rendez-vous.. Harry alla chercher sa cape dans sa chambre et retourna au salon.

-« Bon on y va par groupe de trois, qui passe en premier? » Demanda Hermione.

-« Herm', ce n'est pas la peine de faire des groupes, il suffit d'agrandir la cape avec un sort. » Fit remarquer Harry.

-« Tu veux retrouver ta cape en miette? Il est impossible de lancer un sortilège à une cape d'invisibilité sans la détruire. » S'exclama la brune.

-« Bon ben alors on y va par groupe de trois, Palvina, Tsvetana vous venez? » Demanda le brun. Les filles se mirent sous la cape et tous les trois prirent la direction du portail, le trajet dura quelques minutes. Les filles se cachèrent près d'un arbre en attendant les autres. Harry prit le chemin du retour et remarqua que le concierge traînait dans le coin.

-« Il faudra être discret, j'ai vu le concierge dans le jardin. » Dit le Gryffondor. Il fit un deuxième voyage avec Ron et Hermione, puis Boulat et Feliks suivit de Clara et Fleur. Il vint le tour de Gouri et Mefodi puis Pansy et Blaise. Harry revint une dernière fois aux appartements pour prendre Draco. Une fois dans les jardins le rouge-gorge du concierge se dirigea vers eux. Surpris Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Draco.

-« Tu pense que cet oiseau nous voit? »

-« Je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà lu quelque part que certains oiseaux voient au travers des dissimulations, mais je ne sais pas pour les rouges-gorges. » Répondit celui ci. L'oiseau arrivé à leur hauteur se mit à chanter, ce qui attira l'attention du concierge. Ils essayèrent de fuir mais l'oiseau attrapa un bout de la cape avec son bec, et les deux élèves furent à vu de tous. Le concierge arriva à leur hauteur.

-« Et ben alors jeunes hommes! Qu'est ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure ci ? »

-« … »

-« … »

-« oh faites pas les timides! Je vous ai reconnu, vous êtes les deux gars qui se disputaient avec le grand parce qu'il ne voulait pas te lâcher. » Dit-il ne regardant Harry. « Alors que maintenant tu es avec ton ami. » Il désigna Malfoy.

-« … »

-« … »

-« Vous avez perdu votre langue ou quoi ? Bon ben pour ce soir ce n'est pas grave l'autre andouille à du vous courir sur le haricot, donc je vous laisse gambader dans les jardins mais soyez sage et rentrez pas trop tard les jeunes. » Dit le concierge avec un sourire, et il s'éloigna.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé, finalement leur petite scène avec Peter n'avait pas servi que pour le Gryffondor. Ils échangèrent un sourire et se dirigèrent vers leurs amis et leurs racontèrent la scène.

-« Je vous avais dit que vous faisiez très réaliste! »S'exclama Ron.

-« Et puis vous allez bien ensemble, vous vous complétez. » Fit remarquer Palvina.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent choqués.

-« Non mais vous vous entendez? Moi avec Potter? Vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? »

-« On rigolait ne t'énerve pas. » Dit Blaise, tout le monde se leva et pris la direction du portail.

-« Je disais ça sérieusement. » Chuchota Palvina à Blaise et Hermione.

-« Oui, mais si tu ne veux pas avoir la colère de Draco aux trousses, il faut mieux rien dire, entre ses deux là c'est compliqué. » Expliqua Hermione.

Une fois sortit de l'école Pansy se retourna vers Fleur et lui demanda.

-« C'est bien mais comment on va en ville? »

-« Il suffit de traverser les bois, ça prend à peine 10 minutes et ensuite on prendra le bus. »

-« Le busse ? »

-« Non, le bus, c'est moldu, c'est plus long que la poudre de cheminette mais on ne peut pas faire mieux pour le moment. »

Le groupe prit la direction du bois et le traversa. Une fois traversé, ils tombèrent sur un arrêt de bus, ils attendirent cinq minutes, et montèrent dans le transport qui les emmena en ville.

-« Bon il n'est que 22h00, je propose qu'on se fasse un taureau piscine. » Dit Alex

-« Moi j'suis pour! » S'écria Mark.

-« Ah non ! La dernière fois vous m'avez forcé à descendre et j'me suis fait poussée dans la piscine! » S'exclama Fleur.

-« C'est quoi un taureau piscine? » Demanda Ron en ayant une vague idée.

-« En faite ce n'est pas compliqué, au milieu des arènes, il y a une petite piscine, 'fin plutôt un barbotoire et on doit emmener la vache dedans pour gagner des prix, mais faut passer avec la vache dans l'eau. C'est trop marrant. »

-« Ca m'a l'air cool! Moi je suis complètement pour. » Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-« Moi aussi. »Acquiesça Ron

-« Je veux bien vous accompagner mais je ne descends pas. » Prévint Hermione.

Clara rigola mais fit comprendre qu'elle descendrait, elle aussi ainsi que les quatre garçons de Dumstrang. Tvetana et Palvina affichaient une tête, pas sûre d'elles mais acquièrent.

-« Okay, mais hors de question que je descende, je ne veux pas finir trempé, surtout qu'on a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors du collège! » S'écria Draco. Blaise et Pansy firent comprendre qu'ils étaient du même avis que leur ami.

-« Mais ils nous donnent des serviettes et tu ne vas pas mourir si t'as un peu barboté avec les taureaux dans l'eau. » Se moqua Alex avec un clin d'œil à Mark.

-« Moi j'ai le droit d'utilisé la magie, je pourrais sécher tout le monde. » Dit Harry.

-« Depuis quand as-tu le droit toi ? » Demanda Hermione soupçonneuse.

-« Depuis que le ministère lui a donné le droit! On ne te l'avait pas dit? » Demanda Ron. Mais il se prit un coup de coude de la part d'Harry.

-« Quoi? Mais c'est irresponsable et en plus vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! »

-« Ben c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit Hermy, sinon tu m'aurais empêché. » Dit le brun.

-« Bon allez ce n''est pas la mort ! Bon on y va sinon on va rater le début. » S'exclama Clara.

La troupe partit en direction des arènes et prirent place dans les gradins. De la musique s'éleva des haut-parleurs et une personne commença a parler.

-« Bonsoir ! Alors ce soir aura lieu un taureau piscine avec 6 vaches et 2 veaux pour les enfants. Le but est d'entraîner le taureau à passer dans la piscine avec vous! Pour le dernier taureau on mettra des mignonnettes dans la piscine, il faudra aller les chercher, celui qui en aura récupéré le plus gagnera une bouteille de 5l ! Je rappel qu'une mignonettes est une petite bouteille de 50 cl d'alcool. La première vache s'appelle Marguerite, ce qui veulent se mesurer à elle, en piste ! »

Mark, Alex, Clara et Harry se levèrent.

-« Alors vous venez? » Demanda Harry.

-« Euh…On va attendre que le premier soit passé pour voir ce que ça donne. » Dit Gourri avec un grand sourire.

-« Pff vous êtes des gnomes mouillés! » Dit Clara en entraînant Alex, Mark et Harry au cœur de l'arène.

-« Et bien alors, il n'y a donc que ces quatre adolescents pour se mesurer à Marguerite, vous voulez voir s'ils se font démolir avant de vous lancer? Bien ben nous ferrons avec. Encouragez nos quatre courageux! » S'écria l'animateur. La foule applaudit et le toril s'ouvrit laissant place à Marguerite qui fonça droit sur Clara. La vache devait bien faire dans les 150 kilos, toute noire avec une tache blanche sur le haut de la tête. Clara se mit à courir vers la barrière rouge et la sauta pour se mettre à l'abri. Une fois que Marguerite eue changé de cible, elle retourna dans l'arène. La nouvelle cible de la vache fut Harry qui commença un sprint vers la piscine, la vache la suivit et ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la piscine.

-« Ca y est la première piscine à était inaugurée par.. » Clara étant la plus proche de l'animateur cria le prénom d'Harry.

-« Donc je disais la piscine a été inaugurée par Harry! Ce qui lui vaut cinq points et si l'on atteint les 600 points, on gagne la dernière moto de course sortie! Alors toujours aucun nouveau volontaire? » Un garçon ayant la vingtaine descendit et se joignit aux quatre amis déjà présents et la vache le prit pour cible. Après une quarantaine de points distribués, l'animateur s'écria.

-« Bien, il est l'heure pour Marguerite de rentrer. Accueillez maintenant Giselle! » Une vache un peu plus petite sortie. Et quelques personnes de plus descendirent sur la piste. Ce qui incita Boulat, Gouri, Feliks, Melofi, Ron et Blaise à descendre à leur tour.

-« Et bien je crois que la première vache vous a plus pour que tout se monde descende sur la piste, vous devez bien être quinze! Bon puisque tout le monde semble d'humeur, on va faire grimper les points! Si vous faites un joli écart vous avez 10 points chacun et la piscine reste à 5 points. Je rappel qu'un écart consiste à se collé contre une autre personne en se tenant les mains et de s'écarter au dernier moment pour laisser le taureau passer au milieu de vous» Harry et Alex se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre près pour faire un écart. Blaise comprenant à quoi ils se préparaient, attira l'attention de la vache et couru vers Alex et Harry, la vache les prit pour cible et se jeta sur eux. Au dernier moment Ils s'écartèrent laissant passer la vache.

-« Parfait! Décidément Harry a décidé d'inauguré toutes les activités! Alors 10 points pour Harry et 10 pour Alex ! » Dans les gradins Hermione était scandalisée!

-« Mais il est fou! S'ils étaient restés collé l'un à l'autre une seconde de plus ils se serraient fait encornés! »

-« Tu ne savais pas que Potter était une tête brûlée? » Dit Draco amusé par le spectacle d'un Potter complètement tête brûlée.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui. Alors comme ça c'est une vraie tête brûlée Hum intéressant à savoir. En tout cas ça à l'air de l'amusé vu son visage radieux. Il est mignon comme ça, ces yeux pétillent tellement…Attendez j'ai dit quoi ? Non j'ai rien j'dois être en manque de sommeil quelle heure est t'il? 22h35 Non c'est pas possible que ça soit la fatigue, bah c'est rien. Allez Draco regarde Blaise faire le couillon et amuse toi._

-« Harry n'est pas une tête brûlée, il aime bien le risque c'est tout. »

-« Hermione, une personne qui aime le risque est une tête brûlée»Dit Fleur en rigolant. « M'étonnes pas qu'ils s'entendent bien avec mon cousin et Mark! »

-« … »

Sur la piste tout le monde avait plongé au moins une fois dans l'eau entièrement pour éviter de se prendre un coup de cornes. Mais la vache commençant à en avoir marre fonça dans la piscine puis sur Feliks qui se cacher dans les 30 cm d'eau et avec ses cornes le souleva et lui fit faire un vol plané. La vache se dirigea vers l'endroit où Feliks avait atterri mais Blaise se précipita sur son chemin et se fit prendre comme cible pour permettre à Feliks de se dégager de là. L'animateur demanda si Feliks ne s'était pas trop fait mal , mais celui-ci répondit que tout aller bien mais il remonta tout de même dans les gradins. Palvina se précipita sur son ami.

-« Feliks ça va? Avec le vol plané que t'as fais tu aurais pu te briser un bras ! »

-« Mais oui ça va, je n'ai pas volé si loin, puis sinon Harry m'aurait arrangé discrètement, t'inquiète, au faite Draco tu es le seul garçon du groupe à ne pas être descendu et je peux te dire qu'en bas ils se moquent tous de toi. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Ils disent qu'en faite, tu t'en fou de tes vêtements mais que tu as peur, et même Blaise l'affirme. »

-« Quoi? Comment ose t'ils? Moi! avoir peur d'une vache mais ils me prennent pour qui? »

-« Ben tu te souviens quand on parlait d'Interville l'autre jour et que tu as parler des protections requises, bah ils croient que tu as peur. »

-« Mais je vais leur montrer moi que je ne suis pas un froussard! »

-« Tu ne va quand même pas y aller Draco! » S'écria Pansy.

-« Biens sur que si je ne vais pas me faire ridiculiser pour une phrase que j'ai dite! » Draco se leva enleva sa veste en cuir et descendit dans l'arène.

-« Ben alors Malfoy tu as surpassé ta peur? »

-« Je vais te prouver que je peux être aussi tête brûlée que toi Potter. »

-« Tu n'as pas peur pour tes vêtements? » Demanda t'il sarcastique.

-« Tu m'arrangeras ça après. » Harry lui adressa un sourire puis s'avança pour attendre la nouvelle vache qui aller sortir du toril.

-« Je vous présente Cristoune. Attention elle court vite! » Une vache sortit au quart de tour et se précipita sur un des moldus, il s'approcha de la barrière et Cristoune l'aida à la passer avec un cou de cornes dans les fesses.

-« Toujours décidé à faire joujou avec la vache Malfoy? »

-« Et comment! Je sens que je vais m'éclater. »

Le blond se dirigea droit sur la vache pour attirer son attention et se dirigea vers la piscine, la vache courrait vraiment vite, mais Draco accéléra et marqua 5 points avant de sauter la barrière. Il adressa un sourire moqueur à Harry pour lui dire de faire mieux. Harry lui rendit son sourire. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alex et il allèrent se mettre juste devant la piscine. La vache les repéra et fonça sur eux, ils s'écartèrent mais la vache passa mais se retourna et prit en chasse Harry qui sauta à son tour la barrière. Draco et lui échangèrent un nouveau sourire, les yeux pleins de défis. Ils s'en lancèrent quelques-uns uns qu'ils réussirent à merveille.

-« Apparemment Draco et Harry ont décidé de se lancer des défis, ben moi je vais vous en lancer un, bien sur tout le monde va y participer. Et si vous réussissez vous gagnerez 20 points par saut. Vous devez sauter au-dessus de Crisoune bien entendu de côté et non de face. »

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard sourirent et s'avancèrent au cœur de l'arène. Draco fut le premier à capter l'attention de la vache mais Harry réussi à lui voler son attention et se précipita sur elle est la sauta.

-« Super saut! 20 points pour Harry » Draco se lança des qu'Harry se fut écarté de Cristoune et réussi son saut. « Mais je vois que nous avons deux téméraire ce soir! 20 points pour Draco. » Un grand brin du nom d'Allan se précipita sur Cristoune pour la sauter, mais se rata et s'étala durement sur le sol. La vache énervée d'avoir reçu un coup dans le dos, se retourna et envoya quelques coups de cornes au pauvre moldu. Draco se précipita sur Allan et essaya d'éloigner Cristoune, Harry vint lui prêter main forte. A eux deux il arrivèrent à détourner l'attention de la vache sur Blaise qui se mit à courir en direction des barrières. Et les deux élèves de Poudlard aidèrent Allan à se mettre derrière les barrières puis commencèrent à l'emmener vers l'infirmerie qui avait une porte dans la contre piste ou ils se trouvaient. Allan était bien amocher, son T-shirt était couvert de sang montrant une blessure au ventre et son coude gauche était plié sous un drôle d'angle. Mais Cristoune qui poursuivait Blaise suivit celui-ci et sauta la barrière, dès qu'elle aperçue Allan, lui en voulant toujours pour le coup, fonça vers lui et ses deux aides. Ils se précipitèrent derrière la barrière de sécurité, mais Allan ne pouvant rester debout s'assit, mais comme la barrière n'était pas très large, une trentaine de centimètre. Il se mit de côté laissant très peu de place à Draco et Harry qui durent se coller l'un à l'autre. Ils n'auraient pas était obligés et derrière une barrière de sécurité on aurait pu croire qu'ils se serraient dans les bras l'un l'autre. Cristoune s'acharnait sur la protection qui commençait à gémir. Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent pour essayer d'éloigner Cristoune. La barrière commença à craquer un peu, Harry se serra un peu plus contre Draco, et celui-ci serra le brun plus fort.

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce taureau, un animal ne garde pas une cible aussi longtemps surtout quand elle est hors d'accès! J'ai une de ses trouilles tout à coup. La barrière grince un peu trop à mon goût, je me serre conte Draco …Malfoy on va oublier que je le déteste le temps qu'on sorte d'ici. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foute les autres? Ils attendent le déluge pour attirer l'attention du taureau ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant. Dra…Malfoy me serre plus contre lui, lui aussi doit pas être très rassuré. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait un torse aussi musclé, fin la dernière fois que j'ai pu le sentir, c'était parce que je me battais avec lui et qu'il m'avait bloqué au sol mais je m'étais pris un gros coup sur la tête donc j'ai même pas pu apprécier. Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? Apprécier, je suis malade ou quoi ? Je me demande quel parfum il porte j'adore cette odeur, du chèvrefeuille mais bien sur ! Au, il faut que je m'éloigne vite moi je commence à délirer tout seul là. Pensa Harry. Les pensées de Draco était à peu près les mêmes et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en même temps. Ils sortirent vite fait de la protection, le taureau tourna la tête vers eux, ils accélérèrent et rentrèrent sur la piste, Cristoune pris le même chemin et leur fonça dessus. A ce moment là la pensée de Draco te Harry fut la même : Mais elle fait chier cette vache! _Blaise passa à leur droite un peu plus loin et attira l'attention de la vache. Harry et Draco voulant se venger de cette maudite vache, coururent en même temps vers elle et la sautèrent en appuyant bien fort leurs mains sur le dos pour faire mal à la vache. Et ils coururent vers la contre piste pour éviter la furie de Cristoune mais celle-ci ne sauta pas, elle commençait à avoir mal au dos avec tous ses coups ! Harry et Draco se sourirent presque tendrement.

-« GENIAL! » Se mit à hurler l'animateur. « Ce double saut était parfait! A deux en même temps, vous auriez pu vous prendre une de ses gamelles ! Je crois que personne ne s'opposera au faite que je vous donne 40 points chacun! » Un holà se fit parmi le public, pour acclamer le Gryffondor et le Serpentard. La vache rentra complètement courbaturée dans le toril.

Tout le monde remonta dans les gradins pour laisser place aux veaux pour les enfants.

-« Waou ! C'était génial votre dernier saut! »S'exclama Alex.

-« Vous avez fait exprès de vous appuyer avec les deux mains sur son dos? Vous auriez pu lui faire mal. » S'écria Hermione. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard en coin et se mirent à rire.

-« Hermy… S'était voulu. » Dit Harry entre deux rires.

-« Tu croyais qu'on allait la laisser partir comme ça? » Fini Draco. Hermione les regarda choquée. Ron se pencha à l'oreille du brun et du blond.

-« Je crois que vous devriez lui dire que vous blaguez sinon elle serrait capable de faire une S.A.L.E pour les taureaux. » Leur murmura Ron et il rajouta en voyant le regard interrogatif de Draco. « La S.A.L.E est une association pour la libération des elfes de maisons. »

-« Hermione, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire la morale ou quoi que se soit sinon je te fais manger de la gardianne jusqu'à la fin de ta vie: » S'écria le Gryffondor.

-« Une gardianne? C'est quoi? » Demanda Pansy.

-« Un plat à partir de taureaux, c'est très bon. » Expliqua Mark. Tout le monde explosa de rire. La discussion se termina et ils regardèrent les enfants faire tourner en bourrique le petit veau. Une fois le veau passer ils retournèrent dans l'arène et vint le dernier taureau, l'animateur lança des mignonnettes dans l'eau. Le taureau était vraiment vif et aller chercher les chopines relever du défi, ce qui amusa Harry, Draco, Blaise et Mark qui se jetèrent dans la piscine. Une fois la vache rentrée l'animateur appela toutes les personnes ayant gagné des points ou ayant eu des mignonnettes à le rejoindre.

-« Je vous félicite tous pour l'animation que vous avez faite, j'espère que vous vous êtes amusé. Bon alors pour toutes les personnes ayant eu moins de 50 points voilà un bandana pour vous. » L'animateur leur distribua le foulard de l'année. Les personnes ayant eu le foulard s'éloignèrent . « Maintenant voilà pour vous un T-shirt, un foulard et 2 mignonnettes chacun. » L'animateur dit ça en distribuant le tout. « Les personnes à plus de 400 points et ce avec des chopines restez. » Les personnes non concernés s'éloignèrent. « Bon comptez vos chopines et celui qui en a le plus me le dit. » Tout le monde échangea son chiffre et se fut Harry qui en avait le plus avec un nombre de 12 chopines.

-« Et bien Harry, tu vas avoir de quoi arroser la soirée avec ça, et tiens tu as gagné ta bouteille de 5l c'est du whisky en plus tu as gagné 560 points, t'es vraiment doué. » Harry partie vers la sortie et laissa Draco seul, l'animateur se tourna vers ce dernier. « Par contre toi tu te débrouilles vachement bien avec les taureaux, tu as l'habitude de faire des taureaux piscines? »

-« Non, c'est la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre de spectacle. »

-« Wouaa trop fort! Fin bon tu as eu un score de 630 ! Donc tu as gagné la dernière moto de course, tu vas voir c'est un vrai bijoux » Ils se dirigèrent dans une salle, une moto trônait au milieu de la salle. Rouge comme les flammes de l'enfer. En un mot magnifique, un vrai bolide.

-« Voilà elle est à toi, on peut te la livrer chez toi ou alors tu peux la rentrer dans la voiture qui ta emmené si elle est assez grande, en tout cas tu ne peux pas la conduire tant que tu n'as pas envoyé les papiers que je vais te donner après, bien sur il faut le permis mais tu l'as non? »

-« Bien sur, je vais l'amener à la voiture de ma mère, au revoir. » Dit Draco en s'éloignant avec la moto. Il sortit de l'arène et rejoignit le groupe qui l'attendait.

-« Draco ! Mais qu'est ce qui ta pris de la pendre ! On peut pas l'emmener au collège! »

-« Potter va me la réduire, puis me sécher mes vêtements. » Dit Draco avec un grand sourire, le Gryffondor s'étonna de la couleur de la moto.

-« Tu n'as pas râlé après la couleur de la moto Malfoy? »

-« C'est la première chose que je ferai une fois rentré au collège. »

-« Tu veux que je te change la couleur? Verte et argent avec un serpent ça te va? »

-« Pourquoi ferrais-tu ça? » Demanda Draco soupçonneux.

-« Pour ne pas que tu fasses une allergie au rouge avant la rentrée. » Répondit le Gryffondor en rigolant.

-« Bien vas y mais fait gaffe à ce que tu fais. » Prévint le blond.

Le groupe s'éloigna vers une rue isolée, Harry sécha et nettoya les vêtements de tout le monde et se tourna vers la moto. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et se lança. La moto changea de couleur et finit argenté avec un grand serpent vert qui se promener sur un des côté de la carrosserie.

-« Joli Potter! » Dit Draco en tournant autour. « Mais par contre le Serpent qui bouge je pense pas que ça le fasse pour les moldus. »

-« Le serpent bouge n'est que pour les sorciers, les moldus le voient immobile. » Draco se stoppa à l'arrière de la moto et pointa son doit vers le petit lion.

-« C'est quoi _ça _? »

-« Ben, il n'est pas joli mon lion? »

-« Mais je ne veux pas d'un lion sur ma moto! Enlèves-le. »

-« Je n'ai pas dit que tu voulais mais à l'origine elle est rouge donc je laisse un petit souvenir de sa couleur originale et non je l'enlève pas et tu ne pourras pas, il est protégé. »

-« Ma foi, il est petit, tant qu'il ne bouffe pas le serpent. »

-« … »

-« C'est quoi ce silence? »

-« Si je m'énerve contre toi, le lion bousillera la couleur. »

-« Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de mettre un truc qui va bousiller ma moto? »

-« Calme c'est que si je t'en veux vraiment énormément. »

-« Hey! Calmez vous si le lion bousille la peinture c'est pas grave suffit que tu lance un sort et elle sera neuve, Draco. » Dit Alex pour calmer le jeu. « Et après tout il est mignon ce lion et tu l'as gagné en défiant Harry, donc ça te rappellera que tu l'as battu. »

-« Exactement, ça te soulagera quand tu verras qu'Harry continuera à t'écraser au Quidditch. » Dit Ron mort de rire.

-« Hum… Bon on y va? » Harry réduit la moto et Draco la mit dans sa poche.

-« Bon et si on ouvrait la bouteille qu'Harry a gagné? » Demanda Alex

-« Bonne idée. » La troupe alla s'asseoir sur des marches et Harry fit apparaître discrètement des verres en plastique. Après avoir vidé la bouteille plus les mignonnettes ils décidèrent de faire un action, chiche ou vérité.

-« Bon …hic…je commence ! On le fait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. » S'écria Alex pas très sobre comme la plupart des personnes.

-« Alors…ryry, action chiche ou vérité? »

-« Hum…Vérité mon cher Alex! » Dit le Gryffondor les joues rouges d'avoir bu.

-« Jusqu'ou es-tu allé avec Peter? »

-« Euh…bah..pas plus loin que de l'embrasser un peu plus que gentiment, pouvais pas aller plus loin! Son nom c'est le même que cet espèce de rat de Pettigriow! »

-« Pettigrow? «

-« Une seule question à la fois tricheur…hic, à toi Mark. »

-« Bon euh…Gouri! Action, chiche ou vérité? »

-« Action! »

-« Va demander à la blonde au comptoir la bas son tour de poitrine j'suis sur que c'est du 95 E! »S'exclama Mark. Gouri alla demander à la blonde mais se pris une jolie gifle et revint s'asseoir.

-« J'sais pas, elle a pas voulu répondre…hic. »

-« Hermiiiione, action, chiche…ou vérité? » Demanda Ron.

-« Vérité »

-« Dis-nous ton plus grand désir? » Hermione qui n'était pas aussi bourré que les autres rougit mais répondit tout de même.

-« Me faire surprendre par Mac Gonagall en plein acte. » Puis elle partit dans un grand rire suivit des autres plutôt étonnés.

-« Tsvetana action chiche ou vérité? »

-« Chiche. »

-« Alors es tu chiche de faire un énorme suçon dans le cou de Mefodi. » Demanda la brunette. La russe rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux , mais refusa par timidité.Alors à toi Gouri. »

-« Draco, action chiche ou vérité? »

-« Vérité. »

-« Pourquoi , appelles-tu pas Harry par son prénom alors que ça se voit que vous n'êtes plus ennemis? » Toutes les oreilles écoutèrent la réponse.

-« Pour garder les apparences! Je ne céderais jamais avant lui, je suis un Serpentard après tout! »

-« Rien que pour ça? »Demanda Palvina étonné.

-« Ce n'est pas _rien que pour ça_ hic…Mais c'est lui qui a refusé notre amitié en première année, c'est à lui de franchir le pas ce cou-ci! » S'écria Malfoy en fixant son ex-ennemi. Celui-ci capta le message et se promit de faire un effort, ce qui ne le gênerait pas du tout. Au bout d'une demi heure tout le monde était bien passé deux voir trois fois et pour la plupart des personnes il ne restait plus que le choix action.

-« Blaise..hic… Te reste plus qu'action alors… va chuchoter ton plus grand fantasme à Mark! » Dit Harry. Blaise s'exécuta et Mark paru très surpris, il tourna la tête vers Ron et regarda à nouveau Blaise puis lui sourit. Alex se redressa un peu et s'adresse à Mefodi.

-« Te reste plus que chiche c'est pas marrant, alors ..j'ai soif rapporte nous du whisky! » Celui-ci se leva et alla payer une bouteille, il soupira de soulagement, il était vraiment tombé sur simple. Mark adressa un regard enflammé à Palvina.  
-« Tu n''as pas de chance te reste plus qu'action et tu tombe sur moi…laisse un suçon dans le cou de Pansy. » Elle s'approcha de Pansy, celle-ci fixa Draco d'un air désolé, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Les quelques tours suivants passèrent et fut le tour du dernier n'ayant pas fait son action, en l'occurrence Draco. Mefodi sourit diaboliquement et commença.

-« Draco, …Roule le patin du siècle à Harry. » Tout le monde le fixa stupéfié puis se tourna vers Draco. Celui ci fini son verre et se dirigea vers le brin en le regardant dans les yeux. Il approcha son visage de celui d'Harry, le regard enflammé. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent Draco lécha les lèvres du Gryffondor pour que celles-ci s'ouvrent, une fois fait, il commença à jouer avec la langue d'Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, quand ceux-ci s'enflammèrent à leur tour, Harry ferma les yeux et répondit ardemment au baiser. Aucun des deux ne cherchait à dominer l'autre, ils ressentaient juste le plaisir que l'autre leur procurait. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Draco repartit s'asseoir la tête dans les nuages.

-« Et si on allait danser un peu avant de rentrer? » Demanda Clara.

-« Je sais où! Sur la place du crocodile, ils ont installé un Djai et comme il et déjà 3heures du matin je suis sur qu'il y a déjà pleins de monde! » Tout le monde se leva enthousiasme Clara et Fleur les guidèrent jusqu'au Djai. Une fois là-bas ils s'incrustèrent dans la foule et commencèrent à se déhancher. Le ciel déjà bien couvert lâcha un éclair et le grondement de l'orage se fit entendre mais personne ne bougea. Ron et Hermione se trémoussaient de façon sensuelle sous le regard jaloux d'une tierce personne. Harry et Draco ne s'étaient toujours pas lâché du regard. Ils s'éloignèrent inconsciemment des autres et se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à danser ensemble. Une aura très sensuelle attirant beaucoup de regards envieux sur eux, mais aucun des deux ne les virent, l'alcool étant pour beaucoup. La chaleur les oppresser donnant l'impression que la fraîcheur ne s'échapper que du corps de l'autre, mais plus ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre plus la chaleur les étouffait. Harry fit le premier pas et se colla à Draco leur danse était le symbole même de la luxure. Draco passa ses bars autour des hanches du brun et ondula contre lui. Le brun frissonna et passa ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard mais une de ses mains s'égara quelques longues secondes sur le postérieure du blond, qui se mit à dévorer le cou d'Harry, le tonnerre résonna une nouvelle fois mais ils ne l'entendirent pas, ils étaient dans leur bulle rien n'existait à part l'autre. Le Gryffondor se colla encore plus à son ex-ennemi et se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir. Draco remonta lentement en déposant des baisers tout le long de la mâchoire jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il suçota et mordillant légèrement , Harry laissa échapper un gémissement, Draco redescendit pour prendre les lèvres du Gryffondor. Un ballet millénaire se produit. Mais le ciel en décida autrement et une averse se mit à tomber. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard furent dégrisé sur le coup, tout effet de l'alcool partit. Ils se séparèrent Harry rougit et Draco eu du mal à remettre son masque d'indifférence. Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe et ils prirent le bus pour rentrer.

-« Oh c'est dommage qu'il y ait eu cette averse! On s'amusait bien. »S'écria Ron.

-« Bah moi ça me gêne pas, je commençais à m'énerver. » Lâcha Blaise

-« A t'énerver? » Demanda Hermione, Blaise se reprit.

-« Euh…A m'ennuyer pardon. » Dit-il avec un regard noir pour la Gryffondor. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils traversèrent la foret, Draco et Harry s'étant mit à chaque extrémité du groupe, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se lancer des regard en coin discret que l'autre ne percevait pas. Une fois tout le monde dans son dortoir, tout le monde se sécha se mit en pyjama et se coucha.

_Hum…qu'est ce qui vient de m'a réveillé? Tien, j'ai plus mal à la tête génial, bon je suis où moi? Une chambre puisque je suis dans un lit, mais ce n''est pas le mien, je n'ai pas de drap en soie…verte! Ah une porte s'ouvre, mince avec la lumière qu'il y a derrière, je n'arrive pas à voir le visage! Des cheveux blonds? Malfoy? Non Draco j'avais dit que je ferrai des efforts. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Il referme la porte et allume un lumière tamisé… Il doit sortir de la douche pour être encore recouvert de quelques goûtes d'eau, pffu j'ai atrocement chaud . Je trouve sa serviette de bain bien trop courte ou alors pas assez c'est à voir. Ah non , s'il s'installe sur mon lit j'vais être obligé de lui sauter dessus ! _

_-« Alors Harry, comment as-tu trouvé cette soirée? » Me demande t il sensuellement à l'oreille._

_-« Je… très…bien. » Dis-je en rougissant. _

_-« Tu sais que tu es très attirant quand tu rougis petit Gryffy? » Il me lèche le lobe de l'oreille. Hum… Il s'allonge sur moi et je sens son excitation, je renverse la situation et l'embrasse. Il commence à enlever mon haut de pyjama, je l'aide et le bas suit, je lui dénoue sa serviette, qu'est ce qu'il est bien formé! Il me place contre le matelas et descend le long de mon torse, doucement, lentement, progressivement, jusqu'a une partie de mon corps très éveillée. Il me prend lentement en bouche et commence des va et vient. Hum…qu'est ce qu'il est doué, je sens que je vais venir. _

_Je me réveille en sursaut, un…un rêve? Je crois que je vais aller me mettre sous l'eau froide._ Harry se leva et alla prendre une douche froide. Il s'enroula dans une serviette et s'assit dans un fauteuil du salon pour se calmer. La porte du dortoir s'ouvre et une tête blonde court vers la salle de bain, quand elle revient, elle était dégoulinante d'eau.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci Draco? » Le blond sursauta et fixa Harry puis la serviette, il se pinça, il vit qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-« Euh…Hum…un cauchemar. Et toi que fais-tu là et en …serviette ? »

-« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allé prendre ma douche pour me rafraîchir. »

-« Hum… Euh oui bien sur bon je vais me recouché bonne nuit Po..Harry. » Et Draco s'enfuit dans le dortoir . _Ce pourrait il qu'il….Nan, de toue façon il m'a dit que c'était un cauchemar je le crois, n'est ce pas?_

A suivre.

* * *

**Et voilà une autre chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous à plus à la semaine prochaine, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser. A oui, je voulais posé une question. Si Hermione n'était pas avec Ron vous la verriez avec qui ?A part Blaise, il a déjà une option lol. Et je voulais savoir qui serrait capable de me faire un dessin...en faite il y en aurait deux. S'il y a des volontaires faites le moi savoir .**

**Kisu**

**La-shinegami**


	6. Procès et duel

**Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.**

**Base : Harry Potter**

**Auteur : LaShinegami**

**Couple : Harry/Drago et un peu de Hermione/Ron **

**Genre : humour/romance **

**Disclamer : Ben personne est a moi sinon ça se saurait ! Ah si le mec le plus chiant du monde et à moi. Je vous le donne dans le mille Peter! Mais aussi Mark Clara et Alex.**

**Ptite clad :** Contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre. Et si y apas de jalousie c'est pas marrant lol. Et pour le plus grand fantasme de Blaise…. Tu le verras dans le chapitre 10 si j'arrive a respecter a peu près le fils de l'histoire. Et pour l'attirance de Ron, ben j'ai l'impression qu'il en pince un peu aussi…Kisu

**Crystal d'avalon :** C'est vrai que des fois ca fait peur de pas savoir ou ça mène, j'ai un peu peur que ca parte en live, mais je me suis fait un axe a peu prés ou j ai le stricte minimum a mettre et je rajoute la déco donc j'ai a peu près établie le tout lol. Pour l'orthographe ben je ferrai un effort mais le français et moi ca fait trois : moi, la matière et le nom de la matière lol. Mais bon… Faut bien que je m'y mette un jour. Merci pour ton conseil, et je crois te l'avoir déjà dit une fois, je ne prend jamais mal les conseil. Comme on dit on apprend de nos erreurs, et je respecte se proverbe lol. A+ kisouilles

**Amy Keira** : Merci ben voilà le chapitre que tu attendais kisu.

**rossignol-chan :**Malgrès le problème de net, tu l'as eu la reponse lol

**Tiffany Shin **: Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et que tu continueras a me suivre.

**Jessy:** Merci contente que ca t'ai plus

**Yuki koshiba **: C'est assez embêtant c'est vrai, mais tu m'en a quand même laissé une pour ce chapitre . Moi et ma bêta mon deuxième bêta n'avait pas le temps mais normalement pour le prochain chapitre il y aura les deux, par pour celui la j'avais pas mal de retard et il me fallais beaucoup de vitesse sinon c'était avec un retard d'une semaine, que je publiais ce chapitre. Merci yeux pleins d'étoile j'adore qu'on me dise que ma fic est bien, ça booste quand on a un trou. Et voilà le chapitre demandé lol.

**Laurine**: Merci, c'est vrai que je trouve plus intéressant de ralentir un peu le dray/ryry. Je ne vais pas faire ce que j'aime pas lol donc je fais des chapitre pas trop court et pas trop rapide lol. Un chapitre par jour! Déjà qu'il me faut une semaine pour écrire ( fin un peu moins sauf pour ce chapitre j'étais jamais la sauf le matin mais la c'est dodo!) Et même en overdose je la continuerai, c'est pas tout mais je veux savoir la suite aussi moi! Les idées me viennent que quand j'écrit donc sur j'en sais un peu plus que toi, mais pas tant que ça lol.

**Nicolas Potter:** Contente que tu te soit amusé mais t'inquiète pas interville va y être ! Il a aura trois sortie la feria qui vient de passer, la fête de la musique et interville! ( J'allais pas le manquer alors que j'ai assister en direct à un spectacle donc je sais comment tout se passe exactement! Pour le lion ca a été une envie donc bon, Harry ne va pas se plier au désir de Malfoy sans l'énervé un peu, ils ont pas élevé les scroot à pétard ensemble! Pas grave même si elle est courte ca me fait plaisir tu m'as laissé un petit mot.

**Lovely A:** Théodore Nott..Je pourrai pas de toute façon je connais pas ces traits de caractères général. Mais je voulais dire même si ca fait pas partie de la troupe, ils peuvent se rencontrer lors d'un match. Je pensais à Victor Krum qu'est ce que t'en pense?

Mon erreur de brin et brun est impardonnable! Comment j'ai pu laisser filtrer un truc comme ça! Même ma bêta la pas vu! Contente que le rapprochement dray/ryry te plaise kiss.

**Edelweiz:** Merci. Et bonne lecture.

**vicky-foxie :** Merci et j'éspère que tu vas encore plus aimer la suite . Et non tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais mis mon histoire dans tes favoris, mais ça fait très plaisir!

**Lilou:** Merci, et il y aurait pas eu ce passage si rossignol ne m'avait pas demandé de mettre un rêve lol, j'avais pas eu l'idée! Donc si t'as des idée n'hésites pas. Le baiser pour le pari, il y a bien Blaise qui va s'en amusé un peu, et un peu les autres aussi, mais pour la dans non puisqu'il ils s'étaient dirigé à l'écart sans s'en rendre compte. Mais ça va tournée dans leur tête lol.

Pour Hermi bien sur que je vais lui faire piqué une crise de jalousie ! Sinon ça serrait pas marrant, mais pour avec qui moi aussi j'ai un gros trou mais bon, je vais trouvé. désespère pas shine tu vas trouvé J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, et comme je vois que tu n'as encore jamais laissé de review, tu ne dois pas connaître le rhythm de publication. Donc je te le dis c'est tous les vendredi. Voilà gros bisous.

**Daiya:** C'est pas grave puisque tu viens de m'en laisser une lol. Merci lol, mais je dois dire que pour ce chapitre c'était limite j'avais pris du retard lol, c'est pas ma faute si on me fait sortir tout les aprem ( c'est bientôt la rentrée faut en profiter) et les matins je dors. Donc si ma bêta était pas rapide il y aurai eu quelques jours de retard. Et pour le cauchemar, il était même plus effrayant! C'est un Serpentard tout de même, il pense les choses en très grand mdr. Et Merci. Gros bisous

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plairas autant et pour ce qui est du demi voir lemon, la seul reponce que je peux te donner c'est que c'est déjà en étude lol. kisu

**Camille-Miko:** Pour trouver mon style alors on peut dire que je suis sur la bonne voix, je peux pas dire que je me fatigue sur ma fic, puisque je m'amuse à l'écrire sauf certain passage mais souvent le soir quand j'ai des détails à voir je me prends des feuille et je fais tout ce don à besoin la fic ( c'est la que je me fatigue déjà que je me couche pas tôt si en plus me force à rester éveillé jusqu' a 2 heures du mat...)Mais au moins le lendemain j'suis contente et je peux a nouveau taper sans me soucier du truc ou du machin du bidule.

Pour la cape d'invisibilité, il le fallait bien sinon comment, il y aurait eu le passage du concierge? Et pour le concierge je voulais pas d'un clone de rusard donc j'ai mis son contraire lol.

Je dois dire que pour le toro piscine je me suis vraiment amusé à l'écrire alors je suis contente que ça plaise. Et pour la moto je voulais pas la donné à Harry parce que bon, c'est le survivant...Faut pas qu'il est trop d'honneur à être le mailleur partout non plus, mais il a gagné l'alcool, et si Dray à la moto il pourra en faire profiter ry...

Pour les "hic" dans l'action chiche vérité. Je ne savais pas trop comment montré qu'il était bourré, mais je retient pour une prochaine fois, je trouverai un autre moyen. Et pour les description...Je ferrai un effort, mais je suis pas alaise avec.

J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. kisouilles

**PROCE **

Le lendemain tout le monde émergea dans les alentour de 10 heures. Harry partit au réfectoire le premier étant déjà lavé, il s'assit avec Mark et Alex.

-« Alors Draco qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée? »

-« Très réussite, et toi Blaise? »

-« Bien, mais un peu énervante mais c'est pas le sujet…Qu'est ce qu'il t'a plus dans la soirée? »

_Pourquoi il me demande ça? C'est bête. Bon qu'est ce qui m'a plu, ben les défis avec Harry n'étaient pas mal. J'ai bien aimé le « action, chiche ou vérité », mais je me souviens plus pourquoi…Je n'aurais pas du boire autant…Me souvient d'une action, réfléchis Draco! Ah oui! J'ai du embrasser Harry et j'ai adoré! Euh nan j'ai pas adoré un effet de l'alcool évidement. Euh.. Après on est allé où?……… A ou danser, il y avait un beau mec là-bas, brun, yeux verts , bien musclé comme je les adore avec une petite cicatrise, dommage que ce soit un moldu…Attends Dray répète doucement… Yeux verts, sûrement une coïncidence, brun, c'est très rependu le brun, bien musclé, ben nous on a le Quidditch eux ils ont le foot je crois. Une cicatrice… J'AI EMBRASSE POTTER? Nan ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai pas embrassé comme je n'ai pas fait ces rêves débiles. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas un rêve mais un cauchemar. ( un cauchemar ou tu gémissais, tu l'embrassais passionnément, tu en demandé plus …) Non mais t'es qui toi ? ( toi, 'fin ta conscience, la partie intelligente de ton être) Nan mais dit que je suis idiot aussi! (Mmmm, c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire.) J'y crois pas je m'insulte moi même! (Et oui mais quand ton cerveau ne veux pas reconnaître certaine chose je suis bien obligé de t'aider sinon tu vas encore le regretter.) Comment ça encore? ( tu ne te souviens pas, quand tu étais petit…) Stop c'est bon je m'en rappelle ! (Ben voilà donc bon, je suis là pour te dire que tu as beaucoup apprécié les baisers de Potter, que tu as maudit la pluie et que tu as belle et bien aimé ton rêve.) Tais-toi ou je te bâillonne! ( oui, oui c'est ça bon tu devrais peut être décoincé, tout le monde est passé à la douche sauf toi et ça fait bien 5 minutes que Blaise essaie de te faire réagir, mais en même temps j'aime bien sa technique..)Quoi?_

-« ..bien que ton action étais bien mais jusqu'a plus m'écouter! »

-« Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu me dis là? Non mais ça ne va pas bon pousses toi je vais prendre ma douche. »

-« Ben enfin, bon tu nous rejoins au réfectoire. » Et Blaise partit avec les autres. Draco se dirigea sous la douche maudissant sa conscience, et les rejoignit.

-« Oh faite où est Harry? » Demanda le roux à Fleur.

-« Mme Maxime est venu le chercher. »

-« Pourquoi? » Demanda Hermione surprise.

-« Je ne sais pas elle n'a rien dit. »

Harry suivit madame Maxime à travers les couloirs jusqu'a son bureau où il vit le professeur Dumbledore et Peter.

-« Bonjour Harry. »

-« Bonjour professeur. »Dit le Gryffondor avec un regard peut sur de lui.

-«Nous sommes ici pour parler de l'agression de Mr Figgs, peux tu me raconter ce qu'il c'est passé. » Harry prit une chaise et commença.

-« J'étais avec Ron, Peter est arrivé et a pétrifié Ron, il m'a emmené près d'un arbre pas loin du lac ,il m'a agresser, Draco est arrivé, mais Peter là repoussé au loin, Draco a crée un Serpent avec sa magie sans baguette, j'en ai pris le contrôle en parlant fourchelangue et j'ai éloigné Peter de moi. »

-« Tu d'accord avec la version d'Harry? »Demanda Dumbledore à Peter.

-« Oui, mais je ne l'ai fait pour son bien, Malfoy n'est qu'un connard doublé d'un mangemort, il ne mérite pas mon chaton. »

-« Tu n'as pas a jugez des actions d'Harry, sais tu que tu vas avoir des ennuies à cause de ça? »

-« Au moins j'aurai prévenu mon chaton du danger. »

-« Bien nous allons vous emmener maintenant au ministère, pour qu'il juge Mr Figgs, prenez ce portoloin. » Les deux élèves touchèrent le portoloin et tous trois furent amené au ministère. -« Ce n'est pas encore exactement l'heure mais nous allons attendre un peu. » Dit le directeur a ses élèves en se dirigeant vers l'accueil. « Nous avons une audience dans deux heures, pouvons nous avoir un salon, pour patienter? »

-« Bien sur suivez, moi . » Dit une femme blonde croulant sous une couche de maquillage bleu.

-« Nous attendons des personnes. »

-« Bien elles seront conduites à votre salon. » La femme prit ses clefs et ouvra une porte qui donna sur un salon d'une taille moyenne, pas spécialement joli mais assez agréable. Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir, et un plateau apparu sur la table. Le directeur prit la théière et servit trois tasses. Harry en pris une et Peter une autre.

-« Qui attendons-nous professeur? »

-« Les parents de Peter et Mr Malfoy qui a était présent à la scène. » Répondit Dumbledore à la question du Gryffondor.

-« Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas convoquer avec Draco ça aurait était plus rapide ! »

-« Je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin d'une deuxième personne pour te croire. Mais le ministre va demander le plus de témoins possibles. » Harry baissa les yeux. « Je ne vais pas vous laisser pas longtemps, je dois aller parler au ministre. » Dit Dumbledore en s'éloignant vers la porte.  
Une fois la porte refermée Peter se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la table basse en face d'Harry.

-« Répond moi sincèrement Harry, as-tu des sentiments pour Malfoy? » Demanda le septième année en fixant le brun dans les yeux, avec un peu d'espoir. « Dis moi que tu es sortis avec lui seulement pour que je te lâche. Et je te laisserai tranquille mais je veux juste savoir. »

Harry regarda son ex petit ami surpris. Avait-il des sentiments pour Draco?_ J'ai bien prétendu sortir avec lui pour que Peter me lâche mais maintenant qu'il parle de sentiment je ne sais plus. Qu'est ce que je ressens pour Draco? En tout cas plus de haine c'est sûr. De l'amitié? Non, c'est plus fort que ça. De l'amour? Non plus, ce n'est pas assez fort pour ça, mais pendant nos deux baisers je me suis senti si bien…Et se n'est pas la première fois que les pensées dérivent vers lui. Serait-ce donc de l'attirance? Je ne pense mais pas seulement physique, j'aime sa façon de pensé même s'il peut être borné, crétin, insolent, j'ai l'impression qu'il se protège. Mais ces derniers temps il s'ouvre plus et j'ai l'impression qu'il me laisse petit à petit rentré dans son monde comme je le fais pour lui. Un béguin alors. Oui ça colle déjà mieux à ce que je ressens mais en tout cas je veux que entre nous ça s'améliore. _

-« J'ai réellement des sentiments pour lui. » Répondit Harry en oubliant la deuxième partie de la question de Peter. Le septième année fixa Harry quelques secondes et ces yeux commencèrent à se voiler. Une larme coula, puis une deuxième et une troisième.

-« Harry…qu'est ce que tu lui trouve il t'insulte depuis des années.., il est arrogant, …et il va devenir mangemort, dois-je te rappeler que… le seigneur des ténèbres et ses sbires t'ont pourris …la vie? »

-« Non pas la peine de me le rappeler, je le sais très bien, mais Draco est différent il fait attention à moi, il se cache juste derrière un masque d'arrogance. »

-« Il a sûrement eu la mission de sortir avec toi et de faire le gentil pour t'attirer dans ses filets pour te mener au dark lord! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que Draco ne ferrai pas ça, et je sais me défendre.»

-« Tu sais peut être te défendre mais si c'est ton cœur qui est atteint, tu ne t'en remettras jamais. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Sur ce le professeur Dumbledore entra.

-« Peter tes parents veulent te parler. » Ils sont dans la salle en face va y. » Le septième année se leva et alla rejoindre ses parents.

-« Harry pourquoi Peter parlé de Mr Malfoy? »

-« Il m'a aidé avant que Peter ne m'agresse…Et Peter n'a pas apprécié. »

-« Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a agressé? »

-« Oui. »

-« Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de l'aide de Malfoy? »

-« Hum…Je ne m'entendais plus avec Peter, il a voulu comprendre seul donc on l'a un peu aidé. »

-« Oui, je comprends. » Dumbledore se resservit une tasse de thé. « En tout cas les parent de Mr Figgs sont furieux. »

-« Je les comprends. » A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Peter et ses parents. Ils prirent place.

-« Harry nous sommes vraiment désolés de l'attitude de notre fils… »

-« Pas la peine de vous excusé Mr Figgs, il a fait ça sur le coup de la colère… » Coupa Harry.

-« Mais tout de même! »Dit Mrs Figgs

-« De toute façon il va se faire punir par le ministère. » Répondit son mari. Peter baissa la tête. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco entra dans la pièce. Il salua tout le monde est pris place sur le canapé à côté d'Harry.

-« Oh faite Harry, Ron voulait te dire que tu as raté la rediffusion du premier match de la Poule B. »

-« …Qui contre qui? » Demanda Harry un peu surpris du ton très doux de la voix du blond.

-« Poudlard à Dumstrang contre Dumstrang à Poudlard, l'équipe de Krum les a complètement pulvérisé. »

-« Ah non j'lai raté! J'aurais voulu pouvoir analysé sa technique, quand je pense que je vais devoir affronter le meilleur attrapeur de toute l'Angleterre! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. » Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, celui-ci sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux mais il compris que c'était pour que Peter comprenne bien, et il se laissa faire. « Je suis sur que tu vas le battre, mais ça va se jouer serré. »

-« Très serré même, racontes moi. » Draco serra inconsciemment un peu plus Harry contre lui. Il se sentait si bien avec le brun dans ses bras.

-« Déjà l'équipe de Krum à gagné 210 à 80, en tout cas je peux te dire que leur gardien et nul, Krum c'est énervé contre lui je sais pas combien de fois, il est plutôt habitué à jouer avec des personnes très douées. A cause de ça il y a eu un penalty pour l'autre équipe, les poursuiveurs de Krum sont pas très doués non plus mais leurs batteurs sont très forts, faudra faire gaffe. Tu aurais vu la gamelle de l'attrapeur de Poudlard! Heureusement qu'on ne meurt pas du ridicule, il volait et s'est retourner pour voir ou en était son équipe et il s'est pris les gradins! Il s'est fait sécher. »

-« Il n'est pas doué, se faire avoir comme ça! » La secrétaire entra dans la salle.

-« Veuillez me suivre dans le bureau du juge. » Ils se levèrent et suivirent la secrétaire. Draco remarqua Que Peter n'arrêtait pas de le fixer alors il prit la main d'Harry ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire rager Peter mais il ne fit aucun mouvement. Il rentrèrent dans un bureau, l'affaire n'étant pas très importante elle ne passait pas devant un tribunal complet.

-« Prenez place s'il vous plaît. » Invita le juge. « Résumons les faits contre Mr Peter Figgs. Agression sexuelle, et violence. »

-« C'est bien ça. » Dit Dumbledore

-« Bien, quelqu'un à une objection? » Personne ne répondit, Peter baissa la tête honteux.

-« Nous condamnons donc Mr Peter Figgs, à 12 ans de prison avec sursis, et 3 mois de retrait de baguette. Dumbledore je vous laisse la parole. »

-« Et j'exclus Mr Figgs de l'école de Poudlard, il ne pourra pas se réinscrire avant la fin de la scolarité de Mr Potter, et s'il cherche à s'inscrire dans une autre école, l'axé lui en serra interdit. » Les parents de Peter baissèrent les yeux honteux de leur fils.

-« Bien la séance est levée. » Tout le monde se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-« Prenez ce portoloin, ils vous ramènera à Beauxbatons. » Tout en leur parlant Dumbledore leur tandis un vieux livre? Et il transplana. Draco et Harry s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Peter les retint.

-« Malfoy, je veux te parler. » Harry regarda le blond avec un peu d'inquiétude, mais le Serpentard s'éloigna de quelques pas avec Peter.

-« Si j'avais su que le seul moyen de prendre le cœur d'Harry, était d'être un futur mangemort. Mais je te laisse une longueur d'avance mais je vais vite te rattraper. Prend bien soin d'Harry…tant qu'il est avec toi… »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? » Demanda le blond soupçonneux.

-« Tu dois bien t'en douter, bientôt nous serons sur le même pied d'égalité. » Peter s'éloigna avec ses parents.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait? »

-« Il ne l'a pas dit clairement, mais je crois que Voldemort à trouvé un nouvel adepte. »

-« Quoi Peter? Pourquoi il ferait ça, c'est absurde il a toujours était contre! » S'écria Harry. Ils prirent le portoloin et se retrouvèrent à l'école.

-« Je pense plutôt qu'il était contre parce que tu étais contre, mais il a aussi dit qu'il faisait ça pour qu'on soit à égalité. »

-« A égalité? Mais quelle égalité? Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec Voldemort. » Tout en parlant, ils prirent la direction du château.

-« Réfléchis Harry! Il croit que je suis un futur mangemort, et pourtant on sort ensemble,enfin pour lui. Donc il se dit que s'il devient mangemort tu l'apprécieras sûrement plus. »

-« Et tu ne l'as pas contredis? »Demanda Harry sur un ton de reproche.

-« Et tu voulais que je lui réponde comment en criant à travers le couloir? » Lâcha t'il un peu énervé, en s'arrêtant.

-« Excuse-moi, mais c'est à cause de moi qu'il va devenir mangemort. » Dit le brun en baissant la tête peinée. Draco eu un sourire tendre sur le visage qu'il cacha. Il mit deux doigts sous son menton et le releva.

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il l'a cherché en te harcelant. Et il verra que ce n'est pas si simple que ça d'être mangemort. Et puis il a choisi le camp des perdants. »

-« Oui mais quand même si on n'avait pas fait semblant de sortir ensemble, il n'aurait pas choisi cette voie. »

-« Effectivement, mais il t'aurait violé et on ne se remet jamais vraiment d'un viol. » Harry rabaissa la tête. « Harry arrête de t'accusé, je sais que tu es un Gryffondor au cœur d'or mais pense à toi avant de penser aux autres. » Dit le blond en prenant le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Harry sursauta quelque peu mais ne dit rien, se serrant un peu plus contre Draco.

Assit sur son fauteuil, Blaise vit Draco et Harry se diriger vert le bâtiment et décida de les rejoindre. En s'approchant, il les vit s'enlacer

-«oupsss, je suis arrivé au mauvais moment. » Draco sursauta et s'écarta du brun.

-« Nan, c'est bon. »

-« Alors ce procès, ça c'est bien passé? Vous vous êtes mit ensemble alors? »

-« Bien, Harry n'aura plus de problème avec lui, et non on n'est pas ensemble. »

-« Hn, fin bon ce n'est pas l'air que vous donniez, mais bon. Vous venez Mark et Ron ont décidé de se défier aux échecs. »

-« Mark va se prendre un raclé! »S'exclama le Gryffondor.

-« Moi je dis que Mark à toutes ses chances. »Répliqua Blaise. « Mais de toute façon ils ne battront jamais Draco. »

-« Draco? Nan, Ron est un pro. »

-« Parlez comme si je n'étais pas la ça me gène pas ! » S'écria Draco.

-« Ben pourquoi tu râles, si ça te gène pas? » Plaisanta le Serpentard brun, pour toute réponse il se prit une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

-« Faudra que tu te battes contre le gagnant, pour voir si ton niveau et toujours aussi bon. »

-« J'ai un autre défi plus excitant que ça déjà prévu. »

-« Ah bon? Lequel? »Demandèrent les deux bruns en cœur.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié? » S'écria Draco en regardant le Gryffondor. « Notre duel! »

-« Ah ben oui c'est vrai la dernière fois ça a été annulé. »

-« En tout cas faut se dépêcher alors j'ai plus trop de temps libre moi! Bon on y va? Sinon on va rater tout le match! » S'écria Harry en commençant à courir vers le bâtiment.

Ron gagna le match haut la main, et Blaise et Harry réussirent Draco à jouer contre Ron. Le match dura 2h17, et Ron sortit vainqueur.

-« I'm the best! I'm the winner! »

-« Dray aurait très bien pu gagner! »S'écria Pansy. « Tu l'as battu de peu. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta défende Pansy. »

-« Ok, j'avoue, tu es un adversaire coriace, mais je t'ai gagné! » Cria Ron en repartant dans une danse de la victoire.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula rapidement. La journée suivante fut remplit de cour plus assommant les uns que les autres. Une fois les devoirs finis Draco et Harry décidèrent de faire leur duel. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide. Ils se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. Draco lança le premier sort qu'Harry évita facilement.

-« Expleliarmus! »S'écria Harry. Draco ne lâche pas sa baguette ce qui eu pour effet de le propulsé contre le mur violement. Une fois remis sur pied il lança à Harry un regard moqueur.

-« Tu ne peux pas faire mieux? »

-« Je peux faire beaucoup mieux, mais ce n'est que le début. » Dit le Gryffondor en lui rendant son sourire.

-« Rictusempra! » Le sort se dirigea vers Harry qui lança à son tour un tarentallegra. Tout deux évitèrent le sort de justesse.

-« Pas mal Harry. »

-« Es-tu n'as encore rien vu, mais je dois dire que tu es doué toi aussi. »

-« Serpensortia. » Un serpent long de 2 mètres sortie de la baguette de Draco.

-« La deuxième année ne t'a pas suffit Draco? » Demanda le brun puis il se mit à sifflet, le serpent se dirigea vers le blond. Le Serpentard honteux d'avoir oublié ce détail essaya de faire disparaître le serpent en vint. Cloé de son nom, s'enroula autour de la jambe de Draco et commença à monter sous les ordres du brun.

-« Harry! Pourquoi tu protèges le serpent? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi » S'écria Draco commençant à s'inquiéter.

-« Mais non voyons se serrait une trop grosse perte. » Répondit le brun en regardant son ennemis dans les yeux. « J'essaie juste de te faire rappelé la deuxième année. » Cloé continua à monter et arriva en haut de la cuisse, elle commença à s'enrouler sur le torse pour venir se loger dans le cou.

Draco regarda surpris le brun à ses mots. Le serpent lécha de sa langue fourchu le cou du Serpentard.Tout revint d'un coup dans la mémoire de Draco.

-« Incendio! » Cloé brûla en criant de douleur. Draco vit l'air de souffrance sur le visage d'Harry et compris qu'il entendait l'agonis du serpent.

-« Désavantage du fourchelangue? »

-« Rien n'est parfait. »

-« T'es dégueulasse, dire au serpent de me lécher le cou! » Harry lui fit un grand sourire et éclata de rire. « Très bien tu veux jouer à ça, on va y jouer. »

-« Cracbadabum! » Le sort atteint le bas de la robe d'Harry, qui se fendit jusqu'au haut de la cuisse.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les robes de femmes Harry, tu me surprends. »

Harry regarda sa jambe nue et lança un sourire mauvais à Draco qui ne se gênait pas pour apprécier le spectacle.

-« Tu serrais surpris de savoir ce que j'aime. » Lâcha le brun avec un air mystérieux. Draco le regarda surpris et Harry lui lança un sortilège qui fit pousser les cheveux du blond à mi-dos. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te prêterai ma robe pour aller avec ta jolie chevelure blonde. »

Ils se mirent à rire et Draco lança un tarentallegra qui atteint le brun en pleine poitrine.

Harry se mit à danser un tango avec un partenaire imaginaire. Draco se tint les côtes sous le fou rire.

-« Cette danse va extrêmement bien avec ta robe ; je suis sur que si tu me donnes ton sortilège pour les cheveux tu serras ravissante. » Le blond insista bien sur l'adjectif féminin. Harry annula le sort. Et le lança sur Draco qui lança en même temps un imperdimenta. Les sorts se cognèrent avec violence. Des éclairs apparurent autour des deux sorts, ils fusionnèrent, et le sort se sépara en deux se dirigeant vers Draco et Harry qui furent touché de plein fouet.

Les deux adversaires s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre poussé par une force invisible et commencèrent un tango lent et langoureux. Le Gryffondor pris une jolie teinte carmin et les yeux de Draco se dilatèrent.

-« Vous n'avez pas vu Harry et Draco? » Demanda Hermine inquiète.

-« Pas depuis qu'on a finit nos devoirs. » Répondit Blaise.

-« Ah je m'inquiète depuis qu'ils ont cette idée de duel en tête…S'ils le font sans arbitre ça risque de mal tourné! »S'écria la brunette.

-« Et bien on fait des équipes de deux et ont va voir où ils peuvent être. » Proposa Alex.

-« Parfait! Ron avec moi. Pansy et Blaise vous êtes le deuxième groupe, Mark et Alex le numéro trois et Fleur et Clara le binôme quatre. » Tous se séparèrent.

-« Pffu, pourquoi on doit aller les chercher, je suis sur qu'ils n'ont rien et même si quelqu'un se prend quelques coups c'est Harry, il ne pourra pas battre Dray. » Dit Pansy râleuse en montant un grand escalier avec Blaise.

-« Harry est doué en combat et il reçoit des cours en plus, et même si c'est lui qui se prend des coups, il vaut mieux être là sinon il va pousser lui même Draco à aller trop loin. »

-« Mouais, moi j'serais bien restée sur le sofa à lire. »

-« Mais tu as pensé si Draco et blessé et qu'il veut te voir pour le réconforter. » Tenta sournoisement Blaise en s'arrêtant en face de la Serpentard. Le visage de Pansy se décomposa.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu attends, vite dépêche toi! Je vais scalpé Potter s'il a touché à un cheveux de Draginou. »

-« Hermione ralentit! Pas la peine de courir, ils sont grands et connaissent leurs limites! Et se trouvent ils sont même pas en train de se battre. »

-« Ron! S'ils ne se battent pas pourquoi seulement eux deux ont disparu? Et Harry ne connaît absolument pas ses limites! Il ne fait que des bêtises depuis le début de sa scolarité tu as vu où ils nous a emmené? » S'écria Hermione.

-« Quoi! Mais on était volontaire pour aller avec lui, même quand il nous disait de pas venir on le forçait à accepter! Si tu voulais pas venir fallait pas, on ne te forçait pas!Tu n'as pas confiance en lui? » Ron s'arrêta en face de sa petite amie.

-« Vous ne me forciez pas? Vous auriez vu vos yeux remplis de stupidités! Et sans moi vous seriez mort depuis longtemps! »

-« On aurait trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir, tu es peut être douée, mais tu n'as pas le courage d'Harry et pas confiance en lui apparemment, tu ne mérite pas d'être son amie! Tu te crois plus forte que lui? » Cria Ron.

Hermione reprit sa marche furieuse. Ron la suivit à distance, dégoûté du nouvel aspect qu'il venait de découvrir sur sa petite amie.

Toujours dans leur danse Draco fit apparaître une rose qu'il plaça entre ses dents.

-« Tu ne crois pas qu'au lieu de jouer les charmeurs, ça serrait mieux d'essayer d'arrêter se sort. »

-« Chi, tu'chkrois que ch'est moi chqui est fait cha, tu te planchtes. »Dit le Serpentard, en faisant basculé Harry en le retenant par son bras en arrière. Harry releva sa jambe du côté où la robe s'était décousu et la frotta le long de la jambe de Draco. Harry prit une teinte tomate, qu'il commençait à ne plus quitter. Draco amusé de ses rougeurs les accentua un peu en frottant les pétales de la rose sur le cou du brun.

-« Si tu me dis que ça tu l'as pas fait exprès… »

-« Tu vas faire quoi? »Déclara le blond amusé.

-« Je vais rentrer dans ton jeu... » Les yeux du Gryffondor brillèrent sous la surprise du blond.

Draco lui sourit pour le défier.

Clara et Fleur avaient déjà fait une grande partie du rez de chaussé sans rien trouver.

-« Tu crois qu'ils se battent vraiment? » Demanda Clara.

-« Oui, j'ai hâte de les trouver! »

-« Pourquoi es-tu si pressé? »

-« Draco et Harry, deux super beaux mecs en train de se battre, ça doit être trop chaud! Je veux voir leur haine dans leurs yeux, la transpiration sur leurs fronts, comme ça après le combat tu te pointes avec une serviette et tu les éponges… »

-« Fleur, arrête de baver… Sais- tu que Draco et Harry sont gay? »

-« Quoi! » Tout le monde se retourna vers eux dans le couloir. Clara leur fit signe de détaller.

-« Mais ce n'est pas possible Harry n'est pas gay! »

-«Ben si tu n'as pas entendu parler de Peter? »

-« Si, c'est un ami qui lui a fait un cou fourré ou un truc comme ça non? »

-« C'est son ex-petit ami, il a pas apprécié qu'Harry casse et il l'a harceler puis agressé! »

-« Harry – gay – Harry –gay. » Dit Fleur comme si elle essayais de se convaincre.

-« C'est bien, ça commence à rentrer, mais il faut qu'on continue à les chercher. »

Harry approcha son visage de l'oreille de Draco tout en continuant à danser. Il lui mordilla et la suçota sensuellement. Draco sursauta et sourit.

-« Timide mais courageux le Gryffondor. »

Harry lâcha l'oreille de son partenaire pour y chuchoter:

-« Faut bien, sinon comment veux-tu que je me sorte de toutes les embrouilles où je me fourre? » Et il repris son lechouillage d'oreille.

Draco se laissa faire sous la caresse esquisse. Il se retint de justesse de gémir. Mais Harry qui avait compris lui fit un grand sourire. Draco se vengea et s'attaqua au coup du brun qui frémit doucement. Le cerveaux d'Harry tourna à plein régime pour trouver une solution.

-« J'ai trouvé! Locomotor mortis! » Le sortilège s'arrêta, mais ils restèrent collé l'un à l'autre et tombèrent au sol. Draco tomba sur Harry qui eu le souffle légèrement coupé.

-« Bien tu as arrêté la moitié du sort et on est toujours collé. Donc tu ne vas pas échapper à ma vengeance. » Et Draco replongea dans le coup du brun.

-« Blaise, Pansy Wouou! » Les deux interpellé se retournèrent et virent Mark et Alex se diriger vers eux.

-« Pas là peine d'aller là-bas on à déjà chercher. » Dit Alex.

-« Et nous on a fait le côté d'où vous venez, on monte à l'étage. »Déclara Pansy en se précipitant sur l'escalier. Les trois garçons la suivirent.

-« Euh.. Je sais qu'on cherche Draco et Harry pour pas qu'ils se fassent trop mal, mais de là a être si pressé! » S'exclama Mark.

-« J'ai réussi à la convaincre d'accélérer un peu. »

-« A mon avis Draco va t'en vouloir, selon ce que tu lui as dit. »

-« … » Mark partit devant rejoindre Pansy.

-« Au faite! Tu n'aurais pas le béguin pour Ron? » Demanda Alex. Blaise sursauta.

-« Quoi! »

-« Roooo, fait pas la sourde oreille, je suis sur que tu m'as très bien entendu. »

-« Mais… Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça? »

-« Ah! Donc j'ai raison, j'le savais! Ben c'est à la soirée tu regardais Hermione avec de ses yeux noirs quand elle dansait avec Ron. » Dit le châtain. « T'inquiète j'dis rien, mais pas de chance Hermione m'a l'air possessive. »

-« hum… Ouais comme tu dis, mais t'en qui a de la vie y a de l'espoir et j'ai de la ressource! »

-« Ca, c'est le discourt digne d'un Gryffondor. » Se moqua Alex ce qui renfrogna Blaise. « Mais je pense que tu devrais y arriver si tu insinues le doute à ton petit Ronny. »

Ils entendirent des cris venant de l'étage supérieur. Alex reconnu la voix d'Hermione s'engueulant avec Ron.

-« Ou… de le tourné en ta faveur, en tout cas pour qu'Hermione crie autant j'me demande quel est le sujet. »

-« Hm, moi aussi, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. » Dit Blaise dans un grand sourire.

-« …Où sont passé Mark et Pansy? »

-« Ils nous ont fait un signe tout à l'heure ils sont partis à droite et nous on a pris à gauche. »

-« Si tu le dis… »

Harry gémit doucement et renversa la tête en arrière pour laisser plus de place au blond Harry le sentit sourire sur son cou mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il plaça ses bras autour du cou du blond et enroula ses doits dans les longues mèches blondes.

Draco mit sa main sur la cuisse dénudé du brun et commença à la caresser, Harry gémit plus bruyamment et laissa ses mains s'égarer dans le bas du dos du préfet Serpentard. Draco remonta le long de la mâchoire en laissant de multiples baisers papillons. La respiration des deux duellistes** (1 – et oui c'est toujours le duel même si le but à un peu était oublié. Mais ça m'étonnerais que ça gène quelqu'un. Mais si quelqu'un aurait préféré un passage de duel normal qu'il me le dise).** s'accéléra. Plus aucun des deux ne pensaient à se débarrasser du sort qui les faisait se coller l'un à l'autre. Draco embrassa tendrement les pommettes rouges, puis les paupières , retraça la cicatrice, et finit par le bout du nez.

Draco remonta sa main le long de la cuisse, ce qui fit gémir Harry. Ils commençaient à se sentirent à l'étroit dans leur pantalon. Les mains d'Harry se refermèrent sur le fessier du blond ce qui le fit gémir à son tour. Draco fixa les orbes émeraudes en face de lui. Il trouva ce qu'il chercha et se pencha vers le visage d'Harry.

-« Bon, j'espère qu'on va bientôt les trouver parce que la ça commence à me soûler! »

-« Oh mais ça fait pas longtemps qu'on les cherche! C'est juste la 56eme salle! »

-« Alex, ton humour est nul ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise que j'ai mal au pied? Ça m'étonnerait que ça t'intéresse. » Déclara Alex avant de partir dans un fou rire avec Blaise.

Draco approcha encore son visage, un rire retentit dans le couloir mais il n'en tient pas compte tout comme Harry. Il effleura les lèvres du brun, qui frémit sous lui.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux.

A suivre.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé m'on encourager à l'écrire. Parce que j'ai eu un mal monstre. Surtout pour la première moitié l'autre à été plus marrante. En tout cas je suis contente je reçois à chaque chapitre une dizaine de reviews. Ca donne un moral d'enfer! Je râle presque plus quand mes parents me demande de faire une corvée( oui presque parce que le soir faut pas m'énerver.). Laisser moi une review pour me dire si c'était bien ou pas bien et si il y a des détails que vous avez pas aimé ou justement bien aimer, ou des trucs que vous aimerez que je case dans l'histoire. Ah et j'allais oublier quelqu'un pourrait me décrire les traits moraux ( le caractère en clair) de Theodore Nott? Que se sois dans le livre ou dans les fanfics, mais que je sache à peu près. Je suis toujours à le recherche d'une éventuel personne pouvant remplacer Ron dans le cœur d'Hermi.

Kissouilles

La-shinegami


	7. quidditch et jalousie

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : LaShinegami

Couple : Harry/Drago et un peu de Hermione/Ron

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne està moi sinon ça se saurait ! Ah si le mec le plus chiant du monde et à moi. Je vous le donneen mille Peter! Mais aussi Mark, Clara et Alex.

**Crystal d'avalon** : Harry est en 6ème année et les douze années de Peter sont avec sursis! Ce qui signifie en clair s'il recommence il aura 12 ans sinon ils ne les a pas! Voilà pourquoi j'ai parlé de la fin de la scolarité d'Harry pour une nouvelle inscription. Gros bisous

**Tiffany Shin:** Tu as raison sur ce cou là Hermi est … Mais bon le fallait bien pour la suite, j'aurais très bien pu m'y prendre autrement mais je trouve que c'est la meilleur solution. Si tu me demande la meilleur solution pourquoi, ben pour mettre des tension pour Hermi et Ron ! Kiss

**Jessy:** Tout le monde les trouve mignon, comprend pas moi lol Et j'me dépêche mais bon les cours ont commencé donc bon je vais certainement pas accélérer lol.

**Nicolas Potter :** Dsl, je sais que c'est atroce, mais c'est le juge! Cornelius, es tout le monde c'est comme il est! Tu vis ça? Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, ça doit être dur…Si t'as besoin d'une oreille extérieur qui ne juge pas hésite pas(C'est souvent plus facile de parler à une personne qu'on ne verra jamais). Pour Peter, je c'est mais qu'est ce que tu voulais, à l'origine il a le nom d'un traître pas très intelligent…Pour Hermi, on a tous un côté méchant mais, elle demandera pardon, t'inquiète pas. Mais ça veux pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas encore quelques tension. Kiss

**Edelweiz:** Blaise et Ron? Tu verras lol… Mais j'ai déjà entendu ça quelques fois…C'est peux être que c'est vrai lol . Et je suis contente ton avis pour le duel et le même pour tout le monde lol.

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami: **Merci,j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Camille-Miko:** Pour mon sommeil faut pas s'inquiété , je suis une vrai marmotte me couche tard mais je me lève TRÈS tard lol. Je tiendrait en compte ton conseil pour les « bourrage », j'y avais même pas pensé. Et pour les description de tête…je vais essayer mais à mon avis j'oublierai fréquemment donc bon…Euh désolé de te décevoir mais oui je me parle à moi même…Je c'est faut être pas très bien dans sa tête mais le soir sa détend, mais je le ferrais plus alors…

Pour le jugement de Peter. Euh oui Dumbledore savait ce qu'avait fait Peter, ça me semble évidant, et pour la rapidité, je savais pas quoi mettre alors au lieu de mettre des bêtises, j'ai accéléré. Et la peine avait aussi réfléchis avant. Je sais pas pour toi mais quand tu dois punir une personne pour agression sexuelle, tu sais ce que tu vas donner a peut près. Et il ne va pas faire ses 12 ans puisque c'est avec sursis, ce qui signifie s'il recommence!

Pour l'espace des scènes..moui je le ferrai un peu plus mais pas trop non plus, sinon je trouve ça trop lent. Ton truc d'un chapitre 1 événement est très bien, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire en général mais je pouvais pas faire 10 pages sur le procès! Et le duel devait être fait dans un temps assez rapide à cause des entraînement d'Harry, surtout si on suis les dates que j'ai donner: les entraînements le mardi soir et ils sont déjà dimanche ( ou lundi je sais plus), et il me semble que le lundi c'est entraînement de Quidditch faudra que je vérifie.

Merci pour la description de Nott. Pour Fleur c'était l'effet escompté de la faire paraître cruche mais à partir de maintenant elle va être « normale ». Pour Ron et Hermi, ca va pas être que ça qui va provoquer la rupture, ce n'est qu'une faille ( même si elle est importante). Blaise est noir ? T'es sur de toi? Je sais que Dean est noir mais Zabini? Un sang pur, Serpentard noir ? Je crois que tu te trompe dans le film on le voie.. A non c'est flint. Fin bon. Kisu

**Lilou: **Je sais pas pourquoi, beaucoup de personne aime le duel lol. Fleur lâche les basquet de Harry… Oui je suis d'accord avec toi mais elle va refaire sangsue mais pour trouver chaussure à son pied cette fois lol.

Moi sadique? Ah non, j'avais dit que je tomberais jamais dans ce piège! Et pour qui va ouvrir la porte t'as pas deviné? Pourtant on a entendu un rire…Et désolé ce n'est pas Pansy lol.

Tu as hâte de la rupture Ron-Hermione? C'est pas bien d'attendre le malheurs des autres! ( qui as dit que j'attendais ça aussi, que le traître se présente que je lui fasse rôtir le cerveau.) pour toi la semaine va être longue! Pas pour moi avec la rentrée…ça va me pressé un peu lol.

Et tu vois je l'ai posté avant l'an 30 , j'avais juste besoin d'une semaine en plus lol.**Kiss**

**Anne Serpentard :** Merci et Blaise et déjà enregistrer lol. Y a un truc bizarre lol, quand je reçois le mail de ta review c'est avec le pseudo Anne Serpentard mais quand je passe par ca me donne Emily Potter Black, et les deux noms mène au compte d'Emily lol.

**Zaika:** contente que ton cœur fasse boum boum lol. Et mes amis et moi allons bien, merci.

**Amy Keira :** Et oui Peter est pas très bien dans sa tête. Mais avec le nom de Peter c'était obligé! C'est le nom du traître! Alors plus la peine d'attendre voici la réponse pour ce qui concerne la porte lol. Kiss

**Diabolikvampyr:** C'est que ça ta plus alors. Ben la voilà et dit moi ce que tu en penses.

**Doudou**: contente qu'elle te plaise, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas par la suite.

**Laurine **:Pas grave j'ai compris l'essentiel lol. Contente que tu es aimé.

**JLG**: Merci lol. Maintenant plus aucun risque le soleil et la chaleur sont de retour!

**Kayal: **Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, pour les résumés, je sais je suis nul mais bon on se refait pas lol. La suite ben la voilà, et les inondations sont passé ça y est plus de peut que de mal lol. Kisu

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE. **J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personne n'avais pas trop compris l'histoire des douze ans et de la fin des études d'Harry. Petter à reçu 12 ans avec SURCIS ce qui signifie s'il recommence! Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas le droit de se réinscrire avant la fin de la scolarité de Pourdlard ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**QUIDDITCH ET JALOUSIE**

_Draco approcha encore son visage, un rire retentit dans le couloir mais il n'en tient pas compte tout comme Harry. Il effleura les lèvres du brun, qui frémit sous lui._

_Une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux._

-« 57ème Salle! »

Harry et Draco sursautèrent.

-« Euh, Alex, là je crois qu'on dérange. »

-« Au lieu de parler, vous ne pourriez pas trouver une solution au sort qui nous tient collé! »S'écria Draco avec colère, il intercepta un voile de tristesse dans les yeux d'Harry et caressa discrètement sa cuisse pour s'excuser en plus d'un petit sourire, ce qui fit rougir le brun. Alex trouva le bon sort et les duellistes se relevèrent.

-« Pourquoi vous vous êtes jeté ce sort, si vous vouliez vous _amuser? »_

-« Oh faites Harry pas mal le dégrafer de ta robe… » Dit Alex en se rinçant l'œil. Draco lui lança un regard noir et lança un sort pour recoudre pantalon et robe.

-« On ne s'amusait pas, on à fait un duel, et on a lançait un tarentalegra et un imperdimenta, ils se sont mélanger et voilà le résultat. » Déclara Harry.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça à eu cet effet, le premier sort fait danser et le deuxième ralenti les choses. En passant pas mal ta nouvelle coiffure Draco. » Blaise éclata de rire, bientôt suivit d'Alex.

-« Les effets peuvent s'expliquer. »Commença Draco en ignorant la remarque sur ses cheveux. «Quand le sort nous a touché, on a dansé un tango au ralenti en étant collé, et Harry à jeté un locomotor mortis, ce qui a arrêté la danse. »

-« Mouais, fin bon ça n'explique ce que ta main foutait sur la cuisse d'Harry, d'ailleurs faudra me dire le sort, ça pourrait être intéressant, mais aussi les quelques marques rouges dans ton coup Draco. » Dit suspicieusement Alex. Les deux concernés rougirent.

-« On ne dira rien …pendant un petit moment…. » Blaise se reçu un regard noir de la part du blond. « On ferrait mieux d'y aller, je sais que l'école est grande mais on a déjà fouillé une grande partie, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se pointer. » Les quatre personnes sortirent de la pièce et commencèrent à se diriger vers les appartements des élèves de Poudlard. En chemin Draco se coupa les cheveux en les gardant quand même un peu plus long que ce qu'il n'était avant.

Pansy et Alex n'ayant rien trouvé, rentrèrent aux appartements. Pansy aperçu Draco sur le canapé, et ce jeta sur lui.

-« DRACCCCOOOOOO, ça va , tu n'as rien, le balafré t'a pas abîmé? »

-« Le balafré à un prénom! » S'exclama Harry. « Et si tu lui demandes ça, c'est que tu croyais que Draco n'avait aucune chance, c'est gentil pour lui! » Draco réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte ou plutôt l'étouffement de Pansy.

-« Lâche moi, j'ai pas quatre ans, j'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un veille sur moi 24h/24 .»

-« Mais il aurait pu te blesser! »

-« C'était un combat amical! Donc même si j'étais blessé, il m'aurait laissé le temps de me soigner! » S'exclama Draco

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione suivis de Fleur et Clara.

-« Harry! Ca va? » Demanda la Gryffondor inquiète. « Tu es complètement irresponsable! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une chose pareil! »

-« C'est bon Hermi, je suis grand, je sais me surveiller moi même. »

-« Tu parles…Tu ne fais que des bêtises depuis des années! »

-« Ah non! Tu vas pas t'y remettre! »

-« Et ben si Ron, il est tellement irresponsable! Il nous a emmené dans des situations très dangereuses. »

-« Tu n'avais pas qu'a nous suivre. » Cria le roux en se plaçant en face de sa petite amie.

-« Hey calmez vous! Vous vous en êtes toujours sortie. » Dit Blaise en s'interposant entre le couple.

Ron s'assit ou plutôt s'écroula sur un fauteuil de cuir noir, près de celui d'Harry. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Le brun baissa la tête déçu e du comportement de sa meilleur amie.

-« Ben maintenant, c'est qui , qui à gagné? » Demanda Mark, les deux duellistes rougirent.

-« Quand on est rentré avec Blaise, ils étaient à égalité je dirais, même si Harry étais quelque peu _soumis_. » Alex partit dans un fou rire bientôt suivis de Blaise. Un sourire grandit sur le visage de Draco alors qu'Harry partit dans une teinte rouge jamais vu. Ron regarda son meilleur ami suspicieusement.

-« Bon moi j'ai mon devoir de botanique à finir. » Dit Harry en se précipitant à la bibliothèque avec quelques parchemins sous le bras. Draco le suivit de près et chacun repartit à ses activités.

Ron était couché sur son lit, regardait le plafond en pensant au fossé qui c'était creusé entre lui et la Gryffondor. Blaise entre dans le dortoir et s'assit sur le lit du roux.

-« A quoi tu penses? »

-« Hermione. » Répondit il lacement.

-« Tu veux en parler? » Demanda Blaise gentiment, avec quelques idées Serpentard.

-« Avec toi? » Dit Ron étonné.

-« Pourquoi pas? »

-« Hum… après tout. »

Une heure plus tard le Gryffondor et le Serpentard sortirent du dortoir le sourire à nouveau aux lèvres. Hermione lança un regard noir à Blaise.

Harry pris quelques livres de botanique et s'installa à une table isolée au fond de la bibliothèque, il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Draco

-« Ca te gènes, que l'on fasse notre devoir ensemble? « Demanda le blond.

-« Pas du tout. »

Le Serpentard s'assit en face du brun, installa ses affaires et fixa Harry. Celui-ci releva la tête,intrigué.

-« Tu danses très bien le tango. »Lança le blond pour réponse. Le Gryffondor prit une jolie teinte rouge. « Et le rouge te va très bien. » Rajouta Draco, Harry bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-« Pourquoi tu me dis ça? »

-« Tous les Gryffondor sont-ils aussi long à la détente? » Dit Draco avec un sourire amusé, ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

-« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

-« Je sais, mais je pense que tu te doutes de la réponse. » Harry reprit la teinte rouge qu'il avait quitté il n'y à pas longtemps. Draco se leva et se plaça sur les genoux du brun et laissa un sourire naître sur son visage. Il effleura des ses lèvres celle d'Harry. Le brun frissonna, le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et il embrassa tendrement sa nemesis, il quémanda l'entrée qui lui fut accordé. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.

-« Alors? »

-« Tais-toi et embrasses moi. » Harry passa ses bras autour du coup du blond qui passa les siens sur sa taille et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté d'un rayon. Ils se séparèrent, mais Draco resta sur les genoux du Gryffondor, il se pencha à son oreille.

-« Ca te dis d'essayer? »

-« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire tout en ravisant les lèvres du blond.

-« Bien, donc demain soyez près à partir à Poudlard pour votre premier match. » Déclara Mrs Maxime. « Rendez-vous à 10h30 demain dans le hall, je vous accompagne. » La directrice les congédia. Ils avaient étaient appelé pour savoir ou se déroulerait leur premier match et surtout quand.

-« Pourquoi la directrice nous accompagnerait? » Demanda Ron.

-« je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon qu'est ce que ça fait? » Répondit Blaise en rigolant. « Elle veut sûrement voir notre triomphe de demain. »

-« Non, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Hagrid dernièrement, il n'a pas était très clair, mais il semble que lui et Mrs Maxime s'entende à nouveau. » Dit Harry.

-« Lui et Maxime? …»S'étonna Draco, mais il ne pue finir sa phrase car il reçut une frappe sur l'arrière de la tête de la part de son nouveau petit ami.

-« Tu ne fais aucun commentaire! »

-« Pas la peine de me frapper pour ça! »S'écria Draco en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

La petite troupe repartit en cours et le soir venu revu sa tactique pour le match de Quidditch.

-« L'équipe de Poudlard entre sur le terrain, lavande Brown, Emilie Macmillan les deux poursuiveuses suivis des deux batteurs Crabbe et Cristy, Justin Flinch, Fletchet le gardien et enfin l'attrapeur Joan Depilo! » S'écria Dean successeur au poste de présentateur. « Rappelons que lors de son dernier match, l'équipe avait perdu 230 à 340 face à la rose noir! Arriverons t'il à redresser leur score face à l'équipe du célèbre Harry Potter et son équipe? Ah ben l'équipe surnommée le serpent ailé qui entre sur le terrain. Côte à côte le gardien Draco Malfoy et l'attrapeur Harry Potter suivis des deux batteurs: Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini et enfin les deux poursuiveuses Pansy Parkinson et la belle Hermione Granger! …Désolé professeur. Nous allons voir si les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont capable de s'entendre! »

Mrs Bibine s'avança sur le terrain et ouvrit la malle.

-« A mon coup de sifflet décollez! » Elle siffla et tous les joueurs décollèrent et se placèrent sur le terrain, elle libera le vif d'or, les deux cognards et enfin elle lança le souafle. Le match commença.

-« Hermione granger attrape le souafle, elle se dirige droit vers les buts, un cognard lancer par Crabbe fonce droit sur elle! Pousse toi de là vite, Crabbe si j'te choppe t'es, mort! » S'écria Dean. Hermione perdit le souafle qui fut repris par Macmillan. Le professeur Mc Gonagall le réprimanda et le Gryffondor se corrigea.

-« Blaise Zabini fonce sur le cognard, et le renvoie vers son coéquipier Ronald! Mais que fait il? »Les deux poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse regardèrent le cognard se diriger droit sur Ron. Pansy en profita et piqua le souafle à Emilie. Ron qui attendait le cognard donna un grand cou, et celui ci se dirigea droit sur le gardien, celui-ci s'écarta pour se protéger et Pansy en profita pour marquer facilement. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans les gradins.

-« 10 points en plus pour le Serpent ailé! Très belle stratégie! Le souafle et repris par Brown, Juliette Cristy lance un cognard droit sur Weasley, décidément il est devenu une cible favorite! Aller Ron renvoie lui dans la figure c'est qu'une Poufsoufle!…Euh oui désolé professeur. » Ron se retourna mais vit le cognard arriver beaucoup trop vite, le deuxième cognard lancé par Crabbe se dirigea aussi vers lui. Le public retint son souffle. Harry se rapprocha un peu pour essayer de faire changer de cible l'une des deux balles mais rien n'y fit. Blaise fonça devant Ron.

-« Prend le cognard de droite! » S'écria le Serpentard. Ils se préparèrent et en un dixième de seconde ils renvoyèrent les deux cognard vers Depilo, qui glissa de son balai. Il se rattrapa de justesse et remonta sur son balai

-« Joli coup! Depilo va avoir un joli bleu demain. » Dit Dean avant d'exploser de rire.

-« Hermione Granger se rapproche des buts et MARQUE, 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor. Gryffondor mène 70 à 0. »

Harry repris un peu de hauteur. Et continua à tourner autour du stade tout en gardant un œil sur le match, suivis de près par Joan Depilo qui ne le lâchait pas d'une brindille de balais. Il vit Macmillan volait à toute vitesse vers Draco qu se replaça bien devant ses buts. Ils s'arrêta pour regarder la scène. Emilie lança le souafle vers l'anneau le plus haut, Draco monta en hauteur, et fit faire un tour à son balai, pour se retrouver tête en bas et donna un grand coup de pied dans le souafle qui fut récupéré par Hermione.

-« Malfoy à arrêter le souafle! Toujours avec grâce. » Commenta le présentateur étonné.

Harry prit de la vitesse pour distancer Joan et se dirigea vers Draco.

-« Joli! Quand est ce que tu t'es entraîner pour celui-là? Je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire. »

-« Normale c'est la première fois que je le fais » Dit le blond avec un sourie.

-« Quoi? Mais t'es malade! »

-« Dis tu devrais pas chercher le vif d'or toi? Un match n'est pas le meilleur moment pour bavarder, et Depilo, s'approche, il m'énerve à te lorgner comme ça. »

-« Il ne me lorgne pas! Il me suit pour le vif. »S'exclama Harry.

-« Alors tu es assis sur le vif. »

-« Jaloux? »

-« Moi, jamais une Malfoy n'est pas jaloux, et tu vas chercher se foutu vif d'or! »

Harry s'éloigna avec un sourire triomphant qui énerva Draco.

Blaise et Ron se sourirent et se lancèrent vers un des cognards.

-« WOOOUUUUU! Génial ! Un Dopplebeater Defence, pour les personnes non calé en Quidditch, ce qui est inadmissible, un Dopplebeater Defence est un coup ou les deux batteurs frappent le cognard en même temps pour lui imprimer un surcroît de puissance. Le cognard lance alors sur l 'équipe adverse une attaque vigoureuse, Brown perd le contrôle de son balai à cause de la puissance du tir! Elle va tombée si elle ne se reprend pas vite! Crabbe se dirige vers elle, et l'aide à se remettre droite sur son balai. »

Un coup de sifflet résonna sur le terrain.

-« Penalty en faveur du Serpent aillé! Cristy à fait une faute de Croc-en-manche! » S'écria madame Bibine. Pansy prit le souffle et s'apprêta a tiré. Le gardien se mit en face et voulu l'arrêter en beauté avec la technique de Draco, mais se rata et laissa passer le souafle.

-« 10 points en plus pour le serpent aillé qui est maintenant un score de 150 à 30 ! »

Harry continua de trouver pour trouver le vif d'or, il le repéra près du genou de Joan. S'il lui fonçait dessus, Dépilo comprendrait et attraperait le vif le premier. Il fonça en direction du sol à toute vitesse. Joan croyant qu'Harry avait repéré le vif d'or plongea vers le sol lui aussi. Arrivé au ras du sol le Gryffondor redressa d'un coup sec et remonta en chandelle. L'attrapeur de l'équipe de Poudlard arriva avec beaucoup trop de vitesse vers le sol et s'écrasa au sol.

-« Une feinte de Wronsky! Depilo s'est écraser après avoir suivit Potter dans sa feinte, il aurait mieux fait de pas bouger. Potter remonte en chandelle. Le vif d'or s'échappe sur la droite! Potter le poursuit, il donne toute la puissance de son balai. L'écart diminue! Depilo remonte sur son balai, ça m'étonnerai qu'il le rattrape surtout avec sa comète 30! Il ne fait pas le poids face à un éclair de feu! ..Désolé professeur, je ne ferrais plus de pub. Potter et tout proche du vif d'or, il tend le bras…ET C'EST GAGNE LE SERPENT AILLE GAGNE AVEC UN SCORE DE 300 A 30! »

Mrs Bibine siffla un coup et tous les joueurs rejoignirent le sol. Hermione et Ron se jetèrent sur Harry qui tomba au sol.

-« Harry t'es génial! » S'écria Ron.

-« Mais vous aussi moi j'ai juste clos le match ! » Dit Harry en explosant de rire, il fut vite suivit par les deux autres Gryffondor. Harry toussa en aillant un peu de mal à respirer.

-« Poussez vous! Vous ne voyez pas que vous êtes en train de l'étouffer. » Fit Draco d'une voix traînante. Les trois Gryffondor le regardèrent surpris. Blaise arriva derrière lui et souffla aux Gryffondor « Il y a du monde autour. » Ceux ci comprirent et explosèrent de rire, Draco se retourna et lança un regard noir à Blaise qui afficha un regard innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Les spectateurs entrèrent sur le terrain pour saluer les gagnants. L'équipe du serpent aillé se carapata**1 s'éloignèrent.** le plus vite possible vers les vestiaires. Une fois dans les vestiaires, ils s'assirent avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Hermione, je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de Dean. » Déclara Pansy. Celle ci rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ron fut étonné de ne ressentir qu'une pointe infime de jalousie. Mais ne dit rien.

Les filles partirent dans leur coin pour prendre une douche et les garçons firent de même .

-« Oh faites Draco. » Dit Blaise dans sa cabine de douche. « Joli tes arrêts. »

-« Mouais j'aurais pu faire mieux. »

-« Mieux? » S'étonna Ron.

-« J'en ai laissé passé trois! » S'écria le blond.

-« Tu veux dire tu en as laissé passé que trois, l'autre équipe en a laissé passer 15 sur 16 ! » Dit Harry.

-« Nan, ça c'est normal qu'on en ai marqué 15 on est les meilleurs, mais je me suis quand même raté sur ce coup là. »Dit Draco en se shampouinant la tête. « Quand on va être contre l'équipe de Krum le niveau serra supérieur, donc on peut pas se permettre de laisser filtrer des buts! Oh faites Harry jolie ta feinte de Wronsky. »

-« Merci » Dit celui ci. « Mais pour Krum on l'aura qu'en finale si l'on n'y accède. J'y ne crois pas je vais peut être affronté Victor Krum le meilleur attrapeur du monde. »

-« Ouais ben en tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt à l'admirer, il faut qu'on gagne ce match! » Lâcha Blaise.

-« Je n'avais pas l'intension de l'admirer, mais c'est tout de même Victor Krum! »

-« Ouais, c'est qu'un joueur professionnel. » Dit Ron en grimaçant.

Harry pouffa de rire.

-« Ron je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas à cause de la quatrième année mais quand même! »

-« Mouais, mais quand même. »Répondit Ron ronchon.

-« Tu as vu le rapprochement d'Harry et Draco ces derniers temps? »Fit remarquer Hermione.

-« Oui… »

-« Je, crois que tu as de la concurrence. »

-« Je n'ai jamais eu de concurrence du fait que Draco ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi comme une potentielle petite amie, mais comme une grande amie et je sais à mon grand malheur qu'il est gay. »

-« Tu peux toujours essayer de le faire tourner. »

-« Non , ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté je continu juste à lui tourner autour pour la réputation et j'ai eu une conversation avec lui l'année dernière, donc on a été clair la dessus. Et puis je m'y suis résigné et …. En ce moment…Je trouve que….Neville a pas mal changé, même s'il reste pas très fufute. »

-« Neville? »S'écria Hermione.

-« Hum..oui » Dit la Serpentarde en rougissant.

-« Si je m'attendais à ça! Mais au moins la tu as toutes tes chances. »

-« Oui, alors Hermione, Dean à un bon penchant pour toi, s'il a osé le dire au micro. »Déclara Pansy pour changer de sujet.

-« Je sais… »

-« Comment ça tu sais? »

-« Dean, m'aime bien depuis la deuxième année. »

-« Nan sans déc? Et pourquoi tu lui fais pas comprendre que t'en veux pas? »

-« Ben, c'est plus compliqué que ça. » Fit la brune en prennent le gel douche. « Dean me plais beaucoup…Mais il y a aussi Ron, et j'ai du choisir, même sic es derniers temps je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix.»

-« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux casser juste pour cette histoire de confiance avec Ron et Harry. »

-« Non, y a pas que ça, disons que ça fait un moment que Ron regarde inconsciemment certaines personnes, et me dit pas qu'il le fait peut être consciemment je sais que c'est faux, il a une attitude trop relâchée pour ça et il ne fait plus trop attention à moi, même s'il reste présent. Et je dois dire que ça m'énerve mais je peux pas lui reproché il le sait pas lui même! Il est toujours Harry, Harry, Harry ou en ce moment: Blaise, Blaise, Blaise ou encore il parle que de Quidditch, de l'affreux ou des trucs comme ça, il me parle comme à une bonne amie pas une petite amie! »

-« Moais, c'est qui l'affreux? »

-« Ah, oui pardon, c'est Rogue. »

-« Rogue l'affreux » Pansy se mit à rire. « Je sais qu'il n'aime pas spécialement les Gryffondor mais quand même. Et pour le comportement, j'me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais il faudrait que vos en parliez. »

-« Rogue n'aime pas spécialement les Gryffondor?Il les hait oui. Et je ne veux pas parler avec Ron parce que j'ai peur qu'il veuille casser, je l'aime! »

-« Je croyais que tu te demandais si tu ne t'étais pas trompé. »

-« Oui, mais c'est surtout par rapport à lui, il croit qu'il m'aime mais c'est une très grande amitié qu'il a envers moi. Et pour Dean, je ne sais pas, j'ai peur. Et j'aime Ron. »

-« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas une grande amitié comme Ron. »

-« Oui…. »

Les filles ayant finient leur douche sortirent des douches enroulées dans une serviette et rejoignirent les garçons, ceux ci avait enfilé un boxeur et avec leur serviettes fouettaient les autres. **2 vous savez, on roule serviettes et on frappe, ca fait bien mal et ça laisse de jolied marques, jeux débiled des garçon mais bon. **Ron était couvert de marques rouges, Blaise en avait deux sur chaque jambe et trois dans le dos, et Harry une seule mais très longue sur le torse, elle partait du haut de l'épaule pour finir sur l'aine. Draco n'avait aucune marque, mais à voir son sourire il en avait marqué plus d'une.

-« Non, mais ça ne va pas? »S'écria Pansy.

-« Vous êtes malade! » Cira Hermione en accompagnant la Serpentard.

-« Et rhabillez vous par merlin! »S'écrièrent les deux filles en même temps.

-« Hey, calmez vous, on ne faisait que jouer! » Les deux filles lancèrent un regard noir à Ron et se dirigèrent ver les cabines de changes.

Une fois tout le monde rhabillé ils sortirent, après quelques saluts, ils se dirigèrent vers un coin éloigné du lac. Ils s'assirent en cercle et Draco s'installa au pied d'un sol pleureur, et fit signe à Harry pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir contre lui. Celui ci lui lança un regarde peut sur, mais Draco le rassura.

Une fois assis, tout le monde les regarda étonnés, sauf Blaise.

-« Ha, ben enfin, une semaine! J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à tenir ma langue! »S'écria le Serpentard.

-« Une semaine comment ça? »Demanda Ron.

-« Quand on les cherchait après le duel, et bien avec Mark on les a trouvés, effectivement il y a eu un duel, mais il n'a pas fini en duel. »

Harry rougit. Ron lança un regard a Pansy. Celle ci lança

-« Tu ne crois pas que j'étais assez nul pour continuer à courir après Draco, alors que je sais qu'il est gay depuis un moment! C'était de la comédie. »

Ron la regarda surprise et sourit amusé.

-« Il y a d'autre truc comme ça que je ne sais pas ? »

Blaise le regarda avec un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à interpréter, mais qu'Hermione comprit très bien, celle ci lui lança un regard noir.

Le groupe se remit à parler du match et l'après midi se déroula lentement, ils furent rejoint par Ginny qui avait presque fait un arrêt cardiaque en ayant vu Harry et Draco et Neville qui fut à peine étonné, et qui se plaça non loin de Pansy au plaisir de cette dernière. Il fut convaincu que rien ne sortiraient du groupe pour ce qui était de Poudlard.

Le soir venu l'équipe repartit à Poudlard. Alex, Mark, Clara et Fleur leurs sautèrent dessus pour avoir les résultats. Une bataille de polochon fut engendré dans le salon des Poudlariens.

Ron était mort de rie sous les coups répétés de Blaise qui s'acharner sur lui, mais il eut un instant de repli gracieusement offert par Pansy. Il en profita pour sauter sur dos de Blaise et de s'accrocher d'une main à son coup et de l'autre lui donner des coups de cousin sur la tête. Hermione qui les regardait depuis un moment fronça les sourcils. Blaise déséquilibré par l'un des coups tomba sur le canapé et se retrouva sur lui. Ron rougit comme une collégienne, ça en fut trop pour la Gryffondor qui courra vers eux et mit une gifle à Ron et Blaise avant de partirent en courant dans son dortoir. Ron la regarda partir interloqué, et partit la rejoindre. Harry voulu le suivre mais Pansy la retint.

-« Ils ont à parler, et c'est le meilleur moment. »

A suivre.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard et je m'excuse le chapitre est plus cour que d'habitude, mais bon... J'espère qu'il vous a plus laissez moi une review même si elle tient en 5 lettres ( le mieux c'est quand les 5 lettres sont Super, mais bon même les critiques je les acceptes, ça permet de s'améliorer lol.) 

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :** Je signalequ'à partir de maintenant je publierai qu'une semaine sur deux. Les profs s'étant mit d'accord pour nous mettre trois tonnes de devoirs du jour au lendemain, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire. Mais avec deux semaines ça s'arrangera et j'aurai le temps de correctement taper le texte et pas à la limite voir l'urgence. Désolé mais c'est ça ou les chapitres vont être de plus en plus court et pauvres. Mais si vous préférez faites le moi savoir.

Kisouilles

La-shinegami


	8. interville

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : LaShinegami

Couple : Harry/Drago et un peu de Hermione/Ron

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est a moi sinon ça se saurait !

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis super contente. J'ai reçu 16 reviews pour ce chapitre! Je suis maintenant à 95 pour 7 chapitres! Moi qui m'étais dit que si j'atteignais 10 reviews par chapitre se serrai le best! Donc j'aurais du en avoir 70 est j'en est 95!C'est trop génial! Plus que 5 et je suis à 100. Bonne lecture!**

**RARs:**

**lixy :** Ben c'est génial si t trouve ça trop bien et en plus avec aucune critique! Quand pour la suite? Ben quand j'ai reçu ta review je finaliser de l'écrire donc tu n'auras pas eu à attendre deux semaines

**Emily Potter Black**: Les profs sont tous pareil! C'est dans leur gènes, êtres sadique sauf quelques extrêmes rare exceptions. Ton personnage dans ta fic… Faudra que j'aille lire ça moi.

**chunchun**:Je te pardonne puisque tu m'as tout de même laisser une review, mais te cache plus! Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review même si c'est une menace de mort lol. Alors pour le points que tu ne comprend pas :

-Non je n'ai pas changé l'équipe d'Harry, ça a toujours était le serpent ailé, mais tu confond avec la puissance des étoiles. C l'équipe de PP (Poudlard à Poudlard.) alors que le serpent ailé est à PBb (Poudlard à Beauxbatons. C celle la celle d'Harry)

-Merci de me l'avoir rappelé! J'avais complètement oublié, mais j'ai tout arrangé grâce à toi.

-Ben ce qui m'embête avec Théo c'est que je connais que trop peu sont caractère général pour pouvoir le faire mais si j en sais plus pour une autre fic je le ferrai car j adore ce perso aussi lol. Kiss

**Camille-Miko**: Moi je dit que toute qualité peut devenir défaut et vice versa donc il faut voir le contexte, mais la je dirais que c'est un mixte des deux. Bon ben pour le mortelle des communs je ne le ferrais plus lol. Perso je trouve que tu as tord sur le point séparer les deux, pour moi ça aurait était trop vide, mais bon chacun ces goûts, mais je ferrais attention au tien car je suis sur que tu as les même que certaines autres personnes lol, même si ferrais beaucoup pour que le texte me plaise d'abord à moi.

Pour Blaise j'ai une excuse ,je n'ai pas encore lu le tom6 je viens a peine de l'avoir. Mais bon j'ai commencé blanc alors je finis blanc, mais je ferrai gaffe pour les autres fic un noir meut être très joli...

J doit dire que la scène Ron et Blaise m'était très plaisante à écrire. C'était pas clair? Ah bon j'ai pensé qu'en étant sur ses genoux en l'embrassant c'était assez clair mais bon..

Trop longue phrase , enregistré, ça va se corriger. Sinon c'est un sans faute cool! Kiss

**Nicolas Potter**: Merci contente qu'il te plaise. Ta connexion est mauvaise pas de chance j'y ai déjà goûter et je le reveut plus ! Je tourne comme un lion encage sans le net. Ta sœur avait 14 ans! Bbbrrrr quand je pense qu'elle sais fait agresser à l'âge que j'ai! Tu vas me foute la trouille, elle a du très mal le vivre! Mais bon j'espère que celui que vous avez retrouvé va payer cher, il va faire de la prison j'espère!

**nuage **: Oui extra fait 5 lettres et c'est encore mieux que super! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise voilà la suite kiss.

**Amy Keira**: Pour Ron et Hermione ca ne va pas s'arranger du tout! Et pour Dray et Ry…Ca y est mais bon c'est qu'un début. Les prof sont tous nul ils pense pas aux autres! Sniff

**ptite clad**Sadique moi? Non, j avais dit que je tomberai pas dans le sadisme c'est po juste! Lol voilà la suite kiss

**lunathelunatique** Oui elle est bizarre, mais elle l'aime. Donc tout devient compliqué dans sa tête et elle voit pas trop le simple mais bon ça s'explique mieux dans ce chapitre. Par contre ton histoire de cocu..je retiens même si je remixerai à ma sauce pour le rendre plus doux. Parce ce que si je l'annonce comme toi ça va faire très cru ! Kisu

**Skaï Blue :** Tu as tout imprimé! Et ben ca gonfle mon ego lol. Ca tu sais les profs…Je veux bien essayer de leur parler mais déjà rien que j'ai un crayon dans la main il me regarde de travers alors que j'ai même pas sortie une feuille pour crayonner alors écrire! J'essaierai de pas te décevoir. Kisu

**crystal d'avalon**Harry et dray sont belle et bien ensemble au bout du 7 ème chapitre, c'est vrai c'était pas trop tot lol. Hermione va savoir ce qu'elle veut t'inquiète. Voilà la suite kissouilles. J'ai trop hâte de lire la suite de ta fic.

**vega264** Voilà la suite contente que ça t'ai plus, je dois dire que j me suis promené sur ton profile et j'ai lu ta fic Harem. Elle est trop génial !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**: Bien sur que les profs trouve ça jouissif, c'est dans leur gènes! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle comblera tes attentes kisu.

**diabolikvampyr**: très rapide est clair lol. Espérons que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Ehwinn :** Bientôt…2semaines tout de même lol. Et puis tu c les vaches n'on pas mal, ou très peu. Et crois pas que les corridas ( la ou on tue le toro) son faite pour martyriser le toro !c faux sinon les torero ruine leur carrière, il y a des règle, le toro doit être tuer après qu'un nerf est été coupe donc il ne ressent pas la douleur, il perd sa force et s'endors c est tout, il souffre quasiment pas. Hermione ne va pas passer pour une méchante c est que de passage lol. Oui j'ai bien une bêta…mais on était un peu en froid en se moment et j'ai aps eu le temps de relire après. Problème de syntaxe tu entends quoi par là?

**vicky-foxie**: C'est vrai que ta caricature serrait super marrante! Mais bon mon village était au sec lol. Plus de peur que de mal. Mon inspiration et un pue revenu lol. Va savoir si elle va rester lol. Aller kiss

INTERVILLE

-« Je peux savoir tu m'as giflé ainsi que Blaise? » Dit le roux en s'asseyant sur le lit où sa petite amie était effondrée en larmes.

-« Je suis désolé, j'ai réagis trop vite, je devais m'y attendre mais ça fait si mal! » Ron regarda sa petite amie ,étonné.

-« Attend à quoi tu devais t'attendre? »

-« Tu es si naïf Ron. » Dit elle en lui caressant la joue avec un sourire triste. « Je t'aime et je voulais que ça arrive le plus tard possible, mais le moment et venu. » .

-« Quel moment? De quoi tu parles bon sang! Et pourquoi tu m'as giflé! »

-« Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir avec Blaise. »

-« Euh, en quoi le faite de me faire assoner sous les coups de Blaise te blesse? »

-« Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué? Blaise te dévore des yeux, tu le regardes souvent toi aussi, inconsciemment apparemment. Tu te rends compte, tu as rougi comme une Poufsoufle! Je ne suis pas faite pour toi, je le savais…Mais ça fait si mal! » Ron se pencha et pris une Hermione en larmes dans ses bras.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu dis Hermi, bien sur que tu es faite pour moi, je t'aime! »

-« Non Ron, tu m'aimes comme une sœur, une jumelle, mais pas comme une petite amie, tu rigoles avec moi comme tu rigoles avec tes amis! »

-« Je t'embrasse, je te dis des mots doux… »

-« Ron regardes en toi! Réfléchis, compares moi à Blaise! »

-« Pourquoi dis tu ça, je te dis que c'est faux, tu veux casser en me rendant coupable! C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, tu plais bien à Dean. » Dit le roux en s'écartant de son amie.

-« J'aime énormément Dean, mais je t'aime aussi! Tu es très important pour moi, je dis ça pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'après tu souffres de remords, regrets ou autre. Et je ne veux plus souffrir! »

-« Tu mens, je n'aime pas Blaise, par contre toi… » Dit Ron avec un regard dégoûté. « Je ne vais pas te laisser casser comme ça, surtout si tu me fais porter le chapeau! » Le roux se leva.

-« Non, je te jure que je fais ça pour toi! »S'écria la brunette.

-« Oui, bien sur je te crois. » Dit il avec un sourire sarcastique.

-« Tu comprendras dans peu de temps. »

-« Non, c'est faux! » Il partit en claquant la porte.

-« Si Ron, si tu savais comme ça me fait mal de savoir la vérité. » Dit la Gryffondor avant de plonger la tête dans son oreiller pour laisser couler ses larmes qui s'était taris.

Harry vit sortir Ron en furie et le suivit dans sa chambre.

-« Ron! Explique moi! Que se passe t'il? »

-« Ce qui se passe? » S'écria le roux. « C'est qu'Hermione veut casser sous prétexte que c'est pour moi, qu'en faite, je ne l'aime pas et que je suis attiré par Blaise. » Dit il en se laissant tombé sur son lit.

Harry s'assit en tailleur en face de lui.

-« Elle vous a giflé pour ça? »

-« Oui parce que soit disant j'étais en train de rougir, tu en penses quoi toi Harry? » Le brun regarda son ami gêné.

-« Hum..Je dois dire que je suis partagé. C'est vrai que tu es très proche de Blaise et des fois tu confonds Hermione avec ta meilleur amie, voir ta sœur... »

-« Quoi comment oses tu dire ça! Tu approuves ce qu'elle dit? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami. »Cria le roux en coupant le brun.

-« Bien sur que je suis ton ami, mais je te fais par de mon opinion, peut être que je me trompe mais je ne pense pas. » Harry vit le regard meurtrier de Ron. « Calmes toi! Je sais que ça te conviens pas surtout si je suis d'accord avec Hermione mais regardes en toi! »

-« Vous vous êtes concerté ou quoi? Tu te mets a dire les même choses qu'elle, puis tu peux parlé toi…! »

-« Comment ça? »

-« Comment ça! Mais tu passes d'ennemis à petit ami avec ce petit con de prétentieux de Malfoy, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, tu devrais regarder en lui toi aussi, et tu verrais qu'il est aussi pourris que son apparence! »

-« Mais qu'est ce que Draco vient faire là? Et justement j'ai regardé et j'ai vu que je m'étais trompé, il a su me monter ses qualités, et c'est pareil pour Blaise tut t'entends bien avec lui et pourtant il s'est pas privé de nous faire des coups fourrés, comme nous on lui en a fait! Et je croyais que tu appréciais Draco! » Dit Harry en commençant a perdre son calme.

-« Mais putain c'est pas pareil, c'est Malfoy! Un PD de première qui couche partout… »

Ron n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'il se pris une gifle qui se répercuta dans tout le dortoir et Harry partit furieux.

Tout le monde le regarda intrigué, le brun leur lança un regard noir et chacun repartit à ses occupations, Blaise voulu rejoindre Ron mais Harry le déconseilla fortement. Draco s'assit à côté d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

-« Pourquoi es tu énervé? »

-« Je n'ai pas approuvé ce qu'il à dit. »Le Gryffondor commença à se détendre dans les bras du blond.

Celui-ci vit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus et embrassa son petit ami sur la tempe.

Deux jours plus tard. Fleur entra dans les appartements des Poudlariens suivit de Clara, Alex, Mark et des russes avec un grand sourire.

-« Ca y est! »S'écria t'elle.

-« Dee quoi? » Demanda Draco.

-« Je nous ai inscrit à Interville! »

-« Vrai? » S'écria Harry en sautant du canapé où il était affalé sur les genoux de Draco, qui fit une mine boudeuse.

-« Oui on passe samedi soir! » Dit la blonde en sautant partout.

-« Samedi! Mais c'est demain! » S'écria Blaise.

-« Mais justement! On est contre qui? » Demanda un roux surexcité.

-« Contre St Raphaël. » Dit Gourri.

-« C'est où ça? »

-« Un coin pommé. » Expliqua Clara.

-« Mais on ne peut pas s'éclipser comme ça! »S'exclama Hermione.

-« Bien sur que si! » Lâcha Tvetana. « Demain on a une sortit à Nîmes côté sorcier, on fait mine d'y aller et on prend la poudre d'escampette direction les arènes! »

-« Euh, le jeu à lieu à Nîmes côté Moldu? » Demanda Pansy.

-« Oui, c'est bon et c'est pas loin de l'endroit qui sépare moldu et sorcier. » Dit Alex tout content.

L'équipe du Serpent aillé rentra exténué de leur entraînement du vendredi soir. Ils prirent leur douche et la plupart se mirent devant un livre ou un jeu de cartes.. Ron traîna Harry,l'emmena dans leur chambre et verrouilla la porte.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron? »

-« Hum…Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois, j'était énervé et jaloux que tu t'entendes si bien du jour au lendemain avec Draco alors que Hermione et moi, ça fait six ans qu'on se connaît et on est toujours en train de s'engueuler. » Dit le roux en baisant les yeux. Harry le prit dans ses bras.

-« Je te pardonne mais ne me refais plus ça, ça fait très mal. »

-« Promis, je peux te poser une question? » Demanda le roux en s'écartant des bras d'Harry.

-« Tu viens d'en poser une mais vas y. »

-« Tu te souvient au match,Dean était vraiment après Hermione. Non ne me coupe pas. »Dit Ron en levant la main. « Laisse moi finir. Avant de venir à Beauxbatons, Dean était avec Seamus, il y a un truc qui cloche. Tu es au courant de quelque chose? »

-« Euh… Oui Dean et Seamus ont eu une grosse dispute et se sont séparé, et je sais qu'Hermione était le sujet principal. C'est Ginny qui m'a dit ça. Dean s'en est pris une sacrée! Seamus n'a pas été doux. »

-« Je sais plus ou j'en suis Harry des fois j'ai mal de voir Hermione si distante et de ne plus pouvoir parler ou rigoler avec elle mais d'autre…Je ne ressens rien, c'est comme si ça ne me faisait rien. »Son meilleur ami lui sourit.

-« Je comprends, je pense qu'avec un peu de temps tu vas comprendre pourquoi, tout s'expliquera et tu retrouveras le sourire. »

-« Merci Harry, t'es vraiment un pote. » Dit Ron avec une frappe amicale dans le dos.

Tous deux sortirent et commencèrent une partie d'échec perdu d'avance pour Harry.

Le lendemain tout le monde fut sur le pied de guerre pour la sortie. Draco avait bien passé une heure devant son placard pour savoir s'il mettait le pantalon en lin noir qu'il avait acheté il y a deux semaines avec son pull sans manches gris en cachemire avec une petite chemise blanche, ou un jean assez large bleu délavé avec un t-shirt bleu gris moulant. Blaise l'aida grandement en choisissant au pif la deuxième ce que Draco ne le sut pas.

Une fois à Nîmes, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette discrètement, et se retrouvèrent dans le Nîmes moldu. Fleur servit de guide pour visiter la ville, Gourri faisait son petit japonais en prenant des photos de tout ce qu'il voyait. Une fois à la médiathèque, la troupe monta au dernier étage, et prit place dans le restaurant. Des plats succulents leur furent servit, Ron s'émerveillait de la vue offerte par la hauteur.

Pansy et Blaise étaient plongés dans une conversation concernant la soirée qui allait suivre. Pansy commençait à stresser.

Après le repas, ils prirent la direction des arènes. Le groupe fut emmené en vestiaire pour qu'il se change. Quelques minutes plus tard l'arbitre Wurst entra et commença à expliquer les règles.

-« Il y aura cinq jeux dont un fil rouge, cinq personnes devront être désigné pour le faire tout au long de l'émissions, c'est comprit? »

Draco fit un signe de tête vite suivit des autres. Robert Wurst distribua un petit dossier.

-« Dedans il y a toutes les informations que vous désirez, je repasserais dans une demi heure pour avoir le nom des cinq personnes. » Et l'arbitre sortit.

-« Vous avez vu, pour le fil rouge il faut une fille et trois garçons. » S'exclama Pansy.

-« Il y a des volontaires? » Demanda Ron.

Pansy leva la main.

-« C'est le jeu du balais magique! » S'expliqua t'elle.

-« Euh Pansy, je crois pas que se soit vraiment un balais magique… »

-« Mais c'est pas grave Blaise, je pourrais comparer et dire lequel est le meilleur. »

-« Mouais si tu le dit. » Termina Blaise

Boulat leva à son tour la main ainsi qu'Alex.

-« bon maintenant pour les autres jeux…»

Demi-heure plus tard les noms furent donnés, et l'angoisse commença à monter. Plus que dix minutes et c'était l'entrée dans l'arène.

-« Bienvenue à Interville! Ce soir ce ne sont pas deux villes qui s'affrontent mais deux écoles! D'un côté Clairleson qui vient de St Raphaël et de l'autre Beauxbatons de Bouillargues! » S'écria le présentateur, près d'une grande piscine.

Les deux équipes entrèrent dans l'arène la première équipe vêtue de rouge et la seconde vêtu de bleu. Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Draco.

-« Rappelle moi pourquoi tu n'a pas voulu de la tenue rouge, elle était très bien. »

-« Tu m'as bien vu. Mettre la couleur des Gryffondors, moi, mais t'es malades! »

-« Mouais, c'est pas une raison très valable. »

Une fois le tour de l'arène fait, chacun repartit dans la contre piste.

-« Allons mettre en place le fils rouge! »

-« Nathalie pouvez vous nous expliquez ce qu'il faut faire. »

-« Évidement que je peux, alors. » Dit Nathalie en bas d'un grand mur blanc. « Il y a quatre personnes par équipe, trois garçons vont tirer cette corde pour monter la jeune fille sur son balais, qui aura été plongé dans la peinture, en l'air. Celle-ci devra peindre le mur, l'équipe qui aura recouvert le plus de surface possible rapportera 2 point à son équipe. »

-« Bien alors maintenant tout le monde en place! » S'écria l'arbitre.

Pansy s'installa sur son balai en regardant outré la tenue qu'elle portait, ainsi que celle de ses amis, qu'elle trouvait hideuse. Elle perçue de loin le regard de Draco qui était en train de se tordre de rire avec Harry et Palvina. Elle le maudit et n'eu pas le temps de dire Quidditch qu'elle décolla d'un coup sec.

Si elle n'avait pas était attaché elle se serrait rétamé, mais elle le pensa trop vite et se prit le mur blanc en pleine tête, le public fut pris d'un fou rire général. Celle ci se repris le plus vite possible et lança un regard noir à ses coéquipiers et commença à badigeonner le mur de bleu.

-« Maintenant va avoir le lieu le premier jeu! La course des autruches! La règle est simple. Il y a trois autruches par équipe, elles doivent monter sur la tournette, récupérer un vers et passer la tête par la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la tournette, comme nous le montre Nathalie! » Dit l'animateur du nom de Nagui en montrant Nathalie faire le parcours que feront les autruches.

-« Que les Autruches prennent place! » S'écria Robert Wurst .

Six autruches s'installèrent sur la ligne de départ. Parmi les autruches se trouvait Boulat, Tsvetana et Clara. Le départ fut sifflé.

-« Les autruches se lancent sur le chemin, la première autruches bleu arrive à la tournette… Ah la gamelle! Une autruches rouges arrive à prendre un vers, non! Elle vient de trébucher sur la jambe de l'autruche à terre, elle perd son vers. »

Boulat se releva avec un grand sourire, heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas relevé immédiatement, il avait suffit d'allongé un peu la jambe et Boum!

-« Trois autruches sont aux côtes à côtes pour l'axé aux fenêtres, hey! L'autruche rouge vient d'expulser une autruche bleu! »

Clara se releva furieuse et pris place dans une fenêtre vide, en lançant un regard noir à l'autruche adverse.

-« Première manche terminé! Il reste les trois autruches bleu et deux rouges… »

Les manches suivantes s'enchaînèrent et se fut Clara qui remporta le jeu, elle tira la langue très maturément à l'adversaire qui l'avait expédié a terre.

-« Et voilà deux points d'avance pour l'équipe de Beauxbatons sur le mur! » S'écria Patrice le deuxième animateur.

-« Mais rappelons ce qu'est le mur Patrice! »

-« Bien sur Nagui, le mur est l'épreuve final, on peut prendre de l'avance en remportant des jeux, l'équipe qui ferra monter ses trois joueurs gagnera interville! »

-« Je ne l'aurai pas mieux défini. Mais regardons au niveau du fil rouge, les bleus sont en train de se faire battre, à croire qu'ils n'ont pas compris qu'ils fallaient peindre le mur et non les coéquipiers! » Dit le présentateur en riant discrètement.

-« Bon maintenant laissons le fils rouge se dérouler et enchaînons avec le prochain jeu: la plage privé! » S'écria Patrice.

Une musique des îles s'éleva et la foule se mit à hurler d'enthousiasme.

-« Vous vous rendez compte Patrice, ce soir 40 000 personnes sont dans les arènes en train de supporté nos deux équipes! » Dit Nagui au pied de la grande piscine.

-« Exactement, l'arènes est pleine à craquer, heureusement qu'elle est en pierre! Bon l'équipe bleue est en place, Nathalie expliquez-nous les règles de ce jeu. »

-« Mais bien sur Patrice, et bien c'est pas très compliqué, les joueurs se trouvent en haut de la descente ou ils vont s'élancer avec soit un bateau pneumatique soit une planche, ils vont atterrir dans l'eau, ils devront monter sur la petite plage flottante au milieu de la piscine et devront y tenir debout le plus longtemps possible. L'équipe qui aura fait monter toute l'équipe et qui tiendra le plus longtemps remportera la partie. »

-« Bien alors nous attendons le départ de Robert. »

-« Alors êtes vous prêt? »S'écria celui-ci. « 4-3-2-1 C'est partit! »

Ron le premier s'élança sur le grand toboggan avec son bateau et atterris dans l'eau après un vol plané. Il monta rapidement avec son bateau et s'accrocha à la poignée du milieu. Palvina le suivit avec sa planche et Ron l'aida à monter.

Blaise s'élança à son tour mais atterris sur la plage et fit l'effet d'une boule de bowling sur des quilles et tout le monde termina à l'eau. Une fois remonté et bloqué les accessoires. Ce fut le tour d'Hermione de se lancer. Blaise voulut l'aider mais Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui le dissuada, et elle monta seul. Draco arriva avec son bateau, il fit un vol plané et atterrit directement sur la plage mais ne fit tombé personnes il se releva et pris place debout, Fleur eu l'autorisation pour descendre et quand elle voulu monter sur la plage et glissa et la plage déséquilibre fit tomber tout le monde. Elle se reçu plusieurs regards noirs mais plutôt amusé.

Ils optèrent pour la stratégie, la place étant déjà complètement prise. Ron se plaça au milieu en s'accrochant à la poignée central, Blaise le tenait pas la taille d'un bras et de l'autre garder les accessoires . Fleur se colla au dos de Ron, Palvina tint Fleur par les épaules d'un bras et de l'autre Hermione par la taille, celle-ci tenant un bras de Draco.

L'arbitre autorisa la dernière personne de l'équipe à descendre, une fois dans l'eau Harry regarda la plage en se demandant s'il arriverai à monter dessus. Le juge rappela le temps, plus que quelques secondes! Draco lui fit un signe et l'aida à monter, le Gryffondor ne put pas passer son bateau à Blaise et l'installation donc à la vertical devant lui, il se révéla sur ses deux jambes et se plaqua contre Draco qui l'enlaça de son bras libre, en profitant que le bateau cacher Harry jusqu'au torse, pour lui prodiguer quelques douces caresses.

Le brun pris la couleur de l'équipe adverse. Le juge se mit à compter le nombre de secondes, que l'équipe réussi a rester debout avant la fin du chrono.

-« Génial! L'équipe de Beauxbatons vient de tenir 13 secondes! J'ai bien cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, mais il faut dire qu'ils ont une bonne technique! »

-« Tout à fait Patrice! Voyons voir si l'équipe de Clairleson va pouvoir faire mieux, et égalisé le score! »

Ron fou de joie se redressa d'un coup et déséquilibra tout le monde qui fut expulsé dans la piscine. Une fois tout le monde sortit l'équipe rouge prit place et le jeu débuta.

-« Oui! Ils sont déjà cinq sur la plage rappelons qu'il faut que l'équipe soit complète! Il ne manque plus que deux personnes. »

-« C'est bien vrai mais il peut toujours y avoir l'effet de quille! Mais pour le moment les rouges ont une avance considérable sur les bleus! »

-« Oui, voilà le sixième ou plutôt la sixième est autorisé à descendre, elle descend avec sa planche, je dois dire que les costume sont magnifique qu'en penses tu Nagui? »

-« C'est vrai, ça me rappel mes vieux étés à plage, le vieux maillot rose de ma mère. »

-« Et bien ça remonte vraiment à loin alors, car ses maillots là ne sont plus fait depuis longtemps! »

-« C'est vrai…Mais olalalalala, la jeune fille vient de pousser son camarde alors qu'il ne manquait plus qu'une personne! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pus se passer pour qu'elle veuille le pousser au risque de perdre! Il reste très peu de temps! »

-« Mais ne désespérons pas il ne manque qu'une personne voilà, il n'y a plus qu'à compter les secondes. »

-« 1-2-3-4-5-6 » Commença Patrice bientôt suivit du public. « 7-8-9 C'est fini, il n'y a plus de temps, On attend vérification de Robert mais il me semble bien que Beauxbatons vient de gagner de quatre secondes! »

-« C'est exacte l'équipe rouge gagne de quatre secondes, ce qui leur vaux deux points de plus! » S'écria l'arbitre.

Toute l'équipe bleu sauta sur Ron, le pilier central qui avait permis la victoire de ce jeu.

-« Bon maintenant commençons le jeu des grands malades! »

-« Alors j'explique. »

-« Mais évidemment Nathalie » Dit Nagui.

-« Les deux équipe devront pendant le temps donné traverser l'arène pour mettre leur malade avec son cachet de l'autre coté. Il y a trois malades par équipe deux médecins et une aide. Les médecins pousseront le lit ou le malade sera couché et l'aide écartera le passage. Ils devront passer sur le petit pond au milieu de l'arène, mais évidement comme c'est trop simple,on va faire entrée une vachette! Alors vous êtes prêt? » Les deux équipe crièrent d'anticipation.

-« 4-3-2-1 C'est partit! » S'écria Robert Wurts. La vachette fut lâché. Blaise et Felix, les deux médecins allèrent chercher Hermione la première malade avec son cachet et lui fit traverser sans problème grâce à l'aide: Alex. Pour la deuxième malade la vachette s'acharna sur eux et le temps qu'il parvienne à faire traverser Palvina, l'équipe rouge avait deux malades transportés. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher Palvina mais furent coupé par la vachette et il durent se mettre en sécurité, une fois que la malade fut sur son lit, le troisième malade de l'équipe adverse arriva à port.

-« Première défaite de l'équipe bleu, le score sur le mur est de deux à quatre pour les rouges! » Annonça Nagui.

-« Allons maintenant clore le fils rouge! » Les deux présentateurs ainsi que Nathalie se dirigèrent vers le toril et regardèrent les deux grands murs.

-« Robert, je demande confirmation mais ils me semble bien que les rouges ont remporté cette épreuve. » Dit Nagui

-« Il me semble aussi que se sont les rouges qui ont recouvert le plus de surface. » Précisa Patrice. Nathalie à côté d'eux hocha la tête.

-« Et bien vous avez raison! » Lâcha l'arbitre. « Les rouges remportent le fils rouge. »

A cette annonce Pansy se jeta sur Gouri, Mefodi et Mark pour les traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

-« Et bien nous allons avoir un beau mur ce soir 4 à 4 . » Dit Nathalie en traversant l'arène en direction du mur. « Que les champions se présentent! »

Les deux équipes au complet se rassemblèrent devant le mur et les trois champions de chaque équipe montèrent au pied du mur. Boulat s'accrocha à la barre et son adversaire fit de même . Le chrono se mit en route. Boulat arriva en haut le premier de quelques petites secondes. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas et Alex le remplaça. Arriver vers le haut, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, mais son adversaire la ressentait grandement aussi. L'adversaire regarda les quelques crans qu'il lui manquait et retrouva un peu de force, Alex voulut l'imiter mais la force ne revint que très faiblement quand il parvint en haut, le troisième champion rouge commençait déjà à monter. Il se laissa glisser et Draco pris sa place en lançant un regard à son petit ami qui l'encouragea.

Draco pensa bien trop vite que c'était trop simple, mais arriver dans la partie la plus haute il commença à avoir les bras ankylosés, au moins avait il égalisé son adversaire. La foule commença à hurler dans toute l'arène pour encourager les deux champions.

Draco tourna la tête pour regarder son concourant et vit que l'extrémité de son bâton sortait du cran, s'il ne le replacer pas il allait tomber. Le Serpentard pensa qu'il gagnerait mais que ça ne serrait pas une véritable victoire, pour la première fois de sa vie il agit gentiment envers un adversaire et lui replaça son bâton correctement en étant discret par magie sans baguette. L'adversaire ne se posa pas de questions et essaya de monter à nouveau, Draco content que la compétition reprenne, se démena et arriva en haut le premier.

-« L'équipe bleu remporte la victoire! » S'écria le juge en levant la main de Draco. Celui-ci se laissa glisser en bas et fut vite plaquer au sol par le poids de son équipe qui lui avait sautée dessus. Harry resta à l'écart la mine sombre.

-« Une nouvelle soirée se fini! Magnifique match! » S'écrièrent les deux présentateurs en même temps. Les hauts parleur se mirent à hurler le générique de l'émission.

Dans les vestiaires sous les douches Ron se mit à fredonner.

-« Lalalalalala lalalalala Lalalalalala lalalalala. »

-« Ron silence! Demain il va grêler si tu continues! » S'écria Blaise en se moquant gentiment. Ron éteignit l'arrivé d'eau s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de sa cabine.

-« Non mais dit! Je chante très bien! » Pansy, Draco, Alex,Cara et Mark se retournèrent à son dire.

-« T'es sur de toi? » Demanda Blaise en sortant à son tour.

-« Bon est bien …peut être pas si bien que ça finalement. » Lâcha t'il en regardant ses pieds, pour cacher la rougeur qui lui était apparu sur le visage à la vu de Blaise avec seulement une serviette.

Tout le monde rentra heureux au château sauf Harry qui resta isolé dans son coin, la mine sombre. Draco avait bien chercher ce qui n'allait pas mais il n'avait obtenue aucune réponse. Il en parla à Hermione, mais elle obtint le même résultat.

Une fois au château, chacun partit se coucher extenué, sauf Harry qui s'installa dans un des fauteuils un livre à la main.

Une heure après, Draco sortit ensommeillé pour prendre un verre d'eau.

-« Tu n'es toujours pas couché? »

-« Non. » Répondit froidement le brun. Draco s'installa sur le fauteuil en face.

-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry? »

-« Rien. »

-« Ne me mens pas, tu as commencé à être comme ça quand je suis passé au mur, qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Tu es déçu que j'ai gagné? » Demanda t'il sur le ton de la rigolage pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Effectivement dans ses conditions j'aurais préféré que tu perdes. »Dit le Gryffondor sérieusement.

-« Quoi? Tu voulais que je perde? Qu'est ce qui te prends? » Demanda son petit ami incrédule.

-« Ce qui me prend! Tu me déçois beaucoup Draco, penser à faire ça de cette manière pour que ça ne se remarque pas! Tu es écœurant! » Cria t'il en se levant.

-« Mais de quoi tu parles? » Demanda le blond en se levant.

-« Idiot! »Lâcha le Gryffondor en s'engouffrant par la porte du dortoir qui venait de s'ouvrir, il sauta sur son lit et tira les rideaux.

Blaise et Ron réveillé par les cris avait ouvert la porte et vu passer une tête brune. Il regardèrent Draco debout au milieu du salon, la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit.

-« Kekîpass'? »Demanda Pansy à moitié réveillé.

-« Pourquoi Harry paraissait furieux? »Demanda Blaise.

-« Qu'est ce que t'as pu lui dire pour le mettre ans cet état? »Enchaîna Ron.

Hermione voulut parler mais fut coupé par Draco.

-« Je n'ai rien fait! » S'écria t il. « Je lui est demandé ce qu'il avait et il s'est mit à me crier dessus! »

-« Bah tu as du dire ou faire un truc pour qu'il s'énerve comme ça. » Dit le roux.

-« Mais je serrais au courant si j'avais fait quelque chose! »

-« Alors tu l'as fait inconsciemment, ou pour toi ça te paraît insignifiant, mais Harry peut se vexer pour un rien. » Dit Hermione.

-« Mais je n'ai rien fait! »

-« Je pense qu'il a une raison il faut juste attendre qu'il la dise lui même. » Lâcha Pansy qui commençait à se réveiller.

-« Hum… » Draco baissa la tête et partit se coucher assez triste, en se torturant l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire? Ces conditions là…Mais qu'elle conditions, mais de quoi ils parlent bon sang! Je n'ai rien fait a part… Mais c'était pas méchant! Il ne peut pas me le reprocher, ça serrait idiot, et comment peut il le savoir? _

**A suivre.**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, vous pouvez pas savoir l'envie que j'ai eu de mettre du retard à cette fic, j'ai du écrire la fin de ce chapitre ( tout le morceau d'interville d'accord mais j'avais tout préparé dans ma tête!) en regardant le tome 6 de Harry Potter qui était devant mon nez! En plus, ce chapitre ne voulait pas s'écrire…Je m'explique, j'avais commençait à le taper ( je le fait directement à l'ordi je passe que très rarement par les papier) et je l'ai sauvegardé dans un autre fichier par erreur et le lendemain je ranger le foutoir dans mes dossiers et je suis tomber sur un fichier 01 isolé et j'ai supprimé en pansant que c'était un chapitre que je BL à une amie, et quand je veux écrire la suite, je me suis rendu compte que c'était le dossier que j'avais détruit!**

**Mais je n'ai pas perdu courage j'ai tout retaper et ce cou si j'ai sauvegarder o bon endroit ( j'ai vérifié trois fois.) Après j'ai fait mes Rars a part ( ce que je fais toujours) et là j'ai carrément oublié d sauvegarder et il y a du avoir un bug car je n'ai pas eu de message attention. Quand j'ai vu ça ca ma décourager j'ai du attendre 3 jours pour avoir à nouveau l'envie d'écrire et la je peux vous dire que j'ai fait gaffe!**

**Allé à dans deux semaines**

**La-shinegami**


	9. Vacances

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : LaShinegami

Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est a moi sinon ça se saurait !

**Désolé pour le GROS retard, mais j'étais pas satisfaite de ma fic, je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important, puis finalement je me suis dit: « Shine t'es nulle, tout le monde te dit que c'est super, tu t'étais fixé comme but d'avoir 10 reviews par chapitre et tu as réussi ( donc normalement je devrais en avoir 80 et j'en ai 106!) , tu as enfin trouvé comment tu allais faire se dérouler ton histoire et tu veux réfléchir pour modifier le scénario ( dsl je sais pas comment on dit pour une histoire) de ton histoire, mais t'es malade! » Et puis je me suis lu une histoire super triste et j'me suis dit, finalement c'est bien que ton histoire soit gai ( je la trouvé trop joyeuse en faite) . Donc me revoilà, prête pour écrire à nouveau ! Je sais le chapitre et un plus court que d'habitude, mais finalement je trouve que c'est mieux. Allez bisous, bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**VACANCES

_Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire? Ces conditions là…Mais quelles conditions, mais de quoi il parle bon sang! Je n'ai rien fait a part… Mais c'était pas méchant! Il ne peut pas me le reprocher, ça serait idiot, et comment peut il le savoir? _

Draco réfléchis plusieurs heures et partit se coucher une fois le collège endormi.

Le lendemain, il se leva une fois le soleil bien haut dans le ciel. Dans la salle commune, Hermione le regarda comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui.

-« Quoi? »

-« Non, rien. »

Draco la regarda bizarrement.

-« Tu me prends pour une cloche? C'est pas parce que je viens de me lever que je suis dans les choux! » Hermione fronça les sourcils et se plaça en face de lui.

-« As tu utilisé la magie? »

-« Quoi? »

-« As tu utilisé la magie? » Répéta calmement la Gryffondor.

-« Oui mais… »

-« Voilà! Harry a du le sentir, je ne sais pas comment mais il t'en veux, on était dans un jeu moldu! »

-« Mais non… »

-« Je ne veux rien savoir. » Le coupa Hermione. « vas t'expliquer avec lui et on verra après. »

-« Non, mais ça c'était prévu, tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser ça comme ça pour une raison absurde! » Dit le blond furieux en sortant des appartements.

Un hiboux cogna contre la vitre, Pansy ferma son livre le posa sur la table et ouvrit au volatile.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est Panc'? »

-« Un lettre de Poudlard pour nous, tiens lis là. » Dit la brune en l'envoyant à Blaise. Celui ci la décacheta , la déplia et commença à lire à voix haute.

**_Bonjour à tous._**

****

_**Les vacances de Toussaint seront là à la fin de la semaine.**_

_**Pour l'occasion ceux qui le veulent rentreront chez eux, **_

_**et les autres passeront ces deux semaines à Poudlard. **_

_**Veuillez m'informer de vos intentions.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. 1° ordre de Merlin et dirigeant du mangemagot.**_

-« Cool ça! » S'écria Pansy. « Moi qui voulais revoir ma sœur! »

-« Donc tu rentres chez toi. »

-« Oui, pourquoi toi non? »

-« Non, je vais rester à Poudlard. Mes parents partent en Russie voir de la famille éloigné que je n'ai pas envie de voir. »

-« Mouais, moi je suis sûre qu'il y a l'histoire de roux la dessous…Mais tu sais même pas s'il reste. »

-« Je vais le savoir dans pas longtemps. » Déclara Blaise en sortant de la bibliothèque,Pansy sur les talons.

Sur le chemin des appartements, ils croisèrent Hermione qui l'informèrent. Celle-ci rougit et disparu en leur lâchant que Ron n'était pas aux appartements. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le parc, et croisèrent Draco, Blaise lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu le roux et le blond lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait près du lac.

Une fois à l'étendu d'eau, les deux Serpentards se joignirent à Ron pour faire des ricochets.

-« Vous ne deviez pas réviser ? » Demanda Ron en tournant enfin la tête vers les deux arrivants.

-« Si, mais on a reçu un message de Dumbledore, pour les vacances, soit on rentre à Poudlard soit on rentre chez soi. » Dit la brune.

-« Génial, vous rentrez chez vous ? »

-« Moi oui, j'ai trop envie de revoir ma sœur, elle est à Dumstrang. » Expliqua Pansy.

-« Et moi, je reste à Poudlard. » Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Ron, mais il partit bien vite au souvenir des paroles d'Hermione. Blaise fronça les sourcils au changement d'attitude du roux.

-« Et toi tu rentres chez toi? » Ron baissa les yeux.

-« Non, mes parents vont voir Charlie en Roumanie. »

* * *

Draco cherchait Harry depuis bien trois quart d'heure quand il eu l'idée de monter sur le toit, c'est la qu'il trouva le brun, assit sur le bord du muret les jambes dans le vide, regardant le soleil se refléter dans le lac d'or.

-« Harry! » S'écria Draco. Le Gryffondor ne se retourna pas.

-« Vas t'en. » Dit simplement celui-ci.

-« Ah non, certainement pas! Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je compte bien m'expliquer avec toi. »

Harry se retourna brusquement et sauta pour se retrouver non loin du blond et cria:

-« ET POUR ME DIRE QUOI ? QUE TU NE POUVAIS PAS SUBIR UNE DEFAITE CONTRE DES MOLDUS ! »

Draco recula sous la fureur de son petit ami.

-« M…Mais calme toi! Oui j'ai utilisé la magie, oui je l'ai fait sans baguette pour que le ministère ne le remarque pas mais aussi car je n'avais pas trop le choix. Et si je l'ai fait c'est justement pour avoir une jolie victoire! »

-« UNE JOLIE VICTOIRE? Tu me dégoûtes Draco Malefoy, utiliser ta magie pour faire sortir la barre de l'autre du cran! » Lâcha le brun en commençant à s'éloigner vers le muret où il était assis avant l'arrivée du blond.

-« Mais pas du tout! » Dit celui-ci en se plaçant derrière le brun. « Sa barre était mal mise, il allait tomber! Je lui ai juste remis en place. »

-« Et tu crois que je vais gober ça, tu l'aurais aidé au risque de perdre. » Dit le brun regardant Blaise pousser Pansy dans le lac en se moquant d'elle.

Draco prit place à côté de son petit ami et lui pris le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

-« Oui, j'ai pris ce risque. Je sais ça peut paraître bête, je suis un Serpentard, il faut que je gagne par tous les moyens. Mais là, je savais que j'avais ma chance! Je voulais gagner en étant à égal avec mon adversaire, pour gagner par moi même! Je te le jure Harry. »

Harry le regarda intensément et se serra contre lui.

-« Excuse moi. » Dit celui-ci honteusement.

Draco serra un peu plus Harry contre lui.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois parles moi, j'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête. » Le blond déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son petit ami.

-« Promis. »

-« Oh faite pour les vacances, soit on rentre à Poudlard soit on rentre chez nous, mais on ne reste pas à Beauxbatons. »

-« C'est vrai? Et que fais tu?»

* * *

La semaine passa bien vite, et se fut le moment de rentrer à Poudlard pour y passer les vacances ou de prendre le Poudlard express.

Sur le quai tout le monde se souhaitait de bonnes vacances. Harry se boudina contre Draco, dans un coin discret, pour ne pas être vu.

-« Tu sais, c'est long deux semaines…surtout si on peut pas s'envoyer de lettre. »

-« Je sais Harry, mais on ne peut pas se le permettre, Voldemort surveille mon père et tout le courrier. Et je suis obligé de rentrer au manoir. »

-« Hum. » Fit le brun en plongeant son visage dans le cou de Draco.

-« Allez boude pas! Je suis sur que tu vas même pas les voir passer ces vacances. »

-« Mouais c'est ça! Allez embrasse moi au lieu de dire des bêtises. » Draco ne se le fit pas répéter et s'exécuta immédiatement. Un long sifflement retentit, annonçant le départ prochain du train. Draco et Harry se perdirent dans leur baiser comme s'il dépendait de leur vie, mais ils durent se séparer.

-« Vas t'en avant que je ne te kidnappe et te cache dans mon placard. » Le Serpentard lui fit un grand sourire lui vola un dernier baiser et entra dans le train alors que celui-ci s'élancer doucement mais sûrement vers king cross.

* * *

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, Hermione s'enferma dans le dortoir des filles, Blaise et Ron commencèrent une partie d'échec donc Harry décida dans un élan de courage de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

Après avoir fait le brouillon d'une rédaction sur le pelage des rares singes « invisipecudim» qui étaient très utilisés pour les capes d'invisibilités et les potions de transparences.

Seamus rejoins Harry l'air maussade.

-« Ben qu'est ce que t'as vieux? »

-« Tu dois être au courant pour Dean et moi. »

-« Oui. » Dit le brun gêner.

-« Ben voilà. »

-« Allé, faut tourner la page! »

-« Oui, je sais mais c'est pas facile quand je vois toutes ces lettres que Dean et Hermione s'échangent constamment. »

-« Il échange du courrier? » Demanda le survivant intrigué.

-« Oui! Depuis que vous êtes partis, ça n'arrête pas! Mais même avant , ils étaient toujours en train de se sourire en s'échangeant des petits mots. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Une mouche s'avança mais n'osa entrer dans cet antre chaude et humide et fit demi-tour. Seamus éclata de rire.

-« T'auras toujours le truc pour remonter le moral Harry! Je serais pas amoureux de Dean que je t'embrasserai! »

Harry éclata de rire à son tour.

-« J'en connais un qui ne serai pas content! »

-« T'as enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied? Alors raconte : qui c'est? Il est mignon? De quelle maison il est? Tu sors tout de même pas avec un mec de Beauxbatons ? Mais d'après la fureur de Peter avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé, ça se pourrait bien. Il est sympa? Et il a les yeux de quelle couleur? … »

-« Calme toi Seamus! Oui il est mignon, non il est pas de Beauxbatons, oui il est sympa quand il fait pas sa tête de mule, il a les yeux bleu-g…. Et le reste c'est secret! » Finit Harry dans un grand sourire.

-« Mouais…c'est pas sympa ça. Bon alors raconte comment ça se passe là bas? »

* * *

Hermione attendait depuis une demi heure quand Ginny entra dans son dortoir.

-« Désolé pour le retard. »

-« C'est pas grave, alors tu les as mis où? »

-« Dans le placard, deux secondes. » Dit Ginny en prennent trois grands sacs dans son placard. « Je me suis permis de regarder, les vêtements que tu as commandés sont très jolis! »

-« Tu trouves? Merci, j'ai eu du mal à les trouvés, bon je vais les essayer et tu me dis s'ils me vont bien. » Dit Hermione en prenant les sacs direction la salle de bain.

Après deux heures d'essayage, Hermione s'écroula sur son lit ce qui fit rire la cadette de la famille Weasley.

-« Allez Hermi, encore un peu de force, tu as rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. »

-« J'avais complètement oublié. »S'écria celle-ci affolé. « Vite, il nous reste que dix minutes pour nous rendre à Près-au-lard! »

« Heureusement que pendant les vacances on peut sortir quand ont veux! » Dit la plus jeune pour se moquer de son amie. La brune lui répondit très maturement en lui tirant la langue.

* * *

Ron venait de gagné pour la énième fois contre Blaise, quand Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la salle commune. La brune n'avait plus son habituelle touffe de cheveux, mais une magnifique chevelure soyeuse et douce qui lui tombé juste en dessous des épaules.

Les garçons la félicitèrent pour sa coupe et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Ils furent rejoints en chemin par Dean qui resta baba devant Hermione puis d'Harry et Seamus qui sortaient de la bibliothèque.

Le repas se déroula calmement. Harry embarqua Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Blaise, Pavarti et Lavande avec lui pour une après-midi près-au-lard.

Une fois arrivé à destination, les filles traînèrent les garçons avec elles pour faire les boutiques. Blaise se réjouit de pouvoir faire essayer pleins de vêtements à Ron. Arrivé aux caisses Blaise voulu payer les achats de tout le monde. Mais il se retrouva devant trois murs du nom d'Harry, Ron et Seamus.

-« Allez les gars, c'est bon laissez moi payer, les filles n'ont rien dit elles! Et pourtant elles en ont pris des choses! »

-« Ben les filles c'est pas moi! Je me paye ce que j'achète, il est hors de question que tu me paies mes affaires! » S'écria Harry, Ron et Seamus firent un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était du même avis que leur ami.

-« Vous n'avez jamais offert quelque chose sans raison a des amis? » Demanda Blaise avec un plan en tête.

-« Si mais… »Les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de finirent que le Serpentard les coupa.

-« Ben voilà le problème est réglé. » Dit il en posant ses sacs sur la caisses et en souriant à la vendeuse.

-« NON! » Lâchèrent les trois résistants en cœur. Blaise soupira et alla chuchoter quelques mots aux oreilles des filles, celles-ci sourirent.

-« Franchement , vous me faites honte! Vous êtes en train de faire un scandale dans un magasin! »

Pavarti s'avança vers les garçons et leur pris leurs affaires des bras, les donna à la vendeuse surprise. Ginny pris le bras d'Harry, Pavarti celui de Ron et Lavande celui de Dean et elles commencèrent à les traîner vers la sortie.

-« Désolé mais vraiment, il faut vous faire sortir sinon c'est la dame qui va vous virer dehors. » Continua Blaise avec un sourire de victoire. Une fois les garçons dehors, Blaise paya sous les yeux amusés de la vendeuse, puis il sortit.

-« A charge de revanche. »Lâcha Harry en récupérant son sac.

-« Si tu veux. »

-« Moi aussi. »

-« Pareil pour moi. »

-« Okay. » acquis le Serpentard en soupirant.

Ils continuèrent à se balader et Harry se rapprocha de Blaise.

-« J'ai bien envie de me faire un piercing à l'arcade, tu penses que ça m'irait bien? » Blaise s'arrêta aux paroles d'Harry et le regarda bien en face.

-« Sincèrement? »

-« Ben oui. » Dit Harry gêner.

-« Court vite chez le perceur avant que je te le fasse moi-même avec un clou. » Dit le Serpentard qui se mit à courir après le Gryffondor qui pris la direction du perceur à toute vitesse tout en rigolant.

Le reste du groupe les regarda amusé, mais décida de continuer leur chemin.

Une fois dans la boutique, les deux bruns reprirent leur souffle.

-« Bonjour vous désirez? »

-« Harry souhaiterait se faire un piercing à l'arcade. »

-« Merci, mais je sais parler. » Blaise lui tira la langue, pour toute réponse il se prit un claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-« Bien, passer dans la salle à côté. » Dit le perceur, il était grand blond aux yeux vert eau et devait avoir la vingtaine. « Je m'appelle Vincent. »

-« Blaise. »

-« Harry. »

Vincent montra le grand siège et Harry s'installa. Vincent pris son aiguille et en dix minutes tout était fini, le bijoux mit en place.

-« Voilà, donc si tu ressens une démangeaisons ou quoi que se soit d'autre, passe me voir sinon, c'est tout. »

-« Merci, au revoir. »

Blaise lui disait depuis dix minutes combien son piercing lui allait bien quand ils virent leurs amis, ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers eux et furent étonné du piercing.

-« Wouaa! Harry ça fait trop génial! » S'écria Ginny.

-« C'est clair, t'as eu une super bonne idée! » Dit Ron

-« Harry tu es aller te faire percer où? Je voudrais m'en faire un d'ici trois mois au nombril mais je e sais pas où le faire. »Demanda Lavande.

-« À la sortie nord du village après le marchant de disc. »

-« Merci, je vais me renseigner tout de suite. » Dit Lavande en s'éloignant, Pavarti leur fit un signe d'au revoir et suivit son amie.

Les garçons et Ginny décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer et prirent la direction du château.

* * *

Dean et Ron décidèrent de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour faire un un contre un. Hermione les suivie , pour les regarder des gradins. Ron pris le souafle en main et s'élança vers les trois cercles d'or, Dean se précipita sur son chemin. Ron feinta en faisant une feinte vers le bas. Dean ne se laissa pas avoir et se jeta sur le souafle, il se précipita sur les cercles adverses et marqua. Il renvoya la balle à Ron et celui-ci repartit en direction des cercles. Dean s'opposa à nouveau mais Ron fit une double feinte et marqua à son tour.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux garçons atterrirent exténués au sol. Ils prirent la direction des vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche. Ron sortie le premier de sa douche, il se sécha s'habilla et rejoignit Hermione au-dehors.

-« Va dans la salle commune, j'attends Dean et on te rejoint tout de suite après. »

-« Ah! Merci Herm', j'ai trop mal au bras. » Dit Ron en s'éloignant vers le château. Une fois assez loin, Hermione entra dans les vestiaires et attendit que Dean sorte. Cinq minutes plus tard, celui-ci sortit enroulé dans une serviette. La Gryffondor se rapprocha sensuellement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami « officieux ».

* * *

Arrivé au porte du château, Ron remarqua qu'il avait oublié son gel douche et il repris la direction du terrain. Arriver devant les vestiaires, Ron fut étonné de ne pas voir Hermione, mais n'en pris pas remarque, il avait du les croiser en chemin sans y faire attention. Il ouvrit la porte et resta quoi devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Hermione était dans les bras de Dean qui l'embrassait tendrement. Au bruit de la porte des vestiaires les deux Gryffondors enlacer sursautèrent et se séparèrent.

* * *

**A Suivre!**

**Voilà le chapitre est fini! Envoyez moi plein de reviews même si c'est pour m'engueuler de mon retard pour remise en question lol. A la prochaine kisouilles**

**La-shinegami**

**Ps: par contre si vous avez un conseil, une demande ou n'importe quoi faite le moi savoir je ferrais tout pour le réaliser.**

RARs:

**Hawaienne**: j'ai suivis ton conseil et j'ai pas lâché et je dois dire que tu m'y as bien aidée. Deux reviews lol, je suis comblée, mais je dois dire que sans toi, ben le chapitre 9 ne serrait toujours pas mit en ligne mais chutttt. Mais j'aurai pas abandonné…j'aurai mit un peu plus de temps… J'espère que la suite va te plaire kisouilles. Ps: ton pseudo vient de ou? Ca serrait aps la musique des trois accords?

**Drylana:** La voilà…je sais je me suis fait attendre désolé, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite toujours aussi délirante. Kiss

**Ptite clad:** Crise de agatisation? En tout cas la suite n'a pas était très rapide désolé, mais normalement, je traînerais plus autant.

**Emily Black Potter: ** toujours aussi génial? Tant mieux, en espérant que tu le trouveras toujours pour se chapitre qui c'est drôlement fait attendre.

**Nephtys:** Punition, punition…moi j'uis pas super d'accord, j'préférerai plutôt les truc style tu réussi bien t'as un Draco rien qu'a toi mais bon puisque c'est pas possible. Aller kisu.

**Namyothis: ** Je suis contente que ça te plaise, des passage tordants? Je veux bien te croire, il y en a certain où je me suis éclatée!

**Skaï Blue:** Oui c'est très chiant de tout réécrire mais bon, tu as passer celle sur papier :D tu me diras si ça lui a plus, désolé mais j'ai fait attendre la suite mais bon c'était pas trop volontaire. AAAAhhhhhhhh mais qu'est ce que t'as fait tu m'as dit la fin alors que j'ai toujours pas lu ce passage( même si j'ai le livre depuis la sortie, j'ai pas trop eu le temps, j'en suis au passage où Harry bois le felix felicis. Draco va pleurer a bon rraaaaaaaaa mais pk tu me l'as dit ! Bon c'est pas grave mais bon, bon allez pour la peine je vais te dir des truc que je sais sur le film, il se peut que le savent mais bon. On va voir Draco Malfoy nu!(normalement) il y aura un va te faire f. La scène de la salle de bain des préfets ou Harry ouvre l'œuf sous l'eau ni sera pas. Et si tu veux des extrait bien fait ( notamment celui de la fouine) regarde sur le lien – ) Désolé ça a été un peu plus que deux semaines, tu la trouves de mieux en mieux? Super! Aller bonne lecture kisu.

**Crystal d'avalon:** Ben si c'est bien à cause de la barre…. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plus, désolé pour le retard et voilà la suite.

**Vega264:** Désolé pour ce retard mais voilà la suite bisous.

**Rossignol:** Finalement t'aurais eu le temps d'attendre mais comme on dit les absent on toujours tord :p pour la technique de Blaise pour le « pk tu râles si ça te gène pas » je dois dire que je pouvais pas m'en empêcher , je le dit tjs au collège mdr. Ouais je sais mon procès était court mais je savais pas comment faire ça donc bon et je sais que c'est grave mais bon c'est sous le gouvernement de fudge…. Le dernier sort pour le duel, serrais TRÈS pratique tu a raison lol Heureusement que tu m'as pas étripé quand même, t'aurais pas eu la suite! En tout cas c'est sur que le jeu des serviette est très marrant…du temps qu'on reçois pas de coup…. Exactement pour le passage avec les boxers! Je sais aps si je te l ai dit mais c'est ce que j'ai fait l autre jour en camps 6 mec en boxer devant moi ( j étais la seul fille de la chambre) ben j'était dans mon lit et j'observais j'aurai jamais imaginer que thomas était musclé comme ça ( un pote à moi lol)) Et doucement, on casse pas un couple comme ça! Pour Hermione ben c'est avec Dean qu'elle ira ( avec Pansy? Non mais t'es pas maboul!) Pk Harry fait la tête? Ah ben ça tu va bientôt le savoir lol et pk je finis les chapitre comme ça? Ben finalement au début j'étais contre le sadisme mais j'ai pris le plis et J'ADORE! kisouilles


	10. Vacances 2

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : La-Shinegami

Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est a moi sinon ça se saurait !

* * *

**Vacances 2**

_Arrivé à la porte du château, Ron remarqua qu'il avait oublié son gel douche et il reprit la direction du terrain. Arrivé devant les vestiaires, Ron fut étonné de ne pas voir Hermione, mais n'en pris pas remarque, il avait du la croiser en chemin sans y faire attention. Il ouvrit la porte et resta quoi devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Hermione était dans les bras de Dean qui l'embrassait tendrement. Au bruit de la porte des vestiaires les deux Gryffondors enlacer sursautèrent et se séparèrent._

* * *

-« ? » 

-« Ron! » S'écria la jeune fille surprise.

Dean regarda Ron gêné bien que soulagé que la situation soit enfin claire.

-« Mais…Mais…Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit! »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-« J'ai déjà abordé le sujet à Beauxbatons. »

-« Mais oui bien sûr! Et après, c'est moi et Blaise le problème? Alors que toi tu te gènes pas pour me tromper! » Cria le dernier Weasley.

-« Calme toi Je… » Commença la brunette honteuse.

-« Déjà, on est ensemble que depuis que vous êtes rentré pour les vacances et admet le Ron, de toute façon tu prenais Hermione pour une amie et non pas une petite amie. »Lâcha Dean.

-Non mais de quoi tu te mêles toi? Et elle m'a quand même trompé puisque vous vous embrassiez! Et puis, si tu as été capable de me faire cocu avec Hermione qui dit que tu ne lui feras pas avec une autre! Alors ne parles pas de comment je me comporte avec Hermione! »

-« Stop! Calmez-vous…Ron comment te sens tu exactement? »

-« Et bien…Je suis surpris et déçu que tu ne me l'es pas dit en face . »

-« C'est tout? »

-« Oui. Pourquoi? C'est pas assez peut être! » S'écria Ron a nouveau énervé. »

-« Non, ce n'ai pas vraiment ce que j'ai voulu dire mais.. Tu vois j'avais raison en quelques sorte, oui je suis d'accord j'aurai du te l'avouer mais…Fin bon j'ai fait une erreur. Mais tu l'as dit, fin plutôt pas dit mais tu n'en souffres pas. Oui, on est très proche, mais pas pour sortir ensemble. Je suis désolé, mais tu ne penses pas que j'ai raison? »

Ron regarda Hermione, puis Dean et encore Hermione. Il baissa la tête.

-«Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de temps. »

Il commença à s'éloigner en direction de la porte mais s'arrêta un peu avant.

-« En tout cas en attendant que j'ai réfléchis, je veux plus vous voir ensemble! » Et il partit.

Dean se retourna vers Hermione et voulu l'embrasser mais celle-ci recula.

-« Non, je veux attendre qu'il est finit de réfléchir. »

-« Mais, il est pas là, il voit pas que l'on s'embrasse. Et de tout façon même s'il réfléchit et qu'il est n'aie d'accord, vous ne resterez pas ensemble. »

-« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est un ami, je veux faire ça pour lui, tu sais c'est pas facile. » Dit la brunette en regardant son « futur » petit ami dans les yeux avec un sourire triste.

-« D'accord. »

-« Merci. »Dit elle avec un simple baiser pour s'excuser. Elle sortit des vestiaires, en attendant de Dean s'habille. Puis ils reprirent la direction du château.

Trois jours venaient de s'écouler, un soleil de plomb s'abattait sur l'Angleterre, la chaleur était insupportable pour un mois d'octobre. Les élèves décidèrent d'aller se baigner dans le lac. Chacun revêtit son maillot pris une serviette et l'étendirent sur la rive.

Harry et Ginny se jetèrent à l'eau les premiers, ils s'éloignèrent un peu du bord et commencèrent à se couler.

Hermione se lança un sort de telebulle et partit explorer le fond du lac tout en évitant les êtres de l'eau. Dean choisit de participiez à la partie de noyade.

Ron se prélasser au soleil quand Blaise se leva. Le Gryffondor en resta bouche bée. Son regard tomba sur deux longues jambes bronzées, un ventre plat et musclé, un torse parfait. Le regarde de Ron continua à glissé vers le visage du Serpentard pour y rencontrer deux lèvres légèrement desséchées par le soleil, deux yeux bleu azur, il retourna à la contemplation de ses lèvres qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser pour les soigner.

-« ….ens? » Ron regarda Blaise confus.

-« Euh… Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, je ne t'ai pas écouté. »

Blaise le regarda bizarrement pendant qu'un petit sourire venait se logeait sur ses lèvres.

-« J'ai dis, j'ai trop chaud je vais me baigner. Tu viens? »

-« Oui! C'est vrai qu'on crève ici. » Dit Ron en se dirigeant vers l'eau, aussi rouge que des tomates bien mûre.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent au château exténué. Blaise pris la direction des cachots pendant que les Gryffondors remontèrent dans leur tour.

Ron monta au dortoir, s'étala sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Dean et Ginny parlèrent de tout et de rien, Hermione testa un nouveau sortilège pour lui permettre de défier les livres sur des questions qu'ils se poseraient chacun leur tour. Et Harry monta dans le dortoir rejoindre Ron.

Il le vit sur son lit et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-« A quoi tu penses? »

-« Plein de choses. »

-« Comme quoi? »

-« Qu'Hermione et toi aviez peu être raison. »

-« Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça? »

-« Ben déjà l'autre jour quand tu es allée te faire percer .Avec Dean on a fait un un contre un au Quidditch, Hermione était dans les gradins. Quand j'ai finis ma douche j'ai repris la direction du château, et j'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié mon gel douche donc je suis retourné le chercher. Et je les ai vu s'embrasser. Ca ma fait blizzard, mais j'étais pas en colère, c'était plutôt comme si ma sœur m'avait caché un secret. Tu comprends? »

-« Oui, vas y continu. »

-« J'ai demandé du temps pour comprendre et Hermione me la donner donc pendant ce lapse de temps ils ne sont plus « ensemble ». Et j'ai réfléchis. J'apprécie endormement Blaise, mais je n'ai personne pour comparer. Au lac j'étais totalement subjugué…Mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit qu'une façade ou que je me sois mal compris. »

-« …Tu penses vraiment qu'on serrait cinq à se tromper sur ton cas plus toi? »

-« Cinq? »

-« Et bien oui, il y a moi Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Draco et moi. »

-« Donc je devrais aller voir Hermione. »

-« Oui, et puis tu sais… Blaise est…Enfin rien n'est perdu avec Blaise. »

Ron se redressa d'un coup sur son lit.

-« Quoi qu'est ce que tu as dit? »

Harry prit un air innocent.

-« Moi? »

-« Oui toi! »

-« J'ai rien dit comme je ne sais jamais rien… » Lâcha Harry en s'éloignant vers la porte. Ron le regarda bouche bée, une fois celui-ci dans les escalier il se lança à sa poursuite.

-« Harry, s'te plaît t'es mon pote, mon frère hein? Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu sais. Harry s'il te plaît. » Le supplia le roux.

-« Oh! Je suis vraiment désolé Ron mais je ne peux absolument pas!J'ai un hiboux à envoyé à Alex de toute urgence! »

-« Depuis quand dois tu envoyer ce hiboux? »

-« Euh depuis.. »Harry regarda sa montre. « Dix minutes? »

-« Nannnn! Harry espèce de faux frère. »

Harry se mit à courir vers la sortit à toute vitesse tout en rigolant.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune regardèrent Ron d'une façon amusé, celui-ci leur lança un regard exaspéré.

-« Quoi? »

La plupart baissèrent leur nez vers leur livre et d'autres rigolèrent discrètement.

Ron se dirigea vers Hermione qui cherchait la réponse à la question de son livre.

-« Je pourrai te parler? »

-« Oui, bien sûr va y. » Ron rougît et baissa la tête.

-« Hum..Non pas ici. »

Hermione le regarda surprise et le suivit hors de la salle commune.

-« Je suis désolé. » La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

-« De quoi? » Ron rougît.

-« Tu….tu avais raison, je suis attiré pas Blaise et pour moi tu es plus une sœur, comme Harry est mon frère. »

-« Merci! » S'écria Hermione en se jetant au cou de son ex-petit ami.

Les jours s'écoulèrent calmement Harry suivait ses six heures quotidiennes d'entraînement. Dean et Hermione sortirent ensemble aux yeux de tous et Ron et Blaise devinrent très complices.

Le groupe d'ami décida de retourner au lac pour en profiter une dernière fois. Harry s'était appuyé à l'ombre d'un peuplier pensant à Draco, un livre à la main quand il vit arriver le professeur Dumbledore en maillot de bain. Quand les autres personnes le regardèrent elles firent des yeux ronds.

-« Quel bon temps pour se baigner n'est ce pas? »

-« O..Oui professeur. » Répondit un Ron abasourdi. Du château on pouvait voir Minerva Mcgonagall courir en direction de l'étendu d'eau.

-« Albus! Enfin, ça ne se fait pas! » S'écria la directrice de Gryffondor.

-« Mais Minerva, il fait chaud! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrait pas me baigner. »

-« Euh et bien… » Minerva rougit en détournant le regard, elle tomba sur Harry entrain de lire son livre. « C'est l'heure de l'entraînement d'Harry! » Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda sa montre.

-« Mais non, il n'est que… »

-« Je veux rien savoir, c'est votre dernière séance avec le directeur alors deux heures de plus ne vous feront pas de mal. »

Dumbledore réfléchis et eu un sourire éclatant.

-« C'est une excellente idée! Allez Harry en route! » Le brun ferma son livre et suivit son directeur en maillot dans son bureau. Le directeur s'absenta le temps de se changer et revint dans le bureau, Il ouvrit une porte et invita Harry à rentrer dans la salle d'entraînement.

-« Bien Harry.Alors nous allons commencer par un Duel pour voir un peu tous les sortilèges. Prépare toi je ne serais pas doux. » Le jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête.

Des sorts fusèrent pendant une demi-heure jusqu'à qu'Harry soit tomba à genoux et que Dumbledore vola contre le mur. Ils reprirent leurs souffle et le directeur entama.

-« Très bien! C'est la première fois que tu arrives à me battre, mais prend bien garde. La plupart des personnes pour des raisons quelconques déclenchent une nouvelle source de force et le combat peut repartir à zéro. »

-« D'accord. »

-« Bon maintenant nous allons voir tes défenses en occlumancie. LEGIMENS! »

Harry se concentra et repoussa Dumbledore avec quelques difficultés. Mais celui-ci ne vit même pas une bribe d'image.

-« Très bien, maintenant on va corser le jeux. Tous les coups sont permis okay? »

-« Compris. »

Dumbledore se mi en position suivit d'Harry. Des sorts jaillirent à nouveaux de tous parts. Harry se surpassait envoyant même des sorts de sa création, pas qu'ils soient destructeurs mais déstabilisant permettant de faire une brèche dans l'attention de l'adversaire. La baguette d'Harry tomba au sol. Il donna un cou de pied dans celle de Dumbledore pour qu'il soit à égalité, ils invoquèrent chacun une épée. Albus fut un peu déçu quand il vu que ce fut Harry qui eu l'épée de Godric, lui qui pensait l'avoir. Ils enchaînèrent coups sur coups et feinte sur feinte. Harry avait une entaille assez profonde sur la joue, il se dit que Draco allait en être mécontent et il se laissa à ricaner de penser ça dans une telle situation ce qui lui valu une nouvelle entaille sur la cuisse droite.

-« Ne te déconcentre pas. »

Albus quand a lui avait une entaille au niveau de l'épaule, du ventre et de la jambe. Albus attira discrètement sa baguette à lui sans qu'Harry s'en aperçoive.

-« LEGIMENS! » Harry vit le jet bleu nuit se diriger vers lui et invoqua un bouclier de sa création qui absorbait le sort pour rajouter la puissance du sort à son esprit.

Le sort fut bien absorbé par le bouclier mais il eu une réaction inattendu. Le bouclier vira au noir entrecoupé de lanière blanche qui tourner à une allure folle. Albus arrêta immédiatement le combat et s'approcha du bouclier mais ne put le traverser, Harry avait les yeux dans le vague comme perdu, en transe. Le noir du bouclier se mit à grésiller et à devenir de temps en temps gris puis tout à coup il doubla de volume et des éclairs blancs traversèrent Harry. Celui-ci se mit à hurler de douleur et tomba inconscient au sol.

Le directeur conduisit immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Pompom l'interrogea soucieuse et s'inquiéta des explications du directeur. Elle n'avait jamais entendu pareil événement. Elle examina Harry rien d'anormal a part quelques petites coupures.

-« Je ne comprends pas, il n'a absolument rien Albus. »

-« Enfin Pompom ! Il est tout de même pas en train de dormir. »

-« oui, je vous l'accorde…vous dîtes que vous ne connaissez pas le bouclier qu'il a invoqué »

-« C'est exact, je pense qu'il est de sa création. Pendant il a utilisé plusieurs sorts qui me sont inconnu, aucun n'étaient d'attaque que de déstabilisation mais très pratique. Je pense que notre petit Harry commence enfin à s'élever. »

-« Oui, je pense aussi, mais si on ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Ça ne va pas être très pratique. Bon veuillez sortir je vais faire des examens plus approfondit et joindre des collègues de saint Mangouste. »

-« Bien, prévenez moi quand vous aurez du nouveau. » Le directeur s'éloigna en direction du parc pour prévenir les amis d'Harry. Deux heures plus tard il fut contacté par hiboux et se rendit à l'infirmerie où étaient déjà présents Blaise,Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Dean.

-« Ah! Albus vous voilà! »

-« Alors, vous avez trouvé ce qu'a Harry. » Les amis du Gryffondor fixèrent l'infirmière.

-« Et bien c'est assez compliqué et très confus. Mais en clair il n'a rien. »

-« Comment ça rien! » S'écria Ron.Blaise lui serra l'épaule pour le calmer.

-« Et bien… Si j'en crois son état physique il dort. Ses battement corresponde à un dormeur sa respiration aussi, mais si je regarde les ondes émissent par son esprit…on pourrait croire qu'il n'est pas là. »

-« Comment ça pas là? »Demanda Albus.

-« Et bien, son corps et là, en train de dormir mais son esprit est absent, pas dans son corps. »

-« Comment cela est possible? Je croyais qu'il y avait une protection qui gardait l'esprit dans le corps. » Dit Hermione.

-« Oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes très bien renseigné Miss Granger, mais le sort a pu enlever cette protection. »

-« Mais alors il s'est perdu? » S'écria Ron.

-« Non, sinon son corps serrait mort. » Dit la brunette.

-« Oui. Son esprit et toujours rattaché à son corps mais assez faiblement pour qu'il puisse s'élever. »

-« Mais il est où alors? » Demanda Ginny qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début. Les yeux de Dumbledore furent parcourut d'une étincelle.

-« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas s'il sera capable de revenir dans son corps. »Avoua l'infirmière en baissant les yeux.

-« Il se trouve ni dans le monde des vivant ni dans le monde des morts Miss Weasley. » Dit Dumbledore. « Il trouvera la force de revenir et à mon avis sera content de son voyage. Je ne suis pas sur de ce que j'avance mais cela me semble très probable. »

-« De quoi parlez-vous monsieur? » Demanda Blaise.

-« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. » Le directeur commença à s'éloigner. « Pompom Mr Potter devrait se réveiller dans un ou deux jours donc il serra envoyé à Beauxbatons comme prévu mais à l'infirmerie. Je m'entretiendrait avec Madame Maxime à se sujet. » Une fois le directeur dehors l'infirmière renvoya les ami d'Harry. Hermione couru à la bibliothèque rejoint bien vite des autres.

Le lendemain quand les élèves arrivèrent à Poudlard ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvés. Ils rejoignirent Pansy et Draco.

-« Harry n'est pas avec vous? » Demanda le blond intrigué. Ron et Hermione baissèrent la tête. Blaise prit la parole.

-« Et bien…Hier il a eu un…accident.Il est à …l'infirmerie. »

-« Quoi! Qu'est ce qu'il a! »

-« Calme toi Draco. Dumbledore assure qu'il na rien et qu'il se réveillera aujourd'hui ou demain. »

-« En plus il est inconscient! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé? » Demanda Draco en prenant la direction du quatrième étage pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

-« Et bien il était en entraînement avec Dumbledore et apparemment il y a eu un problème avec un sort de la création d'Harry. Il a du se mélanger avec celui de Dumbledore et le directeur n'a pas voulu nous expliqué même s'il semble savoir ce qu'Harry a. »

Draco s'assit à côté de son petit ami et lu saisit la main.

-« Expliquez moi tout ce que vous savez. »

Le soir le groupe prit un portoloin pour se rendre à Beauxbatons. Arrivé la bas, ils virent leurs amis et se racontèrent leur vacances et le « problème » d'Harry.

-« Draco je pense que si tu te concentres suffisamment tu pourras ressentir ce que ressent Harry. » Dit Tsvetana.

-« Comment ça? »

-« Et bien …Vous pouvez le faire parce que vous êtes reliés, vous êtes des âmes sœurs. »

-« Quoi! »

-« Oui, je le sais depuis que vous avez fait votre fusion. Seul les âmes sœurs peuvent faire une fusion parfaite. »

-« Je …enfin.. » Lâcha Draco abasourdit.

-« Oui enfin bon vous êtes reliés donc tu peux ressentir ce qu'il sent à moins que vous soyez allé plus loin et la tu pourrait par un rituelle le rejoindre la où il est. vous êtes allés plus loin? »

-« Non. » Dit Draco trop abasourdit pour rougir. Il s'assit et se concentra aux bout de quelques minutes il ressentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dray? » Demanda Pansy.

-« Il ressent une telle joie que ça en est déstabilisant. »

-« Et bien on a pas de soucis à se faire. » Dit Alex.

Le soir ils allèrent voir Harry, celui-ci bougea dans son lit. Hermione appela l'infirmière qui arriva et reconnu les signe d'un réveil.

-« Il se réveille. » Effectivement les paupières d'Harry s'entrouvrirent pour laisser place à deux émeraudes.

-« Harry. » Dit Draco un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Un sourire fatigué apparut sur les lèvres du brun, il ferma les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit.

-« Que c'est il passé Harry? » Demanda Ron.

-« Magnifique…Génial….Parfait. » Dit celui-ci avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

-« Mr Potter à besoin de repos demain il serra d'aplomb pour retourner en cour en attendant dehors! »

Ils grognèrent mais sortirent quand même.

-« Cette femme me fait trop penser à Pomfresh! » S'écria Blaise. Draco et Ron hochèrent la tête.

A suivre

* * *

**Voilà encore un chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'ils vous a plus. Donner moi vos avis, c'st le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche. Kisouilles. **

**La-shinegami**

RARs :

**Amy keira :** Voilà le chapitre suivant j'espère que je me suis pas trop fait attendre. Pour la réaction de Ron ben tu vas voir c'est pas spectaculaire mais je trouve qua ça correspond bine tu me diras ton avis. Bisous

**Nicolas Potter : **Je peux rien de dire! Tu as vu le temps que j'ai mit pour publier le chapitre 9, je suis impardonnable! Contente que le chapitre t'es plus et j'espère que ce serra pareil pour celui la. Bisous

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami:** Il fallait bien que l'histoire avance un peu entre nos trois Griffy et quel et le meilleur moyen que de se faire pecho? Aller bisous

**Egwene Al' Vere**: Voilà la suite et désolé pour toi mais Dray et complètement absent de ce chapitre. Mais il réapparaîtra dans le prochain. Aller bonne lecture.

**Ginny11:** Contente que ça t'es plus. Pour les lettres a mon avis c'est le site qui doit les faire sauter sinon ma bêta ou moi l'aurions vu mais merci de m'avoir prévenu. Et encore merci.

**diabolikvampyr:** Vi j'ai fini ca la sinon c'était pas marrant lol. Encore un peu de temps pour le blaiseron, mais t'inquiète ca va venir.

**crystal d'avalon:** Kikoo. Et pour Hermione….disons que tu m'as grandement inspiré mais bon elle reste tout de même correct lol. Gros bisous. T'aurais pas msn? Ca serait cool qu'on puisse papoter hors reviews non? Kisouilles

**Namyothis:** Pourquoi j'ai ciupé la? Bonne question. Disons que ça me démangé lol aller bisous.

**drylana**Désolé je suis impardonnable, mais j'arriver plus a écrire je prenais ça pour une corvée! Mais l'envie m'est revenu et je la retiens en cage ce cou ci! Par contre t'as pas du suivre correctement un passage au vu de tes question mais je vais t'expliquer. Draco à utiliser la magie sans baguette et c'était pour remettre la barre dans la clenche de son adversaire ( sur le mur). J'espère que ton avis sur Hermione va évolué et pour dray..Harry est aller ce faire faire son piercing chez un perceur sorcier, donc ca va passer sans problème ;) Aller bisous

Et j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre.

**Nephtys14:** lol J'ai même pas encore commencé le 11. En plus tu les a avant tout le monde veinarde.


	11. Limbes

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : La-Shinegami

Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !

**Limbes**

* * *

_Le soir ils allèrent voir Harry, celui-ci bougea dans son lit. Hermione appela l'infirmière qui arriva et reconnu les signe d'un réveil._

_-« Il se réveille. » Effectivement les paupières d'Harry s'entrouvrirent pour laisser place à deux émeraudes._

_-« Harry. » Dit Draco un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Un sourire fatigué apparut sur les lèvres du brun, il ferma les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit._

_-« Que c'est il passé Harry? » Demanda Ron._

_-« Magnifique…Génial….Parfait. » Dit celui-ci avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir._

_-« Mr Potter à besoin de repos demain il serra d'aplomb pour retourner en cour en attendant dehors! »_

_Ils grognèrent mais sortirent quand même._

_-« Cette femme me fait trop penser à Pomfresh! » S'écria Blaise. Draco et Ron hochèrent la tête._

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans un couloir sans plafond où l'on pouvait voir des millions d'étoiles et quelques dizaines de planètes. Il ne faisait ni sombre ni clair, mais l'on pouvait voir correctement sans problème. Harry se releva et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, il se souvenait de son bouclier qui avait eu des effets bizarres et puis plus rien. 

Il distingua l'endroit puis se dirigea vers une des centaines de portes qui s'étalaient partout dans le couloir jusqu'à perte de vue. La porte était faite de bois classique mais ornée de runes extrêmement complexes. Quand il l'ouvrit, Harry se vit dans son placard le jour de son septième anniversaire à jouer avec ses petits soldats de plomb.

Il en ouvrit une autre pour tomber sur sa première rentrée à Poudlard et ainsi de suite. Quand il arriva au souvenir de son évanouissement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'approcha d'une des portes suivantes pour voir ce qu'il y pouvait y avoir, puisque ces souvenirs étaient déjà tous passés. Il l'ouvrit doucement pour voir un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année, Harry sursauta en se reconnaissant, le Harry de 20 ans semblait étudier plusieurs livres sur une table quand un grand blond arriva par derrière et l'enlaça.

-« Arrête de travailler chéri, vient plutôt m'aider avec Hildy. » Le Harry adulte se retourna avec un sourire et se leva pour s'éloigner vers une porte qui donnait sur une chambre…Mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir la couleur rose de la chambre que la porte se referma avec un fort coup de vent.

-« Désolé fiston, on a eu du retard, on a dû décoller Sirius d'une jolie brune. »

-« James! » Cria sa femme. Harry se retourna doucement pour voir ses parents et Sirius qui lui sourirent gentiment.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent de ses yeux quand il se jeta dans les bras de ses parents et de Sirius.

-« Hey! Calme-toi fiston, je sais bien qu'on est si beau qu'on ne peut pas nous regarder sans pleurer mais quand même. »

-« James! »Le gronda Lily une nouvelle fois.

Harry rigola un peu, s'essuya les yeux et se recula un peu.

-« Je…Je suis où ? »

-« Dans les limbes, assis-toi, ce sera plus confortable. » Dit Sirius.

Harry regarda autour de lui, persuadé qu'il n'avait pas vu de fauteuils, mais il vit que l'endroit avait changé, il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce ronde d'une grandeur incalculable avec non loin d'eux, un canapé et deux fauteuils de cuire blanc. James et Sirius prirent chacun un fauteuil, et Harry et sa mère prirent le canapé. Lily prit son fils dans ses bras.

-« Tu dois te demander comment tu es arrivé ici, non? »

Harry hocha la tête, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

-« Et bien en faite, on y est un peu pour quelque chose. » Commença son père avec un grand sourire. « Ton bouclier a un très bon fonctionnement, aspirer la puissance du sort pour que tu puisses le réutiliser tel quel…très ingénieux. Donc ton bouclier a absorbé le « legimens », mais ce sort entre dans la mémoire de tout ce qu'il touche, donc il est entré dans ton bouclier, donc il a viré au noir. Comme il voyait que ce dans quoi il était, il n'y avait rien à voir il s'est concentré dans les rayons blancs et les a dirigés sur toi. Mais comme les rayons blancs font partit du bouclier… Ben, ça a empêché le sort de marcher correctement et il s'est complètement déréglé. »

-« J'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi le fait que le sort se soit déréglé, m'est envoyé ici. »

-« Et bien en faite. » Expliqua sa mère. « Dans ces cas-là, ce sont toujours les personnes du conseil des décédés qui choisissent que devient la situation. Et ton père et Sirius on fait un scandale pour pouvoir t'emmener dans les limbes. » Dit la rousse en lançant un regard noir aux deux adultes.

-« Me dit pas que tu voulais pas revoir ton fils, ma Lily jolie. »

-« Oui, mais pas en faisant un scandale pareil! »

-« Ce qui compte c'est que ça a marché, non? » Demanda Harry doucement.

Sirius, James et Lily fixèrent le plus jeune, étonnés. Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, Lily elle, le regarda contrarié.

-« Je t'avais bien dit Lily, qu'il avait le caractère de son père! » Lâcha Sirius entre deux rires.

Lily finit par avoir un petit sourire elle aussi.

Harry repensa à la dernière porte qu'il avait vue.

-« Toutes les portes que j'ai ouverte avant que vous arriviez, étaient des souvenirs. Sauf la dernière : j'étais plus vieux…C'est le futur que j'ai vue? »

Les trois adultes regardèrent Harry gêné.

-« Qu'as-tu vu exactement? » Demanda James.

-« Et bien, je me suis vu. J'étais plus vieux, je lisais assis à une table et …Un blond est venu derrière moi pour me demander mon aide avec une certaine Hildy. » Dit le brun en rougissant, mal à l'aise d'avoir caché que la personne blonde n'était autre que Draco, son petit ami.

Lily le regarda tendrement et lui sourit.

-« Tu sais, on sait très bien qui est la personne blonde…Ne serait-ce pas un certain Draco ? »

Harry prit une jolie couleur carmin qui fit rire ses parents et Sirius.

-« T'inquiète donc pas fiston, on est très fier de toi, quoi que tu fasses. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il est mignon ce Draco, même s'il ressemble trop à Lucius. »

-« Papa! » S'écria Harry. « Alors c'est bien le futur que j'ai vue ? »

-« Et bien… » Commença Sirius. « Comment dire… C'est une des possibilités qui s'offre à toi. Mais tu devrais te méfier il n'est jamais bon de connaître le futur. »

-« Hum…Qui était cette Hildy? »

-« Son prénom correct est Hilde. Mais on ne peut pas t'en dire plus, on briserait le contrat qui nous a permis de te voir. »

-« Oui, je comprends. » Dit le plus jeune en baissant la tête.

-« Alors montre-nous de quoi tu es capable maintenant... Histoire que t'attendes un peu avant de nous rejoindre à cause de l'autre détraqué du cerveau. »

Harry sourit et se leva pour faire une démonstration de sa puissance actuelle.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, épuisé.

-« C'est dommage, tu n'ais pas pensé à fusionner ta puissance magique et ta force physique. »

-« Comment ça papa ? »

-« Et bien, c'est vrai que c'est assez complexe, mais très utile. Tu imagines que ton corps n'est constitué que de fragments de magie et tu te grandis un peu, il se peut que tu te voies sous ta forme animagus, même si tu ne la connais pas. Ça renforcera ta puissance magique, physique et ton endurance pendant un certain moment. »

-« Je vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire. »

-« De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne veux pas que tu le pratiques. Si tu le pratiques mal, tu risques de payer les pots cassés assez cher. » Déclara Lily.

-« Mais enfin Lily jolie, ça lui serrait très pratique pour le duel contre face de serpent ! »

-« Et s'il perdait la vue en faisant ça! Après, il serrait joli ton duel contre Voldemort ! »

-« De toute façon, c'est trop tard les amoureux. Maintenant que ça a été sortie, Harry va vouloir le faire. »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça Sirius? »

-« Suffit de regarder ton fils. »

Tout trois se retournèrent vers Harry pour le découvrir pensif, les yeux dans le vide.

-« Foutu caractère des Potter ! » Pesta sa mère.

-« Hey t'insultes pas mon cœur ! » Lily fit la moue à son mari.

-« Vous pouvez faire la magie ici ? » Demanda Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

-« Euh oui pourquoi ? »

-« Montrez-moi ! »

-« Poussin… »

-« Ah Non ! M'appelle pas Poussin maman ! Je suis allergique à ce surnom. »

-« Euh oui. Harry si ton père te montre le sort ton esprit sera renvoyé dans ton corps. »

-« Ah… »

-« Lily, réfléchis ! De toute façon, il ne peut pas rester là une éternité, et nous non plus d'ailleurs. Notre temps est bientôt écoulé, donc je pense qu'on peut se le permettre. »

-« Oui, tu as sûrement raison Sirius. » Dit Lily, en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Après se fut au tour de Sirius et enfin James.

-« Regarde bien fiston, car tout de suite après tu réincarneras ton corps. »

Harry hocha la tête. James se leva se concentra et un grand cerf apparut à ses côtés, il était d'un rouge vif aux yeux argent, il était magique. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de douceur et de bonheur intense. Immédiatement après, Harry disparut et son esprit réintégra son corps.

88 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, au soir. L'infirmière, Mme Marcluse, se jeta presque sur lui.

-« Mr Potter enfin réveillé! Vous vous sentez comment ? »

-« Bien ! Très bien ! »

L'infirmière le regarda un peu surprise mais ne dit rien.

-« Je vous oscule et après, vous pourrez vous en allez. »

Harry hocha la tête, Mme Marcluse sortit sa baguette et procéda aux examens.

-« Tout est correct Mr Potter, vous pouvez sortir. »

-« Merci. »

Harry se leva et prit la direction de ses appartements pour une bonne douche.

Il était 22h47. Harry prit la direction de l'endroit où se situait le cours d'astronomie de ses amis. Il s'assit dans le rebord d'une fenêtre et attendit la fin du cours qui ne tarda pas.

-« Tu penses que l'infirmière nous laissera voir Harry ? » Demanda le Serpentard blond.

-« Ca m'étonnerai, il est onze heure. » Répondit Blaise.

-« Si tu faisais plus attention tu demanderais pas à aller à l'infirmerie pour rien. » Dit une voix non loin. Draco fit volte face, sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix.

-« Harry ! » Le blond courut vers son petit ami et le serra dans ses bars. « Tu m'as fait peur crétin ! »

-« Et toi, tu m'as manqué amour. »

Draco fixa Harry dans les yeux à l'entente du surnom. Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant que seul Draco put voir dans la nuit, il serra Harry dans ses bras à la limite de lui casser une côte et l'embrassa passionnément.

-« Je t'aime mon ange. »

-« Moi aussi amour. » Répondit Harry en embrassant son petit ami amoureusement.

-« Hey, les tourtereaux ! Et si on rentrait, on serait mieux à l'intérieur, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Ils prirent la direction du dortoir et s'installèrent dans les canapés. Harry s'allongea la tête sur les cuisses de son petit ami, et Ron s'assit si près de Blaise qu'ils étaient quasiment l'un sur l'autre.

-« Que c'est-il passé alors ? Dumbledore nous a expliqué ce qu'il a vu mais c'est pas clair. » Demanda Pansy.

-« J'étais dans les limbes. »

-« Les limbes? Qu'est-ce que t'es parti là-bas vieux ? » Dit le roux.

-« Mes parents et Sirius m'y attendaient. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui était si merveilleux et magnifique? » Demanda Hermione curieuse.

-« Mon père m'a montré un sort vraiment époustouflant. »

-« Tu as fait un entraînement! » S'exclama Blaise, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas parlé. « Bien les retrouvailles avec la famille ! »

-« Mais non ! C'est juste que je voulais absolument connaître ce sort…C'est ça qui m'a renvoyé ici. » Fini Harry avec une mine triste.

-« Tu ne voulais pas rentrer ? » Demanda Draco tristement.

Harry relava la tête et s'en voulu.

-« Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas rentrer, mais je serai bien resté un peu plus avec mes parents et Sirius, ça fait si longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu. » Dit le brun en sentant ses yeux le brûler. Draco lui passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux.

-« Quel sort était-ce ? » Demanda Hermione interrogatrice.

-« Une fusion entre la force physique et magique. »

-« Jamais entendu parler... Ça porte un nom ? »

-« Euh…Je ne sais pas du tout. »

Pansy qui était affalée sur l'un des fauteuils se leva en un bond et déclara.

-« Bon c'est pas que je vous aime mais moi, je vais au pieu : je tombe de sommeil. »

-« Je te suis. »

Et les deux filles partirent se coucher. Dix minutes plus tard se furent Harry et Draco qui allèrent au dortoir.

Après avoir mit leur pyjama, Harry et Draco se couchèrent dans leur lit. Le Gryffondor n'arrivant pas à trouver une position agréable, n'arrêtait pas de tourner.

-« Qu'est ce que tu as a gigoté comme ça ? » Demanda Draco quelque peu agacé.

Harry rougit dans la noirceur de la chambre.

-« J'arrive pas à trouver une position confortable… Je…Je peux venir avec toi ? » Le Gryffondor finit sa phrase timidement et aussi rouge que les plumes de Fumseck.

Draco sourit avant de l'accueillir dans son lit. Ils s'enlacèrent et Harry s'endormit tout de suite.

Dans la salle commune Ron et Blaise continuait de parler quand fatigués, ils se levèrent pour aller dormir à leur tour. Ron ne vit pas la pantoufle sur le sol et trébucha, il fut retenu « in extrémiste » par Blaise qui le retint et le colla à son torse. Ron rougit mais releva tout de même la tête pour rencontrer de magnifiques perles bleu azur qui le regardaient avec une lueur d'espoir. Le roux sourit et s'avança pour combler l'espace entre leur visage. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils restèrent enlacés, profitant de la tendresse de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin quand Harry, Draco et Pansy rejoignirent le réfectoire, se fut pour voir un Ron au sourire éclatant sur les genoux de Blaise.

-« Ah ben ! T'as enfin réussi à convaincre Ron ! » S'écria Pansy, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Blaise et deux rires de la part d'Harry et Draco.

-« N'empêche qu'elle n'a pas tort. » Admit le survivant. Ron lui tira la langue très puérilement. Pendant le déjeuner, ils furent rejoints par les Russes et le reste de la troupe. Ils discutèrent du nouveau couple et chacun se sépara. Blaise, Harry, Mark et Alex prirent la direction de la salle des rêves, Draco et Hermione de la Bibliothèque et Ron de la volière avec Fleur et Clara, et les Russes partirent pour le terrain de Quidditch pour un entraînement.

Le groupe s'assit dans des fauteuils et entama une discussion.

-« Bon alors ! Je suis allé voir Madame Maxime et elle a accepté que nous fassions une partie du « concert » de la soirée de Noël. » Déclara Alex.

-« Ah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt! »

-« Calme Blaise ! De tout façon on a encore le temps. Mais il faudrait qu'on sache quelle partie on assure dans la soirée. » Lança le Gryffondor.

-« On s'occupe de la première partie, les sept premières danses, après c'est les Bizarre Sister qui prennent la relève. »

-« Trop classe ! On fait l'introduction du meilleur des groupes! Wouah je n'en reviens pas. » Lâche Mark avant de se laisser aller sur son fauteuil. »

-« Bon, par contre faudrait savoir quels morceaux on peut bien faire. »

-« Surtout qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de faire du Bizarre Sister puisqu'il passe après nous. »

-« Bonne remarque Harry. »

-« Je propose l'Aile du diable. » Lâcha Mark.

-« L'Aile du diable? C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Harry.

-« C'est une chanson que Alex a écrite, elle est géniale ! »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Mais dans ce cas-là, on n'a qu'à mettre des chansons qu'on a écrites. » Proposa Blaise.

-« Ouais! Super bonne idée! Je suis sûr qu'on va en étonner plus d'un. » Cria presque Alex.

-« Et si on mettait la dernière chanson qu'on a faite! Je suis sûr qu'elle plairait énormément et qu'elle ferait vite le tour de l'Angleterre, la France et peut-être même la Russie s'ils l'emportent dans leurs valises… » Proposa Mark.

-« HORS DE QUESTION ! » S'écria Harry. « On avait fait ça sur un délire et vous m'aviez à moitié soûlé ! »

-« Oh allez! C'est qu'une chanson après tout ! »

-« Oui c'est ça! On voit bien que c'est pas votre vie qui y est chantée ! »

-« Mais allez Harry ! Avoue qu'elle est géniale ! »

-« Non, non et non ! » S'écria celui-ci.

-« Et si on te laisse pas le choix ? » Dit Blaise avec un sourire à la Serpentard.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il se fit couper par Mark.

-« On dira que t'étais pas du tout d'accord pour la faire. Ca te va ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais se fit à nouveau couper par Alex.

-« C'est bon, il est d'accord. Bon ! On prend quoi d'autre ? »

-« J'ai pas mon mot à dire c'est ça ? » Demanda le brun.

-« Non. » Lâchèrent les trois autres en riant.

A la fin de deux heures d'argumentation et de réfutation, les quatre garçons arrivèrent à se mettre d'accords pour les sept chansons, et ils en ressortirent _L'Aile du diable_; _Un monde à la dérive_; _L'Air du paradis_; _La Fontaine d'eau noir_; _L'innocent_; _Juste un éclat_ et enfin _L'apparence_.

Ce fut au tour des Gryffondors de faire leur entraînement de Quidditch, mais ils préférèrent consacrer leur après-midi à une nouvelle stratégie pour leur prochain match contre le vainqueur de la poule B. C'est-à-dire, soit l'équipe de Poudlard à Dumstrang, de Beauxbatons à Poudlard ou de Poudlard à Dumstrang. Mais ils étaient presque sûr d'être contre l'équipe de Dumstrang à Poudlard.

Le match aurait lieu la veille des vacances de Noël, ce qui laissait environ six semaines.

Les jours se passèrent calmement entre les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch et de musique pour Alex, Blaise, Mark et Harry.

Enfin, début décembre les conseils de classe débutèrent. Hermione devait prendre une potion calmante chaque matin, pour ne pas devenir folle et agresser tout le monde.

Quand les résultats tombèrent, Hermione se jeta sur l'hibou qui lui emmenait ses résultats, pour savoir ses notes. Elle fut rassurée quand elle ne vit que des O en face de chaque matière sauf un E en Botanique pour s'être fait bullé par une herbobule, une plante verte eau qui ressemblait à un tournesol miniature mais plus gros qui s'amusait à faire des bulles quand on touchait les pétales. Mais les bulles étant faite d'acide chlorhydrique elles avaient brûlé assez fortement les poignets de la Gryffondor.

Harry sauta de joie à son O en potion, il avait beau avoir monté son niveau, il n'avait jamais eu au-dessus du A avec Rogue. Draco égale à lui-même ne s'étonna pas de ses notes, Pansy et Blaise eurent l'ébauche d'un sourire et Ron fit la danse de la victoire pour son E en histoire de la magie. Première fois qu'il arrivait à ne pas s'endormir en cour.

Le Dimanche, un magnifique soleil pointa son nez réchauffant l'air qui commençait à frôler les zéros.

Draco décida de faire une surprise à Harry et partit en direction du bureau de la directrice. De retour de son entrevue, il trouva son petit ami en train de lire sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

-« Ca te plairait d'aller te promener ? »

-« Oui, mais il me semble qu'il n y a aucune sortie de prévue aujourd'hui. »

-« Disons que j'ai demandé une sortie rien que pour nous deux. » Harry ferma son livre à la va-vite et sauta au cou de son petit ami.

-« Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? »

Draco fit la moue.

-« Tu m'adores ? Pas plus ? »

-« Je t'aime crétin ! » Lâcha Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous, chercher la moto du Serpentard. C'était la première sortie à moto pour Harry. Draco ayant refusé de l'emmener tant qu'il ne contrôlerait pas entièrement sa bécane. Draco passa un pendentif portoloin au cou d'Harry et un, autour de son propre cou. Ça avait été la seule condition que Madame Maxime avait imposée pour cette sortie. Ils se lancèrent un sort de protection, qui avait était très utile à Draco pour ses débuts, mais aussi à la moto qui grâce au sort n'avait aucune rayure. Ils s'élancèrent sur les routes à toutes vitesses. Harry appréciait énormément les sensations qu'il ressentait. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière à l'orée d'une forêt pour prendre un pique-nique près d'un feu magique.

Après avoir finit leur grappe de raisin, de la neige se mit à tomber du ciel. Les yeux d'Harry s'émerveillèrent. Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et ria de l'admiration de celui-ci pour quelques flocons de neige. Dans la soirée ils rentrèrent au collège, prêts pour endurer la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël.

**A suivre.**

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de finis. Il vous a plu? Dans le prochain chapitre 1er match de la finale de Quidditch! Aller j'attends plein de reviews, faites crier ma boîte aux lettres de désespoir. Dites j'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps une super option sur les comptes de Et j'ai rmarqué que je suis dans les alertes de 41 personnes! je suis contente! Mais comment se fait il que mon maximum de reviews a été 20 et que j'ai une moyenne de 14 reviews? Vous voulez pas me laisser de petit mot? chibi eyes tout larmoyant Et j'ai aussi apris que j'étais dans les favoris de 28 personnes, et certaine personnes ne m'on même pas envoyé une review... Je vais pleurer...Vous savez ça fait super plaisir les reviews même si c'est en une seul mini mot. Ca booste énormement. en tout cas je remercie tout ce qui y pense.

Et je remercie ma nouvelle BL Menelor, pour sa superbe corection.

Allez kisouilles.

La-shinegami

* * *

**RARs des personnes non inscrite ou qui n'ont pas laissé leur adresse. **

**fulmetal en manketotal 2 suite **: Si tu utilises l'arme puppy eyes avec moi je ne peux que t'apporter la suite lol. Allez à la prochaine

**Vert émeraude :** En une soirée? Puisque tu t'es tant régalé voilà une 11ème tournée lol. Harry n'a rien de grave pas d'inquiétude mais il ne voit pas non plus Godric. Pour un lemon, je pense sincèrement qu'il y en aura un voir plus mais il faut que je trouve le bon moment et puis ça serrait mon deuxième lemon, donc j'ai pas encore l'habitude donc encore un peu de patience. Aller kisouilles à la prochaine.

**miss Felton/Malfoy:** Ce qu'Harry trouve magnifique? Bah en faite c'est pas compliqué lol en plus c'est très bête mais bon. J'espère que les explication sur le bouclier ton convenu sinon fait le moi savoir car normalement il n'y en aura pas plus. Kisouilles

* * *


	12. Match

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : LaShinegami

Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !

**_Note importante! Ce chapitre contient un lemon, ce que ça ne plait pas, passez votre chemin!_**

* * *

**MATCH**

_Après avoir finit leur grappe de raisin, de la neige se mit à tomber du ciel. Les yeux d'Harry s'émerveillèrent. Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et ria de l'admiration de celui-ci pour quelques flocons de neige. Dans la soirée ils rentrèrent au collège, prêts pour endurer la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël._

* * *

Après de rudes entraînements, l'équipe fut fin prête pour affronter l'équipe de Dumstrang à Poudlard susnommée : la poudre de victoire. Le vainqueur jouerait contre l'équipe de Dumstrang à Dumstrang meilleur du classement nommé la Krum attitude. 

Le matin du match, l'équipe du Serpent ailé prit un portoloin en direction de Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que le stade avait été considérablement agrandi pour pouvoir contenir les trois écoles complètes dans les gradins. Dumbledore avait marchandé longuement avec le ministre pour pouvoir avoir ce droit au moins pour les finales. Et ce match allait ouvrir la finale qui contiendrait trois rencontres.

Plus l'heure de la rencontre se rapprochait, plus l'école entrait en ébullition. A quinze heures tout le monde se rua dans les gradins pour avoir la meilleur place possible. Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient déjà dans les vestiaires en tenue, en train de se concentrer. Sur le terrain on entendait la voix magiquement amplifiée de Denis Crivey qui rappelait les règles du Quidditch.

Le moment venu le Serpent ailé entra dans le stade sous les présentations du dernier des Crivey, et se fut le tour de l'équipe adverse.

- « Voici la poudre de Victoire! Avec comme batteurs: Apollinari kuskov et Kirsan Gralc; leurs coups de batte sont redoutables! Et pas que sur les cognards…

En Poursuiveur: Dimitri Klavg et Ranek Arfolk, il paraît qu'il a déjà reçu quatre offres pour entrer dans différentes équipes de Quidditch! Même si une de ses propositions était pour être la mascotte en se déguisant en kangourou… »

Les élève de Dumstrang se mirent à hurler contre Denis qui se fit tout petit sur son siège. « Et enfin la belle Leva Roulorg en attrapeuse. » Les Dumstrangiens se mirent à chanter._ « Leva s'éleva et remporta ! »_ Le reste des gradins explosa de rire mais se reprit vite car madame Bibine s'avança au centre du terrain avec derrière elle, la malle contenant les balles.

Elle laissa échapper le vif d'or, les cognards et prit le souafle en main.

- « Enfourchez vos balais. » Déclara t'elle d'une voix claire.

- « A mon signal, décollez. Mais je ne tolérerai aucune triche c'est compris ? »

Harry et ses amis acquiescèrent pendant que les adversaires détournèrent les yeux.

Un long et aigu coup de sifflet retendit et les douze joueurs s'élevèrent et chacun prit sa place sur le terrain. L'arbitre lança le souafle et le match débuta.

Les dix premières minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, avec le temps, le niveau augmenta.

- « Apollinari lance un puissant coup de batte sur le cognard qui se dirige droit sur Hermione Granger qui lâche le souafle. Il est récupéré par Dimitri Klavg qui se fait bloquer par Ron Weasley. Pansy Parkinson récupère le souafle ! Elle se dirige vers les cercles…Elle évite un cognard de Kirsan Gralc, feinte Ranek Arfolkr arrive devant le gardien tire et…le souafle ne rentre pas ! Alors là, je comprend pas ! Il était parfaitement dans la ligne ! » S'écria le dernier Crivey furieux.

Harry qui avait vu exactement ce qui s'était passé, fronça les sourcils mais continua sa recherche du vif d'or, mais quand la même chose se reproduit avec un tir d'Hermione, il fit un demi-tour sec et fonça à toute vitesse sur Klavg qui prit peur et s'éleva. Harry s'arrêta près d'Hermione et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Celle-ci parut énervé mais acquiesça. Le brun fit pareil pour chacun de ses équipiers. La poudre de victoire fut étonné mais continua à jouer sur de sa technique.

Le jeu s'intensifia encore, devenant presque violent. Les coups de maladresse se multiplièrent étrangement envers les adversaires et les regards noirs fusaient.

- « Mais que se passe-t'il sur le terrain ? Pourquoi les deux équipes agissent-elles comme ça ? » S'écria Denis en exprimant les paroles que chacun pensait.

Hermione se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers les cercles d'or et tira. Son but fut à nouveau dévié. La Gryffondor chercha un regard vert, quand elle le trouva, elle lui fit un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit. Le brun s'approcha de Ivan Moulink, le gardien, et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- « Vous la jouez comme ça ? Vous vous frottez à plus fort que vous, vous allez manger ! » Ivan écarquilla les yeux l'espace de deux seconde et répondit à Harry.

- « C'est ce qu'on verra, mais encore faut-il ne pas se faire repérer. »

Ils échangèrent un regard noir et chacun fit un signe à ses partenaires. Les nouvelles règles venaient d'être fixées, le match pouvait réellement commencer.

Denis avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre les mouvements des joueurs, tellement ceux-ci allaient vite et se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Madame Bibine était scandalisée mais ne pouvait rien dire ne voyant pas vraiment les fautes.

Klavg, le souafle en main fonça sur Draco mais Pansy arriva derrière. Et malencontreusement déséquilibré, donna un coup de pied dans le balais du détendeur du souafle qui fut dévié et qui remonta en chandelle quelques secondes avant de s'écraser au sol. Il lança un regard polaire à la Serpentard qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Hermione qui avait récupéré le souafle, traversa le terrain en faisant quelques passes à Pansy pour éviter de se faire coincer par les deux poursuiveurs de Dumstrang.

Blaise et Ron étaient dans une véritable guerre contre Apollinari et Kirsan. Ils s'envoyaient des cognards « boulets » qui tenaient éloigner les joueurs de leur équipe, mais le plus souvent par rage ils se l'envoyaient entre eux, ce qui permit aux autres joueurs de jouer sans se méfier des cognards.

Hermione arrivée devant les cercles, amorça son tir en se concentrant sur son incantation. Non loin Harry récitait lui aussi quelques paroles. Le souafle s'élança. Le gardien voulut dévier la balle rouge mais le sort n'eut aucun effet et la balle fonça droit sur lui. Il se la prit dans le ventre, ce qui lui fit faire un mouvement de recul et il passa avec la balle les cercles d'or, ce qui entama les dix premiers points du match qui étaient en faveur du Serpent aillé. Le Dumstrangien furieux envoya la balle à un de ses coéquipiers qui se la prit sur la tête mais la rattrapa tout de même.

* * *

Dans un vieux manoir au fin fond de l'Angleterre, trois personnes discutaient autour d'un Serpent enroulé aux pieds de son maître. 

- « Un match est en train de se dérouler. Si nous envoyons Nagini maintenant avec un sort de dissimulation, elle pourra se glisser au milieu du terrain pour mordre cette sang de bourbe mortellement et ainsi donner une bonne leçon à Potter. »

- « Mais Seigneur, ne pouvons-nous pas nous rendre plutôt là-bas ? Nous pourrions faire plus de dégâts. »

- « Rosier, réfléchis deux secondes. Dumbledore est présent ainsi qu'une cinquantaine d'aurors. »

- « Nous pourrions percer leur barrière magique discrètement, nous savons comment faire, il nous suffira de s'occuper des aurors silencieusement pendant le match. Et à la fin de celui-ci nous attaquerons. » Suggéra Goyle Senior.

- « Ç'est vrai qu'ainsi, ça ferait meilleure impression mais après ça, Dumbledore montera encore les protections magiques du château. Gardons notre avantage pour la fin des vacances de Potter en France. Toutefois, je ne compte pas laisser Potter tranquille d'ici là, il va avoir de mes nouvelles. » Déclara le semi-homme assit dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir noir.

- « Encore une question Seigneur. Que faisons-nous de la potion ? » Demanda Evan Rosier.

- « Gardons-la pour la finale de Quidditch. Je sais d'un de mes mangemorts, qu'une fois le tout fini, les trois équipes de chaque école. Mangerons à une même table. La première mission de Krum pour accéder à nos rangs sera de lui faire boire la potion. »

Les trois personnes eurent une sourire enthousiaste et Nagini se mit à siffler d'impatience.

* * *

Le match continuait toujours à un rythme aussi soutenu. Le score était de 210 à 200 en faveur du Serpent aillé, mais la poudre de victoire commençait à prendre l'avantage. Draco souffrait du dos, Pansy du bras droit et Ron avait une jolie bosse sur la tête. 

Leva, depuis le début du match, ne se souciait aucunement de ses coéquipiers. Dimitri avait bien essayer de lui parler, mais elle l'avait rembarré en le regardant de haut. Elle se contentait de chercher le vif d'or se foutant royalement du reste.

Trois nouveaux buts furent marqué par la Poudre de la victoire. Harry reprit sa recherche intensive du vif d'or commençant à être sérieusement énervé.

Un éclat brillant scintilla à l'autre bout du terrain. Il se lança à sa poursuite. Leva, l'attrapeuse adverse, fit de même. Plus ils s'approchaient plus, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. La jeune fille se débrouilla pour sortir sa baguette et lança un sort pour ralentir le balais d'Harry.

Furieux celui-ci brisa le sort avec sa magie sans baguette et força son balais à monter en chandelle. Mais Leva le regarda dans les yeux et se mit à incanter, à l'aide de sa baguette. Le balais d'Harry se mit à trembler. Il reconnut alors l'incantation de la magie noire. Il fit apparaître un coup de vent qui découvrit le bras bronzé de la jeune fille, marqué d'une horrible tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche. Il prit de la vitesse, se coucha sur son balais et se débrouilla pour faire apparaître une bourrasque de vent sur Leva qui lutta comme elle pu contre le vent, quand elle réussit à s'extirper de la bourrasque, Harry montrait fièrement le vif d'or enfermé dans la pomme de sa main. Elle ragea mais lui fit un sourire dangereux. Harry atterrit au sol, ses amis lui sautèrent dessus, content que le match se finisse en leur honneur après trois heures de vol.

- « Ca y est le match est fini ! Le Serpent aillé vient de remporter la victoire grâce à Harry Potter, qui vient de faire remporter 150 points à son équipe, ce qui donne un score de 360 à 230." S'écria Denis en sautant sur son siège de présentateur.

Harry allait parler à Ron quand il ressentit une violente douleur dans sa cicatrice qui le fit se plier en deux avec un gémissement de douleur. Un silence de mort tomba sur le stade, chacun connaissant la raison des douleurs d'Harry à sa cicatrice. Ron et Hermione soutinrent Harry ; Blaise Ron et Pansy ne pouvant se permettre de montrer leur amitié face à des Gryffondor par rapport à Voldemort. Draco voulait s'approcher de son petit ami mais son meilleur ami le retint discrètement.

Harry n'entendait plus rien sauf des bruits sourds tout autour de lui. Il s'efforça de se calmer et entrouvra les yeux, mais les referma immédiatement. Voldemort ayant décider de le faire souffrir. Un bruit étrange lui parvint au oreilles, un frottement sur le sol et des paroles dont il ne distinguait que quelques mots.

- « Potter…………Payer……Seigneur…………..content…Nagini………. Bourbe……Venin. » Harry se concentra et s'écria:

- « Hermione attention ! » Mais déjà le serpent avait mordu la jambe de la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Ron. Harry perdit connaissance sous la douleur du lien avec Voldemort.

Dumbledore arriva sur le terrain légèrement essoufflé. L'étincelle dans ses yeux ayant disparu. Il vit au loin un long serpent sortir du stade à toute vitesse et comprit.

- « Monsieur Weasley accompagnez mademoiselle Granger à l'infirmerie. » Le directeur releva les yeux et croisa le regard apeuré et inquiet de Draco.

- « Monsieur Malfoy, occupez-vous de monsieur Potter. »

Le Serpentard pris un air dégoûté mais se dépêcha de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de le porter à l'infirmerie.

Une fois les portes refermées derrière eux. Ron et Draco se jetèrent sur madame Pomfresh qui les expulsa gentiment de l'infirmerie. Dehors ils virent Pansy, Blaise, Dean, Ginny, Neville et Seamus. Ils se sourirent tristement et, Blaise et Pansy emmenèrent dans le dortoir des Serpentard, un blond ne voulant pas s'éloigner de l'infirmerie.

- « Soit raisonnable Dray, si nous restons devant l'infirmerie, ça va alerter du monde et Voldemort va être au courant. » Souffla la meilleure amie du blond, à son oreille.

Le lendemain matin très tôt, Draco se leva et se dirigea discrètement vers'infirmerie avec ses amis.

Une fois dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh, celle-ci leur lança un regard noir pour être venu aussi tôt mais comprenant leur cas, accepta leur visite.

Harry et Hermione étaient dans des lits voisins, la Gryffondor dormait encore alors qu'Harry les regarda arriver avec un sourire.

Draco s'assit sur le lit de son petit ami et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- « Ça va ? »

- « Oui, par contre Hermione a eu pas mal de venin dans le sang. »

- « Elle va en avoir des séquelles ? » Demanda Pansy.

- « Selon Pomfresh non, normalement, car elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Mais Pomfresh a dit, que quand je lui ai crié de faire attention, elle a sursauté et le serpent a eu une mauvaise prise donc, il n'a pas pu lui mettre la dose qu'il aurait voulu. Heureusement car le poison de Nagini est mortel. Dit Harry »

- « Nagini ? » Demanda Le Blond.

- « C'est le serpent de Voldemort. »

Les trois Serpentard acquiescèrent.

- « Quand pourras-tu sortir ? »

- « Après le petit déjeuner. »

A côté d'eux Hermione commença à bouger. L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle et prépara une potion.

Quand Hermione eut ouvert les yeux, ils tombèrent sur un gobelet.

- « Buvez miss Granger, ça enlèvera vos douleur dû au poison. » La jeune fille but sans rechigner et reposa la tête sur son oreiller avant de la tourner pour regarder Harry et les trois Serpentard.

- « Vous ne devriez pas être là. » Déclara Hermione. Ce qui fit sourire Harry, même sous la douleur : Hermione penserait toujours conséquence avant.

- « T'inquiète pas il n'est que 6h30 du matin, je me doute qu'il y est grand monde à cette heure ci. » Dit Draco.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Harry.

- « Fatiguée. » La jeune fille eut à peine fini sa phrase, qu'elle retomba dans le sommeil.

L'infirmière recouvrit correctement Hermione et apporta son petit déjeuner, à Harry qui sortit avec les Serpentard une fois fini.

Dans l'après midi, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy prirent un portoloin pour Beauxbâtons.

La fin de la journée se passa bien, même si Hermione restait fatiguée. Au moment d'aller se coucher ils eurent la surprise de découvrit que les chambres s'étaient modifiées. Elles étaient maintenant prévu pour des binômes. Pansy fit la moue.

- « Pffu, c'est pô juste ! Maintenant vous allez vous mettre avec vos copains et nous les filles et ben niet ! » Harry et Ron rigolèrent.

- « Dommage pour toi Pansy. » Lâcha Draco en prenant son petit ami par la taille et l'entraînant dans leur chambre. Ils se mirent en pyjama et Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- « Ahhh, que ça fait du bien d'être couché ! Plus à se tenir droit et sentir son putain de mal de dos. »

Harry sursauta en se souvenant que Draco avait reçu un sort dans le dos. Il se leva et se plaça sur le lit du blond.

- « Pourquoi n'en as tu pas parlé à Pomfresh ? »

- « Je connais ce sort. Il faut juste attendre. »

Harry eut aussitôt un sourire.

- « Non, moi je connais un très bon remède. »

- « Ah bon ? Et lequel ? » demanda le blond curieux.

- « Tourne-toi et enlève ton haut. »

Draco surpris s'exécuta et se coucha sur le ventre.

Harry se mit à califourchon sur Draco et commença à le masser. Draco d'abord surpris, se détendit sous les mains de fée de son petit ami.

- « Si tu continues comme ça, je vais m'endormir. »

- « Ah bon ? Alors j'ai une bonne méthode pour t'empêcher de t'endormir. »

- « Et elle consiste en quoi ? »

Pour réponse le brun fit glisser ses mains sensuellement sur le dos du Serpentard.

-« Hummm, oui je vois, je crois que ce moyen va beaucoup me plaire. » Harry sourit et embrassa doucement la nuque du blond. Celui-ci essaya de retenir un gémissement mais se fut peine perdu. Harry encouragé, continua plus sûr de lui. Ses mains glissèrent lentement dans le dos de son petit ami. Draco n'y tenant plus, se retourna et embrassa son petit ami passionnément. Draco prit le dessus et entreprit d'enlever le haut d'Harry qui devenait très encombrant.

Les caresses s'approfondirent, et Harry lança un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas déranger les autres avec leurs gémissements. Draco sourit et s'attaqua plus férocement au cou d'Harry.

Harry laissa échapper quelques gémissements. Draco s'appliqua à marquer son petit ami d'un suçon. Il descendit lentement pour embrasser amoureusement les deux petites boules de chairs de son aimé.

Les mains du brun parcoururent le corps du Serpentard, sensuellement, celui-ci frémit de plaisir, il remonta pour embrasser Harry et attrapa le lobe de son oreille pour le suçoter, quand Draco s'attaqua au derrière de l'oreille, Harry se mit a pousser de petits cris qui excitèrent plus que de raison le blond. Il se mit à descendre lentement en dessinant à l'aide de ses mains des arabesques sur son torse. Arrivé au nombril, il fit rentrer et sortir sa langue plusieurs fois mimant l'acte dans toute sa splendeur. Harry cria de plaisir avec anticipation. Draco remonta pour emprisonner les lèvres de son amant, tout en lui déboutonnant son pantalon ainsi que le sien. Il entama une descente qui fit gémir Harry à la limite du cri.

Tout en descendant, il fit descendre les bas de pyjama ainsi que les boxers. Ils se retrouvèrent aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance. Érection contre érection. Tous deux frémirent et s'embrassèrent avec luxure et lascivité. Draco disparu subitement des bras du survivant pour se retrouver entre ses jambes écartées soufflant légèrement sur le sexe tendu d'Harry. Celui-ci haleta et commença à supplier Draco. Celui-ci résista un peu en posant quelques baisers papillons très légers et en passant quelques coups de langue fugaces, mais il prit rapidement le membre tendu douloureusement en bouche. Harry poussa un cri d'extase en sentant cette humidité chaude sur son sexe, il supplia d'accélérer le rythme, ce que Draco fit avec empressement. Près de la jouissance. Harry força Draco à venir l'embrasser et lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en lui léchant sensuellement.

- « Je veux venir en même temps que toi, sous tes coups de rein… »

Il rougit intensément surpris de sa propre audace. Draco lui sourit en lui dévorant les lèvres avidement. Il présenta ses doigts à son petit ami qui les lécha en le regardant, une lueur lubrique dans le regard. L'érection de Draco prit de l'ampleur devenant très douloureuse pour lui. Il jugea ses doigts assez lubrifiés et les laissa se promener à l'entrée du brun. Il fit entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de son petit ami qui en demanda plus, mais qui, à l'intrusion du second doigt, se tendit sous la douleur.

Draco l'embrassa et de sa main libre lui caressa le sexe. Quand Harry se détendit, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux et enfin fit entrer un troisième et dernier doigt qui passa inaperçu. Harry ondula sous les doigts de son petit ami.

- « Dray….S'il te plaît. »

Draco entra doucement après avoir retirer ses doigts. Harry poussa un cri de plaisir mélangé à un peu de douleur pendant que Draco laissa échapper un puissant râle.

Il entama des mouvements des va-et-vients, doucement puis de plus en plus vite sous la demande d'Harry.

Ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble peu de temps après. Draco s'écroula sur Harry, il se retira et se laissa tomber au côté du brun pour ne pas l'encrasser trop longtemps mais celui grogna et se boudina contre Draco. Le blond serra Harry dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe avec une myriade d'étoile dans les yeux.

- « C'était magnifique. »

Harry se redressa sur un coude et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

- « Plus que magnifique, fabuleux, sublime, extraordinaire. » Draco sourit et le reprit dans ses bras.

- « Je sais pas pourquoi ils ont modifié le dortoir, mais ça m'arrange. »

Harry répondit par « humm » en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Draco et commença à s'endormir.

-« Bonne nuit, amour. »

-« 'nuit. » Répondit le brun déjà endormi.

Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre aux pays des songes.

* * *

**A suivre. **

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère que le lemon vous a plû, c'est mon deuxième ! Le chapitre vous a convenu ? Et oui Voldemort commence à pointer le bout de son nez ! J'attends votre avis avec impatience, même les timides ou ce qui savent pas quoi dire. Un simple mot peut suffir, le plus court que j'ai eu à été « WOW »

A vous de voir si vous pouvez faire mieux :) Prenez ça comme un défi, je suis sûre que ça va me surprendre.

Ca y est j'ai atteint les 150 reviews! En plus de ça, en ce moment pour moi j'ai que de la chance, vous pouvez pas savoir, mon humeur est au zenith lol!

Mais je vais commencer à bouder moi ! Je suis de plus en plus dans vos alertes et favoris, et j'ai pas plus de reviews ! C'est pô normale ça ! Mais bon déjà au moins je suis contente d'attirer de plus de monde lol.

45 fois dans vos alertes et 32 fois dans vos favoris ;) Allez kisouilles à toutes et tous. Normalement prochainement, je devrais publier le début d'une nouvelle fic, l'idée vient de tête de nœud, c'est elle qui me l'a attribué et j'en suis toute fière.

* * *

**Rars des personnes non inscrites:**

**Tama: **Pour la réaction de Dray encore un peu de patience c'est dans le prochain chapitre normalement. Kiss

**Ménélor: **Ah contente que tu gardes ton poste de revieweuse lol Et non aucun mal ne peut être fait pour la lecture sauf les yeux qui peuvent en avoir marre aux bout d'un certain temps. ( je parle d'expérience à force de m'endormir sur les bouquins surtout sur ceux du collège je sais pas pk lol) Tu aimes corriger les fautes? Un peu bizarre mais acceptable lol moi j'adore corriger mais pas pour les fautes, mais pour avoir les textes à l'avance kisouilles


	13. La fête de noël

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : LaShinegami

Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !

* * *

**La Fête de Noël**

_Draco. Le blond serra Harry dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe avec une myriade d'étoile dans les yeux._

_- « C'était magnifique. » _

_Harry se redressa sur un coude et lui embrassa le bout du nez._

_- « Plus que magnifique, fabuleux, sublime, extraordinaire. » Draco sourit et le reprit dans ses bras._

_- « Je sais pas pourquoi ils ont modifié le dortoir, mais ça m'arrange. »_

_Harry répondit par « humm » en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Draco et commença à s'endormir._

_- « Bonne nuit, amour. »_

_- « 'nuit. » Répondit le brun déjà endormi._

_Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre aux pays des songes._

Le lendemain tout le monde se leva de bonne humeur et rejoignit le réfectoire. Ce matin, les élèves prenaient soit le train pour rentrer chez eux, soit ils restaient au collège. Les six Poudlariens avez pris la décision de rester à Beauxbatons pour les fêtes. Ils sortirent dans le parc pour admirer la fine couche de neige. Le groupe se dirigea près du lac, Draco demanda à un élève passant par là de prendre une photo du groupe d'ami. Ils prirent la pose et se firent photographier. L'élève français rendit l'appareil à Draco sous son charme. Harry passa un bras possessif autour de la taille du blond, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Ils continuèrent de prendre des photos à en faire pâlir Colin Crevey par leur qualité.

Le jour du bal de noël arriva bien vite.

Mystérieusement Harry, Blaise, Mark et Alex disparurent des couloirs du collège. Deux heures avant le début de la soirée, chacun repartit dans ses appartements pour se préparer. Harry entra dans sa chambre pour découvrir un blond complètement paniqué devant son armoire.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe Dray ? »

- « J'ai oublié ma chemise noire au manoir ! » S'écria celui-ci.

- « Mais non, tu la portais l'autre jour. »

- « Mais non ! Pas celle-là, celle avec les coutures argentées. » Lâcha Draco agacé.

- « N'en fait pas tout un plat, tu as bien autre chose à te mettre sur le dos. »

- « Mais je l'avais acheté exprès ! » Il regarda sa montre. « Et il est trop tard pour que j'envoie un hiboux à ma mère. »

- « Et si tu mettais cette chemise ? » Demanda Harry en s'extirpant difficilement de l'armoire du blond. Draco regarda la chemise, étonné.

- « Elle est a moi cette chemise ? »

Harry le regarda exaspéré.

- « Tu as tellement de fringues que tu ne sais même plus ce que tu as. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait à merveille. Ce bleu ciel de Laval **1 c'est une vrai couleur!**va faire ressortir tes yeux. »

Le blond lança un regard critique à la chemise, l'arracha presque des mains de son petit ami pour se placer face au miroir.

- « Tu as raison ! Parfait… Je me demande si je l'ai déjà mis. » Harry éclata de rire et se dirigea vers sa propre armoire. Il fouilla un peu et en sortit un pull sans manche vert forêt avec un coll en V laissant voir une bonne partie des clavicules. Il retourna dans son armoire pour dénicher un jean moulant de couleur noir. Il sortit aussi une paire de botte noir en peau de dragon.

Il se retourna pour découvrir son petit ami confronté à un dilemme, mettre un pantalon de cuir noir ou un pantalon à pince noir.

- « Tu préfère lequel ? »

- « Le pantalon à pince. »

- « Hum…Oui, bon j'te fais confiance. » Il prit sa chemise en main et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- « Ah ça non ! »S'écria Harry en lui bloquant le passage. « Je passe avant j'en ai pour cinq minutes ! Toi tu vas prendre deux heures. » Draco ronchonna mais laissa Harry prendre la salle de bain en premier. Il en sortit dix minutes plus tard habillé et coiffé. Le blond en resta baba.

- « Tu as réussi à te coiffer ? »

- « Avec un gel de ma création, oui. Allez fille sinon tu vas pas avoir le temps. Et si tu n'es pas sorti dans 1h30, je partirai sans toi. »

- « Hey, j'ai 1h50 pour me prépare r! »

- « Oui, mais moi je dois arranger quelque chose avec Blaise, Alex et Mark. »

Draco entra dans la salle de bain.

- « Vous vous éclipsez souvent tous les quatre. Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

-« On trompe nos petits amis, c'est évident. » La tête de Draco sortit de la salle de bain, il lança un regard noir à son petit ami.

- « N'en dis pas trop, tu sais. »

- « Je rigole, en tout cas tu auras ta réponse tout à l'heure. » Harry entendit le blond ronchonner.

1h30 plus tard, Harry rejoint Blaise, pour le sauver des griffes de son petit ami curieux et ils rejoignirent Mark et Alex dans une salle adjacente à la salle de bal. Ils vérifièrent que tout était bien place, lancèrent quelques sorts pour que la scène soit plus jolie et ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans la grande salle prévu pour la fête.

La directrice invita tout le monde à s'asseoir à une des multiples tables. Les six élèves de Poudlard prirent une table où ils invitèrent les élèves de Dumstrang. Le repas apparut et ils mangèrent de bon cœur tout en racontant des blagues, la bière-au-beurre coulait à flot, et quelques élèves commençaient déjà à avoir la tête qui tourne. Le repas prit fin et Mme Maxime se leva.

- « J'espère que le repas vous a plu. » Une vague d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. « Bien ! Cela me ravi, je remercierai Rodolphe Cril, le plus grand cuisinier français de votre part. Et Maintenant avant d'accueillir les Blizzard Sisters, nous allons écouter un groupe qui s'est formé dans ce collège dans le secret de tous. Accueillons les **Fallen angel** ! » Les quatre membres se levèrent à l'étonnement de leurs amis. Le mur séparant la pièce où était les instruments et la salle, s'effaça. Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches et s'installèrent à leur instrument: Blaise à la batterie, Mark au synthétiseur, Alex à la basse et Harry à la guitare électrique. Ils se jetèrent un regard et Harry, Alex et Mark se jetèrent un sonorus.

Mark s'avança et prit la parole.

- « Bonsoir à tous ! Alors ce soir, on va vous jouer sept morceaux de notre composition. Vous serez les premiers à les entendre donc faites-nous savoir ce que vous en pensez... Peut-être qu'on arrivera à rendre jaloux les Blizzard Sister. » Dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade. Les élèves le regardèrent de travers pour avoir osé prétendre les dépasser. Mark eut un sourire gêné sous le regard des élèves, mais surtout sous celui des Blizzard Sister, assis à la table des professeurs. « Bon et bien... On va vous interpréter notre première chanson: _l'aile du diable_. »

Mark retourna à son synthé et Alex s'avança et commença à chanter. A la fin de la chanson, Mark fut pardonné, ils enchaînèrent avec _la fontaine d'eau noire_, _l'apparence_ qui fut acclamé par tout le monde. Les élèves commencèrent à se lever et à danser. Le groupe suivit avec _juste un éclat_, _l'innocent_ et _l'air d'un paradis_ qui fit un tabac.

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux secondes, le temps de se lancer un regard. Harry détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules. Les élèves se mirent à hurler « une autre » ce qui finit de décider le groupe. Alex s'avança vers le devant de la scène.

- « Bon alors, pour cette septième et dernière chanson, je vais un peu vous expliquez. » Il se gratta le haut du crâne. « Nous avions écrit cette musique tous les quatre, mais comment dire… Disons qu'on avait légèrement fait boire Harry. » LE dit Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se souvenant de la sacrée cuite qu'il avait prise. « Enfin bon... Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je vous dis ça après. »

nda: ce sont des paroles écrites par moi, pour coller au personnage d'Harry. Les paroles sont faites pour aller sur _points of autority_ de **linkin park** et elle colle exactement. Si ca vous tente de la chanter.

Les premières notes s'échappèrent et Alex débuta.

**Un monde à la dérive**

**La pénombre nous envahie**

**Le mal arrive et puis dirige**

**Le droit de la vie**

**L'entrée du paradis**

**La balance a penché, le sinistre est arrivé**

La plupart des personnes dans l'assistance pensèrent immédiatement à Voldemort.

**L'monde t'as choisi, délivre-nous**

**Du mal qui nous oppresse et qui nous étouffe**

**Déploie tes ailes et la lumière **

**Sortira et nous protégera**

L'assistance comprit pourquoi Alex avait fait allusion à l'alcool pour Harry au moment de l'écriture de la chanson. Tout le monde admira le talent que chacun avait dans son instrument, mais surtout le doigté d'Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha sur le devant de la scène timidement, échangea un sourire avec Alex et commença à chanter.

**Pourquoi dois-je faire tout cela ?**

**J'n'ai rien demandé**

**Tout m'a été enlevé pour que je puisse me venger**

**Je n'voulais qu'une vie normale **

**Sans être regardé **

**Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi j'n'ai rien demandé**

Ses doigts dansaient avec les cordes, sa voix envoûtait tout le monde, son corps se mouvait sur l'air de la musique entraînant tout le monde à l'imiter.

Tous les corps bougèrent en rythme, même nos sorciers commençaient à bouger sauf Draco qui fixait Harry, qui le fixa à son tour.

**MERDE !**

**Je me sens mal, je suis si seul**

**Pourquoi personne ne voit cette détresse qui se trouve en moi**

**Je cris à l'aide**

**Personne vient m'aider**

**Le noir m'attrape et je sombre.**

Tout le monde regarda Harry étonné, toujours sous le charme du groupe. Le brun continua sur sa lancée.

**Pourquoi dois-je faire tout cela ?**

**J'n'ai rien demandé**

**Tout m'a été enlevé pour que je puisse me venger**

**Je n'voulais qu'une vie normale **

**Sans être regardé **

**Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi j'n'ai rien demandé**

La voix d'Harry s'éteignit pour faire place à celle de Mark qui fit un sourire ravageur avant d'entamer ses paroles.

**Qui viendra l'sauver**

**Et qui l'aidera dans sa tâche future**

**Lui donner le courage d'ouvrir ses ailes**

**Et de projeter sa lumière**

**Qui rétablira la paix**

La foule cria pour encourager le groupe à continuer et Mark continua.

**Qui viendra l'sauver**

**Et qui l'aidera dans sa tâche future**

**Lui donner le courage d'ouvrir ses ailes**

**Et de projeter sa lumière**

**Qui rétablira la paix**

Harry se plaça à côté de Mark et le brun commença.

Pourquoi dois-je faire tout cela? 

**J'n'ai rien demandé**

Mark commença alors qu'Harry avait à peine fini sa phrase.

Qui viendra le sauver. 

Harry reprit à sa suite en étant à nouveau entrecoupé par Mark.

**Tout m'a été enlevé pour que je puisse me venger**

**Je n'voulais qu'une vie normale **

**Sans être regardé**

**Qui viendra le sauver**

**Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi j'n'ai rien demandé**

Les élèves se déchaînèrent au son des notes, ce qui donna encore plus envie de bien jouer au groupe et ils se surpassèrent. Harry et Mark finirent en enchaînant leurs paroles, chacun leur tour.

**Pourquoi dois-je faire tout cela?**

**J'n'ai rien demandé**

**Qui viendra le sauver**

**Tout m'a été enlevé pour que je puisse me venger**

**Je n'voulais qu'une vie normale **

**Sans être regardé**

**Qui viendra le sauver**

**Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi **

**j'n'ai rien demandé**

**MERDE !**

Les dernières notes moururent sur la guitare d'Harry. Les élèves ainsi que les professeurs et les Blizzards Sisters firent un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour le groupe **fallen angel** et quand ceux-ci descendirent de scène, ils avaient le rouge aux joues, accompagnés d'un grand sourire. Tout le monde s'écarta tout à coup. Les quatre membres du groupe furent étonnés mais quand ils virent le groupe des Blizzards Sister se diriger vers eux, ils ne surent quoi penser.

Le chanteur tendit la main à Harry qui la serra à son tour par automatisme.

- « Je dois dire que je suis très étonné. Vous jouez très bien, vous avez une maîtrise parfaite de votre instrument. Depuis combien de temps en jouez-vous ? »

- « J'ai commencé à dix ans. » Déclara Mark.

- « De même. » Ajouta Alex.

- « J'y ai toujours un peu joué, c'était plutôt pour m'amuser. » Lâcha Blaise.

Harry allait répondre quand le guitariste du groupe le coupa.

- « Laisse-moi deviner, tu as commencé à six ans. »

Harry se tortilla sur place.

- « Hum... Euh non… J'ai commencé quand on est arrivé pour l'échange d'élèves. »

Toute la salle regarda Harry bizarrement.

- « Et bien mon garçon, alors on doit bénir ton don. » Lâcha le batteur tout en rigolant. Les membres du célèbre groupe rejoignirent la scène où leur instrument les attendaient déjà. Ils entamèrent leur première chanson, et les quatre amis rejoignirent leur camarades.

Draco sauta sur Harry, il glissa sa main autour de sa taille et se pencha à son oreille.

- « Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu joues ? » Harry rougit intensément. « En tout cas s'était une bonne surprise mon cœur… Mais sept chansons sans toi pour danser, ça a été long. Tu as intérêt à te rattraper. » Harry lui fit un sourire gourmand et coquin.

- « Quand tu veux mon chou. » Draco rougit.

- « Déjà fais-moi danser et on verra après. » Les deux amants s'éloignèrent sur la piste en faisant un signe à leurs amis.

Ron sauta sur Blaise et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- « Et ben, ça te fait de l'effet la musique. » Rigola le Serpentard.

Ron ne répondit rien mais le força à aller sur la piste.

Hermione se fit inviter par Alex tandis que Pansy se fit inviter par Mefodi.

La soirée continua avec une ambiance de feu. Il rentrèrent dans leur appartement vers 5h00 du matin après que la directrice eut piqué une crise contre les derniers occupants.

Chacun partit dans sa chambre, les deux filles s'endormirent à peine la tête posé sur l'oreiller, mais pour les garçons, la nuit continua jusqu'au petit matin après un peu de danse corporelle.

Ils n'émergèrent qu'une fois les onze heures passées. Ils furent ravis de découvrir une montagne de paquets en bas d'un sapin de Noël, ayant été installé pendant la nuit. Ils s'y jetèrent pour distribuer les paquets de chacun.

Ron, Harry et Hermione reçurent un pull tricoté de Mrs Weasley. Pansy, un collier en or blanc de sa sœur, Blaise une broche avec l'écusson des Zabini. Draco reçu une lettre avec l'écusson des Malfoy qu'il décida de lire une fois dans sa chambre. Ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux, les ouvrirent, se remercièrent et chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations.

Blaise attira Ron dans leur chambre et lui offrit une ceinture pour ranger sa baguette d'une très grande qualité. Ron offrit à son petit ami, le dernier parfum en vogue, le « sifflement ». Après ça ils rejoignirent Pansy, Hermione, Clara et Fleur près du lac d'or gelé.

Harry fut littéralement traîné dans sa chambre par son petit ami. Le blond sortit un petit paquet et le tendit au brun. Celui-ci le regarda et déchira le papier sans pitié. Il découvrit une boîte noire qu'il ouvrit. Au centre de la boîte était posé un petit cristal prévu pour se mettre sur l'embout de la poignée d'une baguette. Il contenait un magnifique phénix qui lâchait de temps à autre quelques flammes.

- « C'est souvent utilisé comme décoration, mais c'est un puissant canaliseur d'énergie. Il me semble que ta baguette contient un plume de phénix non ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Le phénix dans le cristal attirera la magie perdu en toi et l'enverra dans tes sorts qui deviendront plus puissant. Si tu es en danger, le phénix du cristal créera un lien avec la plume dans la baguette et ta puissance se décuplera. Mais une fois en sécurité, tu tomberas d'un sommeil profond le temps que ton corps récupère. »

Harry sourit et embrassa son petit ami amoureusement pour le remercier. Lui-même sortit un paquet que Draco ouvrit avec empressement, il s'émerveilla devant une magnifique montre en or blanc avec pour fond une image d'eux deux et sur le bas une petite aiguille qui marchait comme l'horloge de madame Weasley.

- « Ca te plaît ? »

- « Bien sûr chéri, elle est magnifique. » Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Draco sortit la lettre. Il la décacheta, la déplia et commença à lire silencieusement.

Au fil de sa lecture son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Harry affolé se jeta sur Draco et lui demanda ce qu'il était écrit dans la lettre. Pour toute réponse Draco la lui tendit. Le brun la lut et perdit également ses couleurs.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Alors ce chapitre vous à plut ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de la chanson; please !

Ah oui et je voudrais vous signaler que j'ai sorti le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Je dois dire que je suis contente, des personnes suivant cette fic l'on découverte dans la nuit où je l'ai posté ! (le 24 Décembre à 2h00 du matin)

Je remercie grandement Gwenn222 qui me suit depuis un bon moment maintenant et qui a été la deuxième à découvrir mon autre fic. Il suffit de passer par mon profil

le titre est la _**deuxième prophétie**_. Je vous fais un petit résumé: Une deuxième prophétie est faite sur Harry. Son ennemi devra porter son enfant. C'est un HDPM et un M-preg ( pour ce qui le savent pas comme moi y a une semaine. Ca veut dire naissance d'enfant entre homme) Allez kisouilles à tous.

La-shinegami

**RARs des personnes non inscrites: **

**Ménélor :** Je sais pas si le père Noël t'a apporté tout ce que tu voulais, mais moi, il m'a pas amené une bouillotte du nom de Draco lol. Alors tu t'es éclaté pour Noël ? Tu l'as fêté avec tes amis ?

**fantasy112: **contente que ça t'es plu . Voilà la suite par contre pour Voldy attends encore un peu ;)


	14. par les yeux de l'enemi

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur :** LaShinegami**

Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !

_Bêta Lectrice_: **Ménélor**

Je suis désolé du retard ! J'ai fini ce chapitre Samedi soir et j'ai dû l'envoyer à se faire corriger. Mais grâce à ma Bêta ça n'a été retardéque très peu alors un grand merci à Ménélor.Je suis vraiment désolé et pour ceux qui suivent "la deuxième prophétie" j'aurai peut-être aussi un peu de retard à cause des révisions pour le brevet blanc mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Draco sortit la lettre. Il la décacheta, la déplia et commença à lire silencieusement. _

_Au fil de sa lecture son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Harry affolé, se jeta sur Draco et lui demanda ce qu'il était écrit dans la lettre. Pour toute réponse Draco la lui tendit. Le brun la lut et perdit également ses couleurs._

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Par les yeux de l'énemi. **

_Cher Draco, _

_Je sais que sur la lettre il y avait l'écusson des Malfoy mais je n'en suis pas un. _

_Je voulais t'informer que ton traître de père a été découvert grâce à ta chère tante Belatrix. Bien sûr, Narcissa est avec lui, comme le mage marieur leur a dit: c'est pour le meilleur et le PIRE. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, il passe un bon Noël avec mes mangemorts pour le repas. Je suis sûr que ça leur a plu: quelques ongles en moins en apéritif, un arrachage de peau en plat principal accompagné de quelques crucio bien visé et en dessert, quelques mets moldus de bon coups de pieds dans les côtes, suivit de délicieux coups de poings au visage. Ta mère a adoré le dessert. Je te souhaite un bon Noël. Ah ou,i nous n'avons pas passé Noël ensemble, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te ferai bientôt un cadeau._

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry laissa tomber la lettre au sol, horrifié. Il leva son regard sur Draco qui avait un regard vide. Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- « Tout va s'arranger tu vas voir. » Le brun attrapa Draco par la manche et traversa la salle commune sous le regard étonné de leurs amis. Arriver devant l'escalier de la directrice. Harry lâcha vite fait le mot de passe et monta quatre à quatre les marches, toujours en tirant Draco par la manche. Il ne toqua pas à la porte ce qui fit sursauter la directrice, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et prit la parole.

- « On veut voir Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ?

– Ça ne vous regarde pas. » Lâcha le Gryffondor non sûr de pouvoir dire le pourquoi de leur demande.

La directrice les regarda bizarrement et sortit de son bureau une petite sacoche verte qu'elle leur tendit. Harry la prit et se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci n'avait toujours aucune réaction, Harry souffla et le gifla violemment. Le blond se tint la joue à cause de la douleur et repris ses esprits. Il adressa à Harry un petit merci et se mirent dans la cheminée, le brun dit l'adresse du bureau de Dumbledore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils débarquèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci les invita à s'asseoir le regard sérieux.

- « Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, même si je ne sais pas comment vous êtes au courant.

- J'a reçu une lettre de Voldemort.

– Oui je vois, moi c'est Severus qui m'en a informé. Apparemment Bellatrix a surpris, il y a quelques temps, vos parents contestant un des plans de Voldemort et a surveillé Lucius depuis ce temps-là.

– Comment allez-vous les sortir de là ?

– Calme-toi Harry, on a déjà un plan…

– En quoi consiste t'il? Coupa Draco.

– Vous n'en aurez pas les détails. Mais si tout se passe bien, vos parents seront sortis d'affaire dans deux jours.

– Deux jours ? Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que peut faire Voldemort en deux jours, surtout à un espion !

– Si j'en ai conscience, mais on ne peut pas faire plus rapidement.

– Quel est le plan ? Demanda Harry froidement.

– Il me semble avoir été clair Harry. »

Draco baissa la tête tristement, Harry lui prit la main.

- « S'il vous plaît, je vous jure qu'on n'interviendra pas. Mais je veux savoir comment vous allez sauver ma mère.

– Bien. »

De retour dans leur appartement, Harry et Draco virent Hermione, Blaise, Ron et Pansy assis sur les canapés, visiblement en train de les attendre. Harry repéra immédiatement la lettre qu'avait reçu Draco sur une des commodes.

Il entraîna son petit ami à s'asseoir sur ses genoux dans un des fauteuils et il laissa Draco tout expliquer.

– « Deux jours ! Mais ma parole, ils sont devenus fous ! S'écria Pansy.

– Non Pansy, dans deux jours nous serons Samedi donc le week-end. Et ça pourra passer plus inaperçu. Alors que, s'ils y vont en semaine Rogue, qui sait où se trouve les parents de Draco, n'aura pas à s'absenter la semaine. Donc les étudiants mangemorts ne pourront rien en savoir et Voldemort ne pourra pas être mis au courant. Dit Hermione.

– Mouais… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça. Déclara Blaise.

– Et bien moi, je pense qu'on devrait aller faire un peu de Quidditch pour se détendre un peu et tant qu'à faire, s'entraîner pour notre prochain match. » Sortit Ron déjà debout.

Chacun acquiesça et ils prirent la direction du stade de Quidditch.

Deux heures plus tard ils rentrèrent extenués, et se battirent presque pour allez dans la salle de bains les premiers.

La fin de la semaine se passa rapidement et le samedi, Draco devint intenable. Toujours en train de bouger, de sursauter au moindre mouvement mais personne ne lui reprochait, dans la soirée Harry sentit la joie de Voldemort. Il mentit à ses amis et alla se coucher avec pour raison une migraine.

Si Voldemort était heureux c'est qu'il était avec les parents de Draco. Il se concentra sur le lien avec Voldemort. S'il pouvait voir par ses yeux dans ses rêves, il pouvait bien y arriver en journée. Au bout d'un long moment, il vit les couleurs défiler autour de lui à toute vitesse et vit à travers les yeux du Lord noir.

Celui-ci était effectivement en train de torture Lucius devant sa femme. Harry se concentra et envoya tout la haine qu'il put à son ennemi. Celui-ci eut un cri de surprise et comprit qu'Harry était là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voldemort maudit le brun le plus possible. Et de là s'en suivit un combat mental: Harry essayait de prendre le contrôle des gestes de Voldemort pour lui faire arrêter sa torture et le Lord tentait de garder le contrôle. Au début, les parents de Draco ne comprirent pas, puis la lumière se fit. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal et essayèrent de s'enfuir mais Voldemort avait tout prévu, et avait au préalable, verrouillé toutes sorties. La paranoïa avait du bon des fois. Harry essaya de modifier les mouvements de son « corps » actuel pour déverrouiller la porte de cellule, mais Tom changea la direction de la baguette au dernier moment, et le sort d'ouverture se répercuta sur un des murs. Le combat dura plusieurs heures. Harry faiblissait de plus en plus. N'étant pas dans son corps, il avait moins de force. Il pria de plus en plus pour que l'ordre arrive vite. Voldemort reprit ses tortures sentant la perte de force de son ennemi même si celui-ci luttait. Quelques temps plus tard, Severus avec une apparence modifié, Remus, Arthur et Fol'œil arrivèrent et prirent le contrôle de la situation. Harry reprit son corps et se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit avant de toucher l'oreiller. Quand il se réveilla le soleil était déjà levé, et Draco était partit à Poudlard, convoqué par Dumbledore.

Quand Draco débarqua dans le bureau du directeur la peur au ventre, celui-ci l'attendait et le mena directement à l'infirmerie.

Il découvrit ses parents dans deux lits non loin, couverts de draps blancs, le teint livide.

– « Dra…co. » Dit la mère du blond, alors que le père semblait dormir. Le blond se jeta au chevet de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

– « Mère, vous allez bien ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Il vous a torturé longtemps ? Le sauvetage c'est bien passé ? » Demanda Draco avec inquiétude. Sa mère voulut rire mais ne put qu'exprimer une grimace de douleur. Elle reprit sa respiration.

– « Ça va… A part quelques …côtes cassés et… quelques coupures…ça va. Par contre…Ton père… mettra un peu….plus longtemps…à s'en remettre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Le Lord s'est acharné sur lui plus méchamment. Mais grâce à Harry, on n'est pas trop en mauvais état.

– Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ? » Narcissa parut étonné que son fils ne soit pas au courant puis elle eut un doute. Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé et fut à nouveau dur de la présence d'Harry dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Surtout que celui-ci l'avait clairement dit à voix haute.

– Il…nous a ai..dé. Il est entré … dans l'esprit …du Lord…et l'a empêché…de trop nous …torturer….Jusqu'à …l'arrivé des… membres de… l'ordre. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce échangèrent un regard surpris. L'infirmière fit sortir tout le monde pour que les patients puissent se reposer.

Dans le couloir Dumbledore se rapprocha de Draco.

– « Où était Harry hier soir ?

– Dans notre chambre, il a dit s'être couché pour une migraine.

– Tu es rentré combien de temps après dans la chambre. Il était comment ?

– Euh… Je crois être rentré trois voir, quatre heures après, il s'est vraiment couché tôt, et moi tard. Quand je suis rentré il dormait à point fermé… maintenant que j'y pense il n'était pas dans ses draps.

– Quand tu es partit il était debout ?

– Non, pas encore.

– On va à Beauxbatons. »

Draco suivit religieusement le directeur intrigué par cette histoire avec Harry et rassuré pour ses parents.

Quand Harry sortit de sa chambre tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

– « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ». Demanda Harry encore ensommeillé.

- « Tu as vu les cernes que tu as vieux ? » Dit Ron.

Harry entra dans la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. De grands cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux. Il se lança un sort qui les cacha. Et sortit de la salle de bain.

– « Tu as si mal dormi que ça ?

– Euh…oui …ma migraine m'a assommé. » Harry sourit gentiment. Ses amis l'informèrent que son petit ami était auprès de ses parents à Poudlard et il prit la direction du réfectoire pour petit déjeuner.

Cinq minutes après qu'il fut parti. Dumbledore et Draco entrèrent dans les appartements d'un pas rapide.

– « Où est Harry ?

– Il est partit petit déjeuner, mais pourquoi monsieur le directeur ? »

Le directeur sortit avec Draco à sa suite, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire et Dumbledore repéra Harry.

– « Harry tu peux venir s'il te plaît? » Le Gryffondor surpris se leva et suivit le directeur hors de la salle.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide et Dumbledore fit apparaître un fauteuil où il s'y installa et il invita Draco et Harry à s'appuyer sur l'un des bureaux.

– « Ce matin j'ai accompagné Draco voir ses parents à l'infirmerie.

– Je sais mes amis me l'ont dit ce matin.

– Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? » Harry baissa la tête. Est-ce que les parents de Draco avaient comprit que c'était lui ? L'avaient-ils répété à Dumbledore ?

– « Harry ! » Lâcha Dumbledore d'une voix forte, qui fit sursauté le prénommé et son petit ami.

– « Je n'en ai pas parlé, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de réussir.

– Pas sûr de réussir quoi exactement? Explique ce que tu as fait en détail.

– Je … Je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à voir à travers les yeux de Voldemort dans certains de mes rêves, je pouvais bien le faire la journée. Je... suis allé dans ma chambre et je me suis concentré. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps après, mais j'y suis arrivé. Je me suis retrouvé dans des cachots et j'ai vu les parents de Draco. Je…enfin Voldemort était en train de les torturer. J'ai remarqué que je pouvais prendre le contrôle des mouvements de Voldemort donc je l'ai fait mais j'avais moins de force car je n'étais pas dans mon corps. Après l'ordre est entré et j'ai regagné mon corps et je ne me souviens rien de plus.

– Tu es irresponsable Harry ! » Cria le directeur. Harry baissa la tête à nouveau. Il regarda Draco, pour le trouver les joues humides de larmes. Il s'en inquiéta et posa une question muette à son petit ami.

– « Je sais pas Harry…Je sais pas… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te remercie pour avoir sauvé mes parents, mais imagine qu'il y ait eut un problème et que tu sois mort ou que Voldemort ait trouvé un moyen de te faire du mal ainsi qu'à mes parents. Tu as pensé à ça ! Ça fait si mal ! » Draco se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami et étouffa un sanglot dans son cou. Harry le serra contre lui, s'excusa et lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots réconfortants.

– « J'espère que tu comprends la gravité de ce que tu as fait Harry ! Surtout sans sécurité!

– Je suis désolé.

– Bien je vais aller parler avec le professeur qui te donne des cours particulier. Mais ne refait jamais ça sans sécurité et avec un adulte à tes cotés ! » Harry acquiesça et Dumbledore sortit de la pièce. Dès que ce fut fait, les sanglots de Draco doublèrent et il se mit à embrasser Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait.

– « Chuuut. Calme-toi amour, je vais bien et tes parents sont entre de bonnes mains.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu menti? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit !

– Je …Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir. » Harry regarda son amour avec un regard triste et désolé. Draco avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, des sillons de larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles et ses lèvres tremblaient.

– « J'aurai préféré avoir un faux espoir…Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » Harry enlaça un peu plus Draco et le couvrit d'une myriade de baisers papillons pour s'excuser.

De retour dans leurs appartements, Harry dû s'expliquer auprès de ses amis et il reçut une sévère gifle de la part d'Hermione. Le temps reprit son cours et il défila à toute vitesse.

Le match de la Krum attitude contre la poudre de la victoire était sur le point de commencer. Si la poudre de la victoire ne gagnait pas ce match, elle finirait dernière de la finale. Et les joueurs ne comptaient pas se laisser faire comme ça, et avaient acquis de nouvelles techniques.

Les douze joueurs de Quidditch dans leur tenue, rouge sang et noir pour la Krum attitude, et orange et blanc pour la poudre de la victoire, entrèrent sur le terrain sous les présentations de Dean. Mrs Bibine se plaça au centre du terrain et lâcha les différentes balles.

Le match commença à une allure effrayante. Les oranges et blancs utilisèrent tout leur répertoire de sorts, qui avait grandement augmenté depuis leur match contre le Serpent ailé. Mais ils se confrontèrent fasse un mur plus grand qu'eux. L'équipe de Krum voyant que les adversaires ne voulaient pas jouer à la loyale, se mit à jouer des baguettes eux aussi. Mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps car Victor Krum, l'attrapeur des rouges et noirs repéra le vif d'or et se jeta dessus. Rodolphe, l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe, se jeta à sa poursuite. Ils étaient coude à coude et Rodolphe tira sur la manche de Krum pour le ralentir et passer devant. Mais au lieu d'accélérer il leva les yeux vers Victor, celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude qui le fit chuter de plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de son balai. Il secoua la tête et se relança à la poursuite du vif d'or qui avait eu le temps de s'échapper.

Le score était de 110 à 40 quand Krum attrapa le vif d'or et rajouta 150 points à son équipe.

Le public se mit à hurler de joie. Harry lâcha Krum du regard pour la première fois depuis le début du match. Il tourna son regard vers son blond.

– « J'pourrais jamais le battre! Il est tout de même un attrapeur international ! » Draco était assis les bras croisé l'air fâcheux collé sur le visage.

– « C'est sûr que si tu le lâches pas des yeux même quand on t'appelle, tu risques pas de repérer le vif d'or. Et il a était viré de son équipe j'te rappelle. Il a défiguré un journaliste !

Et il a redoublé pas mal d'années aussi, on voit bien la semoule qu'il a entre les oreilles. » Harry sursauta. Son petit ami serait-il jaloux ? Il prit Draco dans ses bras mais celui-ci se débattit quelques peu. Le brun se pencha à son oreille.

– « Serais-tu jaloux ?

– Bien sûr que non !

– Tu es sûr ? » Le taquina Harry.

– Evidemment.

– Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves ?

– Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon ! Et lâche-moi si y a un mangemort dans le coin…

– T'inquiète maintenant on peut s'afficher. La couverture de ton père a déjà sauté. » Draco afficha un sourire.

– On peut vraiment ?

– Oui, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit.

– Donc je pourrai très bien t'embrasser devant Krum… » Harry sourit et frappa Draco sur l'arrière du crâne.

– « Crétin. Je le regardais parce que même s'il s'est fait renvoyer, c'est un excellent joueur, et c'est mon prochain adversaire !

– Mais ça ne te dérangerait pas ? » Harry rigola devant l'obstination de son petit ami.

– Tu pourrais même m'embrasser devant les trois écoles que ça me dérangerai pas.

– Très bien ! » Draco se leva glissa une main sous les genoux d'Harry et l'autre dans son dos et le souleva si rapidement qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester. Le blond se pencha un peu pour embrasser les lèvres rosées de son aimé.

Dans le stade des centaines de flash apparurent. Harry, d'abord surpris se mit à rire.

– « Ah ben là, t'es sûr que tout le monde serra au courant.

– Tant mieux, je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime et que tu es à moi !

– Possessif ?

– Oh que oui ! Tout le monde ne peut pas se venter de sortir avec le survivant, le plus bel homme après moi, et de partager un bel amour avec lui.

– Et modeste avec tout ça ! »

Harry embrassa le nez de Draco.

– « Et si tu me déposais au sol, ça ne serrai pas bien ? » Draco fit mine de réfléchir et le déposa au sol.

– « T'as raison tu commences à être lourd.

– Hey ! C'est toi qui me bourre de gâteaux parce que tu trouves que je suis trop mince ! » Draco lui sourit et l'attrapa par la taille.

- « Les amoureux ! Et si vous débouchiez le passage ? »Demanda Blaise au bras de Ron.

Le lendemain matin, la une de tous les journaux fut sans exception: « LE SURVIVANT ET DRACO MALFOY » accompagné d'une jolie photo. Harry fut noyé sous un flot de lettre que venait de lâcher plusieurs hiboux. Des lettres de méfiances envers le futur mangemort, des lettres d'amour trahis, de crises de larmes, des lettres d'encouragements. Elles firent bien rire tout le monde qui avait décidé d'aider Harry à toutes les ouvrir dans l'appartement le soir.

– « Ecoutez ça ! »S'écria Clara. « Le mec qui à écrit ça doit être totalement taré:

_Harry mon amour, _

_Comment as tu pu me trahir !_

_Tu n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que tu m'aimais au travers de nos rêves._

_Je sais que ce n'étaient pas de simples rêves ! On a une connexion. Donc je te demande des explications. Ne t'inquiète pas je te pardonnerai, je souhaite pouvoir te tenir à nouveau dans mes bras et qui sait, peut être en vrai et pas par notre connexion. Je t'embrasserai sauvagement et te prendrais contre un mur froid durement jusqu'à que tu me supplies d'arrêter._

_Ton VRAI amour. »_

– « Mais il est malade celui-là ! »S'écrièrent Harry et Draco, outrés.

– « C'est vrai que celle-là était pas mal ! Moi j'ai le droit qu'à des femmes qui se sentent trahies et qui plantent des aiguilles dans des poupées vaudoues où elles ont soi-disant attacher un cheveux de Draco. » Se plaint Ron. Draco blanchit un peu.

– « Mais je vais me faire lapider si je rentre en Angleterre !

– Mais non chéri, sinon il vont se prendre les foudres de leur idole adoré!

– Toi aussi t'es modeste !

– J'y peux rien moi, mon petit ami déteint sur moi. » Draco et Harry s'échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent et se levèrent.

– Bon on vous laisse rire, nous on va se coucher.

– N'oubliez pas le sort de silence, sinon je sens que nos chastes oreilles vont morfler. » Lâcha Pansy, ce qui fit rougir les deux amants debout.

– « Ne vous fatiguez pas trop non plus. Demain on commence l'entraînement pour battre l'équipe de Victor. » Lâcha Hermione. Les deux amants partirent dans leur chambre en ronchonnant mais dès que la porte fut refermée dernière eux, ils avaient déjà oublié tout ce que leur avait dit Hermione.

* * *

A suivre. 

Et voilà là fin de ce chapitre et pour une fois je n'ai pas été sadique ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?

Une petite review me ferait plaisir même si c'est juste un petit mot! donc les timides de services allez y. Le prochain chapitre Dernier match de l'histoire et je pense y mettre une fin très sadique !

Kisouilles

La-shinegami

* * *

**RARs au non inscrits :**

**gwen** : merci pour ta review. Oui j'ai passé un exellent reveillon. Ecrire aussi vite va s'averer un peu compliqué mais je ferai tout mon possible. Allez bisous

**miss Felton/Malfoy:** kikoo, contente que le chapitre t'es bien fait rire mais celui là est nettement moins marrant. Allez gros bisous


	15. Cheveux

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur :** LaShinegami**

Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !

_Bêta Lectrice_: **Ménélor**

**Chapitre 15 : Cheveux**

– _« Ne vous fatiguez pas trop non plus. Demain on commence l'entraînement pour battre l'équipe de Victor. » Lâcha Hermione. Les deux amants partirent dans leur chambre en ronchonnant mais dès que la porte fut refermée dernière eux, ils avaient déjà oublié tout ce que leur avait dit Hermione._

Le lendemain matin ce fut une Hermione bien réveillée qui réveilla tout le monde avec ses joyeux cris qui résonnaient dans tout l'appartement.

Quand tout le monde fut debout tout le monde pu voir les grandes cernes sous les yeux de Draco et son petit ami. Hermione allait leur dire "je vous avez prévenu" mais elle n'eut pas le temps et se prit deux regards noirs qui la firent sourire. Mais elle remarqua également quelques cernes sous les yeux de Ron et Blaise.

Ils prirent la direction du réfectoire où ils rejoignirent les élèves de Dumstrang ainsi que Clara, Fleur, Alex et Mark.

– «Alors vous allez commencer votre entraînement pour l'équipe de Krum ?» Demanda Tsvetana.

-«Oui, j'ai fait tout un programme cette nuit regarde.» Elle sortit quelques parchemins qu'elle montra à Tsvetana et Palvina, elle expliqua comment ils allaient faire et tout ce qu'elle espérait des entraînements. Tout le monde se rapprocha d'Hermione pour entendre ses dires sauf Draco et Harry qui étaient en train de manger leurs tartines de beurre à moitié endormi. Harry avait même posé sa tête sur l'épaule du blond en retour celui-ci avait passé sa main autour de la taille du brun.

Après un petit déjeuner supervisé par les commentaires d'Hermione: « Ne mets pas autant de nutella sur ta cracotte, ton balais ne va plus pouvoir te porter!» ou «mange une orange, tu auras moins l'air d'un zombie». Le courrier arriva avec son lot d'émotions. Certain riaient, d'autres étaient étonnés, peu pleuraient, ou encore étaient en colère.

Harry quand à lui, fut tout d'abord étonné puis éclata de rire. Draco lui demanda ce qui le faisait tant rire et son petit ami ne fit que lui tendre la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Roudoudou d'amour, _

_Je suis furieuse! Comment ce petit bâtard de blondinet a-t-il pu osé poser ses mains sur toi. _

_Tu dois te sentir si sale, mon pauvre loulou t'inquiète pas, dès que vous rentrez en Angleterre je vais te débarrasser de cette impression en les essuyant pour les remplacer par la douceur de mes mains et l'humidité de ma langue. Quand à ce sale bâtard je l'attends de pieds ferme! Il va m'entendre celui là, il va subir mon courroux! Je vous attendrai aux portes de Poudlard. _

_Poutoupoutou _

_Roseline qui t'aime._

– « Tu vas en recevoir encore longtemps des lettres comme ça ?

– T'es jaloux?

– Evidement que non! Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux. Et je vais VRAIMENT me faire lapider en rentrant.

– Chéri, tu oublies quelques chose, tu fais exception aux règles des Malfoy. Un Malfoy n'est pas gay…et à ce que j'en sais tu l'es, mais surtout un Malfoy n'a pas peur… Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer en Angleterre ?»

Draco grogna et réalisa les paroles d'Harry.

– « Chéri ! » Harry rougit quelque peu puis eu un sourire malveillant.

– « Tu préfères mon canard? » Draco eut une moue de dégoût.

-« Non! J'étais juste étonné c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas peur! Je suis juste inquiet quant au faite de ma survie.» Déclara Draco en regardant le reste de la salle.

Harry rie et déposa un baiser sur le nez de Draco et se leva.

– « Allez blondinet debout, on va aux vestiaires. »

Draco se leva d'un bond les yeux plisser.

– « Ca tu vas me le payer!» Harry rie une fois de plus et se mit à courir pour sortir poursuivit par _blondinet. _

Quand Hermione vit que le couple prenait la mauvaise direction elle se tapa le front désespéré et elle leur hurla:

– « Le terrain c'est de l'autre côté!» Deux secondes plus tard on vit un Harry mort de rire aller dans l'autre direction toujours suivit d'un Draco, tout aussi mort de rire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était sur le terrain en tenue et balais en main.

– « Bon maintenant, vous allez tous suivre mes instructions jusqu'au match! J'ai prévu un entraînement plus qu'intensif.» S'écria Hermione.

Pansy se pencha vers Blaise pour lui soufflet à l'oreille.

– « Elle a pas prit un peu la grosse tête là? »

Blaise allait répondre quand Hermione le coupa.

– « Ne crois pas que je sois sourde Pansy, pour ça tu ferras 20 pompes de plus que les autres!»

– « C'est quoi des pompes? » Demanda Blaise. Draco acquiesça pour montrer son incompréhension.

-« Des pompes! Pourquoi faire?» Demanda Harry étonné.

– « Pour améliorer nos performances tiens! Bon allez tous en ligne.» Tout le monde s'exécuta et Hermione fit la moue. « Harry met toi face aux autres devant eux. »

– « Pourquoi faire ?»

– « Pour leur montrer, c'est évident non?»

Harry soupira mais montra comment faire des pompes. Après la démonstration d'Harry, Hermione se mit à hurler des " Et une et deux et trois et quatre…"

Arriver à quinze Pansy s'effondra au sol, totalement essouffler.

– « Her…Mione…Je peux sa…voir pour…quoi toi…tu ne le fais…pas ?»

La Gryffondor prit une jolie couleur rouge.

– «Euh…et bien c'est moi qui supervise…»

A la vue des regards noirs du reste de l'équipe, elle se mit en position et commença ses pompes, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Après une centaine de pompes et des litres d'eau engloutit, l'équipe entreprit le "véritable entraînement" selon Hermione. Celle-ci les força même à changer de rôles avec les autres pour voir leurs points forts et leurs points faibles.

Ils ne purent même pas prendre leur déjeuner dans la grande salle, Hermione avait prévenu des elfes qui leur apportèrent un repas à midi sur le terrain. Ils n'eurent que vingt minutes pour manger et déjà ils étaient à nouveau sur leur balai.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent complètement extenué mais fiers d'eux. Le lendemain ils eurent droit au même traitement. Bientôt les seuls repos qu'eurent Draco, Harry, Pansy, Ron et Blaise furent les heures de cours. Ils n'y étaient pas très attentifs d'ailleurs. Le Vendredi midi, Ron réussi même à s'endormir une fourchette de purée dans la bouche. Pansy avait prit une photo grâce à un sort et ils avaient littéralement explosé de rire ce qui avait réveillé Ron dans un grand sursaut. Plus la date du match s'approchait, et plus les entraînements devenaient intensifs. Harry eu quand même droit à une exception mais pas pour se reposer mais pour aller à ses entraînements personnels.

A une semaine du match la démone, nouveau surnom d'Hermione permit à l'équipe de ne faire des entraînements que le week-end ce qui permit à tout le monde de se détendre et rattraper la pile de devoirs qui les attendaient.

Le mardi matin, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Potion et s'installèrent au fond de la classe.

– « Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir une potion qui transforme votre sang qui est chaud en sang froid. Faites attention j'estime qu'en sixième année, vous êtes intelligents et ne vous amuserez pas à rajouter des ingrédients dans les potions des autres. Tout ingrédient autre qu'un de ceux prévu donnerait une tout autre potion, et l'effet dépendra de l'élément ajouter. Ce peut être très grave, je vous demande donc de faire bien attention. A la fin de l'heure vous testerez vos potions.»

Le professeur fit apparaître les instructions au tableau et commença à tourner entre les chaudrons.

Au bout d'une demi-heure les chaudrons bouillaient joyeusement et comme les élèves devaient attendre 30 minutes avant de pouvoir continuer leur potion ils se retournèrent et se mirent à parler.

Draco s'amuser à faire son beau pour énerver Harry, ce qui marchait plutôt bien. Plusieurs filles étaient accrochées aux lèvres de Draco, l'écoutant comme s'il racontait les plus belles choses au monde.

– « Allez, arrête de faire ton coq Dray sinon Harry va vraiment finir par se vexer.» Dit Pansy en passant une main dans les cheveux du blond pour les ébouriffer ce qui fit grogner le blond.

– « Nan mais t'étais obligé de me décoiffer? Et puis Harry est pas vexé, juste ennuyé…n'est ce pas mon coeur.» Dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

– « Mouais, c'est pas toi qui disait que le canapé du salon était confortable? » Répondit Harry en se retournant vers son chaudron, les trente minutes étant passées. Draco regardait son petit ami horrifié.

– « Tu ferrais pas ça hein Harry ?»

– « Ben tiens, j'vais me gêner. »

Ce que personne n'avait vu c'est qu'en ébouriffant Draco, Pansy avait fait s'envoler un de ses cheveux qui se posa dans la potion du blond. Le cheveu fut tout de suite dissous et aucun signe ne disait qu'un élément était venu troubler la potion.

Une fois les potions finit, le professeur partit dans sa réserve pour en revenir avec quelques antidotes au cas où. Il fit passer un à un les élèves qui hoquetèrent de surprise aux changement que la potion produisait dans leur corps. Un élève se retrouva métamorphosé en poisson pour avoir ajouter une feuille de menthe en trop. Une fille vu ses ongles poussés de deux mètres d'un coup pour avoir tourner la potion un tour de trop.

Vint enfin le tour des Poudlariens. Hermione hurla de surprise sous l'effet de la potion et Pansy blanchit considérablement. Ce fut au tour de Draco de boire sa potion. Il remplit un peu sa louche et la porta à ses lèvres. L'effet fut immédiat: Draco hurla de douleur et tomba au sol inconscient. Ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui ainsi que le professeur.

– « Est-il doué normalement en potion ?» Demanda le professeur inquiet.

– « Il ne s'est jamais raté! » S'écria Pansy totalement paniquée.

Malgré que Draco soit inconscient son corps était secoué de violents spasmes.

– «Qu'avez-vous fait près du chaudron ?» Le professeur regarda chaque élève de Poudlard et Harry eu une sorte de flash. Il revit Pansy en train de le décoiffer.

– « Un cheveu C'est un cheveu qui a était rajouté à la potion de Draco, quand Pansy l'a décoiffé un cheveux a du s'envoler et se poser dans la potion! »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils puis se releva en criant.

– « Mr Weasley, allez immédiatement prévenir l'infirmière qu'elle ouvre la chambre! » Ron ne se le fit pas répéter, ni ne chercha à comprendre et commença un sprint pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. « Le cour est terminé, Mr Potter suivez moi. » Dit le professeur en lançant un sort qui transporta Draco à l'infirmerie.

Harry était assis sur le bord du lit de son petit ami dans une chambre derrière l'infirmerie à écouter l'infirmière et son professeur de potion.

– « Je sais que vous êtes l'âme soeur de Mr Malfoy pour avoir fusionné avec lui. Seul vous pourrez l'aider à sortir de cet état mais ça ne va pas être facile. Mais déjà je dois savoir quelque chose. Jusqu'où êtes-vous allez avec Mr Malfoy? » Harry était mort d'inquiétude, il rougit aux paroles du professeur mais lui répondit sans hésitation, si cela pouvait aider Draco d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– « On est allé jusqu'au bout. » L'infirmière hocha la tête soulagée. Elle lança un sort au lit qui grandit pour donner un lit deux places.

– « Allongez-vous sur le lit.» Dit elle. Harry s'exécuta et l'infirmière plaça sur lui plusieurs sorts par sécurité.

– « Vous allez fusionner avec lui, mais là, ce serra différent. Vous allez vous retrouver là où Mr Malfoy se trouve, faites attention l'impossible peut être possible là où il est. » Dit le professeur de potion.

L'infirmière mit Draco sur le côté malgré le fait que Draco se débattait inconsciemment. Harry se plaça dos à lui et prononça la formule. Au lieu qu'une lumière blanche éblouissante les englobe, Harry tomba inconscient aux côtés du blond. Mais le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se tenaient fermement par la main.

– « Maintenant c'est à eux de jouer. » Lâcha le professeur avant de sortir. L'infirmière pris une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit pour les veiller.

A suivre!

Je sais, c'est plus court que d'habitude et en plus j'ai du retard, mais je suis désolé. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plus une, une petite review ne serrait pas de refus. Comme ça je saurai vos impressions;) Allez bisous à la prochaine.

Lashinegami


	16. Monde cauchemardesque

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur :** LaShinegami**

Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.

Genre : humour/romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !

_Bêta Lectrice_: **Ménélor**

**Note**: chapitre assez **sombre**… fin je pense

– _« Vous allez fusionner avec lui, mais là, ce sera différent. Vous allez vous retrouver là où Mr Malfoy se trouve, faites attention l'impossible peut être possible là où il est. » Dit le professeur de potion._

_L'infirmière mit Draco sur le côté malgré le fait que Draco se débattait inconsciemment. Harry se plaça dos à lui et prononça la formule. Au lieu qu'une lumière blanche éblouissante les englobe, Harry tomba inconscient aux côtés du blond. Mais le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se tenaient fermement par la main._

– _« Maintenant c'est à eux de jouer. » Lâcha le professeur avant de sortir. L'infirmière pris une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit pour les veiller._

**Chapitre 16: Monde cauchemardesque**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une grande clairière extrêmement sombre, les arbres étaient morts depuis longtemps, le ciel était d'un noir absolu et un orage faisait rage. Une pluie diluvienne tombait sur la clairière.

Harry chercha immédiatement Draco mais ne le vit pas. Il s'approcha d'une cabane délabrée à l'autre bout du pré. Une bougie donnait un peu de lumière à la pièce sordide. Le peu de meuble y résidant était détruit, carrément défoncé même. Il entra avec précaution, sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler intensément. Harry pris appuis sur le mur pendant quelques secondes, la douleur commença à s'estomper.

Le brun entendit du bruit provenant du sous-sol, il regarda le sol et sous un cadavre de table il aperçut une trappe. Il dégagea la table, ouvrit la trappe et s'engouffra dans le passage. Il descendit par un escalier en colimaçon d'où de l'eau coulait des murs. Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre, Harry se précipita en se demandant qui avait crié, ce n'était pas la voix de Draco, ou tout du moins il ne pensait pas l'avoir reconnu.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas Draco qui avait crié mais lui… Enfin pas vraiment lui puisqu'il était dans le couloir, mais si ce n'était pas lui, c'était une copie, parce qu'après tout, on était dans l'esprit de Draco.

Il se voyait au sol, tordu de douleur, ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des haillons; du sang coulait d'un peu de partout sur son corps. Son petit ami n'était pas loin. Pendu au mur par des chaînes aux poignets, celui-ci paraissait dévasté et des larmes coulait sur ses joues blanches. Un rire à faire froid dans le dos retentit. Harry s'approcha un peu plus sans être vu et là il vit ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Voldemort se tenait devant lui (la copie) au sol, la baguette levée et le sourire aux lèvres. Il prononça l'impardonnable 'endoloris' et le brun au sol hurla tout ce que ces cordes vocales lui permettaient. Draco hurla au lord noir de s'arrêter mais celui-ci continua augmentant l'intensité du sort.

Au bout d'un moment le 'double' d'Harry perdit conscience et le lord s'en lassa. Il se tourna vers Draco:

– « Tu te souviens de ma lettre à Noël ? Je t'avais promis que tu aurais ton cadeau aussi. » Draco eut l'air horrifié plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais ne dit rien, et le lord reprit. « Je te l'offre avec un peu de retard mais j'espère qu'il te plaît (NBL: le cadeau, c'est Harry torturé –pour ceux qui n'avaient pas capté, ce fut mon cas un instant lol). J'avoue que je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir jusqu'à que je te vois à la une du journal embrassant le survivant » Le dark lord eu un petit rire. « N'est-ce pas mignon ? Après que son père ne risque plus sa couverture, le fils peut se montrer au grand jour. »

Draco essaya de se libérer de ses liens mais sans baguette c'était dur, pour ne pas dire impossible, il avait les yeux fixé sur l'Harry inconscient.

– « Relâchez-le, je vous en supplie ! » S'écria le blond, tentant de se rapprocher d'Harry par tous les moyens qu'il avait. Le lord se laissa emporter par un rire.

– « Tu crois vraiment que je vais le relâcher ? Alors qu'il doit mourir un jour ou l'autre de ma main ? »

Le lord eut tout à coup un regard pétillant et un sourire sadique.

Harry était stupéfié, Voldemort avait profité de l'état de Draco pour le faire souffrir ! Il fallait absolument qu'il montre à Draco qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas sur ce sol recouvert de mousse, inconscient.

Le brun voulu s'avancer mais il rencontra un bouclier qui l'empêcha de passer, il hurla mais rien n'y fit. Ni le lord, ni son petit ami ne regardait dans sa direction, ils ne l'entendaient pas. Harry paniqua quand il vit le sourire du seigneur des ténèbres, et fit réfléchir son cerveau comme jamais pour avoir une solution.

00000

Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy étaient au chevet du lit de leurs amis, espérant qu'Harry parvienne à sortir Draco de là où il était enfermé. Hermione et Blaise émettaient des centaines d'hypothèses sur le lieu où se trouvait Draco, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Pansy se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang et Ron regardait sans ciller son meilleur ami et son petit ami.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui remarqua l'état d'Harry. Il dormait toujours mais il transpirait énormément comme s'il stressait ou paniquait. Quand il le fit remarquer à ses amis, Pansy sauta sur l'infirmière celle-ci mécontente s'approcha tout de même du lit soucieuse, elle n'avait jamais vu de cas similaire et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle posa sa main sur le front du survivant mais celui-ci n'avait pas de fièvre, elle se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une petite fiole orange pâle qu'elle voulut faire boire à Harry mais Ron s'interposa.

– « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui faire boire ? » Demanda-t'il méchamment. L'infirmière le prit mal et répliqua:

– « Je m'occupe de mon patient comme bon me semble ! Et j'essaie juste de lui faire boire un tranquillisant ce n'est pas bon d'avoir un taux aussi important de stress ! »

Ron parut désolé, il était totalement perdu et effrayé. Blaise le prit dans ses bras mais celui-ci s'y échappa brusquement.

– « Mon meilleur ami et son copain sont on ne sait où et sûrement en danger, et tu penses que je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras ! » Dit le roux hystérique.

Blaise parut surpris mais se reprit vite.

– « Je te rappelle que Draco est mon meilleur ami, et Harry un ami aussi ! » Ron baissa la tête peiné. « Mais, on ne peut rien faire pour eux maintenant, ça ne sert à rien que tu agisses comme ça, j'essayais juste de te faire reprendre ton sang froid et de te détendre. »

– « Excuse-moi. » Lâcha un Ron tout penaud en s'assoyant sur son petit ami pour l'enlacer.

– « Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire quelque chose ! » S'écria Hermione se levant et faisant les cent pas devant le grand lit de ses amis.

– « Oh j'aimerai bien, mais tu as une idée ? » Demanda Pansy.

La brunette s'assombrit montrant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, et ceci la démoralisait.

– « Je vais à la bibliothèque , je serais plus utile qu'ici, s'il y a le moindre changement, appelez-moi tout de suite. » A peine fini sa phrase qu'elle s'éloignait déjà cherchant dans quel rayon elle pourrait trouver des informations. Pansy courut après elle.

– « Attends-moi, je vais t'aider ! »

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent des deux 'dormeurs' au pas de course. Il ne resta plus que Blaise et Ron qui priaient un dieu quelconque pour Draco et Harry.

00000

La lueur sadique s'enflamma dans les yeux du lord. Il leva sa baguette et lança un ² Impero ² sur Draco. Le regard du blond devint plus vitreux et légèrement plus blanc. Il se leva sous l'ordre du seigneur noir et pris place devant Harry. Le blond lui lança un ²ennervate² pour que le brun se réveille. Harry émergea violemment et se recula contre le mur apeuré devant le regard de son petit ami.

– « Torture-le! » Lâcha le lord d'une voix tonitruante.

Draco ne bougea tout d'abord pas, de petites larmes coulant de ses joues, il prit la baguette que le lord lui tendit et lança un ²endoloris².

Le Harry de la cellule hurla de douleur, tandis que l'autre réfléchissait à une allure stupéfiante.

Dans la cellule, les sorts s'enchaînaient à une vitesse ahurissante: passant du doloris au crucio à d'autres sorts encore plus farfelus.

Harry pouvait sentir le désespoir de Draco tout au fond de lui; c'est là qu'il eu une idée. Il se concentra sur le lien qu'il avait avec Draco, il lui envoya un sentiment de calme, en espérant que ça ferait réfléchir Draco, espérant qu'il comprendrait que le Harry devant lui n'était le fruit de son imagination quelque peu, voir beaucoup détourné par le lord.

POV DRACO

Je suis là, debout, baguette en main, enfermé dans une cellule et pourtant je n'ai aucune blessure, je n'ai pas été torturé… Mais je l'aurai milles fois préféré. Je sais que je suis sous l'influence d'un sort, j'essaie de le combattre de toutes mes forces mais je n'y arrive pas, tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est torturé l'homme que j'aime en pleurant. Lamentable n'est-ce pas? Et le seigneur noir qui rigole derrière, je me sens mal, je suis si désolé Harry, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas être plus fort que ce maudit sort ! Je crois que le pire c'est qu'Harry ne m'en veut pas. Comment je le sais ? Je ne le sais pas, je le sens. Il m'envoie ce sentiment qui me fait encore plus mal ! J'aurai préféré qu'il me haïsse.

FIN DU POV

Le lord noir prononça quelques paroles en latin à voix basse et se dirige vers la porte récupérant la baguette qu'il avait donner au blond . Harry recula précipitamment et se cacha dans l'ombre d'un recoin de mur. Le bouclier se baissa pour le laisser passer puis se releva. Une fois que Voldemort fut éloigné Harry s'approcha à nouveau de la cellule mais ne vit pas Draco, la cellule semblait avoir été réduite , il en déduisit que les paroles que Voldemort avait prononcé, étaient pour faire dresser un mur entre Harry et Draco, le brun se demanda pourquoi le seigneur noir faisait ça, vu que voir Harry était dur pour Draco… A moins que Draco voit le Harry de la cellule mais que ce Harry ne le voit pas. C'était sacrement saugrenue quand même.

Vu qu'il ne trouvait toujours aucun sort, il essaya d'en créer mais c'était une tâche qui s'avérait très dure, mais il y arrivait mieux à chaque fois. Harry ne se préoccupait plus que de son sort ne faisant plus attention à la cellule tout en continuant à envoyer des sentiments à Draco. Le blond de son côté, lui, commençait à être envahie d'une énorme panique. Il regardait les moindres gestes du Harry de la cellule, terrorisé.

Le brun était prostré au sol regardant au travers la minuscule fenêtre, le ciel gris orageux zébré d'éclairs. Ces yeux étaient vides, il ne bougeait plus, il regardait juste désespérément cette petite fenêtre. Il se leva comme il put et donna un coup de poing avec ses dernières forces, la vitre se brisa en milles morceaux qui se rependirent au sol. Le bruit sortit Harry de sa concentration. Il regarda dans la cellule et ce qu'il vit lui fit horreur. Le brun se laissa tomber près des morceaux de verre en saisit un gros, il le regarda avec une nouvelle flamme de détermination dans les yeux. Harry se déchaîna pour arriver à créer un sort contre ce bouclier. Draco lui hurlait au brun d'arrêter, tout en pleurant. Le brun sembla reprendre vie et approcha la lame de son poignet droit, il appuya fortement, son visage se tordit de douleur, mais il approcha tout de même le morceau de verre de son poignet gauche et se sectionna le poignet. Le sang gicla, le brun laissa tomber le bout de verre au sol et s'appuya contre un des murs de sa cellule.

Draco avait les poings en sang à force de frapper le mur qui le séparait d'Harry. Harry quand à lui, prit deux secondes pour se calmer et envoyer tout le calme qu'il put à Draco avant de se remettre à son sort… Il y était presque. Les minutes paissaient mais rien ne changea, sauf l'état d'Harry qui empirait, il était très blanc et ses yeux se vidaient de vie à une vitesse ahurissante. Vint le moment, où il tomba au sol laissant échapper son dernier souffle, s'en fut trop pour Draco et il se laissa tomber lui aussi mort dans l'âme.

Harry jura quand son « double » mourut, il envoya plusieurs vagues vers Draco, celui-ci sursauta. Comment c'était possible ? Harry venait de mourir devant ses yeux ! Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, une nouvelle petite lueur d'espoir venait de naître. Peut-être qu'Harry n'était pas encore mort, non ce n'était pas possible… Mais comment était-il arrivé ici au faite? Le blond n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, tout était flou, la seule chose qui ne l'était pas c'était le corps d'Harry qui reposait dans la cellule mais malgré cela, il gardait un espoir même s'il était minime.

La barrière magique tomba enfin et Harry entra précipitamment dans la cellule, il fit face au mur qui devait cacher Draco et réfléchit deux secondes. De son côté Draco venait de faire le bond le plus haut du monde, à s'en prendre les étoiles sur la tête ! Installé en tailleur comme il l'était il plaqua ses deux mains à plat contre le mur. Harry toujours en réfléchissant s'assit, le mur dégageait quelques chose de spécial depuis quelques secondes, il l'observa et reconnu l'aura de Draco, Harry trouva ça bizarre, il plaqua ses mains paumes face au mur mais sentit qu'un truc n'allait pas, il les déplaça un peu vers la droite et là, une lumière parcouru le mur et le fit disparaître comme par magie… Ce qui en était sûrement.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent mains contre mains, les yeux dans les yeux. Le blond se jeta littéralement sur son petit ami, les larmes au yeux, Harry le serra comme si la fin du monde arrivait.

-« Tu es là ? C'est toi ? Ôh j'ai cru que t'étais mort, si tu savais comme ça fait si mal, si tu savais… » Harry lui chuchota des mots apaisant pour le rassurer. Deux secondes plus tard, le couple s'endormait subitement.

Dans l'infirmerie, ce fut au tour de Blaise et Ron de faire un bon phénoménal. Harry et Draco qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis des heures venaient de se rapprocher s'enlaçant pour redevenir immobile. Ron fut au pied du lit en un bond et vit sur les deux visages un sourire soulagé. Blaise s'approcha après avoir appelé l'infirmière . Celle-ci regarda la main des deux personnes couchées dans le lit, elles n'étaient plus liées. L'infirmière fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers Blaise et Ron.

-« Ils sont sortis d'où ils étaient, ils dorment juste. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de sortir allant sûrement prévenir madame Maxime du changement d'état de ses patients. Ron sauta dans les bras du brun remerciant Merlin et tous les dieux. Blaise rigola soulagé lui aussi, il se regardèrent et coururent à la bibliothèque prévenir les filles, le couple pouvant se passer de surveillance quelques instants maintenant, en sécurité.

A SUIVRE!

part en courant Nannnnnnn pas frappé moi ! Je sais ça fait SUPER LONGTEMPS que j'ai pas publier…je sais presque un an …Mais c'est pas un an ! Manque encore 2 ou 3 mois pour ça , je promets de plus être aussi longue… Vous avez vu j'ai pas était sadique à la fin ! Vous croyez que je suis soigné de la sadismophilie ? Comment ça c'est juste parce qu mon chapitre a été méchant ? Mais nan Mais nan ! Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'est mon PREMIER chapitre « dark » donc je sais vraiment pas s'il va plaire. … J'ai droit à une petite review ?

Kisouilles

Shinegami


	17. avant match

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.  
Base : Harry Potter  
Auteur :** LaShinegami**  
Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.  
Genre : humour/romance  
Disclaimer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !  
_Bêta Lectrice_: **Ménélor**

_Blaise s'approcha après avoir appelé l'infirmière . Celle-ci regarda la main des deux personnes couchées dans le lit, elles n'étaient plus liées. L'infirmière fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers Blaise et Ron._

_-« Ils sont sortis d'où ils étaient, ils dorment juste. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de sortir allant sûrement prévenir madame Maxime du changement d'état de ses patients. Ron sauta dans les bras du brun remerciant Merlin et tous les dieux. Blaise rigola soulagé lui aussi, il se regardèrent et coururent à la bibliothèque prévenir les filles, le couple pouvant se passer de surveillance quelques instants maintenant, en sécurité._

**Chapitre 17 : Avant Match**

En plein milieu de la nuit, alors que l'école dormait à point fermé, on put voir deux yeux gris s'ouvrir après de longues heures de sommeil. Draco, car c'était belle ett bien le propriétaire des yeux gris, regarda autour de lui, apeuré, mais il ne reconnu pas sa cellule, il continua à regarder la pièce pour finir par tomber sur son petit ami étendu non loin de lui.

– « HARRY ! » Hurla Draco en se jetant sur ledit Harry. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut un blond dans les bras. Draco marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles d'une voix larmoyante. Harry le serra dans ses bras lui soufflant des paroles rassurantes en lui frottant calmement le dos.

– « Je te jure que je vais m'entraîner, je te le jure ! Ca n'arrivera plus jamais, jamais ! »

– « Calme-toi Draco, ce n'était pas moi tu le sais… N'est ce pas ? » Harry souleva quelque peu le visage de Draco pour le regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci approuva d'un petit signe de tête.

– « Donc tout va bien maintenant.»

– « Non ! Tout ne va pas bien, et si ça avait été toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi, hein? » S'écria Draco hystérique.

– « Mais ce n'était pas moi…» Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de Draco étaient sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa comme si la fin du monde arrivait, Harry repondit avec enthousiasme. Ils se separèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front.

– « Je vais m'entraîner Harry, je te jure, je ne serrais plus aussi faible, c'est promis ! »

Le brun ne dit rien mais serra un peu plus son petit ami contre lui, et ils s'endormirent comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière les réveilla en leur amenant leur petit dejeuner.

– « Vous pourrez sortir une fois vos petits dejeuners pris.» Signala la femme en blouse blanche avant de s'éloigner.

– « Pas très bavarde cette infirmière. » Fit Harry en espérant faire un brin d'humour, Draco le regarda à peine, plongé dans ses pensées. Le brun l'embrassa légèrement, mais n'insista pas quand il vit que Draco n'était pas dans son assiette.

Quand ils franchirent la porte de l'infirmerie, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Alex et Mark les attendaient. Ils parlèrent un peu afin de rassurer tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements.

Une fois à l'interieur Hermione sortit plein de feuilles remplies de noms, de techniques et de plans, ce qui sortit Draco de ses pensées sombres . Tout le long de la journée, ils eurent droit à un entraînement rude sous les encouragements de Mark et Alex.

Une semaine passa ainsi, entre cours et entrainements. Un soir, Harry attendait Draco dans sa chambre, il avait quelques questions à lui poser. Draco entra et s'assit sur leur lit… fin le lit d'Harry, mais le sien n'avait jamais servi. Harry s'installa à côté de lui.

– « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Draco ? » Demanda le brun en lui prenant les mains.

– « Rien, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?»

– « Ca fait une semaine que tu me tiens constamment la main, loin de là que ça me gêne , mais tu ne m'embrasses plus et tu ne me laisses pas faire, même le baiser du matin te gêne ! » Draco se tortilla, mal à l'aise et retira ses mains de celles de son petit ami.

– « Je …ce n'est rien…ça va passer.»

– « Dis-moi au moins ce qu'il y a, et où vas-tu quand tu disparais plusieurs heures ? Je m'inquiète Draco. »

– « Je… laisse-moi un peu de temps s'il te plait, je… je t'assure j'y suis presque.» Marmonna le blond tête baissée pour cacher quelques larmes. Harry le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

– « Je t'aime et tu le sais Draco, mais s'il te plait dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.» Draco s'accrocha au pijama de son petit ami, enfoui son visage dans son cou et se mit à pleurer.

– « Je…je t'aime… mais tu ne devrais … pas m'aimer. » De gros sanglots échappèrent au blond.« Je suis qu'un… faible, j'essaie d'être fort mais j'ai tellement …de mal !»

Harry souleva le visage de Draco et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux.

– « J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de t'aimer et même s'il n'y en avait pas, je t'aimerai quand même, mais écoute-moi bien, je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé. Tu n'est pas quelqu'un de faible loin de là et peu de personne aurait put cacher que son père était un espion comme tu l'as fait. Puis sincèrement, pour me tenir tête c'est un exploit surhumain qu'il faut des fois et pourtant tu es toujours au rendez-vous.» Draco rit un peu à travers ces sanglots.

– « Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps s'il te plait.»

– « Je t'aime et je te laisserais le temps que tu as besoin, mais s'il te plait dis-moi où tu disparais si souvent. »

– « … je.. je m'entraîne.» Harry sursauta et pris les deux bras de Draco dans ses mains le regardant dans les yeux.

– « Qui te jette le sort ? Qui ?» Draco le regarda incrédule puis lui fit un sourire.

– « Personne mon coeur, j'utilise une potion qui ait le même effet, elle s'annulle au bout de dix minutes. »

– « Et si une personne te donne une ordre quand tu es sous cette potion ! Pourquoi tu me l'aq pas dit Draco ! Ca peut être dangereux !»

– « Si on me donne un ordre ca ne marchera pas car l'ordre il faut le penser quand on fait la potion, ca sera le seul ordre possible d'éxécuter.» Harry le regarda rassurer, puis soudain il eut une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

– « Et qu'est-ce que tu penses comme ordre pour la potion ?» Draco qui n'avait pas vu l'eclat répondit naïvement.

– « Danser, c'est bête mais quand je suis crevé, que j'ai trop mal au pied je résiste toujours mieux. »

– « Tu veux que je t'entraîne? » Demanda Harry en allongant gentiment Draco sur le lit.

– « Tu ferais ça ?» Demanda Draco toujours aveugle.

– « Mais bien sûr cheri.» Le brun déposa des baisers dans le cou de son ptit ami. « Mais quelle est la formule déjà… c'est pas quelques chose comme impero ?» Harry passa une main câline sous le haut du pyjama du blond. Draco se tortilla, tiraillé entre l'envie de "jouer" avec Harry et celle d'être serieux.

– « Ha… Harry, je… je… aaahh mais arrête deux secondes que je parle!» Harry pouffa mais s'arrêta tout de même. « Je suis serieux, tu voudrais m'aider ?»

– « Bien sûr si tu le desires.» Harry frôla le sexe de Draco en disant celà. Ce dernier rougit et s'écarta un peu.

– « Nan, je veux d'abord pouvoir résister à ce sort avant de…reprendre… s'il te plaît.» Harry se dégagea de Draco en lui laissant un baiser papillon avant de se mettre sous les draps.

– « Entendu.» Draco se mit lui aussi sous les draps et se bouina contre Harry.

– « Merci… tient cadeau.» Le blond se releva et donna un vrai baiser à son compagnon, celui-ci fut ravi et pris Draco dans ses bras. Celui-ci lâcha un petit rire et se pencha à l'oreille du brun.

– « C'est le dernier avant que j'y arrive. » Harry parut choquer.

– « Tu vas avoir des entraînements souvent si ça rentre pas vite dans ta jolie tête blonde.»

Sur ce le couple s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin autour d'un bon petit déjeuner, Blaise eu l'idiotie de demander ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée. Aussitôt un grand calme survint à la table où ils étaient tous assis. Blaise regarda tout le monde surpris puis compris son erreur. Il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible mais rien n'y fit, Hermione lui sauta carrément dessus l'agressant pour avoir oublié l'entraînement de Quidditch, alors que le match était dans quatre jours ! Quoique quatre jours ou deux semaines pour Hermione c'était pareil ! Elle stressait même plus que pour ses BUSES, c'était peu dire alors.

– « Hermi, je sais que c'est un match très important mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu stresses autant.? »

– « Mais enfin Ron ! C'est tout de même contre Krum qu'on va se battre ! »

– « Justement contre Krum et pas le reste de son équipe elle est nulle, donc y a pas à stresser, suffit juste qu'Harry trouve le vif d'or avant Krum et qu'il capte pas trop vite pour qu'on gagne. »

Harry se rembrunit.

– « Mais va y Draco ! Mais tout le résultat du match sur mes épaules tant que t'y es. »

– « Mais c'est ce que je fais chéri… Aiiie! »

– « Ca t'apprendra pour dire des trucs pareils tiens. » Dit le brun en remettant son coude gentiment le long de son corps. « Si tu laisses pas passer de but et que l'équipe met assez de points peut-être qu'on arrivera à gagner même si Krum attrape le vif d'or. »

– « Tu insinues que tu ne penses pas être assez fort contre Krum ? » Demanda Blaise. Harry se tortilla sur place.

– « Bah, c'est tout de même un joueur international et je suis pas sûr de le battre même si j'y mets toutes mes forces. Mais j'ai pas dit que j'essaierai pas ! »

– « Y a intérêt ! Tu vas l'avoir ce vif d'or ! Tu vas carrément écraser Krum ! » Lâcha Hermione avec des flammes dans le regards. Harry la fixa quelques secondes avant de lâcher, peu sûr de lui.

– « Euh…'Mi, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait Krum pour que tu lui en veuilles autant ? » Le brunette rougit, se rassit et mit un pain au chocolat dans sa bouche.

– « Hermione qui rougit, mais qu'est-ce t'a donc fait le vilain Vickor Krum ? » Dit Pansy le sourire au lèvre.

– « mm… je… Il… Il m'a volé mon 'histoire de Poudlard' dédicacé en repartant pour la Russie en quatrième année… »

Là ce fut le silence total à la table, et deux secondes plus tard tout le monde était mort de rire, Ron avait glissé sous la table, Harry et Draco devaient se tenir l'un à l'autre pour pas finir sous la table eux aussi et Blaise donnait des coups de poing dans son porridge tellement il en pouvait plus, ce qui refit rire tout le monde quand Blaise vu l'état de sa main.

Le matin du match, on pu voir un couple s'embrasser toutes les deux micros secondes, en effet. Draco maîtrisait enfin l'effet de l'impero depuis le soir précèdant. Il faut dire que la nuit avait été agité pour ses deux là.

– « Dites les deux sangsues ! Ramenez vos popotins ici avant que je vienne vous décollez au pied de biche, on a besoin de vous, Hermione ne trouve plus nos tenues ! » Cria Blaise à travers le grand couloir principal, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers les deux intéressés qui ne furent pas gêné le moins du monde. Ils rejoignirent Blaise et ensemble ils partirent à la conquête des tenues perdues…qu'ils retrouvèrent sur le lit des porteurs de chaque tenue. Les elfes les avaient préparer pour eux. Hermione faillit presqu'en décapité un elfe à cause de son taux très élevé aux stress. La S.A.L.E. était bien loin pour le moment. Une fois les tenues trouvées, ils prirent un bon déjeuner et partir pour les vestiaires, leur tenue sous le bras. Tout le monde les enfila et sortit …sauf Harry qui refusait de sortir de sa cabine.

– « Dites moi qui c'est qui a choisi les uniformes ? » Dit la voix d'Harry catastrophé de l'autre côté de la porte de la cabine .

– « Ta tenue te va pas ? »

– « Si, si, mais je veux savoir qui a choisi les tenues ! »

– « C'est Draco. » La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas:

– « Draco tu vas souffrir ! » Et là un grand blanc engloba le vestiaire. Tout le monde resta scotché en regardant Harry. Harry qui n'avait pas remarqué, continua à parler. « Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de prendre du blanc ! Et t'as vu comme ça me moule trop ! J'ai l'impression que c'est pas tout à fait la coupe des tenues habituelles. » Là le brun remarqua qu'il parlait au mur. « Ben quoi ? »

– « T'es vraiment sexy, là-dedans ! Oh ça oui ! » S'écria Blaise. Ron et les filles ne firent qu'acquiecèrent. Draco s'approcha passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et l'embrassa dans le cou en regardant les autres par dessus l'épaule du brun.

– « Et il est rien qu'à moi. » Lâcha le blond de manière infantile. Tout le monde pouffa sauf Harry.

– « Vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais sortir comme ça ? »

– « Mais bien sûr que tu vas sortir comme ça ! Ca te va très bien et on a pas le temps de changer, tu savais qu'on changer de tenue pour la finale, faillait te renseigner avant sur la dit tenue, et avec de la chance tu déconcentreras peut-être les joueurs adverses. »

Harry fit la moue croisant les bras.

– « Bien sûr, qu'il va leur faire tourner à tous la tête, c'était prévu, mais qu'on lui frôle un cheveux et j'extermine tout le monde ! » Hermione sourit contente du spectacle du couple en face d'elle.

– « Parce que t'avais prévu que ça me donnerait cette effet là en plus ? » S'écria Harry. Draco haussa les épaules.

– « T'as dit que tu me faisais confiance, et tu sais il y a quelques chose de très pratique qui s'appelle la magie, et tu vois là ça a fait comme un hologramme et j'ai pu choisir la tenue qui t'allais le mieux. » Harry refit la moue et s'assit sur le banc.

- « Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a autre chose à faire. » Elle sortit une bonne pile de parchemins d'on ne sait où et les posa sur le banc. « Maintenant revoyons nos stratégies! »

_A suivre!_

_Shinegami _


	18. FINALE!

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.  
Base : Harry Potter  
Auteur :**LaShinegami**  
Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.  
Genre : humour/romance  
Disclaimer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !  
_Bêta Lectrice_: **Ménélor

* * *

**

Elle sortit une bonne pile de parchemins d'on ne sait où et les posa sur le banc. « Maintenant revoyons nos stratégies ! »

**Chapitre 18 : Finale**

Après un bon moment à revoir leur stratégie, un clairon retentit dans le grand stade de Poudlard indiquant le début de la dernière partie du tournoi inter-école. On put reconnaître la voix de Dean présenter l'équipe adverse après que ce fut fait. L'équipe du serpent ailé entra dans les gradins sous les applaudissements de Poudlard et d'une bonne partie de Beauxbatons. Le présentateur s'écria:

– « Alors en tête de file nous pouvons voir le gardien Draco Malfoy dans une nouvelle tenue apparemment , espérons qu'il sera aussi bon qu'à son habitude… Même si j'aurai jamais penser dire ça un jour. » A cette dernière phrase quelques rires retentirent dans les gradins. « Malfoy est suivi de près par Pansy Parkinson poursuiveuse ainsi que Hermione Granger qui la suis. Les deux batteurs, Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini sont côtes à côte, pourvut qu'ils vont nous faire des merveilles. Et en fin de queue l'attrapeur Harry Pott… p'tain mais qu'il est sexy ! »

Les gradins avaient les yeux fixés sur le gryffondor aux yeux verts mettant celui-ci mal à l'aise. La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mit à hurler à Dean pour qu'il l'entende:

– « Il est à moi ! Alors évite de baver, c'est propriété privé ! »

Le brun prit une jolie couleur rouge, Dean eu juste un sourire amusé et reporta son regard sur sa petite amie.

– « Bien maintenant il est temps de présenter l'équipe adverse: la Krum attitude ! … à peine vantard le nom... Excusez-moi professeur, je ne dirais plus rien de personnel. » Dean se fit tout petit sur son fauteuil après la réprimande du professeur McGonagall dans son dos.

-« Alors entre sur le terrain l'équipe de la Krum attitude dans leur tenue rouge et noir avec en tête un des meilleurs attrapeurs au monde: Victor Krum ! Suivit par les deux batteurs: Gaiek Grecof et Balemina Proniv … Par contre ne me demander pas qui est la fille et qui est le garçon… pour moi y a que deux gars. »

Sur la fin, la voix de Dean fut si faible qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre son commentaire, en effet derrière lui il n' y avait plus seulement McGonagall, mais aussi le sévère Severus Snape.

– « Voici les deux derniers joueurs qui entrent sur le terrain, le deux poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Dumstrang: Alekseï Porkov et Galina Fronev ! »

Madame Bibine s'approcha des 12 joueurs au milieu du terrain avec une grande malle flottant derrière elle. Celle-ci se posa pile au milieu du terrain sous un coup de baguette de l'arbitre.

– « Pour cette finale, je veux arbitrer un match exemplaire ! C'est compris ? » Les deux équipes hochèrent de la tête.

– « Bien maintenant que les deux capitaines se serre la main. » Victoir Krum s'avança immédiatement. Dans l'équipe de Poudlard, il n' y avait jamais vraiment eu de capitaine mais là, toute l'équipe se tourna naturellement vers Harry. Après tout, il était le rival de Krum pour ce match.

Celui-ci sourit et s'avança vers son adversaire et lui serra la main. Harry fit la grimace quand sa main se fit réduire en bouillie par celle de Krum. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire mesquin.

Quand ils se lâchèrent la main, madame Bibine leur demanda de se préparer au décollage, ce que firent les deux équipes. La femme au cheveux grisonnant monta sur son propre balais, siffla un coup aigu et tous les joueurs décollèrent.

Le stress d'Harry monta directement, il fallait qu'il se dépêche pour avoir le vif d'or avant Victor Krum, sinon les chances de gagner, il fallait l'avouer étaient mince. Le brun regarda ses coéquipiers et vit qu'ils étaient tous dans le même état que lui.

Il survola le terrain de Quidditch scrutant tout avec attention pour repérer le vif d'or.

–« Le souafle est lancé ! Que la finale commence ! » s'écria Dean presque debout sur son siège.

– « Hermione Granger a la balle. Ohh, jolie passe à Parkinson, elle fonce vers les but adverse et…! Joli coup de batte de Gaiek qui manque de peu Parkinson mais qui lui fait perdre la balle. Celle-ci est reprise par Alekseï qui se dirige vers le gardien du Serpent aillé, Malfoy fonce sur la balle et l'arrête facilement, la passant à Granger.

Harry arrêta d'écouter et se concentra. Il vit un reflet d'or au loin et se lança à sa poursuite. Krum le remarqua aussi et ils se retrouvèrent au coude à coude. Le vif d'or remonta à la verticale faisant faire au deux attrapeurs un virage à près de 90°.

– « Wow ! Vous avez vu ça ! Potter et Krum sont à la poursuite du vif d'or et viennent de faire un virage à 90° ! C'est impressionnan ! Surtout qu'aucun des deux ne s'est raté ni n'est rentré dans l'autre ça promet un grand match. »

Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur les deux attrapeurs, même les joueurs firent une pose.

Les deux attrapeurs allaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Le vif d'or changea de nouveau de direction. Harry calcula un virage pour le suivre mais réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas sans se prendre un gradin en pleine face. Par contre Krum pourrait de justesse, mais vu son talent, il y arriverait. Les neurones d'Harry se mirent en marche à une vitesse folle pour trouver une solution et il en trouva une. Harry garda une grande vitesse au lieu de la réduire quelques peu et tourner à temps comme Krum le faisait. Il se retrouva environ un mètre devant Krum et très peu loin du gradin des Poufsoufles. Il fit une feinte si serré qu'il s'en déchira presque les doigts. Dans sa position actuelle il ne pouvait plus poursuivre le vif d'or mais il pouvait bloquer Krum qui lui était dans la bonne position pour poursuivre le vif et c'est ce qu'il fit. Harry se mit carrément en travers du chemin de Krum. Krum du faire un virage extrêmement serré pour évité le brun , mais à cause de cela, l'attrapeur de la Krum attitude ne pouvait plus poursuivre le vif d'or mais surtout ne savait pas ou celui-ci était passé. Il lança un regarde noir au brun mais celui-ci était déjà repartit à la recherche du vif d'or donc ne le vit pas.

– « WOW ! Alors là, je dis chapeau à Harry Potter ! J'ai bien cru qu'il faudrait le décoller du gradin à la fin de la partie ! Et pourtant il a carrément arrêter Krum en plein élan… Il avait pas peur quand même… Un peu beaucoup tête brûlé… Même beaucoup. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Potter national ! »

Tous les supporters de l'équipe de Poudlard hurlèrent de joie, mettant en rogne Krum et son équipe.

Le match repris, 10 minutes plus tard le score était de 20 à 0 pour le Serpent ailé. Il faut dire que si les poursuiveurs de la Krum attitude et le gardien étaient mauvais, les batteurs rattrapaient le tout ! Ils envoyaient de si bon cognards qu'ils empêchaient très souvent le souafle de rentrer dans les cercles d'or et donnait beaucoup de fils à retordre à Draco pour protéger ses buts.

Mais pas de chance pour lui, un cognard l'atteignit au bras quant il voulut arrêter le souafle lancer par un des poursuiveurs noir et rouge ce qui signifiait le premier but pour la Krum attitude. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Immédiatement Harry qui n'était pas loin et Pansy se rapprochèrent mais il se firent rembrouer et durent repartir à l'attaque. Draco fit un signe au deux batteurs pour garder les cercles d'or et descendit deux minutes se faire soigner son bras. Quand il remonta Draco vit avec amusement Ron frapper avec sa batte dans le souafle pour le renvoyer, ça ressembait vraiment à un de ses sports moldu où les joueurs devaient frapper une balle et courir en rond avant que les ennemis attrape la balle… le passebol ? Battebal ? Nan baseball, fin c'est ce qu'il semblait… Faudra qu'il redemande à Harry si c'était bien ça.

Le match faisait un peu du "sur place", personne n'arrivait à marquer et le vif d'or ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer jusqu'à que Krum se jette à la poursuite d'une boule doré. Harry qui était à l'autre bout du terrain ne pouvait pas le rattraper, Krum était beaucoup trop près du vif d'or il s'avança quand même « au cas où » .

Victor Krum, voyant le survivant à l'autre bout du terrain eut un sourire en pensant que ce coup-ci c'était dans la poche, il s'approcha plus du vif et pour épater la galerie tenta un _Plumpton Pass_**s #selon « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » il s'agit d'un écart de trajectoire apparemment anodin exécuté par l'attrapeur pour saisir le vif d'or avec la manche de sa robe. #**Mais c'était sans compté sur un des poursuiveurs de son équipe qui n'avait rien vu et qui passait tranquillement devant lui afin de rejoindre le souafle que possédait Hermione.

Krum dans une colère noire, du faire un écart pour éviter de rentrer dans Alekseï porkov. Il tendit ensuite le bras à l'extrême limite de tomber de son balais pour tout du moins essayer d'attraper le vif normalement, mais c'est là qu'Harry se bénit pour avoir eu l'idée de se rapprocher. Le vif était juste à côté de lui et il n'eut qu'à allonger quelques peu son bras pour l'attraper, mais le vif d'or en tentant d'échapper à Krum vint se loger tout seul, sagement dans la main du survivant.

– « Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! Il fait remporter 150 points à son équipe remportant ce match mais aussi le tournoi tout entier ! VIVE LE SERPENT AILE ! »

Dean était carrément debout sur sa chaise hurlant de tous ses poumons même le professeur de potion qui essayait de le faire se rasseoir convenablement n'arriva pas à le calmer. Quand il sentit quelqu'un attraper sa robe, Dean fit seulement un mouvement de la main comme pour chasser une mouche, il atteint la « mouche des cachots » en plein visage mais ni prit pas attention et continua à hurler sa joie.

Les joueurs atterrirent et les coéquipiers d'Harry se jetèrent sur lui.

– « Harryyyyyyyy, t'es le meilleur ! On a gagné ! On a battu Victor Krum ! J'ai eu ma vengeance ! » Hermione était hystérique et embrassa le brun sur la joue avant de s'écarter pour faire une sorte de danse de la victoire levant un bras avec un doigt lever puis baissant le bras dans le sens opposé comme dans les années 80. Le reste de l'équipe explosa littéralement de rire, c'était bien rare de voir Miss ultra sérieuse comme ça.

Ron donna un coup de point gentillet dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami en le félicitant. Mais il se fit vite pousser par une Pansy en pleur qui serra le brun à l'étouffer.

– « Heeey ! Pansy l'étouffe pas je sais que maintenant qu'on a gagné on en a plus besoin mais quand même il peut encore être utile ! » S'écria Blaise, la dit Pansy se retourna vers Blaise et lui tira un jolie langue bien rose.

– « Hop hop hop ! Laissez moi passer que je récompense mon homme ! »

Draco se glissa entre Blaise et Pansy et embrassa langoureusement le brun. Ron et Blaise se mirent à siffler et les personnes aux alentours firent de même ce qui fit rougir le brun mais qui encouragea le blond à se serrer plus proche d'Harry.

Mrs Bibine s'approcha et demanda à l'équipe de venir au centre du terrain ce qu'il firent et la ils serraient la main à l'équipe adverse qui n'avait pas l'air très content. Quand se fut finit Les gradins se vidèrent à un allure ahurissante et tout le monde se retrouva sur le terrain.

– « Houla je crois qu'on devrait s'éclipser. » S'écria Blaise commençant à se carapater. Harry fit une drôle de tête.

– « Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut s'en aller comme ça ? »

– « Mais oui t'inquiète, allez vient beau gosse on va prendre une douche. » Draco attrapa le brun par la main et ils se carapatèrent aussi vers les vestiaires, beaucoup plus sécuritaire. Juste avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans les vestiaires, il virent dans le ciel un grand serpent vert avec de belles ailes blanches courir après un mini Krum et finalement le dévoré, ce qui les fit bien rire, ils virent juste en dessous du serpent, Fleur la baguette en l'air, fière d'elle.

Le soir au banquet Dumbledore félicita les vainqueurs et annonça que les trois écoles dormaient à Poudlard ce soir là, pour demain faire une journée d'activité. Les élèves de Poudlard firent une grimace, se demandant ce que le directeur avait encore invité. Le repas fut très animé, les Gryffondords et les Serpentards avaient collé leurs tables sous la demande de l'équipe du Serpent aillé ce qui avait était une très bonne idée. Les Gryffondords et les Serpentards ne regrettèrent pas se choix, ils découvrirent beaucoup de points communs avec la maison adverse. Et puis comme le disait le tout nouveau proverbe: « Si un Potter et un Malfoy peuvent s'entendre , on peut bien y arriver. » Il suffisait de faire un effort et tout ce passerai bien .

Les élèves de Dumstrang étaient à la table la plus éloignée de celle des Gryffondords et des Serpentards. Dumbledore ayant changé d'avis tant qu'à mettre une table regroupant les finalistes. Il avait formulé comme excuse que les autres tables ne pouvait pas bénéficié des histoires des finalistes, ce qui avait mit Viktor Krum dans une rage folle.

Après le repas, l'équipe se fit la bise pour retourner dans sa tour.

– « Mais où sont Harry et Draco ? » Demanda Hermione.

– « Si tu veux tout savoir je crois qu'ils sont allé faire un peu de sport. » Ricana Blaise.

– « Du Sport ! Mais on a fait un match de Quidditch c'était pas assez ? » S'étonna Ron. Blaise se rapprocha et lui mordilla l'oreille.

– « Si tu veux je peux te montrer le sport qu'il pratique. » Le roux prix une belle teinte écarlate et baragouina quelques mots que personne compris mais qui firent bien rire. Et sur ce chacun se sépara pour rejoindre sa maison .

– « Dray… Où tu m'emmènes ? » Draco fit taire son petit ami d'un baiser et continua sa route, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pan de mur décoré d'un tableau représentant un rose...

– « euh… Chéri, si tu cherches la salle sur demande, elle est quelques étages plus haut. » Harry rit un peu mais Draco le fit encore taire d'un baiser.

– « Qui te dit que je cherche la salle sur demande ? »

Le blond caressa la rose et le tableau se décala, laissant place à un passage. Draco s'y engagea entraînant Harry avec lui. Le tableau se referma mais il ne faisait pas sombre on pouvait voir de la lumière dans le fond du passage. Harry intrigué suivit Draco en silence. Harry resta quoi devant la beauté de lieu. Ils étaient dans une très grande pièce faite de verre. Il y avait des roses blanches de partout, les rosiers était tout le long des murs de verre mais les tiges se promener dans toute la pièce élégamment laissant voir une rose de temps en temps. Cela rendait la pièce « pur » Plusieurs roses se reposaient sur un beau piano à queue noir.

– « Ca te plaît ? »

– « Je waou ! c'est magnifique Draco ! Comment as-tu connu cette pièce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu sur la carte du maraudeur, ni survoler en volant autour du château. »

– « Mon père emmenait souvent ma mère ici, et un sort protège ce lieu c'est pourquoi tu ne le connaissais pas. »

Harry se blottit contre son petit ami.

– « Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

– « Oui et je t'aime tout autant. » Draco embrassa Harry sur le front et alla s'asseoir sur la banc du piano invitant Harry à faire de même ce qu'il fit.

Le blond releva les manches de sa chemise blanche et se mit à jouer un air de piano.

Harry était émerveillé, ce lieu était vraiment magnifique et le blond jouait si bien du piano. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du blond et l'écouta jouer. Quand le morceau fut fini Draco ensorcela le piano pour qu'il joue seul et embrassa tendrement Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

– « Dit Draco, tu as déjà emmener quelqu'un ici ? » Draco sourit tendrement.

– « Non, tu es le premier que j'emmène, et tu seras le seul à y entrer avec moi. »

Harry chuchota un merci à l'oreille de son ange blond ce qu'avait dit Draco lui alla droit au cœur.

– « Tu veux boire quelques chose ? »

Harry rougit, une vieille envie le prenant.

– « Il y aurait du lait ? » Draco se leva prenant Harry par la main et l'emmena plus loin un des endroit cacher par les rosiers qui formaient un mur naturel, là une petite cuisine blanche attendait patiemment.

Draco ouvrir un placard et servit deux grands verre de lait qu'il posa sur la table derrière lui. Harry prit son verre de lait et en but un peu.

– « Je suis content que tu m'aies montré ce lieu. »

– « Ca fait un moment que je voulais t'y emmener mais il fallait attendre d'être à Poudlard pour ça. » Dit Draco dans un doux sourire auquel Harry répondit.

Ils parlèrent tranquillement tout en finissant leur verre quand Draco se leva et lécha le bord des lèvres d'Harry.

– « Tu avais un peu de lait . » Lâcha le blond.

Harry rougit il trouvait Draco si gentil et attentionné , Draco sourit trouvant Harry extrêmement mignon et l'embrassa encore... Harry noua ses bras autour du cou de Draco, alors que celui-ci s'assit sur ses genoux. Le blond caressa de sa langue les lèvres du brun que celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent , se câlinèrent.

Le baiser se fit plus fougueux, plus pressant, plus vorace. Draco fit doucement descendre ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry ce qui le fit frisonner en retour, il entortilla ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond le faisant ronronné de plaisir. Draco glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon, lui caressant son ventre plat et muscle. Harry gémit, plongeant la tête dans le cou de son amant lui faisant un beau suçon et ce fut au tour de Draco de gémir tout en basculant sa tête en arrière laissant plus de place à Harry pour lui faire ressentir toutes sortes de plaisir.

Harry s'amusa à mordiller de lobe de l'oreille de Draco, point très sensible chez le blond qui se cambra sous les sensations, faisant se toucher leur deux érections. Harry et Draco laissèrent échapper un cri de plaisir. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, admirant dans les yeux de l'autre la flamme de désir intense et d'amour.

Draco se leva et tira Harry à lui, il le dirigea tout en l'embrassant dans un autre coin cacher par des murs de roses. La reposait un gigantesque lit à baldaquin blanc aux voiles argentés. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Draco si embêtante pendant que le blond le coucher doucement sur le lit, lui caressant le torse. Où était passé son t-shirt il en avait aucune idée et s'en moquait éperdument. Il envoya la chemise du blond valdinguer ailleurs et embrassa Draco à pleine bouche, l'enlaçant à la taille pour que leurs deux érections se touchent. Draco se mit à onduler doucement aux dessus d'Harry. Les deux garçons n'aurait pas su dire à qui appartenait tous les gémissements qui sortaient de leurs gorges.

Draco lâcha les lèvres du brun et embrassa sa mâchoire puis sa gorge, son torse, il s'arrêta sur les tétons rosé pour les maltraité un peu jusqu'à qu'il soit bien dur. Draco remonta jusqu'aux lèvres vermeilles d'avoir subit tant de baisers pour les embrasser à nouveau.

– « Drayyyyy…continu.. s'tu s'vais com' j't'aime. » Le blond sourit posa un bisous esquimau sur le nez du brun et partie faire les contours des abdominaux de son amour avec sa langue. Harry hurla de surprise et de plaisir mélangé tout en se cambrant.

Draco s'attarda quelques peu avant de déboutonné le jean du brun avec ses dents, ce qui ne s'avéra pas facile mais terriblement excitant pour le couple, le blond ouvrit doucement la braguette du blond tout en s'amusant à toucher le sexe du brun avec son nez au travers du boxer noir. Harry n'était plus que gémissements et il se débarrassa tant bien que mal de son pantalon en se trémoussant dans tout les sens avec l'aide de Draco.

Harry posa ses mains sur la taille du blond pour lui enlever à son tour son pantalon, mais celui-ci lui tapa gentiment dessus pour les lui faire enlever tout en lâchant un peut « tut ! » Ce qui fit glousser Harry.

Draco se mit debout sur le lit face à Harry et se caressa le torse descendant de plus en plus bas, Harry gémissait à la vision purement extatique que lui offrait Draco. Celui-ci fit glisser sensuellement ses doigts sur sa braguette la descendant à une allure si lente qu'Harry voulut aider Draco mais le blond le repoussa gentiment, il se tourna dos au brun pour laisser glisser très très lentement son pantalon, quand il fut à l'autre bout de la pièce il se mit à genoux face au Gryffondor, attrapa ses mains et les place à la limite de l'élastique de son boxer blanc.

– « Libère moi mon ange. »

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et en moins de deux secondes le boxer blanc avait disparu et Draco s'était fait plaquer sur le matelas, un Harry les yeux emplis de désir sur lui. Harry l'embrassa fougueusement mais passa bien vite au cou si blanc de son amant il le suçota descendant de plus en plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il s'arrêta aux deux pointes rosé déjà bien dur. Il en pris une en bouche et lui infligea mille et une tortures. Il passa au deuxième téton qui subit le même traitement, il descendit encore sous les supplication du blond. Il lécha l'aine de son amant faisant sursauté celui-ci. Draco suffoquait presque sous le plaisir intense que lui procurait le brun, Draco attrapa les cheveux d'Harry pour l'attirer à ses lèvres. Harry répondit hardiment au baiser puis plongea entre les cuises du blond pour le prendre en bouche, Draco ne s'y attendant pas du tout hurla de plaisir, il jouit presque en croisant le regard vert brillant de mille feux d'Harry en train de le sucer.

– « Har…Ha ! Har…ry, s'il.. te plait …j'e peut p…plus. Je vais…ven..ir! »

Harry l'embrassa passionnément et se positionna au dessus du blond. Il se baissa et s'empala doucement sur le membre dressé du blond. Le visage d'Harry se crispa quelque peu, mais très vite il se relâcha entièrement la douleur avait fait place au plaisir.

Harry et Draco se mouvèrent dans une harmonie parfaite, laissant échapper une myriade de gémissement. Harry projeta sa tête en arrière sous l'effet de la jouissance. Quand Draco sentit le peau autour de son sexe se refermer sur lui il jouit tant la sensation était forte. Harry s'écroula sur Draco, en sueur, Draco l'embrassa. Il se retira et se laissa rouler pour être à côté de Draco. Le blond le prit tendrement dans ses bras et il s'endormirent comme ça, en se chuchotant des mots d'amour.

* * *

**A suivre! **

**Voilà, un chapitre de plus à mon histoire. Il est plus long que d'habitude nan ? Le lemon vous a plus? Je sais que ça a manqué à pas mal d'entre vous Allez à la prochaine dans un mois.**

**J'ai droit à une petite review ? Je suis reviewore lol. **

**Shinegami

* * *

**

_RARs anonymes: _

_Full: mici voici là suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_Shamra: T'inquite ce que tu 'a dit je ne l'ai pas pris mal_

_au contraire! Ca ma ...ouvert les yeux lol, tu as totalement raison_

_et je te remercie ennormement! ...ca n empech que je dirais rien contre_

_une prochaine review lol je suis toujours reviewore même si maintenant _

_c'est par gourmandise et plus autre chose_

_Kitana: Micij'éspère que la suite te plaira autant_

_Elodie: O.O une elodie! comme moi lol. Tout en bloc! Wow courageuse_

_je te remercie, voici la suite bisous

* * *

_


	19. journée rigolade

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.  
Base : Harry Potter  
Auteur :** LaShinegami**  
Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.  
Genre : humour/romance  
Disclaimer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !  
_Bêta Lectrice_: **Ménélor

* * *

**

RARs anonyme : 

Als: contente que tu aimes la fic, voilà la suite et t'as raison…HPDM powa!!!!!!

Shamra: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Mtn je réponds a tes questions. Pour ne pas être en anonyme il suffit de t inscrire

Pour t inscrire il faut que tu aille en au dans la barre bleu puis « register » Tu suis ce qu'on te dit et te voilà inscrite si tu veux plus de détail envoie moi ton mail ou ton adresse msn et je t expliquerai tout correctement

Aurore : Je suis contente que tu accroches a ma fic…je sais que les délais sont long…Et en ce moment j fais tout pour qu'il ne s'allonge pas plus mais c'est très dur ( va le dire a mes profs…) mais bon c'est le lycée lol. Allez bisous

* * *

**RESUME DEPUIS LE DEBUT: **

Un échange scolaire a lieu pour les sixièmes années des trois plus grandes écoles de magie au monde: Beauxbatons, Dumstrang et Poudlard. Hermione, Pansy, Ron, Blaise, Draco et Harry partent donc direction la France, où ils vont devoir cohabiter et former un équipe de Quidditch solide pour remporter le tournois inter maison, qu'il remporte. Dumbledore a annoncé une journée d'activité pour le lendemain.

* * *

**Chapitre 19: journée rigolage.**

Tout le monde était regroupé sous le soleil naissant du mois de mai, attendant que le directeur de Poudlard parle.

– « Bonjour tout le monde… Alors, je sais que vous êtes impatients donc je ne me fais pas attendre et je déclare la journée d'activité ouverte !! »

Les élèves se mirent à crier de joie.

McGonagall s'avança et annonça quelques règles, les jeux se feraient par équipe de 6. Les groupes pouvant être formés par affinité.

C'est donc tout naturellement que l'équipe du serpent ailé forma un groupe. Quand tous les groupes furent décidés, une grande affiche apparut près des professeurs indiquant par quel jeu commencerait chaque équipe.

Les gagnant du tournoi furent admis dans le jeu de la pomme suspendu contre six septièmes année de Dumstrang.

Ils s'approchèrent du lieu et regardèrent les douze pommes suspendues magiquement en l'air. Draco parut ahuri.

– « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse avec des pommes ? Ils sont cons ou quoi ? »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé.

– « tu ne connais pas ce jeu, Dray? » Au vu de la tête du blond, Harry se pressa d'expliquer. « Il faut croquer dans la pomme sans les mains, ni magie. Et à mon avis la première équipe dont tous les joueurs auront croqué leur pomme, aura gagnée. »

– « Tout à fait Mr Potter. » Fit Mrs Pince, qui s'occupait de ce jeu. « Bien, maintenant mettez vous tous devant une pomme. Attention, c'est partit ! »

Ron se jeta sur sa pomme, mais celle-ci échappa à ses dents et se mit à bouger dans tous les sens au bout de son fil quand elle revint, Ron se la prit en pleine figure…et pas doucement.

Blaise explosa littéralement de rire…mais il aurait mieux fait de ne pas rire, car sa pomme lui fit la même chose… Il en aurait sûrement un bleu à l'œil. Son sourire s'éteignit très vite, mais revint aussi vite amusé par la situation et il repartit à l'assaut de sa pomme tout comme Ron, qui remarqua ça avant de partir à l'assaut de sa pomme : le sourire d'Hermione fière d'avoir réussi à croquer sa pomme la première.

La brunette fut très vite suivit par deux élèves de l'équipe adverse. Harry fut le second de l'équipe du Serpent ailé à croquer sa pomme et là; tout s'enchaîna très vite et toutes les pommes furent croquées. Les gagnant de l'épreuve se jetèrent sur Pansy la dernière personne de l'équipe ayant réussi à croquer sa pomme remportant ainsi la victoire. Pansy eu le rouge aux joues, fière d'elle. Les septièmes années firent une sacrée tête mais passèrent leur chemin sans rien dire.

Hermione regarda l'affiche indiquant les activités et explosa de rire. Draco, Blaise, Ron, Pansy et Harry la regardèrent bizarrement. Ils lurent leur nouveau duel mais ne comprirent pas sauf Harry qui se plia lui aussi de rire.

– « Là, je sens qu'on va rigoler !! »

– « Euh…Hermione, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te pètes de rire… C'est quoi ce jeu: la carotte ? »

– « Tu vas vite comprendre. » Déclara simplement la gryffondor en se dirigeant sur le lieu du 'duel'.

Au pied du professeur Flitwick, se trouvaient 12 carottes reliée à des ficelles. Arrivèrent l'équipe de la poudre de la victoire. Blaise se pencha à l'oreille de Pansy :

– « J'en ai marre des Dumstrangois, y'a pas autre chose au menu ? Surtout ceux-là, avec la triche qu'ils ont fait pendant le match… » Pansy ne fit qu'un mouvement positif de la tête.

Le minuscule professeur d'enchantement eut un sourire dément.

– « Bon et bien, c'est très simple…Déjà : accio baguettes. » Toutes les baguettes s'envolèrent pour atterrirent dans ses mains. « Donc voilà, héhé, il va falloir mettre la carotte dans la bouteille… C'est pas compliqué vous le ferez par deux, un de chaque équipe, chacun votre tour. »

Le petit professeur avait l'air très enthousiaste de voir les élèves se débrouiller surtout que leurs têtes étaient comiques à voir…Les pauvres, il ne devait pas avoir compris grand chose.

– « Bon, maintenant installons le 'matériel'. » Flitwick lança un sort et les ficelles s'accrochèrent autour de la taille de chaque personne faisant tenir la carotte entre leur jambe grâce à une ficelle. Là plusieurs visages devinrent pâle de honte. Draco se tourna brusquement vers Harry.

– « Me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense ! »

– « Bon, ben alors je te le dis pas. »

– « Harry ! » Lança un Draco désespéré.

– « Ben Dray, tu veux pas que je te le dise…euh…oui c'est bien ce que tu penses. » Lâcha vite fait Harry sous le regard noir de son petit ami.

– « Mais c'est totalement ridicule !!! Je refuse de faire ça ! » S'écria Leva, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe.

Le petit professeur haussa les épaules.

– « Je ne vous oblige en rien… Mais ça donne un point d'avance à l'autre groupe. »

L'attrapeuse devint rouge de rage et s'avança en face de la bouteille. Flitwick regarda l'équipe finaliste :

– « Il me faut quelqu'un pour affronter la demoiselle. »

Pansy s'avança tout sourire et se mit aussi en face de la bouteille.

Le professeur donna le top et les deux filles firent bouger leur carotte tant bien que mal pour la rentrer dans cette 'maudite bouteille'. Dommage pour Pansy, ce fut Léva qui y parvint la première. Pansy se redirigea vers son équipe en murmurant un faible 'désolé' mais elle retrouva le sourire quand Blaise lui dit que ce n'était rien, mais qu'ils avaient bien rit, la brune lui tira la langue.

Le gardien de la poudre de la victoire s'avança et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux. Ron mit une main sur l'épaule du blond.

– « J'crois qu'il veut t'affronter mon vieux. » Draco lui lança un regard noir. Harry s'avança et chuchota à l'oreille du blond.

– « Si tu n'arrives pas à mettre cette…carotte » Fit il en attrapant la dite carotte entre les jambes du blond. « Dans ce trou de bouteille…Je pourrais presque croire que tu es un incapable…_chéri_. » Harry se recula avec un sourire. Draco resta deux secondes pantois devant les paroles crues, et sous-entendu du brun avant que deux petites rougeurs apparurent sur ces joues. Le blond se reprit, leva la tête fière et lança à Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la bouteille.

– « T'inquiète pas…_chéri_, je te décevrais jamais de ce côté-là. » Draco insista bien sur le mot chéri, comme l'avait fait Harry, celui-ci eu un grand sourire. Ron s'approcha du brun sous le regard des autres qui n'avait absolument rien compris, n'ayant pas entendu les paroles d'Harry.

– « Hey mon pote, qu'est-ce tu lui as dit ? » Harry lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

– « Alors là, tu ne veux même pas savoir Ron. » Le roux leva les yeux au ciel ayant une petite idée du sujet abordé et regarda le défis acharné du blond et son adversaire.

C'es victorieux que Draco se retourna vers Harry, un sourire goguenard au visage, sa carotte dans la bouteille. Harry se mit à rire. Le blond se débarrassa de sa carotte et vint embrasser Harry dans le cou en chuchotant un petit 'alors ?' Auquel Harry répondit par un baiser papillon.

Après ça, les jeux s'enchaînèrent plus délirant les un que les autre. Mélangeant à la fois moldu et sorcier… ce qui donnait un résultat surprenant quelques fois il faut l'avouer.

C'est donc avec joie que notre équipe remporta le chocogrenouille ball. (Jeu où on envoie d'un coup de baguette des chocogrenouilles sur les adversaire, les chocogrenouilles explosant à un quelconque contact. Les personnes étant touchés étaient éliminés.).

Mais le Serpent ailé se fit littéralement explosé par une équipe de première année de Dumstrang au « transplan'foot » Dumbledore avait donné un bracelet permettant de transplaner où l'on voulait sur le terrain prévu. Mais l'entente entre l'équipe de nos sixièmes années n'avait pas très bien marché et plusieurs fois ils avaient transplané tous en même temps pour le même lieu…provoquant bien des bleus. Draco n'avait pas arrêté de râler contre ce « putain de stupide jeu moldu » et ce « directeur sénile jusqu'à la moelle. » Mais son humeur était grandement remontée contrairement à celle d'Harry à l'annonce du jeu de potion.

En effet, ils avaient plusieurs poisons devant eux et devait les administrer un à un à un mannequin en fasse d'eux. Le mannequin avait le même réaction qu'un humain et grâce à ça, il fallait reconnaître le poison qu'il s'agissait, bien sûr c'était adapté pour chaque année et il avait un livre pour s'aider, mais il fallait se dépêcher car c'était un jeu contre la montre.

Il se trouvèrent contre l'équipe de Quidditch contre qui ils avaient disputé la finale: « La Krum attitude. »

Blaise, Hermione et surtout Draco se sentaient totalement dans leur élément.

Harry, Ron et Pansy quand à eux avaient décidé à s'asseoir et attendre la fin du jeu, tant qu'à perdre. Il avait renoncé après que les trois experts leur avaient expliqué pour 4ème fois comment reconnaître un poison parmi un autre…et un simple qui plus est.

Les deux équipes étaient aux coudes à coude. On entendait des fois Krum souffler de désespoir, Draco souffler d'impatience ou Hermione avoir de petits cris de frustration.

Le résultat fut donné par le professeur Rogue, qui lança un regard polaire aux trois élèves assis rigolant dans l'herbe qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire, les deux équipes finalistes étaient ex æquo !

Draco et Hermione furent scandalisés de ne pas avoir gagné mais Blaise les convainquis qu'ils avaient quand même gagné vu qu'ils étaient que trois et les autres six à avoir participer vu que dans leur équipe il y avait eu trois déserteurs, il eu pour réponse: trois 'déserteurs' lui tirant la langue. Draco se baissa cueillir celle de son petit ami bien vite imité par Blaise. Hermione regarda Pansy et déclara:

-« Désolé, mais je crois que je vais pas les imiter. » Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Le petit groupe ne vit pas Victor Krum glisser une des poisons le plus mortel présent sur la table dans sa manche, pourtant fort peu discrètement.

Le groupe d'ami se dirigea vers la dernière activité dirigée par Hagrid. Rejoint par leur adversaire : Clara, Fleur, Alex, Marc et deux autres personne du nom de Sebastien et Pauline.

Ils se positionnaient tous au-dessus d'une bassine remplit de farine et plongèrent la tête dedans au signal d'Hagrid à la recherche du bonsang, un bonbon qui fondait en contact avec certains éléments: dont la farine. Nos finalistes perdirent d'un point. Le bonsang d'Hermione et Blaise avait fondu avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'attrapé, alors que dans l'autre équipe seul Clara n'avait pas pu l'attraper.

A la fin du jeu, Draco c'était empressé de se secouer pour enlever le plus de farine possible de ses cheveux. En se remettant droit il eut une très belle version de son petit ami. Celui ci avait le teint blanc à cause de la farine et le bonsang avait fondu sur ses lèvres faisant couler le sang au goût cerise sur son menton. Il ressemblait à un véritable vampire dans toute sa splendeur. Ron en fit d'ailleurs remarque à voix haute. Harry rit et vit le regard très intéressé de Draco. Il eut un petit sourire et s'approcha sensuellement de celui-ci, il l'attrapa à la taille et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille:

-« Voudrais tu devenir mon calice mon petit Draco ? » Le brun plongea dans la nuque du blond pour l'embrasser. Draco reprit ses esprits:

-« A…Arr…ete.. » Puis en se dégageant des bras du brun « Tu m'as foutu du sucre de partout !!! » Tout le monde rit, Harry fit partir le sucre et la farine de son visage et se pencha récolter le sucre dans le cou du blond.

-« Voilà, il n'y a plus rien ! » Le brun embrassa un Draco ronchonneur sur le bout du nez.

Quelques temps avant le repas, dans les cuisines de Poudlard un elfe de maison reçut un sort qui rendit ses yeux vitreux, il accepta une fiole et repartit à son travail.

Le soir au repas tout le monde était excité de savoir les résultats de la journée. Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence d'un geste de la main.

– « Bien, je voudrais que les six élèves que je vais nommé se lèvent et viennent devant moi. » Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. « Tracie Porkil, Marge Gratun, Tomas gouga, Victor Tredon, Kevin Blanc et Julie Piteu. »

Les six élèves se levèrent fièrent d'eux pensant recevoir le prix des gagnant. Les équipes qui avaient affronté les six élèvent debout furent grandement étonné. Comment c'était possible.

Le directeur sourit au six élèves fit un mouvement de baguette et six médailles vinrent trouver leur place au cou des six élèves…Mais elles n'étaient pas rondes... mais triangulaires.

-« Je suppose que vous avez remarqué la forme inhabituelle de ses médailles, et bien c'est belle et bien fait exprès après tout c'est un prix spécial que je vous remet là. » Dumbledore fit une petite pose, laissant courir le suspense. « Vous voilà récompenser de la médaille qui montre que vous avez eu les pires résultats de la journée !! Bien sûr la médaille et en chocolat vous pourrez vous régalez. »

Dans la grande Salle, il y eu un grand silence et se fut l'explosion de rire, certains se rouler sous les tables se tenant le ventre. Les six élèves devinrent rouges de honte enlevèrent leur médailles du coup et retournèrent à leur table furieux sous les moquerie des autres étudiants.

Les véritables médailles furent gagnées par deux équipes ex æquo: six Gryffondords et six Serpentards de 7eme année.

Les plats apparurent et tout le monde se régala. Harry apprécia grandement son jus de raisin si rare à Poudlard.

Draco bouillait de rage essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon pote ? » Demanda Blaise surpris du comportement du blond.

– « Rien ! » Répondit froidement le blond.

Draco tint en tout et pour tout cinq minutes avant de craquer.

– « Harry ! Mais t'as pas fini de le regarder en soupirant comme une pauvre collégienne !! »

Le brun se tourna vers son petit ami surpris.

-« Ben, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

– « Mais tu t'es vu ? T'arrêtes pas de regarder Krum comme s'il était le plus beau mec de la terre en soupirant ! Si tu le trouves si beau va donc le voir ! » S'exclama le blond hors de lui. Harry sembla réfléchir.

– « Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne saurais pas comment l'aborder. » Il soupira de nouveau. Les yeux du blond sortirent de leur orbite.

-« Quoi !!!!??? »

Harry parut surprit.

– « Ohhh Draco, je sais que je dois paraître pitoyable à ne pas osez l'aborder mais il est si beau !!! » Autour du couple tout le monde s'était figé. Le visage de Draco était livide, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

– « Hey vieux, tu rigoles là, hein ? » Demanda Ron inquiet.

– « Bien sur que non ! Tu ne le trouves pas magnifique? »

A l'autre bout de la salle Victor Krum était à côté d'une jolie brune vers qui il se pencha et qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry se leva d'un bond, le visage coléreux, se précipitant sur Krum.

– « Victor comment oses-tu ? Toi, mon amour, me tromper ainsi devant tout le monde !!!! »

* * *

**A Suivre!!!**

**Désole pour le retard !!!!! Mes vacances ont été pas mal chargé et à la rentrée les professeurs nous ont accablés de travail et je dois avouer que quand j'avais un peu de temps de libre j'ai préféré détresser en sortant avec des amis donc ça a pris un peu plus de temps. Mais voilà le chapitre !!!! Alors vous en penser quoi ? Un petit Victor-Harry finalement? **

**Laissez moi une reviews **

**Kisouilles**

**Shinegami

* * *

**


	20. filtre d'amour

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.  
Base : Harry Potter  
Auteur :** LaShinegami**  
Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.  
Genre : humour/romance  
Disclaimer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !  
_Bêta Lectrice_: **Ménélor**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précèdent :**

_Victor Krum était à côté d'une jolie brune vers qui il se pencha et qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry se leva d'un bond, le visage coléreux, se précipitant sur Krum._

– _« Victor comment oses-tu ? Toi, mon amour, me tromper ainsi devant tout le monde !!!! »_

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Filtre d'amour.**

Victor Krum sursauta et regarda le Gryffondor, interloqué, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, celui-ci répétait qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que 'son petit ami' ait pu lui faire ça.. Les yeux de la brune que Victor venait d'embrasser se rétrécir et elle se mit à hurler comme une guenon qu'il lui avait juré être célibataire. Et pour clôturer le tout, Draco venait d'arriver et hurlait à Harry de s'expliquer tout en menaçant Krum aussi bien du regard que de sa baguette.

Le reste de la grande salle était plus que silencieuse. Le professeur Roque, le professeur McGonagall et le directeur se levèrent et rejoignirent la source du vacarme. Dumbledore demanda au reste de la salle de reprendre le repas et il emmena dans son bureau les quatre élèves et les deux professeurs.

-« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement ? » Les quatre élèves se mirent a parler en même temps et Albus regretta son manque de précision. Il se tourna vers Harry, celui qui avait le comportement le plus étrange.

-« Harry, que ce passe-t'il ? Raconte-moi tout. »

-« Mais c'est très simple professeur,Victor a osé me tromper !! Avec cette espèce de chose qui se fait passer pour une fille ! »

-« Et Draco dans tout ça ? » Harry parut surpris de la question.

-« Quoi Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ? Je sais même pas pourquoi il s'est mit à gueuler ! »

Draco s'apprêtait à hurler sur Harry mais un Rogue fronçant les sourcils le stoppa. Il prit une chaise et s'assit face au Gryffondor.

-« Potter, vous êtes en couple avec Victor Krum ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et répondit : « Évidemment, ça fait longtemps ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? »

Le visage de Draco qui avait déjà perdu beaucoup de couleur devint plus blanc que blanc et ses yeux commençaient à rougir, dans le bureau du directeur tout le monde le prit en pitié face à la douleur lisible sur son visage sauf Harry qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Rogue fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

-« Et qu'en est il de votre relation avec Draco ? » Harry parut surpris.

-« Ma relation avec Draco ? Mais de quoi vous parlez je suis avec Victor depuis des années ! Draco est juste un bon ami. »

-« Un..un bon…Ami !!! » Draco était hors de ses gonds, ce qui est compréhensible, il hurlait les poings crispés, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. « Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Depuis quand sorts-tu avec cette ordure, depuis quand ?! »

Rogue se leva et mit une main sur l'épaule de son filleul pour lui demander de se rasseoir.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Malfoy, j'ai compris, ce n'est rien de bien grave. »

Draco sauta presque à la gorge de son parrain.

–« P…Pas grave ! Mais tu as aussi perdu la tête ma parole. » Le blond ne se maîtrisait plus du tout et sa voix partait dans les aigus. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et regarda son petit ami qui venait de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, tout en la secouant de droite à gauche. Le directeur s'approcha du brun pour entendre ce qu'il murmurait pour lui même.

-« Pourquoi…pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien... pourquoi je sais pas depuis quand je suis avec Victor… pourquoi quand je pense à lui, je ne vois que des cheveux blond… pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi ?! Aide-moi je t'en supplie, aide-moi, Draco j't'en supplie. »

Le directeur regarda le professeur de potion dans les yeux.

– « Je crois que nous sommes totalement fixé sur la cause maintenant. » Severus ne fit qu'acquiser. Dumbledore demanda à la brune de sortir, ce qu'elle fit sans comprendre ce qui se passait mais toujours furieuse contre Victor, le directeur ferma la porte d'un puissant sort derrière elle.

-« Draco, tu n'as pas à t'inquiété : Harry est sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour. » Le Serpentard parut soulagé mais resta tout de même crispé alors qu'Harry continuait à se murmurer à lui même tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. « Tu te souviens du stand de Severus cette après-midi ? Il contenait plusieurs poisons mortels et bien par sécurité, Severus les avaient modifié pour qu'après cette journée, il change d'effet totalement, les dosages étant fort pour qu'on puisse immédiatement repérer la personne touché et la personne fautive en cas d'atteinte à une vie. »

Draco soulagé, regarda son petit ami se balancer, puis tourna sa tête vers Krum avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui mettre le coup de poing du siècle.

-« Salaud !!! Tu as voulu tuer Harry ! Tu as voulu le tuer ! » Tout en le frappant, la manche gauche de la chemise de Krum se releva pour montrer à tous l'horrible marque des ténèbres qui trônait sur son bras. Le professeur Rogue attrapa Draco pour l'éloigner du mangemort et Dumbledore stupefixa Krum. Draco se calma quelques peu et alla prendre Harry dans ses bras, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

-« Il lui faut un antidote. » Lâcha Draco.

Snape sortit une fiole de sa cape et la fit boire au survivant qui s'endormit.

-« En tout cas tu peux être fier de lui. » Le Serpentard regarda le directeur interloqué.

-« Quand j'ai dit que Severus avait mit de fort dosage, je ne rigolais pas. Il aurait fallu une semaine à une personne normale pour commençer à s'interroger puis se remettre question. Et comme tu as pu le voir Harry s'est interrogé presque tout de suite, ça montre bien à quel point il t'aime. » Draco sourit attendrit.

- « Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? Il se souviendra de tout ? »

- « Il devrait bientôt se réveiller et oui, il se souviendra de tout maintenant va-y. Je dois m'occuper de Victor Krum. » Draco prit Harry dans ses bras ne voulant pas le faire léviter et sortit sous l'invitation du directeur.

Draco n'avait absolument pas envie de se séparer d'Harry maintenant, aussi partit- il pour le dortoir des Serpentards ne croisant personne sur son chemin. Il le coucha sur son lit lui fit enfiler un de ses pyjama et en mit un lui-même, il glissa Harry entre les draps et le prit dans ses bras attendant que celui-ci ce réveille.

Cela pris près d'une heure avait qu'Harry n'émerge. Il ouvrit les yeux dans les bras de Draco. Harry fronça les sourcils ne se souvenant plus de pourquoi il était là. Puis il se souvint du repas, de Krum et de ce qu'il avait dit de Draco. Il s'accrocha fortement au haut de Draco et cacha sa tête dans son cou alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

– « Tu es enfin réveillé Harry? »

Harry ne répondit pas mais s'accrocha plus fort au blond. Draco le serra fort contre lui soulagé qu'Harry soit de nouveau 'normal'.

-« Je... Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas… Je te jure.. Je… » Sanglota le brun. Draco lui souleva le menton et le fixa dans les yeux.

– « Chut, je sais. Tu étais sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour. » Harry sursauta et Draco lui expliqua l'histoire du début. Harry se détendit mais continua de s'accrocher à son petit ami.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé Draco, j'aurai du résister plus… »

-« Tu as déjà bien assez résisté, ne t'inquiète plus maintenant. Tout est fini, tout va bien. Krum va être dénoncé et tu es toujours là. »

Voyant qu'Harry ne se détendait toujours pas totalement, Draco l'embrassa amoureusement et se mit doucement à le caresser. Harry sursauta mais se laissa faire trop heureux que Draco ne lui en veuille pas malgré tout.

Le blond fit remonter le t-shirt d'Harry et caressa se ventre plat qu'il aimait tellement puis remonta taquiner les deux tétons de couleur chair qui commençaient déjà à se dresser. Harry gémit et embrassa plus passionnément son petit ami. Les pyjamas furent rapidement expédiés au bout du lit pour que les deux amants profitent du contact de la peau de l'autre.

Draco arrêta le baiser pour embrasser le cou puis les tétons où il s'attarda pour les maltraiter un peu. Ses mains caressaient les côtes de l'ange couché sous lui qui gémissait sans retenue maintenant. Puis Draco disparut entre les jambes du brun. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir quand il sentit une langue joueuse sur son gland. Draco s'amusait à donner de petits coups de langues puis souffler dessus attisant le désir d'Harry déjà totalement réveillé. Harry attrapa Draco pour le faire remonter et l'embrassa ardemment.

– « Si tu n'accélères pas je te jure… » Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir que Draco avait a nouveau disparut entre ses jambes avec un sourire pervers et avait pris son sexe en bouche.

Harry cria son plaisir. Draco faillit jouir en regardant Harry qui devait être l'icône de la luxure. Il suça le sexe d'Harry d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Un bruit se fit entendre mais les deux amants ne l'entendirent pas.

Blaise entra dans son dortoir extenué. Il avait beau avoir chercher Harry et Draco après que Dumbledore soit réapparu, il ne les avait pas trouvé et extenué, venait d'abandonner. Il enleva ses chaussures qu'il posa à l'entré et s'apprêta à allez dans la salle de bain quand Pansy lui dit bonne nuit il se retourna pour le lui retourner et ferma la porte. Il s'avança de nouveau dans la pièce et trébucha sur ses chaussures. Il se rattrapa à ce qu'il pu, c'est-à-dire les rideaux du lit de Draco qui se démontèrent et laissèrent à la vue de Blaise, un Harry très surpris avec un Draco entre les jambes lui faisant une petite gâterie.

Les trois sursautèrent, Harry rouge de honte repoussa Draco pour se planquer sous les couvertures, Draco regarda Blaise avec des yeux aussi noir que les ténèbres pour les avoir dérangé et Blaise regarda les deux tourtereaux qu'il avait cherché pendant plus d'une heure. Ils restèrent bien comme ça deux minutes avant que Draco se lève et renfile son pyjama. Ce qui réveilla Blaise.

– « Bordel ! Je vous ai cherché pendant trois plombes et vous vous étiez là ! On s'inquiétait nous, merde. »

Draco répara le rideaux de son lit et fixa Blaise dans les yeux.

-« Harry était sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour, Rogue lui a donné un antidote, il s'est endormit, je l'ai emmené ici, il s'est réveillé il n'y a pas longtemps. Krum est un mangemort : Bonne nuit Blaise. » Et Draco se coucha avec Harry en fermant les rideaux. Blaise regarda comme deux ronds de flan les rideaux fermés, cligna quelques fois des yeux avant d'aller se coucher, il verrait tout ça le lendemain. Et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de voir Harry et Draco dans un moment plutôt intime et rougit fortement.

Harry était toujours mortifié, toute envie l'ayant quitté ce qui frustra Draco qui le regarda et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« C'est pas grave, en plus on avait oublié de mettre un sort de silence et il vaut mieux que ça soit lui qui nous est découvert plutôt qu'un autre. »

-« Entre nous voir et nous entendre, il y a une différence quand même. »

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Loin de là, dans un vieux manoir le seigneur du mal lançait le doloris sur toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin. Il était furieux contre Krum, celui-ci avait non seulement échoué dans la tentative de tuer Harry, surtout qu'à l'origine il devait l'emmener ici, mais en plus il s'était bêtement fait repérer. Il allait devoir changer ses plans.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Cette nuit-là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il réveilla Draco pour lui raconter en toute vitesse son rêve tout en enfilant son pyjama et tous les deux coururent jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Désole pour le retard comme d'hab. Et là j'ai pas d'excuse mais bon vous commencez a me connaître Ca y est la fin est là… Un ou deux chapitre je dirais… Ralalala ca me fait tout drôle.

Mais pour me faire pardonner, _j'ai écrit un court OS sur une des musiques d'Indochine_, le titre est comateen. Le lien est dans ma bio ou faite un copier coller en enlevant les espaces: http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3463300 / 1 /

j'ai presque pas dormit pendant deux jours… et vous savez pourquoi ? Je ne pensais qu'à cette musique et j'avais l'idée de l'OS en tête qui ne me quittait pas et qui carrément me hantait, j'ai pu dormir correctement qu'une fois l'OS écrite… Nan mais vous y croyez vous ?

Une petite review ?

Kisouilles

shinegami


	21. La fin d'une guerre

Titre : Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élèves.  
Base : Harry Potter  
Auteur :** Lemonelle**  
Couple : Harry/Draco et quelques autres.  
Genre : humour/romance  
Disclaimer : Ben personne est à moi sinon ça se saurait !  
:

**Fin du chapitre précèdent :**

Cette nuit-là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il réveilla Draco pour lui raconter en toute vitesse son rêve tout en enfilant son pyjama et tous les deux coururent jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

**Chapitre 21: La dernière bataille. **

Dumbledore sortit de ses appartements privés enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre jaune canari pour tombé sur Harry et Draco qui l'attendaient dans son bureau. Il leurs fit signe de s'asseoir et pris place derrière son bureau. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question qu'Harry s'expliquait déjà quelques peu paniqué.

Le brun expliqua son rêve en détail. Voldemort si heureux de son plan, n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'Harry se trouvait avec lui, et le brun avait tout vu. Voldemort voulait attaquer Poudlard le lundi dans une semaine jour pour jour une fois que tout le monde serait en cour pour un effet de surprise plus important. Toute son armée serait rassemblée. Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de passer outre les barrière anti-transplanage.

Dumbledore sembla avoir pris vingt ans d'un coup et demanda au couple de retourner se coucher. Harry et Draco obéirent mais ne dormirent plus de la nuit. Incapable de fermer l'œil.

Harry, bien qu'aillant des cours privés, se demandait comment il allait pouvoir battre Tom et Draco s'inquiétait pour Harry.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore ne fit pas de discours spécial mais le professeur de métamorphose fit passé le message à Harry et Draco qu'ils étaient convoqués au bureau du directeur après le déjeuner . Ce qu'ils firent en s'excusant auprès de leurs amis.

***

–« Bien, asseyez-vous les garçons. »Fit Dumbledore en leur désignant deux chaises. « Comme Harry l'a vu la dernière bataille aura lieu lundi, ou tout du moins je l'espère sera t elle la dernière. » Dumbledore pris une pause et regarda fixement Harry. «Pendant cette semaine, on va voir ce que t'ont vraiment apporté tes cours et te donner un entraînement très renforcé. »

Harry acquiesça tortillant ses mains dans tous les sens. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Mr le Directeur, si Harry va subir un entraînement il ne pourra plus aller en cour. Ce qui pourrait éveiller les soupçons s'il y a des espions dans l'école non? » Albus sourit.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, tu vas faire circuler la rumeur que Harry aurait attrapé une maladie bizarre à cause de ce filtre d'amour. Qu'il lui a enlevé toute capacité mental et que tous les professeurs travaillent dessus pour essayer de l'aider. Bien sur repend cette rumeur comme si tu voulais qu'elle reste caché. »

Le blond, l'air grave hocha la tête, se moquant bien de l'aspect peu gratifiant de la rumeur sur son petit ami. S'il y avait des espions, ils devaient faire attention à chacun de leurs mouvements donc ça ne serait pas trop dur de leurs faire passer la rumeur même sans savoir qui était ses espions.

-« Comment ça va se passer? Si je suis sensé être un légume, je ne peux pas bouger donc on ne peux pas me voir dans les couloir… »

-« Effectivement Harry, Tu vas avoir un appartement dans une des tours peu fréquenté ou tu resteras enfermé, tu y recevras tes cours et ne verra personne a part tes professeurs. Deux jours avant la bataille. On te laissera te reposer. Ca te va? »

-« Oui, mais ce matin tout le monde a vu que j'allais bien puisque je suis allé en cour et … »

Draco coupa Harry le rassurant.

-« Ce n'est pas un problème, car c'est le filtre d'amour qui t'as 'donné' un effet secondaire, les effets secondaire ne sont pas immédiat en général. Donc ce n'est pas gênant. »

-« Quand dois-je aller dans la tour? » Demanda Harry le visage déterminé.

-« Maintenant, d'abord tu rejoints ta chambre ensuite tu enfiles ta cape d'invisibilité et tu grimpes dans la tour sud au dernier étage. Il y a un tableau d'un centaure tenant un rose entre ses dents, tu n'auras qu'a prononcer le mot de passe: « Puises-tu l'éblouir. ». »

Dumbledore se tourna vers Draco.

-« Bien sure, tu n'as pas le droit de monter le voir ni qui que ce soit. C'est bien compris? » Le blond acquiesça tenant fermement la main de son petit ami.

***

Harry était affalé sur le lit de sa nouvelle chambre. Trois jours qu'il était ici, Il était extenué mais n'en démordait pas. La séparation avec Draco avait été dur et longue mais après de nombreux baisers , Draco était redescendu. Harry avait un programme serré, la journée (tout du moins quand les professeurs ne pouvait pas lui donner des cours puisqu'ils donnaient les leurs aux étudiants) Il lisait des piles entière de livres à en écœurer Hermione, c'était la partie théorique et le soir, il s'exerçait. Le plus souvent avec le professeur Rogue. Au moins, le soir il n'avait aucun problème à s'endormir, il tombait comme une masse dès que sa tête touchais l'oreiller. Mais Harry avait bon espoir. En effet, Le premier soir, Rogue était venu pour l'évaluer…

**Flash Back**

Harry était là depuis quelques heures, il avait décidé de lire en attendant l'arrivé d'un professeur. Ce fut Rogue qui entra, faisant claqué la porte contre le mur comme à son habitude. Harry se dit qu'il ne ferait pas très bon menage avec les portes en verre que peuvent avoir les moldus. Cela le fit sourire, mais il perdit vite son sourire sous le regard sévère du maître de potion.

-« Suivez moi Potter. »

Le brun le suivit docilement dans une salle d'entraînement qu'il avait vu plu tôt. Celle ci était entièrement blanche avec des murs capitonnés. Le professeur sortit sa baguette et se mit en posture de combat.

-« Allez Potter, en garde. On va voir si vous avez une chance de survivre. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et se mit en garde appréhendant le combat. Mais Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de stresser que le combat commença.

Harry regarda le combat comme un spectateur. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il faisait tout n'était que réflexe, tout était trop rapide. Mais bien qu'il n'est pas le temps de penser à ses sorts, il pensait quand même. Des chose futile comme. « Rogue est vraiment doué. » Ou « Wow, c'est moi qui est fait ça? » …Le combat avançait bien, il a avait déjà une éraflure à la joue mais peu profonde. Le professeur fut surpris du changement et de la différance de puissance.

Le résultat était confus, tous les deux était blessé à de multiples endroit: jambes, bras, torse, tête tout ça plus ou moins profondément. Mais Harry se tenait debout, bien qu'aidé du mur et les genoux tremblant, alors que le professeur était au sol la baguette du plus jeune sous son cou.

Il s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et reprirent leur souffle.

-« Bravo Potter, à vrai dire je m'attendais pas à ce que vous aillez déjà ce niveau mais tant mieux. » Harry parut surpris du compliment mais Rogue continua: « Mais vous pouvez faire mieux. » D'un côté cette réplique rassura Harry.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva frai et dispo pour une nouvelle journée harassante. Plus que deux jours d'entraînements avant d'avoir le droit de se reposer un peu. Puis après viendrait le moment de l'attaque. Le brun redoutait ce moment . Qu'allait il se passer ? Allait il réussir ? Et ses amis, les autres élèves, les professeurs, les aurors? Combien de perte aurait le troupes ? Harry préférait se poser les questions d'un 'après victoire' plutôt qu'un 'après défaite'.

D'une certaine façon c'était une manière de se réconforter même s'il commençais a pensé sincèrement qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec le mage noir.

Harry se leva donc doucement admirant le paysage des alentours de Poudlard par la fenêtre. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait ce lieu. Et dire que dans quelques jours il serait recouvert de cadavres. Qu'importe le camp auquel ils appartiendront, ce seront quand même des personnes mortes. Avec une famille, une histoire. La vie est si triste quelques fois. Le brun ce secoua et partit prendre une douche pour se réveiller. Au moment où il sortit de la salle de bain dégoulinant encore d'eau une simple serviette noué autour de la taille. La porte d'entré de son appartement s'ouvrit laissant entré le professeur Rogue. Les deux s'immobilisèrent autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Harry s'attendais à ne voir le professeur que le soir et gêné de se faire surprendre dans cette tenue rougit. Severus Rogue quand à lui fut surpris de voir son élève dans une tenue aussi simple qui ne cachait presque rien… Il avait bien grandis le gamin petit et maigrelet de 11 ans qui était rentré à Poudlard quelques années auparavant. Il avait maintenant devant les yeux un jeune homme dans toute sa beauté. Severus se força a revenir à la réalité et toussota pour faire revenir Harry sur terre a son tour. Harry sursauta et demanda au maître de potion:

-« Ne devriez-vous pas être en cour? »

-« Non, le directeur m'a libéré ma journée. Il a prévu une activité « cinéma »dans la grande Salle pour les élèves. Il trouve cette activité fascinante… »Le professeur fit une moue dubitative. « Quoi qu'il en soit Potter allez vous mettre en tenue nous allons commencer. Je vous attends dans la salle d'entraînement. »

Harry rougit ayant une nouvelle oublié fois la tenue qu'il portait. Il se dirigea donc dans sa chambre ou il enfila une tenue de combat légère en cuir. Souple et solide à la fois une vrai merveille, le tout renforcé par quelques sortilèges. Le brun rejoint vite fait le professeur. Il se firent face comme chaque jour et entamèrent un duel. Severus donnant des conseils ou reprenant son élève quand celui-ci n'avait pas des mouvements parfait. Même si maintenant Harry battait à chaque fois ou presque son professeur. Après tout Voldemort faisait partit d'une autre trempe de personnes sinon il ne serait pas aussi craint.

***

Le combat durait maintenant depuis près d'une demi-heure et Severus commençait a fatiguer dangereusement. Les ruses pour détourner l'attention de son élève ne marchaient plus depuis belle lurette mais il était content et fière du jeune homme en face de lui.

Harry avait la puissance de rivaliser avec le seigneur des ténèbres mais aussi d'y survivre et non de juste l'entraîner dans la mort avec lui. Bien que ce dire qu'il appréciait un Potter eu été difficile il était quand même content que celui-ci est la capacité de survivre … Après tout c'était 'Le Survivant' Et il fallait mieux qu'il survive sinon il aurait un certain blond très en colère sur le dos. Tous les soirs, Draco passait voir son parrain dans son bureau pour avoir des nouvelles du brun. Et chaque soir le pauvre maître de potion était submergé de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et mette le blond à la porte. Bien sur, l'espion n'était pas insensible, il comprenait l'inquiétude de son filleul mais il y avait des limites. A ce souvenir l'espion soupira.

Harry vit la faille qu'il lui fallait et réussit à plaquer son professeur par terre.

Le brun assit sur la poitrine de son professeur le regarda avec un air goguenard et lui lança :

-« Alors professeur déjà fatigué ?»

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

-« Virez-vous de la Potter, juste un moment d'inattention à cause de mon filleul. »

Harry perdit son sourire et prit un air soucieux en demandant ce qui se passait avec son compagnon. Rogue se releva, faisant tomber Harry les quatre fers en l'air par la même occasion et répondit.

– « Absolument rien , j'ai juste hâte que votre « séparation » soit finit que je ne fasse plus harceler par mon filleul chaque jour pour qu'il ait de vos nouvelles avec ses questions en tous genre à la noix… Il est même allé jusqu'à me demander si vous saviez ou été sa chemise verte aux coutures… »

Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent amusé. C'était bien le genre de Draco ça. D'ailleurs…

-« Hum … Professeur vous pourrez lui dire que sa chemise est euh… comment dire…Dobby a voulut faire plaisir à son ancien maître et rendre sa chemise plus soyeuse mais il y a eu quelques incidents … et …enfin…euh… sa chemise à brûlé… »

Harry baissa la tête gêné de faire transmettre ça à son professeur. Celui-ci leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel marmonnât quelques paroles incompréhensibles et sortit de l'appartement du brun : l'entraînement été terminé.

***

Draco ouvrit les yeux en ce samedi matin après une bonne grasse mâtinée. Il été enfin heureux et reposé bien qu'il n'est pas beaucoup dormit de la nuit. Ses yeux couleur d'orage se posèrent sur le visage de son compagnon encore endormit. Il était sortit hier soir de sa tour et depuis il n'avait fait que se prouver leur amour jusqu'au petit matin ou ils s'étaient enfin endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le blond se pencha sur son amant pour lui déposer quelques baisers dans le cou. Les yeux d'Harry frémirent puis s'ouvrirent.

– « Bonjour amour, bien dormit? »

Harry pas encore très réveillé se redressa quelques peu et répondit.

– « Courte nuit mais la meilleur depuis une semaine. »

Draco sourit tendrement et serra Harry dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que le brun lui avait manqué. Son sourire, ses yeux, son odeur, Lui tout simplement. Après quelques baisers le couple se leva , prit une douche coquine. Et une fois réveillé, lavé et habillé ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et rejoindre leurs amis.

Les deux jours de pauses se passèrent calmement. Harry profitait de la moindre chose qui passait devant ses yeux. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le temps. Le jour de la bataille arrive et tout se précipita.

Le combat eu lieu dans le parc, les corps tombaient a une vitesse ahurissante jusqu'à ce que se soit le corps d'Harry et celui du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps qui s'écroulent.

Draco assista a la chute du corps de son compagnon statufié. Quand le corps d'Harry toucha le sol , Draco poussa un hurlement déchirant. Tout était finis . Voldemort était mort mais pouvait on vraiment appeler ça une victoire?

Les semaines passèrent, le monde sorcier se reconstruisait peu a peu mais le souvenir des pertes humaines restait lourd dans l'esprit des sorciers. Les derniers mangemorts venaient d'être arrêté et condamné au baiser du detraqueur.

Au square Grimault, dans la cuisine on pouvait voir accoudé sur une table, un blond le regard vide les yeux fixé sur le vide.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Blaise et Ron.

-« Et vieux, reste pas comme ça tu fait peur a voir. » Dit Ron d'un air désolé.

Draco fixa le roux dans les yeux. Ron frissonna , Draco faisait vraiment peur avec ces cernes énormes , sa légère barbe et les joues creuses.

-« et tu veux que je sois dans quel état hein? Sans Harry je ne suis rien et a moins que tu ne puisses le faire revenir maintenant je vais pas me mettre a sourir a tout le monde en chantonnant joyeusement. »

Ron recula sous l'agressivité du blond. Blaise se plaça devant Ron pour le protéger quelque peu.

-« Draco… encore un peu de patience je suis sur que ça va s'arranger. »

-« S'arranger? Mais ça va faire deux mois que c'est comme ça! Les médecins l'on dit, ce n'est qu'un corps gardé en vie par la magie Harry n'est plus la. » Des larmes sortirent des yeux du blond. « Il m'a abandonné… » Draco se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa sortir toute la douleur enfermé en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Harry chaque jour dans ses draps d'hôpitaux on aurait dit un fantôme.

Blaise et Ron se regardèrent blessé par la souffrance de leur ami. Ils se retournèrent et sortirent. Il ne servait a rein de rester , il avait bien essayé mais Draco restait inconsolable et devenait même violent par moment.

Draco se reprit quelques peu, se servit un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite et se mit debout devant la cheminée. Il souffla un grand coup, pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et cria le nom de l'hôpital St mangouste.

Une fois dans l'hopital il ne fit pas attention a se qui l'entourait , ça n'avait pas d'importance , il connaissait le chemin par cœur a force de le faire. Bien qu'il déteste venir car il n'en sortait que plus mal et plus désespéré.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Harry. Tout était blanc sauf la touffe de cheveux noir d'Harry comme d'habitude. Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit, aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas se mettre sur le fauteuil que les infirmières avait installé pour lui. Il voulait croire qu'en changeant sa routine , il changerait en quelque sorte le cour du temps et qu'Harry ne resterait pas la endormit sur ce lit tout le temps qu'il serrait la.

Le blond écarta une mèche qui tombait sur le front d'Harry. Dans son geste on pouvait voir tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il portait au brun. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller. Draco appuya son front contre celui d'Harry et soupira. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit mais chaque fois il revenait et rester jusqu'à se faire virer à coup de baguette par les infirmières. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux du blond pour tomber sur les joues du brun. Il avait plus pleuré ses deux derniers mois qu'au cour de toute sa vie.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler , sa voix était complètement cassé , détruite par le chagrin.

-« Harry, si tu ne te réveilles pas .. Je vais craquer, je sais que cette idée ne te plaît pas du tout, mais j'en peux plus je suis au bout du parchemin. » Draco éclatât en sanglot. « Harry je t'aime tellement, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, de me laisser seul. En plus je déteste cet endroit. C'est trop blanc j'ai horreur de te voir ici. La ou je veux te voir c'est dehors , courant sous le soleil pas ici. Harry je t'en supplie revient, revient… je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de revenir encore une fois ici. Je me sens si faible sans toi . Reviens je t'en supplie. Je suis sur que tu m'entends fait quelque chose. »

Malgrès les larmes et les paroles de Draco Harry ne bougea pas. Draco soupira et se releva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et même plutôt noir, ce n'était vraiment pas sa qui allait aider le moral de Draco. Le blond tourna les yeux vers son compagnon et soupira. Sa décision était prise, c'était sa dernière visite. Ca le faisait trop souffrir de venir ici , ça le tuait a petit feu. Son regarde resta quelques seconde sur le brun puis lâcha un 'adieu' avant de marcher vers la porte. Ses pieds résonnaient sur le sol. Il attrapa la poigné, ouvrit la porte et la passa. C'était finit.

Par la fenêtre de la chambre on pu voir une troué dans les nuages qui laissèrent passer un rayon de soleil. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière Draco , Draco s'arrêta net. Non il avait du rêver, il n'avait pas entendu se bruit de drap. Prit d'un doute énorme il réouvrit la porte pour voir des yeux émeraudes fixer faiblement la porte les larmes aux yeux.

-« HARRY! » Le blond s'engouffra a nouveau dans la chambre et se jetta sur le lit. Son rayon de soleil venait de renaître.

Fin !

Et ben j'en aurais mit du temps à la publié cette fin mais ce coup-ci c'est bel est bien fini. J'espère que la fin vous a plus . Je remercie mes « harceleuses » qui m'ont réveillé sinon je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais finis .

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin \^.^/

Bisous

Lemo


End file.
